When did I become so numb?
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: After a horrible accident, Christian was in need of a good physical therapist. Paralyzed from the waist down, he was beginning to resent and hate the world around him. But luckily someone from his past has appeared to get him back on his feet. Will she succeed? Well, let us find out. Shall we? NEW CHAPTER UP! Chapter 37 posted. :)
1. Million pieces

**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 ** _When did I become so numb?_**

 **First** **chapter**

xxx

 **Hi you all! This story is set in an alternate universe, where Ana is a physical therapist and Christian will become her patient. I really hope you enjoy reading this. I sure enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **And don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 1.**

* * *

It was around 7 in the evening, when Jason Taylor walked up the stairs towards Christian's bedroom. Before his fiance Gail left to pick up Sophie from ballet class, she had told him that Christian was lying in bed, refusing to eat dinner.

' _I'm not exactly his mother or baby sitter, you know. I can't force him to eat his food, when he clearly doesn't want it!' Jason told Gail, fifteen minutes earlier._

' _Well, technically you are his babysitter, because you are his personal bodyguard.' Gail replied, as the corners of her mouth curled upwards into a smile._

 _That did it for him; he could never refuse or resist his fiance's smile or requests._

So, here he was with a plate of food in his hands, as he swung the bedroom door open. The second Christian saw Jason with the plate, he groaned aloud and sunk in deeper into the mattress.

"What do you think you're doing? I want my privacy. Now! And I told your fiancé already that I'm not hungry!" he growled.

Jason raised his eyebrow." Nope! This evening you are gonna eat your dinner like a good boy and after, we are going out." He simply said.

"What? Out? Where? And besides… I still cannot walk! Have you forgotten that I'm paralyzed from the waist down! Where the hell am I gonna go, huh? Leave me alone." Christian spat, as he pulled the covers over his head.

"I know that, but the thing is, you don't even want to try! Physical therapy will help you, but you are stubborn and are acting like a spoiled child! Eat your food, get dressed and let's go." Jason demanded.

Christian pulled the covers from his face and glared at his bodyguard." Are you deaf? I don't wanna go out, OK? I wanna stay in here, in my room!" he hissed, while throwing daggers at Jason with his eyes.

Jason wasn't in the mood for Christian's tantrum and warned." Up, up, up! Let's get you ready. Your doctor has made an appointment with the best physical therapist in the country. She has flown all the way from New York to see you. She hasn't taken your case yet, because she has other patients, however she has agreed to look at your legs."

As Christian looked up at the man, he huffed and clenched his hands into fists. He knew his bodyguard all too well; he had made up his mind to bring Christian to physical therapy and there wasn't anything that was going to change his mind about it.

In record time, Christian had eaten his dinner and was dressed, ready to go out. He hadn't left the mansion since the accident four weeks ago.

 _ **~ 25 minutes later ~**_

"Why should I go to this physical therapist person? Why can't she come to me?" Christian snapped, looking very annoyed at his bodyguard.

Christian was sitting in his wheelchair, while Jason pushed him towards a building.

"It's her family's private practice. She's waiting for you in the gym. It's a place where she will take a look at your legs, she'll let you do the exercises, and _then_ she'll decide if she will be taking your case." Jason explained, as the wide glass door of the building opened with a beeping sound." Don't worry, it's private, you two will have the whole gym all to yourselves. I think she will do easy exercises first."

"I don't know why you all are pushing me into doing this physical therapy crap!" Christian growled, as he attempted to use the break of his wheelchair.

Jason ignored him and pushed him into the hallway. As they entered the huge gym, Christian felt his stomach turn instantly, the second he laid eyes on _her…_

"Anastasia Steele." Her name easily tumbled from his lips, as she came into view.

'God, she looked just like I remembered! So pretty.' was what went through Christian's head, the second she looked at him, her pretty eyes boring into his grey ones.

As Christian's eyes locked on hers, his heart fluttered in his chest. He still cared a lot about her. How long has it been? Approximately six years ago, when he had seen her last? When she had said goodbye and had broken his heart into a million pieces…

He thought… really thought that he was over her, but he clearly wasn't. Christian loved her still. As he watched her shiny hair frame her gorgeous face, a huge lump formed in his throat. He still remembers how those locks felt on his fingertips and still knew how it smelled like. Christian had gotten to know Ana so well all those years ago… he had gotten to know her deepest secrets and shared his own with her. Christian was able to tell how many birthmarks she had and could even say where on her body they were… he knew that she wasn't a morning person till she had her coffee and knew exactly how to make it for her… not too much sugar and just enough milk...

Ana— the girl who had broken his heart and the only one who was ever capable of mending it. But never did. Christian loved her so much, but she didn't love him back as much as he wanted— needed her to. He proposed, but she completely shut him down… Why? He'd do anything for her… anything she'd ask of him… So why? Why did Ana reject him six years ago?

As they finally reached Ana, Jason decided that it was time for him to leave. He greeted Ana and nodded at her. As Jason watched Christian, he noticed that his boss was staring up at the physical therapist, looking at the woman as if he was seeing a ghost.

Jason cleared his throat at that." So… I've been informed that you two know each other? Well… I'll be on my way then… you're clearly in very good hands." he simply said and walked away, leaving the two young people alone in the gym, their eyes still locked on one another.

* * *

 _ **Note: So... hit me with your thoughts, you guys. ;)**_

J


	2. Christmas Eve

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 2.**

* * *

 _As Jason watched Christian, he noticed that his boss was staring up at the physical therapist, looking at the woman as if he was seeing a ghost._

 _Jason cleared his throat at that." So… I've been informed that you two know each other? Well… I'll be on my way then… you're clearly in very good hands." he simply said and walked away, leaving the two young people alone in the gym, their eyes still locked on one another._

Christian couldn't believe that it was her. He was seeing Ana with his own eyes, but his mind wasn't processing the information that well.

And as Ana watched him, her mind brought her back in time.

 _ ****Flashback ****_

 _ **(Christmas Eve, four weeks ago)**_

"Doctor Steele! I'm so glad you're here." The young blonde woman exclaimed, as Ana walked into the bungalow.

 _Half an hour earlier, Ana was having dinner with her dad and Kate, but was called by one of her patients to urgently come to her house. And of course Ana wouldn't be Ana if she didn't put her job first. But with a lot of threatening from Kate and pleading from her father to stay a little while, Ana skipped the entrée and dived right into the main course, eating it as if her life depended on it. Luckily after that, her best friend and father had let her go._

So, here she was at one of her patients house, because she had called Ana to come over.

 _"Well, Suzy you called me, texted and skyped me. What else am I to do? I didn't have a choice, did I?" Ana replied, as she walked over to the couch where Suzy Warren sat."_

 _Suzy blushed, and covered her face with her hands. After a few moments she looked up at Ana." Sorry, doctor. Did I disturb you? I know it's Christmas Eve. But I felt a tingling sensation in my left knee. Is that normal?" the blonde asked, as she looked at Ana apologetically._

 _The corners of Ana's lips curled upwards, as she smiled, and almost burst out into a giggle. She wondered how in heaven's name she always got the very needy patients._

 _'Well, guess it's because no one else had the patience and love to treat said needy patients' Ana thought, as she knelled in front of Suzy, examining the blonde woman's leg._

 _As her hands worked on Suzy's left leg, Ana asked." Where is everybody? Where is your husband and mother in law?"_

 _Suzy sighed and cleared her throat." Well, they had a dinner/ meeting with very important clients. They really couldn't skip it, that's why I'm home alone." The blonde replied, her voice breaking in the end._

 _Ana felt a tug at her heart, as those words reached her ears. No wonder Suzy called her; it wasn't because of her leg, but because the young woman was lonely. Ana knew that she was blessed with having a father and best friend who loved, adored and made time for her. Gosh… she was one lucky girl._

 _At that moment she really felt for the blonde, but didn't want to say anything about it, because Ana didn't want Suzy to think that she pitied the woman. Instead, she changed the subject._

 _"Your leg is OK, Suzy. Nothing wrong with it. It's normal." Ana stated, and squeezed the blonde's hand lightly." So, what do you think of having a movie night!"_

 _Suzy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as those words left Ana's lips." Seriously? Movie night?!" she exclaimed, while clapping her hands." Wait, doctor so nothing's wrong with my leg?"_

 _Ana shook her head." Nope, it's fine. Give yourself approximately three more weeks, and you'll be running the marathon again." She replied, her voice filled with conviction._

 _The blonde smiled, and grabbed her crutches." Movie night!" she said, and went to grab the movies._

 _ **~ Approximately two hours later ~**_

 _It was 11 PM, when Ana received a call. She furrowed her brows, because she didn't recognize the phone number on the display. Usually she doesn't answer if she didn't know the number, but it was like something told her, urged her to pick up._

 _"Hello, Ana Steele." She said._

 _The person on the other side of the line, instantly talked, when he heard her voice, almost stumbling over his own words._

 _As his words reached Ana's ears, she whimpered softly, her heart instantly dropping. The impact of said words hitting her like a ton of bricks, making her hands tremble heavily._

 _"What happened exactly? How bad is it?" she asked softly._

 _When he replied, Ana was glad that she was sitting down, while attempting to push the sobs that were threatening to come out back into her throat._

 _"Where is he now?" she said, while gripping the phone so tightly her knuckles turned white._

 _"OK, I'll call the airport right away. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll take the next flight." Ana said, as she attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat._

 _After a minute or two, Ana ended the phone conversation, and turned to look at the woman next to her._

 _"Hey, Suzy. I have to go."_

 _The blonde nodded at that." OK, see you next week." She said with a smile. She then continued after a few moments, while looking at Ana with a worried look on her face." Are you alright, doctor Steele? Did you receive bad news?"_

 _Ana cleared her throat, and shook her head." No, I'm fine. See you soon." She replied, her voice breaking in the end._

 _The blonde walked her out and waved at Ana, her brows furrowing." No, I don't think you're fine at all, doctor Steele." She whispered._

 _ **~ The next day ~**_

 _It was late in the afternoon, when Ana was getting ready to go to the hospital. All kinds of mixed emotions washed over her, as she combed her hair till it shone. As a sigh escaped her pink, plump lips, she thought about Christian. Will she be able to survive today? It was unclear to her what he would think of her coming to see him. How will he react?_

 _As she pushed back the tears, Ana straightened her posture and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. When people, as in her family, friends, patients, colleagues looked at her they saw a confident, independent and successful physical therapist. Ana had a doctorate degree in physical therapy for five years now, however to her it seemed like she had it longer._

 _She loved her job, and loved her patients more. It was very satisfying for Ana, when after months of working— sometimes day and night, with a patient, they see obvious improvements. After that, the patient almost always was able to use their limb(s) like before._

 _As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana decided not to postpone any longer. She was going to see him. Christian…_

 _She threw one last glance in the mirror and walked out the hotel room door, after grabbing her bag and phone._

 _" This man will be the end of me." Ana whispered, as she walked into the elevator._

 _ **~ At the hospital ~**_

 _As Ana stepped into the hospital, Elliot had greeted her, the look on his face heartbreaking._

 _"Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand, while squeezing it lightly._

 _He shook his head." I haven't slept since yesterday morning, so…" Elliot replied, but couldn't continue._

 _Ana nodded." Let's go. Will you bring me to him?" she asked, so he led her towards Christian's room._

 _The moment Ana stepped inside the hospital bedroom, her heart pounded against her rib cage. She was so afraid to see Christian. His accident was so severe, but they brought him in immediately, thus saving his life._

 _As Ana reached him, her whole body trembled. When her eyes landed on Christian's sleeping form, she couldn't hold back anymore, as the tears spilled from her pretty eyes. He looked awful; there were tubes all over his face. His legs were in a strange position, and his body was covered in bandage._

 _She almost didn't recognize him, the feeling in her gut so excruciating, it cut right through her heart and soul. Ana felt at that moment so guilty for not reaching out to him for six years. Christian had attempted many times to get in touch with her, but Ana kept refusing._

 _At this very moment, Ana hated herself for treating Christian the way she had._

 _"I'm so… so sorry." Ana whispered, as she took a seat next to the bed, her emotions too much for her heart to bear._

 _The nurse had told Ana that Christian was unable to speak, but there was a small possibility that he was able to hear. So, she began to talk about her life in New York. She talked about her patients, and her non existing social life. Ana talked about her dad and Kate. From time to time, Ana noticed him reacting through his eyes. They fluttered weakly as Ana spoke._

 _As she watched Christian, her heart broke. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? She wasn't in a relationship with him anymore, but she did still care for him. She'd always care for him no matter what._

 _As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Ana thought about when they were a couple years ago. She was happy; that was something she could not deny. He made her happy... Ana shook that thought off, and looked at Christian again, seeing his face all swollen from the accident, made a soft sob escape her plump lips. She all of a sudden had the urge to caress his cheek, but she was too scared to go there. She didn't want to go back there— she couldn't go back there. No! She couldn't let him suck her back in. Six years ago she broke all ties to him and in all those years she was able to live her life without him. Well, until now that is._

 _Since Elliot had brought Ana to Christian's hospital room almost an hour ago, she wasn't able to leave. It was like she was rooted to her seat, not being able to get up and leave Christian. God, she tried, oh how much she tried, but Ana just couldn't help herself and stayed with him._

 _As Ana's eyes lingered on Christian's face once more, she observed every inch of it. His hair was damp from sweat, even though the air conditioning was on, his lips pale. His eyes were closed— yes, she remembered those beautiful eyes. In the past Christian was able to soften her heart with just one look— he had a strong jawline, however his cheeks were a bit hollow now. At one point Ana desperately wanted… no, needed to grab his hand, but she luckily still had some self-control left and kept her urges in check._

 _Ana really thought that she was over Christian, but she clearly wasn't… not at all. It dawned on her at that very second that she never got over him. That was a very frightening discovery, but that was the naked truth._

 _"This really has to stop, you know!" Ana was startled, as a feminine voice took her out of her thoughts._

 _When she turned her face, she saw Mia glaring at her with those piercing beautiful eyes of hers. Christian's sister was openly throwing daggers at Ana with her eyes._

 _"Mia, I— she began, but the raven-haired beauty rudely cut her off._

 _"You don't have to be here. You don't have any right, Christian does not need you, OK!" She spat, as she towered over Ana._

 _Ana rose to her feet, and stood face to face with the brunette." Mia, I really don't wanna fight, OK?"_

 _"Well too bad for you, but I do not want to see you here anymore, Ana. I forbid you to do so."_

 _Ana scrunched her brows together, and let out a deep breath." Why are you being like this? And BTW, since when do you speak for Christian, huh? I was invited here… Elliot called me and…" she began, but got cut off once more._

 _"Since when do I speak for Christian?" Mia shouted, because at this point she had lost her patience completely. As she glared at Ana, Mia continued." Since when, you ask me?! Since the day you broke my brother's heart! Do you even know what became of him, when you left him? Do you know what you had done to him when he never heard from you again? Not even once?!"_

 _Mia was furious, her voice trembling, as tears pooled in her eyes at a certain point._

 _"Mia, listen to me. You do not know the whole story, OK. I trie—" Ana started, but Mia kept interrupting her._

 _"I don't wanna hear it! All I know is that you promised to be his and that you would always, always stand by him! But out of the blue you bolted, and left him! You left him, and you never looked back, Ana!" Mia spat, as the tears spilled from her pretty eyes._

 _Ana shook her head, and looked at Mia with sad eyes." You don't know what you're talking about." Ana whispered._

 _"Ana, you and I— we were like sisters! You were my friend! I trusted you, and yet you betrayed my trust! You know how much my family, my two brothers mean to me! They mean everything to me! And Christian… he loved you, Ana! He never loved anyone like he loved you! And yet, you knocked him when he was down!" Mia sobbed._

 _"Mia, please listen to me. I loved him t—"_

 _"Don't you dare…"Mia hissed, as she went up all in Ana's face, her voice trembling." Get—the—hell—out. And never… and I mean never come back."_

 _ **** End of FLASHBACK ****_

It was like time stood still for Christian. Was it really her? His Ana? He desperately wanted to move. Oh, God he wanted to get away... from her. His head was telling his fingers to grab his phone and call Taylor to get him the hell out, but his hand wasn't cooperative… not at all.

Christian wasn't ready to see her yet. No, he wasn't. As he noticed Ana close the little gap between them, he wished that the ground would swallow him whole.

'No, please don't.' was what he thought, when he saw her up close.

As Ana finally reached him, while taking a seat in a chair so their eyes were at the same level, the harder it became for him to breathe. Christian then broke eye contact, looking the other way. He couldn't bear looking in those beautiful eyes, so he turned away from her. Ana swallowed hard, when he did that. Was he so repulsed by her that he couldn't even look at her? Tears pooled in her eyes, as it dawned on her that he never got over her. Ana knew that she had done an unforgivable thing, but she had no other choice at the time.

And at this very moment _Ana_ was the one who wanted to run, but she didn't have the heart to leave him like that. So, Ana attempted to get his attention.

"Christian." she said, her voice so soft but she knew that he heard her.

Still, she saw no reaction from him." Christian, look at me. Please?"

When he heard her pleading voice, the invisible walls around him began to crumble. He wasn't capable of resisting her any longer.

As he looked up, and their eyes locked, Ana asked softly." Hey, how have you been? Well, sorry that's a stupid question. I mean… uhmm. Can I look at your legs now?"

Christian ignored the question and glared at her." Why are you here? Where have you been? What do you want from me?" he asked, as he observed Ana's face.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. As beautiful like every night in his dreams; her pretty eyes, her plump pink lips, and her shiny locks. God, he missed her so much! But Christian had been through so much the last few years and then four weeks ago the accident happened. So, his feelings at the moment were completely clouded by agony, pain and bitterness, making Christian attack the last person he wanted to.

"Ana, so _now_ you've decided to grace me with your presence? Now you're here? Where were you the last six years of my life? Where were you four weeks ago? Right… in New York. You may be the best physical therapist there is, but I don't want your help. I do _not_ need you. So why don't you go back to where you came from and stay the hell away from me." were the gut wrenching words Ana heard him say to her, making her heart explode in her chest.

* * *

 ** _Note: So... hit me with your thoughts, you guys. ;)_**

OMGGG! You guys, I cannot believe the AWESOME response this story has received from you all. I LOVE YOU.

Thank you for the support! :)

THANK YOU so much for the wonderful REVIEWS! ;)

(This story is something different. It doesn't have a dom/ sub relationship)

 _ **J**_


	3. December 1st

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 3**

* * *

 _"You may be the best physical therapist there is, but I don't want your help. I do not need you. So why don't you go back to where you came from and stay the hell away from me." were the gut wrenching words Ana heard him say to her, making her heart explode in her chest._

Ana expected resistance from Christian and knew that he was going to be on this 'so called war path' against the world, at the moment seeing her as his greatest threat/ enemy. However, she didn't expect Christian to be this cold and unforgiving. As Ana looked straight at him, she saw nothing else but utter pain, agony and hurt in his eyes… Six years ago, before she left, Ana only saw love and admiration, whenever she locked eyes with him. But even as she searched into the depths of Christian's beautiful eyes, those things were nowhere to be found, no matter how hard she tried. They were gone…

"Christian, I…" she began, but rudely got cut off by him.

"Bye, Ana. I hope I'll _never_ see you again." He commented, and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

Ana was so taken aback by his reaction, making her whimper, her lips trembling as she attempted with all her might to push the sobs back into her throat.

Christian dialed a number and spoke to the person on the other side of the line." Taylor, get me out of here. Now." He ordered.

"I don't give a damn, just get here and bring me back home. Now! Am I being unclear?" Christian said, with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

He then hung up the phone and without looking back at Ana, not even once, Christian put his phone back and placed his hands on the wheel chair. As he swiftly turned said wheelchair around in the direction of the exit, Christian rolled himself out of the gym.

Ana desperately wanted to call out to Christian, and tell him to at least let her take a look at his legs, but the words stayed stuck in her throat. Why was her voice failing her at that exact moment? Ana did not understand it… not at all! She also held her hand out, wanting to reach for him, and attempted to follow him. But of course, her legs choose that moment to also be uncooperative. Crap!

All the instructions her brain were giving to her legs and voice were ignored by said voice and legs. It was like her whole body was deliberately taunting her; Ana swore that she heard a little voice laugh at her.

Rooted to the floor, Ana saw almost in slow motion how Christian disappeared from her view.

 ** _~ December 1st, eight years ago ~_**

 _"Kate, I've got nothing to wear!" Ana hissed, as she pulled different clothes out of her closet, and placing them on her bed._

 _"Oh, come on, Ana. Just wear that slutty red dress I bought you last week." Kate replied, as she walked into Ana's room with a curling iron in her hand, while doing her hair._

 _Ana groaned and glared at her best friend." I'm not going to wear that! Correction… I'm not going to this party, I've got exams the day after tomorrow!" she announced, and lied down on her bed, her eyes closed._

 _"Oh come, on Ana! Don't be like this! You've ignored me for two weeks now. You never have time for me anymore! When I wake up, you're already out the door and when I get home, you're still on campus studying with your new buddies." Kate complained, while lying next to her best friend._

 _Ana growled and opened her eyes." Alright, alright. I'll go to this super stupid party, just promise me to not get me in any trouble, OK?" She asked, as she looked at Kate._

 _A wide smile instantly appeared on Kate's face, as she heard Ana's reply. Kate hugged her, while still lying on the bed, almost crushing Ana with the force of her hug._

 _"Kate, Kate! Stop it! I can't breathe!" Ana exclaimed, so her best friend let her go, while giggling like a school girl._

 ** _~ Thirty minutes later ~_**

 _"Wow." Ana heard Kate say, as she walked into her bedroom." Ana, you look so freaking hot! I bet all the guys will eat you up with their eyes. Your sexy librarian look really works for you, Ana. With that black skirt, white blouse and f*** me high heels, you are the perfect example of the hot teacher!"_

 _"Kate! Stop talking like that! You're a young and classy woman, not a sailor! So don't curse like one, OK!" Ana scolded, her eyes wide. She then shook her head, as her eyes landed on her own reflection in the mirror." And you're so wrong! I look OK, but not hot! You look hot, Kate." She remarked._

 _Kate smiled, and took a seat in a chair." Whatever, I bet you that when the night is over, you'll have at least one guy asking you for your phone number."_

 _"No! I won't be giving anyone my number. You know I don't have time for those kind of things, Kate. I barely have time for all my studies!" Ana replied, while fixing her hair._

 _"Well, tonight you will enjoy this party. Promise me. Just for tonight." Kate stated, and narrowed her eyes at Ana._

 _Ana rolled her eyes at that." Yes, I promise to have a good time."_

 _"OK, let's get out of here then." Kate said and walked out the bedroom door._

 _Ana cleared her throat, and threw a last glance at her reflection in the mirror." Kate is so wrong, and is extremely exaggerating! I don't look hot." She mumbled, while walking out the door after grabbing her phone and bag._

 ** _~ At the party ~_**

 _"So, this house is huge. Whose is it?" Ana asked, as Kate parked the car in front of it._

 _"A mutual friend's. Her name is Mia Grey." Kate replied, as they stepped out the car._

 _"Oh, OK. Does she live here alone? That must be lonely." Ana asked, as they walked towards the front door._

 _"No, I think her brother Christian owns this house, so she lives in with him. But they also have another sibling, I think his name is Elliot. But from what I heard, the oldest brother was deployed a month ago in Afghanistan." Kate explained, and knocked on the front door._

 _The door swung open, and they were greeted by a beautiful, raven-haired young woman." Welcome to the party!" she commented, and smiled._

 _"Hi Mia. This is my friend Ana…" Kate started, but then out of nowhere a large, blond young man ran in their direction and hoisted Mia up and carried her away._

 _"Let's party!" he shouted, as Mia laughed and squealed in his arms._

 _"Have fun, Kate and friend! Enjoy my party!" Mia managed to say, as she hung upside down in the arms of said blond guy._

 _Ana's mouth fell slightly open, while hearing Kate say. "Ok, that was our host, the popular Mia Grey."_

 ** _~ Twenty minutes later ~_**

 _At the moment Ana was sitting comfortably in a chair, and typing away at her computer. Kate was downstairs, enjoying the extravagant party, while Ana managed to find a quiet room upstairs. It was a little library in the mansion. Mia had given Ana permission to use said space, so she gladly took advantage._

 _Ana was very happy about it, because without Kate knowing, she was writing her essay that was due the next week. Ana was glad that her bag was big, so she had shoved her laptop inside without her best friend noticing. As she typed away on her computer, her mind brought Ana someplace else, focusing only on the topic she was writing about, the world around her completely fading away._

 ** _xxx xxx xxx xxx_**

 _Christian let out a deep breath, as he stepped out of his Porsche. He silently looked over to the house and shook his head. Mia sure knew how to throw a party. While walking inside the house, he managed to avoid Mia's friends and walked up the stairs._

 _He was exhausted, and at the moment Christian just longed for a hot shower and his warm bed. When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed two young women looking at him._

 _"Sooo… you are Mia's brother, right? Christian is it?" the blonde one said, her words slurring. She was drunk._

 _"You are so hot, told you he was hot, Kim!" the second one said, and bit her lip, while giving Christian a seductive look._

 _He cleared his throat, and nodded. "Hi, yes I'm Christian. So, girls I am so tired. I was at work all day! I'll be on my way now. Bye! Enjoy the party." He replied, waved at them and strode in the direction of his own bedroom, leaving the two young women behind in the hallway._

 _Christian wasn't in the mood; he just wanted that hot shower now. His job was kicking his ass, and the only thing on his mind right now was that shower! He was just about to unlock his bedroom door, when he noticed that the light of his library was on._

 _"Damn it, Mia!" he mumbled, and groaned aloud." I told her that the top floor was off limits! Especially my library."_

 _At that very moment, Christian hoped and prayed that no one was making out, or worse, having sex in his most precious space in the whole mansion. It was like a sanctuary to him. He prepared himself, expecting the worst, but as he opened the door, Christian was surprised by what he encountered._

 _In a chair sat a gorgeous young woman with shiny hair, and a laptop on her lap. She was so deep in thought, not even realizing that Christian was looking (admiring) her. Her brows were scrunched together, as she typed away on her computer. She was wearing a simple black skirt, and a pretty white blouse, her hair down and the bangs falling in her pretty face._

 _She had such a simple look, and yet Christian found her extremely breathtaking!_

 _He was just about to let her know of his presence, when she looked up at him._

 _As their eyes met, Christian swore he heard violins playing._

 _Her eyes widened, and then she said." Oh, sorry! I assume that you're Mia's brother?"_

 _The spell was broken at that, so Christian cleared his throat and nodded." Yes, I'm her big brother." He was just about to ask how she knew that, but then his eyes landed on the huge family picture that hung on the wall._

 _He walked towards her, and shook her hand." My name is Ana." She said, and smiled at him._

 _As a genuine smile appeared on his face, Christian replied." I'm Christian Grey. It's nice to meet you, Ana. Are you in one of Mia's classes?"_

 _She shook her head at that." No, your sister is a mutual friend of my best friend… I think?" she replied, as she scratched her head._

 _Christian smiled, as he watched her. She was so endearing!_

 _"Well, I hope you don't mind me using the library? Mia gave me permission." Ana said, while locking eyes with him._

 _He shook his head." Of course I don't mind! I'm just glad it's you that I found instead of a couple… you know." Christian commented._

 _"Having sex?" Ana finished the sentence for him._

 _Christian burst out into laughter." Yeah, making out or **that**."_

 _Ana smiled and said." Well, I have a very important essay that's due next week. So, I thought I'd work on it here."_

 _"You prefer working on your essay instead of enjoying the party?" he asked, surprised._

 _Ana looked shyly at him, and nodded." Uhmm… I don't exactly like parties. I'm not a party lover, especially when there's so much drinking involved."_

 _The corners of Christian's mouth curled up into a smile, as he watched Ana. Gosh… she's so adorable, her eyes so full of innocence._

 _"Well, Ana. To be honest I used to like… no, love these kind of parties. But now, I don't like them any longer. The music's too loud and it's just too busy. Not my cup of tea anymore." Christian said, as he watched her._

 _"Yeah… you're right about the music, it's way too loud!" Ana agreed and smiled._

 _'Gosh! Her pretty eyes twinkled as she smiles… so beautiful!' was what went through Christian's head at that moment._

 _Christian let out a breath and looked straight into her eyes." Well, I'll leave you so you can continue writing your essay. I just got home from work, and I'm longing for some rest. See you around, Ana?" he asked, and prayed that he was going to see her again… Soon._

 _Ana nodded, and said." Yeah, I do hope I see you again, Christian."_

 _Christian was just about to turn around and walk out the library, when he gathered his courage and took a deep breath." Can uhmm… can we maybe have coffee together sometime?" he asked, looking at Ana with hopeful eyes._

 _There was a second of hesitation in Ana's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it came. She cleared her throat and nodded." Yeah, I'd like that." She replied, while a smile graced her pretty face._

 _Christian asked for her phone." I'll add my phone number to your contact list, OK? You can text me, whenever you would like that coffee. Fine with you?" he asked._

 _Ana nodded, so he saved his number on her phone." Here you go." Christian said, and handed Ana her phone._

 _"Thanks." She said._

 _"See you soon, Ana." He stated, and smiled, and then walked out the library door._

 ** _~ Present day ~_**

At the moment, Christian was being pushed by Taylor while he sat in the wheelchair. When they were in the elevator, his bodyguard watched him closely. As they went up, Taylor said.

"Mr. Grey, you didn't even let Doctor Steele look at your legs? She can help you, and you need all the help you can get, sir."

"Taylor, I don't want to talk about it! So stop asking! Got it?!" he demanded, and waited impatiently till the elevator door opened.

When they reached his floor, Christian rolled himself out into the living room." And whose crappy idea was it to reach out to Ana and who convinced her to come here?" he shouted, his voice raised, while he glared at Taylor.

"Sir, I…" Taylor began, but was interrupted by someone.

"I did." Christian heard a voice say.

As he turned around with the wheelchair, he saw his brother standing at the bar." Hi brother, did she take a look at your legs?" Elliot said, and poured himself a drink.

"Elliot, that was one stupid move of yours!" Christian growled, while his hands trembled heavily. He was seething at that moment.

Elliot huffed and nipped at his glass." What do you mean? What… calling your ex-girlfriend? The woman you almost married? Do you mean _that_ move?"

At that, Christian moved swiftly towards his brother, glaring up at him the whole way. When he reached Elliot, Christian stared straight into Elliot's eyes." I don't give a damn about her being my ex, I just don't give a crap anymore! Not about _her_ , or you, or anyone else! Just leave me the _fuck_ alone, Elliot! If I see her one more time, you _will_ regret it! So don't you dare try something else! I do _not_ need her! I'm warning you, big brother… my life is not your business, so stay the hell away from it!" he spat, as he gave Elliot a very threatening look.

After that, Christian grabbed the wheels and rolled himself out the living room and into his master bedroom without looking back, not even once, at his older brother.

"Well, this is going to be much more difficult than I had anticipated." Elliot whispered, and finished his glass of whisky with one last swig.

* * *

 ** _Note: So... hit me with your thoughts, you guys. ;)_**

Thank you for the support! :)

And thank you for the wonderful REVIEWS! ;)

You guys know that your reviews make me smile from ear to ear, right?

 _ **J**_


	4. The accident

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 4**

* * *

The moment Christian shut and locked his bedroom door, he felt extremely tired, the feeling overwhelming him to the bone. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Never in a million years did he think he could be that cold to her. Ana… his Ana.

Christian saw, of course he noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. It took everything in him not to falter, almost letting his guard down. For her. She still had such power over him, he remembered. The kind that easily would bring him to his knees, she just had to say the words. Not so long ago, when Ana sat in front of him in the gym, Christian had such an urge to pull her in his arms like he used to. Luckily, he had a little restraint left, and was able to hold himself back. That's why Christian immediately called Taylor, because if he had stayed just a minute longer, he surely would have grabbed, and kissed Ana and tell her that he missed and still loved her…

Just the thought of her lips on his, made his heart flutter in his chest. If Christian tried hard enough, he could still feel the warmth of her body, whenever he hugged her all those years ago.

Ana was an excellent hugger. Her hugs were never awkward or quick, like Elliot's or Mia's. No, Ana's hugs were always tight and warm; a proper hug, she would call it. She was such a giver, not selfish like he was. When they were still together, Ana gave her all to him. She didn't have any reserves, or stupid invisible walls. Ana was open, and was always honest.

The Ana he remembered, from eight years ago, was the one he fell in love with. The kindhearted, yet feisty, honest and determined young woman who believed she could change the world by helping people, one at a time.

And now that he lost the ability to walk, she thought that she could help him… even save him? Does Ana really think that he would just let her come back into his life like nothing happened? Did she really think that?! Did she think it was that easy?!

Yes, he still loved her despite what she had done, but that doesn't mean he would just let her back in. No. A sarcastic laugh left Christian's lip, as he thought about it." You broke my heart and left, Ana. I want you to feel just a tad of the pain I felt then, and what I'm feeling now," he whispered.

 ** _~ Four weeks ago, on the night of the accident ~_**

 _ **…At Christian's mansion…**_

 _It was 7 in the evening, when Christian heard a soft knock on the door. He looked up and saw Mia standing in the doorway._

 _"Hi, Christian, wanna escort me to your company's party?" she asked, a smile gracing her pretty face," I swear no one asked me to talk you into going to your own party."_

 _Christian shook his head, and locked eyes with her." Why don't you take a seat, Mia? I'll be done in a minute or two," He suggested, and motioned her to sit across from him._

 _As she took a seat in the chair, Christian's eyes instantly darted towards his computer screen." Today, is exactly six years ago when I had asked her to marry me." She heard him say, his voice sounding calm in Mia's ears, however she still heard the slight pitch difference when the word **her** tumbled from his lips._

 _Mia shook her head, and felt anger rising inside of her." Why do you do this to yourself, Christian?! Why do you keep hurting yourself like this! There are… I don't know, more than a dozen women I know who would want to be your girlfriend! And you know that they practically throw themselves at your feet every single day! Why can't you just pick one!" she hissed, the tears pooling in her pretty eyes, while glaring at her brother." Just choose a girl, Christian! Move on, and forget about her! Forget about Ana! You can't do it, can you?"_

 _Christian closed his laptop, and looked at his sister. Then his eyes fluttered shut for a few moments, while he took a deep breath. His eyes opened, and then he said." It's not that easy, Mia,"_

 _Mia groaned loudly at that." Christian, you are a great guy! Any woman would be lucky to have you. Why do you torment yourself like this? Huh? I demand that you stop doing this… now," she warned, and glared at him._

 _Christian didn't like the sound of Mia's words, and knew that she was planning on pressing the matter. However, he wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with his sister, so he decided to change the subject. "Don't you worry about me, little sis. I'm alright. Let's go; I'll escort you to that party, and I'll even dance," he began, but Mia abruptly cut him off._

 _"No! No, Christian. We will talk about this now. I can't take this anymore. I refuse to sit around and pretend that you are fine! You know why? Because you're not! You're not fine," Mia stated, as a tear rolled down her cheek._

 _"Mia, don't do this. Stop it," Christian ordered, while hitting his desk hard with a fist._

 _She shook her head, and spat." How dare you! I won't stop, Christian. I won't. Have you forgotten what happened three days after she left?! Have you forgotten who took care of you? Don't you remember who pulled you out of the God Damn bathtub, Christian!" At this point, Mia's whole body was shaking. She was seething, her hands trembling heavily, while tears spilled uncontrollably from her eyes._

 _She stood up, and walked over to where he sat." Have you forgotten about that, huh? If I wasn't home at that exact moment, you… maybe you," she started, but didn't have the heart to say the words." If I wasn't on time, today I would have one brother instead of two,"_

 _Christian just looked at her, not saying a single thing. God, she wanted him to react. Didn't he know how much he was hurting the people who loved him? It infuriated her that he couldn't move on from Ana. No, it's not that he couldn't… he just didn't want to!_

 _Mia had enough and began poking hard on Christian's chest with a finger." Have you forgotten who picked you up? You were a mess, after she left! I had to drop out of college, because I had to take care of you, Christian! I left school for a whole year! All because of her," she said, while soft sobs escaped her plump, red lips._

 _Christian avoided her gaze, not even flinching by the way her finger collided against his chest time and time again." Aren't you going to say anything, Christian?" he heard Mia say._

 _His grey eyes darted towards hers, and he said." I didn't ask you to do those things for me, Mia."_

 _As those words reached her ears, Mia went berserk." Where is it! Tell me! Where is it?!" she shouted, and glared at him," Let me get rid of it. Maybe **then** you want to move on! You're still holding onto it, aren't you? Where is it, Christian!"_

 _Christian huffed loudly, grabbed Mia by the wrists and looked straight at her." Stop it! Don't do this, Mia. Just stop this! Let's just go, alright? Wherever you want… to the party or let's grab dinner at one of your favorite restaurants or just hang out. Let us have a nice Christmas Eve, just you and me," he suggested, while looking her with pleading eyes._

 _Mia's mascara had leaked from her eyelashes and was a mess, as she glared at her brother." No, I want to get rid of it. Tell me where it is, Christian,"_

 _"Mia, that's none of your business. I want you to go, now,"_

 _She tore her wrists from him, and walked over to the glass table in the corner of Christian's office. Mia opened his brief case, and grabbed the black velvet box that was inside._

 _Christian instantly stood up, and warned." What the hell are you doing, Mia? Give that back!"_

 _Mia opened the little box, and there it was. The ring…_

 _She swiftly took the ring, and said," I'm going to get rid of it for you,"_

 _Christian shook his head, and glared at her." Mia, give it back right this instant," he ordered._

 _But she shook her head, and walked out of the office. Christian groaned aloud and clenched his hands into fists." Mia!" he shouted, and followed his sister._

 _Surprisingly she was so fast! She ran down the stairs, with Christian right behind her. Mia reached the living room, but Christian grabbed her by her upper arm and gripped her tightly._

 _"You're hurting me. Let go of me!" she yelled, and hit him with her phone... Very hard._

 _From the force of it, Christian loosened his grip on her, so Mia took that opportunity and slipped away from him. She ran towards the front door, and got out of the house, the ring still in her right hand._

 _Christian walked out the front door and saw Mia stepping into her car and driving away." Don't worry, after today you can move on," she mouthed to him._

 _He groaned and also stepped into his Porsche and drove after Mia. Their street was usually very busy, but maybe because it was Christmas Eve, it was quiet this evening. There wasn't any traffic. His car was faster, so within minutes Christian had caught up with Mia. He drove passed her and at one point he stopped his Porsche right in front of Mia's car, making her step on her breaks._

 _Mia groaned aloud, and opened the car window. She saw Christian laugh at her, and a devious smirk even appeared on his face." Got you, sis." He said loudly._

 _Mia smiled as she watched her big brother laugh. It was a genuine laugh. One she hadn't seen on his face in quite a while now. Mia was just about to get out of her car to give him the ring back, because she clearly lost the race. But then **it** happened, making her heart explode in her chest, while it stopped beating for a second._

 _Out of nowhere a big truck swirled from his lane, and collided with Christian's black Porsche. As Mia watched in horror, and heard how his car got rammed by the truck, she screamed at the top of her lungs, while tears rolled down her cheeks." Christian!"_

 ** _~ December 28th, four days after the accident ~_**

 _From afar Christian heard voices, but he was too weak to open his eyes. His head ached tremendously, as if it was about to explode. And he felt pain all over his body. As if he was hit by a truck or something. As a sigh escaped his lips, he attempted to recollect what had happened. The last thing he remembered… crap! What happened to him? He couldn't remember!_

 _As the minutes crept by, Christian noticed that no one was talking anymore. While letting out deep breaths, he tried again to see his surroundings. As his eyes fluttered open slowly, he noticed that he was in a room. A white room, everything was white and there were monitors. Everything in the room screamed hospital. Great!_

 _At the moment, he was lying in a hospital bed.' How long was I unconscious?' was what went through his head at that moment._

 _Christian carefully attempted to sit up, but his body wasn't cooperating. At that, he wondered if someone had hit him on his head. He attempted once more to sit up, but of course he failed again._

 _After trying at least three more times, he finally gave up, and instead he carefully massaged his temples. As he did that, he felt the headache slowly fading away. God! That felt good._

 _What happened to him? Why was he here?_

 _As Christian attempted to remember what happened to him, he instead remembered something else. His eyes widened, and he shook his head. No._ _Christian closed his eyes tightly, attempting to shake that memory off._

 _"That didn't happen," he muttered, and yet he remembered it._

 _A voice… he remembered a particular voice. She was talking to him. She was talking about her life and her job… no! He must have hit his head or something! Because at the moment, his mind was playing tricks on him. 'No… it wasn't a memory. Maybe a dream… a nightmare, but most definitely not a memory!' He tried to convince himself._

 _At a certain point, Christian decided to call someone, because he wanted to know what happened to him._

 _"Doctor, nurse. Someone, anyone," Christian croaked, while looking through the glass hospital door._

 _At that moment, a nurse walked by and heard Christian. She swung the door open, and gasped." Mr. Grey. You're awake! I'm gonna get the doctor and call your family right away!" she commented, and hastily walked out the hospital room._

 ** _~ Present day ~_**

Elliot stepped out of his car, and walked into the hotel. At the lobby, he received the information he needed. He walked over to the elevators and stepped inside one of them. As he walked through the hallway, he contemplated what to tell her.

At the moment, Ana was folding her clothes and as she heard a soft knock on the hotel door, she stopped.' Who could it be?" she wondered, and walked towards the door.

Elliot Grey was staring right at her, when the door swung open." Hi, Elliot."

"Hi Ana, aren't you gonna invite me inside?" he asked.

At that, she moved so he could walk into the hotel room." How are you, Ana? How did it go yesterday?"

As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Ana shook her head." I'm leaving tonight, Elliot. I'm going back to New York," she announced, and locked eyes with him.

Elliot looked at Ana as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing." What? What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want my help!" She shouted, while glaring at Elliot." I am good, Elliot. But not _that_ good!"

Ana then left her spot at the door, and started to pack her bags again.

"What are you doing, Ana?" he said.

"What do you think!" she replied, and kept folding her clothing.

"He needs you, Ana. He doesn't know it yet, but he _does_ need you. Please consider it," Elliot said, while looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not a miracle worker, you know. I can help him, but he has to _want_ my help. I can't do it, if he doesn't let me," Ana said, as her eyes fluttered shut." He doesn't even want me to look at his legs, Elliot. Mentally, he _must_ want it... he must want it for himself to get better. If that's not the case, he's a lost cause,"

"You could've stayed, you know. Till he was conscious. Then maybe now, he wouldn't be rejecting you," Elliot remarked, while tears pooled in his eyes." Why didn't you stay after his accident?"

At hearing those words, Ana's eyes widened, and then she looked at him in disbelieve." Seriously, Elliot? Seriously?" she whispered, while her hands clenched into small fists." You don't know?!"

"Don't know what? Ana, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your sister, Mia. That day when you brought me to Christian's hospital room, she accused me of so many things. She was furious at me, I can understand that. However, Mia was being very unreasonable. I wanted to explain to her why I left, but she didn't want to listen to me. Her heart was so filled with rage and resentment towards me, not wanting to even hear me out. That day, Mia threw me out of his hospital room," Ana explained, as tears pooled in her eyes.

Elliot looked at Ana flabbergasted, and shook his head." She did that? My little sister?" he asked.

Ana nodded, as she frantically wiped away her tears." Yes, go ask nurse Betty if you don't believe me. She was the one who calmed Mia down, so I left. That's why I left,"

"I'm really sorry about that, Ana. I didn't know," He said, and patted her on her upper arm.

Ana looked at Elliot and asked." Why is she extremely protective of Christian? Why does she hate me _so_ much? Or maybe the question is, why don't you hate me _that_ much, Elliot?"

At that, Elliot took a seat in a chair, while Ana sat on her bed.

Elliot knew why his sister was acting overprotective of Christian, he knew why she felt such rage towards Ana. However, this was not the time to tell Ana about the _bathtub_ _incident_. Elliot was overseas at the time, still deployed in the middle east, when Christian almost died. That's the main reason why Mia held a grudge against Ana.

But, today was not the right time to tell Ana about it, he decided.

"Elliot?" he heard Ana say, and noticed that she was waiting for his response.

"To answer your question, Ana. I don't hate you that much, because I know your capabilities, your expertise. You helped my war buddy on his feet again, four years ago. Like Christian, he was paralyzed from the waist down, and because of you, last year he was able to finish the triathlon." Elliot explained, while smiling through his tears.

"Really? What's his name?" Ana asked.

"Eric Lopez." He replied.

"Oh, yes! I remember him," Ana said, while a smile graced her pretty face." Yes, it took us ten whole months, but in the end, he prevailed!"

"That's what I _want and need_ you to do for my brother, Ana. He needs you! So, please. Please consider staying? Don't leave, tonight. Stay, and help him," Elliot said, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

* * *

 ** _Note: So... hit me with your thoughts, you guys. ;)_**

In this chapter we found out how Christian became paralyzed. In later chapters we will find out why exactly Ana left. ( She had a very good reason)

Also, we will find out more about their parents in later chapters. _Bear_ with me, **please.** ;)

Thank you for the support! :)

And thank you for the wonderful REVIEWS! ;)

You guys know that your reviews make me smile from ear to ear, right?

 _ **J**_


	5. Silent treatment

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 5**

* * *

 _ **The fifth chapter**_

Ana considered herself to be a good and kind… well decent person. Up until now she hadn't done anything illegal in her life. And of course she wanted to keep it that way. However, the circumstances had _forced_ Ana to be in the situation she was in right now. She had been driving for more than an hour, while listening to a CD and… attempting not to catch someone's gaze.

For a moment, her eyes darted towards the passenger seat beside her. When she noticed that he was looking at her, Ana's eyes instantly darted towards the road again.

'Shit.' She thought. He looked pissed. Like totally and utterly furious.

Well, Ana had to admit that she had a good run. Almost 30 years old and never had she violated or done anything illegal.

Up until now that is.

"So… you like this kind of music?" Ana asked, after clearing her throat.

No response. OK.

After ten seconds, she tried again." Are you hungry?"

Silence…

Ana bit her bottom lip, as she decided to give it a rest. He is not responding at all.

After a couple minutes though, Ana decided.' OK, enough of me being quiet.

"You must be hungry. Wanna stop at a diner or… do you wanna grab a Starbucks?" Ana asked, while looking at him for a few seconds." Well, I have to fill up the gas tank. Want a snack, maybe?"

When she didn't get a reply, Ana rolled her eyes at him. After a few minutes a gas station came into view. She then pulled over the van, but before getting out she said." So, I'm gonna grab some snacks to go. Want anything specific?"

Silence. Again… Oh, well. She didn't wait any longer and stepped out the van.

Ana told the gas station attendant to fill up the tank, and then she walked into the store to buy some snacks and drinks. She usually doesn't eat chips or candy bars, but today she was willing to make an exception.

'Will he eat the chips, if I offered it to him?' Ana wondered, as she grabbed three bags of chips with different flavors.

After grabbing two bottles of water, Ana walked over to the cashier counter, and paid her purchases. While walking out the door, she wondered if what she was doing was a good idea. Of course it was… _not_.

"Today I've officially become a kidnapper." Ana muttered on her way to the van, as her eyes landed on the man who was sitting in the passenger seat." Yes, I already see the headlines. Breaking news! Christian Grey, one of Seattle's wealthiest men has been kidnapped!

* * *

They have been driving for almost three hours now, when Christian finally spoke.

"You could've bought sour cream and onion, you know."

Ana had just put chips in her mouth, and instantly began coughing when she heard him speak, almost choking on said chips. She then took a swig from her bottle, and as her eyes landed on Christian she said." Well, I asked you what you wanted, but you were being your brooding self. How am I supposed to know what flavor you wanted?"

"You could've grabbed all flavors… I bet they had sour cream and onion." he retorted without even looking at her." It's my favorite. You do remember that or have you forgotten?"

Ana cleared her throat at that. "Must I go back? Do you want that?" She asked.

Christian's eyes finally landed on hers." So… I have a choice now? Are you sure?"

"Christi…" Ana began, but he cut her off.

"I don't remember having a choice this morning, when Elliott and Taylor shoved me into this van, and ordered me to go with you. If I knew it was your car, I wouldn't have agreed on getting in. Plus, Taylor lied and told me that I had a doctor's appointment." He replied dryly.

Ana let out a deep breath and said." Taylor didn't lie… you _do_ have a doctor's appointment. It's with me; your physical therapist."

"Really now? I have an appointment with my _doctor_? Don't you mean, my _captor_?" he remarked, while glaring at Ana.

"You sure know how to exaggerate, Christian. And it didn't exactly go down like you just described." Ana corrected.

He laughed sarcastically." No? You didn't kidnap, me? You did it, while Taylor and Elliot are your accomplices, Ana. You must be delusional, if you think that I am here on my own free will."

"Look, Christian I want to help you get on your feet again. And I know I can do that. I don't want to fight with you. Just let me help you. Please." Ana replied.

"Have you become deaf in the past six years, Ana? Or should I speak another language to you? Has English gotten too difficult for you? I told you; I don't want your help." He insisted.

Ana huffed and replied." Well, sorry for you then… Cause where _we_ are going, I'm going to do just _that_."

She tilted her head to the side and watched him for a moment. Christian was clenching his jaw, and it was then when Ana knew that he had decided to give her the silent treatment again.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, when they finally arrived at their destination. As the horizon changed from its light blue cloudy sky to shades of red, orange, violet and yellow, Ana watched in awe.

"Wow!" was the word that left her plump lips.

It had been a while since she had taken the time to admire a sunset, and this one was amazing. The phenomenon of light rays scattering resulted in such a colorful view.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" Ana asked, while looking at Christian for a moment.

Silence…

When the diner came into view, Ana pulled over and parked the van in the parking lot. "Fine, Christian. You wanna act like child? Then so be it. I'm going to grab something to eat. Do you want something specific?" She waited exactly five seconds and then strode towards the diner without looking back once.

The diner was packed, but luckily the employees worked fast. In no time, Ana had placed her order, and while she waited for their food she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She texted Elliot where they were at the moment and also that Christian was giving her the silent treatment. Again.

After Ana paid for her food, she grabbed the two paper bags and walked out the diner with a smile on her face… Boy, was she hungry.

But then her eyes landed on the car, and she looked at Christian. As she walked over to the parking lot, Ana thought about Elliot's crazy plan. When he had told her about it, Ana obviously refused at first. But that man could be _so_ convincing; it was unbelievable. The next thing she knew, she agreed on bringing Christian to the cottage the Grey family owned. The one they used to go to, when Christian, Elliott and Mia were little.

As Ana closed the gap between her and Christian, Elliot's words rang clearly through her head once more. " _At the moment Christian is on this warpath of his. I don't think I can get through to him; I've tried multiple times already. He won't listen to me about getting professional help… especially from you. Surely he won't listen to you either, Ana. You've experienced it first-hand, two days ago. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if my crazy plan will work. But I think it's worth the shot, because he used to love that place. What do you think, Ana?"_

It was _absolutely_ a crazy plan, however Ana decided to give a try. Why? Because she couldn't bear seeing Christian in that wheel chair anymore. Ana knew from experience how much damage losing the ability to walk, can do to a person. In her profession, she saw it every single day. She has seen it for five years now.

Just imagine, one day you wake up and you can't do normal things anymore. Things like jugging, dancing, throwing a party, going to work, walking the stairs, going on a date.

It's horrible and terrifying, especially for someone like Christian. He's so used to doing his own thing and becoming restricted like that, would make him feel powerless. Ana knew him… she knew Christian. Little by little it would kill him inside till there's nothing left of him. And that's what Ana wants to prevent.

It doesn't matter to Ana if Christian hates her or insults her and if he keeps refusing her help. Without a doubt Christian will shout at her eventually and give her more silent treatments. But that's fine with Ana. She was willing to take the punishment.

All she wants right now is to help Christian, before he starts to deteriorate and his body gives out.

Ana was on _a_ mission right now, one that she intended on completing.

"So… do you wanna eat now or when we've reached the cottage? It's only five minutes away." Ana asked, when she reached the van, while opening the door.

Silence...

Ana got used to the silence by now, so she started the car and sped away in the direction of the cottage.

* * *

 ** _~December 8th, eight years ago~_**

 _Christian has no clue what the hell he's doing._

 _Here he was still sitting in his car with two Starbucks coffee cups, one in each hand. Mia had told him where Ana was. So, he took it upon himself to go and see the young woman who had made such an impression on him seven days earlier._

 _Like a love-struck teenager, he waited seven days for her to text or call. During office hours he kept checking his phone, even when he was in that important meeting with the board. He anxiously waited for a text from her, regretting that he didn't ask for her phone number when they first met. Instead he gave Ana his phone number… 'Stupid!' he scolded himself._

 _He assumed that she would call him the next day, like all the women who he has given his number to. However, Christian forgot that Ana wasn't like all the other girls/ women._

 _She was special._

 _Another woman would've surely called him the very next day… some even had called him that same night. But not Ana._

 _Christian mentally kicked himself for not asking Ana her number, as he contemplated what to do next. Should he just go inside the college library and start a conversation with her like it was a normal thing? Or should he just go home and hide in a hole somewhere?_

 _He didn't understand himself anymore. What the hell was he doing? Usually women chased after him, not the other way around?_

 _After having this internal battle for a while, Christian decided to just go for it._

* * *

 _The library was full of students, but Ana was so focused on doing her homework that she didn't notice someone standing next to her. She also had her ear phones on, while listening to soft, instrumental music._

 _Christian smiled, as he watched Ana concentrating on her work. She was wearing a pink sweater and her hair was in a messy bun._

 _She looked so cute with her brows scrunched together… Gosh, that was a sight he could get used to; it's the second time he'd seen her like this. The first time was when she wrote her essay in his house seven days ago…_

 _"Ana." He said, and patted her gently on her upper arm._

 _Christian clearly wasn't gentle enough, because Ana yelped aloud, when she all of a sudden felt a hand on her arm. She looked up, ready to give the person who had disturbed her a piece of her mind. But after a few moments a smile graced her face, as she recognized him. Ana instantly pulled one side of her ear piece out and said._

 _"Hi, Christian. What are you doing here?"_

 _He smiled at that. "I brought you coffee." He simply said, and handed her a cup._

 _Ana gladly accepted it, and whispered." Wanna get out of here? People are starting to glare at us for disturbing them, because in their opinion we're being too loud."_

 _"Yes, let's go before they throw us out of here." Christian remarked._

* * *

 _"Wow, how do you know that this is my favorite?" Ana asked, while drinking her coffee._

 _They decided to take a stroll in the Park near campus._

 _"Well, I have a little spy. A little birdie told me. That spy also told me where you were, so I decided to bring you the coffee I promised."_

 _She chuckled and said." You mean Mia. She and I have been hanging out during lunch for a week now."_

 _"Yes, I've been informed that you've given her some great study tips?"_

 _"Maybe." Ana replied, while looking at him through her eye lashes._

 _"She's fond of you. And admires you." Christian confessed." I can see why."_

 _Ana blushed at his compliment and playfully hit him on his arm." Shut up."_

 _"I waited for your text or call." He stated._

 _"Sorry, I wanted to call you but my studies were kicking my ass… they have been doing it for quite a while now." Ana said, and gave him an apologetic look." But you could've called me, you know."_

 _"I don't have your number." Christian commented._

 _She placed a hand on her hip, and raised her eyebrow." I thought you had a spy."_

 _Christian chuckled and said." Well, that little spy refused to give me your number."_

 _"Why?" she asked._

 _"My little spy said and I quote: No, I'm not giving you Ana's number. Why don't you just go to her? I know where she is right now."_

 _Ana laughed." So... Mia thinks she can play match maker, huh?"_

 _Christian nodded." Well, I'm glad she did…" he replied, his voice trailing off._

 _And as his eyes locked on hers once more, Christian brought his hand slowly towards Ana's face. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ear." There, it's perfect like this."_

 _They both stared into each other's eyes for a few precious moments, but then Ana's phone rang._

 _'Crap!' she thought and grabbed her phone from her coat pocket._

 _"Sorry, I have to take this. It's my dad." Ana said, and gave him an apologetic look._

 _As she spoke on the phone, Christian had an idea. He couldn't wait to see her again. He wished that he could see her every single day…_

 _Ana finished her phone call and looked at Christian, after tucking her phone back into her pocket._

 _"Ana?"_

 _"Yes, Christian?" she replied, and looked up at him with a smile on her face._

 _"I've this dinner party at my house this evening. It's a company party, but I assure you that we won't bore you too much with work talk." He said, and looked at Ana with hopeful eyes." Would you like to attend it?"_

 _Ana had a ton of homework and three essays to write._

 _Yes, she had to do those things and already had planned since a week ago, to study with her group this evening._

 _But come on. It's Christian… She really, really liked the man._

 _"Yes, I'd like that very much, Christian."_

* * *

 ** _~ That evening at Christian's party ~_**

 _The party was already in full swing, when Ana arrived at Christian's door. She came alone, and was greeted by Mia._

 _"Hey, girl. Come on in." Christian's sister said, and grabbed Ana by the hand._

 _Mia immediately handed Ana a drink._

 _"Thank you, Mia." Ana gladly accepted, and nipped at her wine." Wow, I didn't expect a company dinner party to be like this." Ana remarked, as she walked behind Mia._

 _"Well, who's the party planner?"_

 _"You?" Ana asked._

 _"Yup. Me." Mia confessed and then whispered." You look nice, Ana. That long, black dress fits you like a second skin. Just wow."_

 _Ana blushed at that." Well, thank you Mia. BTW, where are you dragging me to?"_

 _Mia abruptly stopped in her tracks, hesitated for a moment and cleared her throat." Christian has this uhmm… employee. She obviously wants to be with him, but he does not. And to be honest I find Leila scary and too…" she started, but then they both heard Christian's voice._

 _"Ana, you're here."_

 _Mia and Ana both looked up and saw him walking in their direction._

 _"Yes, I am. I made it." Ana said, while the corners of her mouth curled upwards._

 _Mia couldn't be happier, as she observed both Christian and Ana._

 _'They're so cute.' Mia thought._

 _"OK, you're in good hands now, Ana. See you tomorrow at lunch." She said, and disappeared into the small crowd._

 _But Mia wouldn't be Mia, if she didn't wink at her big brother before vanishing, leaving the two._

 _Christian smiled, as he admired Ana." Wow."_

 _His eyes were boring into hers, making heat instantly spread to her cheeks." Stop it."_

 _"Why should I?" he asked, and tucked a lock of hair behind Ana's ear._

 _It's the second time today, Christian had done that._

 _But this time his fingers lingered on her, as they rested a few extra seconds on the shell of her ear._

 _Ana's heart fluttered in her chest, her whole body reacting in such a strange way… She never felt like this._

 _Usually when a man's eyes lingered too long on hers, Ana instantly felt uncomfortable. But not with him… Christian._

 _With Christian, all her senses seem to be heightened. Just a simple touch from him or his piercing gaze on her, could make her heart kick up three notches, setting her brain aflame._

 _As their eyes locked onto one another, it seemed like time stood still…_

 _That's until they were disturbed by a feminine voice._

 _"Christian, dear. Who might this… girl be?"_

 _Ana turned her face and it was then, when she saw Leila Williams for the **very** first time._

 _At that, Christian introduced Ana to his employee, Leila._

 _As they shook hands, Ana smiled genuinely at the woman, but she gave Ana a very cold and calculating look. Leila looked at her, like Ana was something repulsive or dirty._

 _'Gosh, that woman wasn't even attempting to be subtle about it.' Was what went through Ana's head._

 _So… this was Leila. The woman Mia spoke of. The woman who wanted Christian._

 _"Well, tell me. Where did you two meet?" Leila asked, while smiling at Christian, but gave Ana a certain look._

 _Ana watched, as Leila possessively grabbed Christian on his arm, while leaning onto him._

 _Christian smiled at Ana, and subtly moved away from Leila, while gradually creating a distance between him and his employee._

 _"Well, I met Ana a week ago… also at a party." He confessed." Since then I couldn't stop thinking about her."_

 _Ana smiled shyly at Christian." Shut up." She replied, and noticed that he was doing it again._

 _He was staring… at her. His beautiful grey eyes were locked on hers. And it was like time stood still for the two of them once more…_

 _Little did they know that at that very moment, Leila was openly glaring at Ana, while her left hand clenched into a fist and her right hand gripped her glass so tightly that it broke at a certain point._

 _"Oh, God. Your hand, Leila. It's bleeding!" Ana said, as her eyes darted towards the woman, the second Ana heard a glass break into pieces._

* * *

 ** _Note: Tell me what you think?_**

 _Thank you so much for reading and all the support, you all. :)_

 _You guys, rock. ;)_

 _Review..._

 _J_


	6. The cottage

**A/N: I have a question for you guys. (at the bottom)**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 6**

* * *

Ana parked the van in the driveway, and stepped out of the car. The van had a built-in wheelchair ramp. The moment said ramp was on the ground, Christian instantly backed up his wheelchair and rolled out of the van.

As his eyes landed on the house and its surroundings, he took a deep breath. He looked around and smiled internally. Christian's eyes darted to the treetops and then towards the garden with roses, and while looking at the little stream near the cottage, his lips curled into a small smile.

He will never admit it to anyone, especially not to Ana, but he was very content to be back here. Elliot and he used to go into the woods and play hide and seek. Also, they used to run after the rabbits, making Mia cry because she wanted the boys to leave the poor animals alone.

While grabbing the suitcases, Ana's eyes landed on Christian's face. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was glad to be here. However, Ana didn't want to spoil it for him by making a comment about it. She noticed him rolling his wheelchair into the direction of the back of the cottage, while a hint of a smile played at his lips.

"Will you be back soon? The food is still warm, you know." She said.

Christian heard her and yet decided to ignore her, while vanishing from her line of sight.

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana walked towards the front door. She unlocked it and stepped inside the house.

Wow.

This wasn't exactly what she had imagined. The living room was big; it had a comfortable couch in it, a coffee table, a few chairs and a fireplace. There also was a small TV set and an old antique wooden desk.

The kitchen was smaller; there was a large fridge, a stove and a round kitchen table with two chairs.

Ana grabbed Christian's suitcase and bag, while walking towards the bedrooms. The first one was bigger than the second, so she choose to put his stuff in the former. As she opened the bathroom door, Ana noticed that there was a shower and also a bath tub.

The faucet of the shower was placed high on the wall, making Ana bite the insides of her cheek. So that means she had to help him with it, if he decided to use the shower instead of the bath tub.

"Well, that's gonna be fun." Ana mumbled, because she anticipated resistance from him. He's going to need help with the smallest things here, because they didn't consider a person with a disability, when they built this cottage.

The bedroom was spacious with a large bed in it. As she placed Christian's clothes in the closet, the wheels in Ana's head started to turn. Ana wanted to focus on only one thing, while being here. That's Christian's rehabilitation. That's what she should be doing and that's what she intended to do.

However, Ana couldn't help wanting other things too. She knew that she didn't have the right to want it. Ana lost that right six years ago…

'No, I shouldn't be that selfish!' Ana then decided.

This was about him, not about her.

* * *

After putting her own clothes and essentials in the second bedroom, Ana walked towards the living room. As she reached the kitchen, she noticed that Christian rolled himself into the house.

"You need help?" she asked, while placing the food on two plates.

Christian didn't reply and sat at the kitchen table. Still being quiet.

Luckily Ana is and always has been a patient woman. She walked over to him and said.

"Let me help you wash your hands."

His eyes darted towards hers.

Ana pushed him towards the sink and as she grabbed Christian's hands, she laughed.

"What did you do, Christian? Have you been playing with dirt?"

He didn't answer the question, but this time he kept staring at Ana.

As she washed his hands, Christian threw daggers with his eyes at her. However, at that moment his heart and mind were having a brutal internal battle.

He couldn't take it anymore. She was so close… he could smell her familiar perfume. The one Ana always wore. Before she met him, Ana wore another. But since he had bought her that particular perfume on her birthday, Ana refused to wear other perfumes.

So in all these years Ana kept using Chanel no. 5.

As her hands rubbed against his with the soap and water, Christian got so lost in that simple touch. He _wanted_ to hate her. He really did. But he just _couldn't_. Christian still cared _so_ much about her.

His heart wanted Ana back, but his mind told him **_no_**.

Ana had abandoned him in time of need. That was something he couldn't forgive. So although his heart wanted peace at the moment, his mind kept reminding him what he had been through since she left.

While drying off his hands, Ana looked at him and asked.

"Are you going to keep quiet the whole time we're here?"

Christian avoided her gaze, and stared at a spot on the kitchen wall. He heard Ana letting out a deep breath and then she pushed him towards the kitchen table.

They silently ate their food, the both of them lost in their own thoughts. The drive to the cottage had been a long one, so Ana decided to start with rehabilitating Christian the next day.

'I wonder how _that_ will go.' She thought, as she took a bite of her pie.'

* * *

Ana was busy washing the dishes, when he finally spoke for the second time.

"Where's my phone?" she heard him say.

She cleared her throat and turned to face him. Christian was looking straight at her, his grey eyes boring into Ana." Let me finish the dishes first."

"No, I have to call my COO. He has to report to me. Now."

Ana stopped doing the dishes and dried her hands on a towel, while walking towards Christian's bedroom.

When she returned in the living room, she asked." Since when do you have a COO?"

As she handed him the phone, he instantly dialed the number. Christian then looked up at her, as he placed the phone near his ear." Since I'm unable to do my job the proper way." He replied and then spoke to his COO on the phone, while moving with his wheelchair away from where Ana stood.

* * *

It was almost 8 in the evening, when Christian moved towards his bedroom. He had given his COO instructions for the week. After that, he browsed on the internet and put some wood in the fireplace. It had been a long day and all he wanted right now was a warm shower and to go to bed.

As he opened the door to the bedroom, he looked around. This was the bedroom his parents used to sleep in, when they spent time with the whole family here. He noticed that his suitcase and bag were empty. So Ana had put his stuff and clothes neatly in their place in the closet.

Without his accord, a small smile played at his lips. Ana was really doing her best.

But as he opened the bathroom door and saw what was inside, his smile disappeared.

His eyes landed on the bath tub. Shit! He forgot this bathroom had a bath tub. His hands instantly were clenched into fists, while he looked at said bath tub. Christian turned the wheel chair around and moved towards the second bedroom.

He knocked on the door and waited for Ana to open the bedroom.

"I'm coming." He heard her say.

The second Ana swung the door open, Christian said." I wanna switch rooms."

Ana looked at him, and shook her head." But why? You have the best bedroom. It's bigger than this one… you can move freely in it with your wheelchair and it has a bath tub."

At hearing that, Christian's face instantly turned pale, while clenching his jaw, and breathing heavily.

"Christian, what is it?" Ana asked, while looking at him confused." What's going on?

She didn't understand what made him act this way. Five minutes ago he seemed fine. He even spoke to her about securing the cottage, requesting from Ana to check if all the doors and windows were locked.

And here he was approximately five minutes later in the hallway, glaring at her and out of nowhere talking about switching bedrooms. Ana knew Christian…

Something had completely spooked him; his hands were sweaty and his face turned pale, while he looked totally on edge… he was a mess at the moment.

"Christian, tell me please? What's going on? You're scaring me." She said, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Instead of answering her, Christian threw Ana a deadly glare and spat." You don't wanna switch? Fine." He then moved swiftly towards the living room.

Ana groaned aloud and followed him." Christian, I didn't say that. If you want to switch rooms, then I'll gladly do it. But tell me why?"

"I'm no longer obligated to give you an explanation for anything." He said.

Ouch! That hurt.

As her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, Ana ordered herself not to lose her patience. He was testing her and she wanted nothing more than to scold him. But Ana decided not to.

"Fine, Christian. You wanna switch rooms. Let's switch rooms!" She exclaimed and strode towards the bedroom.

Within twenty minutes, Ana had put her stuff in the first room and Christian's stuff in the second one. While doing so, she muttered under her breath." Well, the Prince of Seattle requires another room. And of course, I must switch the stuff. Why? Because the Prince asks for it."

Christian heard what she was muttering about, but didn't react to it. He silently sat in the wheelchair and replied an email he just received from one of his employees. He didn't know how long Ana was planning on keeping him secluded from the outside world, but honestly, he didn't mind being here. Christian loved the outdoors and already had plans for the next day. He wanted to take the path that led straight to the main stream, into the woods. Christian always considered this cottage to be a second home, regretting that he hadn't been here for such a long time.

"So… in the second bathroom there's only a shower. But the faucet is too high for you to reach. Want me to help you with it?" He heard Ana say from behind him.

Christian turned around in his wheelchair and looked up at Ana.

"Fine." He replied, while looking at Ana with an expressionless look on his face.

* * *

Ana had just taken a shower and was wearing an over-sized shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy bun, while her face was completely bare. She walked out the bedroom and walked over to Christian's room.

This will be interesting…

Her heart pounded against her chest, as she stepped inside. Ana grabbed his clothes and placed it gently on the bed. After that, she grabbed a towel for him and handed it to Christian." Here you go."

Christian silently looked up at her and accepted it. His eyes were boring into hers, making her weak in the knees. At the moment, he wasn't glaring at her. He was staring, making Ana feel as if the room had caught fire. Ana wished that she knew what he was thinking right now.

At one point, she couldn't take it anymore, so she avoided his gaze. But before breaking eye contact with him, Ana saw something in his grey eyes. There was a storm raging behind it, as if Christian was fighting an internal battle with himself. She wanted to ask what he was thinking, while he looked at her like that, the question on the tip of her tongue.

But still, Ana decided not to do so. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. She didn't have the strength to swallow another harsh remark from him.

Ana hastily walked inside the bathroom and checked the water. She knew that Christian loved warm showers and he was very critical about the temperature. It was years ago, but she still remembered how warm he wanted the water.

"Your shower's ready." She announced, while she waited for Christian.

* * *

 ** _~ Seven years ago... November 4th ~_**

 _Ana woke up and felt an arm around her waist. A very warm arm. She opened one eye first and then the other. She shifted a bit, making that warm arm tighten around her._

 _She smiled lazily and turned to look at the man who was possessively holding her. Christian. His eyes were closed, so she took the opportunity to observe him. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a long time, thinking about what those could do to her body and mind. And heart. She took in the rest of the features on his handsome face. He was indeed very handsome. Ana found him very manly. The type that could make any woman's heart skip a beat with just one single look._

 _Ana shifted again, lying on her stomach with her eyes closed and rested her head on his chest. He let go of her, but after a couple of moments he held her again._

 _"Morning, babe." He whispered._

 _"Good morning, Christian." She replied, while a smile graced her face._

 _Ana's eyes fluttered open, and then she observed him again. There was a lock of hair covering his face, so she brushed it off of his forehead._

 _"Why are you so quiet? What are you doing, baby?" he asked, with his eyes still closed._

 _She smiled and said. "Admiring you."_

 _He opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "What is there to admire?"_

 _She sighed contently and kept smiling. "A lot, to be honest."_

 _"Like…?" he asked._

 _"For example, your chin." She said and kissed it._

 _He chuckled, but she cut off his laugh by pressing her lips onto his. First softly, but then harder and deeper._

 _At one point, Ana's hands began to explore his body. Touching every part of his skin that she could reach._

 _Christian effortlessly then flipped her over, making Ana yelp and giggle. And just as he was about to kiss her again, Christian's phone rang._

 _He groaned aloud, while Ana said." Don't pick up."_

 _She then bit on her bottom lip seductively._

 _Christian smirked wickedly and leaned into her, ignoring the call. His phone stopped ringing, but then Ana's phone began to ring._

 _"Damn it. I bet it's Mia." He muttered._

 _Ana rolled her eyes and knew that she had to pick it up, because Mia will continue calling till she or Christian picked up._

 _She grabbed her phone and took the call, while Christian got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Ana also went to the bathroom. Christian was busy showering, so she decided to join him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, while he washed his hair._

 _Pulling him closer, she brought her lips to his right ear and whispered." Hmmm, you smell so good."_

 _He chuckled and asked." What does my sister want?"_

 _She closed her eyes and nibbled on his earlobe." She wants to know if we'll be joining her and Elliot for brunch. Kate will also be there. And Mia was talking about a date. She promised that it's gonna be fun." Ana whispered._

 _Christian had a hard time to think clearly, because of all the nibbling Ana was doing. But he miraculously managed to answer her. "Okay, then we better hurry. You know how she gets." Christian commented, while a current went through his spine, when Ana's hand landed on his hip, trailing his skin with her fingers._

 _"No. Not yet." she said and kissed the back of his neck._

 _Christian growled, as his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feel of her warm tongue on his skin._

 _"Ana, please don't. We don't have the time, babe." He pleaded, breathing hard._

 _"Yes, I will continue this. Even if I have to force you." She said seductively._

 _Christian was slowly losing control, but he attempted once more." Baby, please don't." he begged._

 _His mind was slowly going to dirty and lustful places._

 _"Okay, I will make you a deal." She said, self-assured._

 _"I'm listening." He breathed._

 _"I won't force you to make love to me here and now, but only if…" she teased._

 _"Uhum? Only if I…?" he asked impatiently._

 _"If you promise to take me to your parents' cottage. From what Mia told me, it's cozy and there even is a romantic spot in the woods." She replied._

 _With one swift move, he lightly grabbed her and pushed her softly against the shower wall. While placing both her hands on the wall and above her head, he pressed his wet body hard against hers and brought his lips to her ear._

 _"Okay, it's a deal then. I will take you there. Let me check my schedule first." He whispered, making her knees turn into jelly._

 _Christian was turning her on, but one second later he let go of Ana._

 _She was breathing hard and leaned on the wall, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes._

 _"You don't play fair, Christian." She accused, while admiring his wet, bare body._

 _Christian smiled wickedly." Neither do you, Ana." He answered, making her roll her eyes at him._

 _ ***** End of flashback *****_

It was late at night, when Ana woke up from hearing a strangled voice. Her eyes fluttered open, and she heard someone shout incoherent sentences. She noticed that she wasn't at home, scanning her surroundings with her eyes. After a few moments, she realized were she was.

Oh yes, she was at the cottage…

It was Christian! He was saying things, his voice trembling. But Ana couldn't quite make out what it was. Without hesitation, she practically ran to his bedroom. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. As she watched him, Ana's heart dropped.

She walked towards his bed and lightly grabbed his upper arm and tried to wake him up. Apparently she wasn't gentle enough, because he woke up startled, his haunted eyes staring up at her, while he swiftly grabbed and pinned Ana onto the bed.

She yelped and when he realized it was Ana, Christian let go of her.

"Sorry, Ana. I thought you were an intruder. Sorry." He said softly, while avoiding her gaze.

Ana sat up and said." Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

He was still avoiding Ana's gaze, so she asked." Christian, will you please look at me?"

But he refused to do what she had asked of him. Ana wanted to cup his face and turn it towards hers, but she was too afraid how he would react.

Instead she asked once more." Would you look at me, please?"

Christian closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then finally looked into Ana's eyes.

What she saw in his eyes, made her heart ache tremendously. The pain that she saw was overwhelming. It was almost too much for Ana's heart to take, but thank goodness, she still had the strength to try to comfort him.

Ana whispered." Hey, wanna tell me about it?"

Christian locked eyes with her, but sat silently on the bed, contemplating if he should confide in her. Or not...

He shouldn't, because he was still furious at Ana. He should _hate_ her.

But Christian didn't. It was _that_ simple.

As a sigh escaped Ana's plump lips, she carefully placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Christian, does it have to do with the first bedroom? Is there something in it that…" Ana said, but he interrupted her.

"I almost drowned, Ana. Six years ago. In a bath tub. In my _own_ bath tub at home. Because **_you_ ** left me."

It happened six years ago, but to Christian it seemed like yesterday. He never intended on telling Ana, but he wanted so badly to hurt her. Even though he loved her still, Christian wanted to make her suffer like he had suffered. He wanted her to feel guilt and pain. Just like he had felt the pain all those years ago. And still does. He wasn't thinking straight and he knew it.

But he didn't care. He wanted Ana so badly, and at the same time he wanted to cause her agony. He felt so conflicted, the bitterness in his heart consuming him from the inside out. In his opinion, Ana only brought him to the cottage, because she pitied him. And nothing else.

'She doesn't care about me!' he thought. 'If she really loved me, she wouldn't have left me!'

Well, he didn't want her pity. Not at all…

What he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted her to leave. He wanted her gone.

As Christian's heartbreaking words reached Ana's ears, she swallowed the sob that tried to leave her throat.

Did Christian attempt to commit suicide?! No…

* * *

 ** _Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys._**

So, I have a simple question for you all.

There was a complaint about the flashbacks in my story.

Do you guys want flashbacks in it or not? If not, this will be the last one.

In this story Ana is 29 and Christian 34( almost 35).

And of course thank you for all the support, you guys. :)

You totally rock! ;)

Review...

J


	7. The secret

**A/N: Dear readers, I advise you all to read the flashback on this chapter. You do _not_ want to skip it. ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 7**

* * *

 _Did Christian attempt to commit suicide?! No…_

A whirlwind of thoughts and emotions washed over Ana, as she watched Christian sitting on the bed. There wasn't much light at the moment; only the moonlight illuminating the bedroom a little. Her eyes were fixed on Christian's, observing him as they silently sat so close to each other on the bed.

Ana noticed that he was glaring at her again, even though there wasn't much light in the room. It was going to be a battle, but Ana wanted to know, so she asked it anyway, prepared for his reaction.

"What happened, Christian? How did you almost drown?"

As those words reached his ears, Christian's eyes fluttered shut. Ana waited and wanted to comfort him by placing a hand on his upper arm. But when his eyes opened and she saw the look he gave her, she instantly threw that idea out the window.

"She had filed a _ridiculous_ lawsuit against me, wanting to destroy us, Ana. She purposely did that, you know! She couldn't bear seeing you and me together. And yet, it didn't bring me down, because I _thought_ you were there for me. And I desperately wanted to marry you. I needed you more than ever, Ana." He replied, his voice filled with utter pain.

Ana's eyes began to water, when those words tumbled from his lips, an excruciating pain cutting through her heart and soul.

"Christian, I know. I know that. I wanted to marry you too, believe me." She said softly, her voice breaking in the end, while placing a hand on his.

He shook his head and tore his hand roughly from her, the second Ana placed it on his. She expected it and yet it hurt like hell.

"Why are you such a liar, Ana? I loved you and needed you. During Leila's lawsuit, you were the _only_ thing that kept me going. But you left me." Christian accused." I don't understand what happened, Ana. We both knew that it was going to be a brutal sexual harassment case, but I thought you had my back."

Ana avoided his gaze at that, tears spilling from her eyes.

Her reaction made Christian's anger rise inside him, burning in the bowels of his stomach." Look at me!" he roared, almost having the urge to put his hands on her upper arms and shake her till she explained herself.

Ana looked up at him, while her hands trembled heavily." What is it that you want from me, Christian? I'm sorry, OK? Is that what you want? Want me to grovel at your feet?"

Christian shook his head." No, I do not want that. I don't give a crap if you're sorry or not. I really don't! And I don't need your apology, Ana. But I _do_ want you to know that I will _never_ forgive you for leaving me."

As she locked eyes with him, Ana said." I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, Christian. But I want you to know that I didn't want to leave you."

"Then _why_ did you, Ana?" he shouted and glared at her." Were you embarrassed by me? Were you ashamed of me?"

Ana shook her head." No, that wasn't it."

Christian let out a deep breath and cleared his throat." Leila's lawsuit against me seemed strong at first, but I had very good lawyers. It was eventually thrown out of court, but you left before that happened. I don't understand what I did wrong, Ana. Did you believe that I was guilty?! Did you honestly believe I did what she accused me of? That I was capable of something awful like that?" He asked, his voice shaky, the look in his eyes heartbreaking.

She locked eyes with him and shook her head furiously. "No, I didn't think you were guilty, Chr…" she replied, but he cut her off.

"Then why did you leave?" he shouted, while clenching his hands into fists.

Ana avoided his gaze and got up from the bed." I ca— can't tell you, Christ— Christian. I'm sorry… if I would, it will… it will destroy you." She confessed, as a gut wrenching sob escaped her plump lips.

She then stormed out, leaving Christian flabbergasted and alone in the darkness of his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Ana woke up with an awful feeling in her gut. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She walked out the bedroom door, after throwing a quick glance at her own reflection in the mirror.

She looked like shit. The bags under her eyes were evident and clear.

Ana decided to ignore it and walked towards the kitchen. She looked for him in the living room, but didn't see him. Nor was he in the kitchen. That meant that he wasn't up yet. Christian was still in his bedroom, she assumed. As she began making breakfast for the two of them, Ana attempted to focus on her big task for the day.

She wanted to start with his rehabilitation.

However, Ana couldn't think straight at the moment. She was so afraid to face Christian after what had happened the night before. Ana wanted so badly to explain it to him… she really did. But she was terrified and she didn't want to tear up his old wounds— wounds from almost fifteen years ago.

She and her mother had kept this secret for so long from everyone, making Ana believe at times that it didn't happen. Ana was fifteen at the time and had begged her mother to go to the Police, but her mom refused because she didn't want to lose her family… she didn't want to lose Ana.

Ana even threatened her mom, saying that she was going to the Police herself, but she never did. Ana didn't have the heart to do it… she was just a teenager at the time and still needed her mom. She was just a kid.

So even though Ana knew that it was wrong, she never told anyone what her mom had done. Ana had kept it a secret for all these years. At first, they both acted like it didn't happen, but as time passed, her father noticed that something was wrong. Ana and her mom grew apart eventually, until one day the two of them weren't on speaking terms anymore. At one point, Ana's mother sought psychiatric help and not long after filed for divorce, the guilt consuming her.

Ana's father had asked and there were times begged the both of them to tell him what caused all of it. He attempted to find out the truth from his wife and also Ana, but they kept their lips sealed.

Ana had lived with the secret and most of the time it ate at her from the inside out, consuming her whole being, but she miraculously managed to keep up the façade. When it became serious between her and Christian, she decided to break the silence after all those years. Ana loved Christian unconditionally and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Even though Leila had filed that appalling lawsuit against Christian, Ana stood by him and intended on having his back, even if the case went to trial. Every fiber in Ana's being told her that Christian was innocent. She knew that he would _never_ harass any woman sexually.

So, no. The lawsuit wasn't the reason why she left him on that cold winter evening…

When Ana woke up that morning, she had decided to tell Christian about the secret she had been keeping about her mom for eight long years.

 ** _** Flashback **_**

 ** _(Two days before Ana left Christian, six years ago)_**

 _The annoying beeping sound of an alarm was blaring in Ana's ears, making her groan aloud. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, while her hand grabbed the clock and shut it off with one hard motion._

 _"Hmm… Christian." She murmured, as her other hand reached out to the other side of the bed._

 _Ana furrowed her brows, when her hand didn't collide with a warm body. Instead she felt an empty space on Christian's side of the bed._

 _"Christian?" she said and instantly sat up._

 _She scanned the large bedroom with her eyes and it was then when her eyes landed on a piece of paper. Ana scooted over to the night cabinet and grabbed it. Christian had left a simple note for her._

 ** _xx_**

 ** _Good morning babe,_**

 ** _I had to finish some work, so I will go to the office first and after that, I have an early meeting with the lawyers._**

 ** _They say they have good news regarding Leila's lawsuit against me. Last night they received last minute information from a source, information we can use as evidence._**

 ** _It seems like it can be used to exonerate me in court._**

 ** _Meet you later at home ASAP, OK? I can't wait to see you._**

 ** _I love you,_**

 ** _Christian._**

 ** _xx_**

 _As Ana read the note, her heart almost leaped out of her chest from happiness. Oh my! She let out a deep breath and smiled widely. After six grueling weeks, she and Christian finally were able to overcome this obstacle called 'Leila Williams.'_

 _Ana jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. As she stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she heard her phone ring. Last night Ana had left it in the living room. She rushed towards the coffee table, thinking it was Christian calling her, almost stumbling over her own two feet._

 _However, when she grabbed her phone and her eyes landed on the display, Ana read that it wasn't Christian. She recognized the number though… it was her mother's psychiatrist. Ana's hands trembled, her eyes fluttering shut. She had visited her mom a week ago and noticed that she was doing better. Ana had asked Doctor Collins for a weekly update regarding her mom, but today she didn't have the strength to deal with the issue._

 _So, Ana let the call go to voice mail._

 _As she got ready for the day, grabbing her clothes and putting them on, Ana all of a sudden felt guilt gnawing at her heart. Christian had been open to her about everything in his life. He wasn't a saint. She knew that, but Ana accepted and loved him, flaws and all._

 _He had told Ana everything about himself and his family, even the things his parents never wanted to talk about anymore. It was hard for Christian, and yet he told Ana about the tragedy._

 _Besides Elliot and Mia, Christian used to have a third sibling. A younger brother named Shawn. He was two years younger than Mia._

 _When Christian was twenty years old, something horrible had happened to Shawn. He died that day, leaving the Grey family with countless questions about his sudden death. Christian and especially his parents never received closure regarding Shawn's death._

 _That horrible loss tore Grace and Carrick's marriage apart, making them divorce each other after barely one year since Shawn had died. Not long after that, Grace left the country to join 'Doctors without borders'._

 _Elliot and Christian left for college, leaving Mia to live with her father alone. But Carrick never got over Shawn's death, making life at home unbearable for her. So, during her junior year in college, Mia left home and moved in with Christian instead._

 _Christian had been so open to Ana, telling her every little thing about him and it was at that moment when she decided to tell him her biggest secret. She decided to confide in him, like he had confided in her._

 _Ana was going to tell Christian about what her mom had done eight years ago._

* * *

 _It was almost noon, when Ana nervously tapped at the dining room table. She was waiting impatiently for Christian to come home, when her phone rang. She got up and grabbed it from the counter and read on the display that it was her mom's psychiatrist. Again?!_

 _As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana decided to pick up this time._

 _Doctor Collins insisted on Ana to come into the office right away. Her mother desperately wanted to see her. Ana refused at first, telling him that she had plans, but the doctor was being very persistent._

 _At a certain point, Ana agreed to it and then ended the conversation._

 _She then called Christian and told him that she had an emergency and had to go see her mother. He was fine with it and even told her that he had **something important** to ask Ana._

 _They agreed on meeting each other later that evening at home. Christian sounded **so** excited in Ana's opinion. She wondered what he was up to. _

* * *

_The moment Ana stepped inside the building, she felt a chill going up and down her spine. Her mother had been living in this place for the last six months, while being treated by doctor Collins. Ana felt very uncomfortable coming here, and yet was present weekly during visiting hours. Even though her mom had done what she did years ago, she still was and will always be her mother. Nothing in the world could ever change that fact._

 _Only Ana knew that her mom was here. Not even her dad or their small circle of friends. Her mother had shut everyone in her life out… except for Ana._

 _As Ana walked through the small hallway, a lump had formed in her throat. She hadn't told Christian either that her mom was being treated here._

 _She didn't want to hide anything from him anymore. Ana wanted to tell Christian everything. 'Well, I have to tell him as soon as possible.' Was what went through her head, as she reached the receptionist._

 _"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with doctor Collins. My name is Ana Steele."_

 _The woman nodded, and led Ana towards the office._

 _"Come in, Miss Steele." the Doctor said, as she stepped inside._

 _"Hi doctor." She greeted and shook his hand._

 _As Ana took a seat in the chair, the doctor cleared his throat." How are you doing, Miss Steele?"_

 _Ana nervously played with the belt of her handbag and said." I'm doing fine, doctor. Uhmm, how's my mom doing? What has happened? Why does she want to see me all of a sudden?"_

 _He locked eyes with Ana, and with his right hand the doctor tapped at his desk." Miss Steele, your mom was doing well the last few weeks. You have noticed it the last time you visited her; it was just last week. Unfortunately, this morning she suffered a relapse." The doctor explained, his voice serious, while still looking Ana straight in the eyes._

 _Tears began to pool in Ana's eyes, as she processed the words that left the doctor's lips." But… why? I… I don't understand. What?" she uttered, unable to form a coherent question._

 _"You mean, what happened for her to relapse like this? I think I know what caused it." He replied._

 _"You do? What is it?" Ana asked, while wiping the tears that had spilled from her eyes._

 _"I'll show you what she wrote this morning during therapy." He commented, and got up from his seat._

 _The doctor opened a drawer and pulled out a thick file. Ana waited in anticipation, impatiently tugging at her handbag once more._

 _He handed Ana the file and pointed at a name on a certain page. It was her mom's handwriting._

 _"She wrote a name this morning during therapy. The name of a child. She then told me that she had crucial information regarding this child's death." Doctor Collins said, his voice trembling when he said the last three words." She knows who's responsible, your mom said. Do you maybe know anything about it, Miss Steele?"_

 _As her eyes landed on the name, Ana's whole world crumbled from underneath her, her breathing becoming difficult, the pain in her heart excruciating._

 _"No."_

 _Without saying a thing, Ana hastily got up from her seat and while tears pooled in her eyes, Ana ran. She stormed out the hallway and when she reached her car, she got in and sped away as fast as she was able to._

 _Ana drove towards Christian's mansion, as realization hit her… it hit her hard. When she reached the drive way of the house, Ana sat silently in the car. No._

 _She desperately wanted to scream and wanted to cry, but at that moment she couldn't do those things. Ana couldn't feel… she was so numb at that very moment._

 _Ana sat silently in her car, staring at nothing for more than fifteen minutes, when she heard someone calling out to her._

 _"Ana? What are you doing in the driveway, babe? Let's go inside the house." Christian suggested, and opened the car door for her._

 _She avoided his gaze and kept staring at a spot in front of her." Ana, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked, genuinely worried right now and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers." Tell me, what is it. You're scaring me."_

 _At that, Ana looked up at him while tears pooled in her eyes." How did your brother die, Christian?" she asked._

 _He shook his head, not expecting that question from her." What?"_

 _"How did your brother Shawn, die? And where was he? Did it happen in Seattle?" Ana asked, as tears spilled from her emerald eyes._

 _Christian didn't understand why she was asking these questions. He had told Ana a couple months ago about his younger brother, but didn't give her any details._

 _"Ana? Please, tell me what this is about? Uhmm… first things first. Let's go inside the house. Come on." he suggested, looking her with pleading eyes._

 _She shook her head furiously at that." No! Tell me, please. Tell me where he died? Did it happen here in Seattle?"_

 _Christian let out a deep breath and shook his head." No, it happened in New York." He replied, his voice breaking at the end._

 _As those words reached Ana's ears, it instantly went dark before her very eyes, the burden of those words too much for her heart and body to take._

 ** _*** End of FLASHBACK***_**

A loud knock on the front door brought Ana roughly back to reality.

"Open up!" Ana heard a feminine voice say." Open the door, now!"

She instantly walked out the kitchen, after grabbing a towel from the kitchen table and wiping her hands with it, while walking hastily towards the front door.

The person on the other side was impatiently pounding at the door at a certain point, making Ana furrow her brows.

"I'm coming!" Ana said, her voice raised, a bit annoyed at said person.

Ana unlocked the door and when it swung open, she was being stared at by a familiar pair of eyes. Those beautiful eyes were glaring at her, the person about to attack Ana.

Mia...

Crap!

"What have you done with my brother?"

* * *

 _ **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys.**_

Thank you for answering my question about the flashbacks.

I appreciate it very much. :)

And of course thank you for all the support, you guys. :)

You totally rock! ;)

Review...

J


	8. The senator

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 8**

* * *

 _Mia..._

 _Crap!_

 _"What have you done with my brother?"_

Ana locked eyes with Christian's sister and held her hands up in defense." Mia, calm down. He is in his bedroom."

"Calm down… you want me to _calm_ down, after you've kidnapped my _brother_?" She shouted and glared at Ana." Show me where he is. Now!"

Mia was seething… her whole body trembled from anger.

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana led Mia towards the second bedroom, where Christian was. Ana groaned mentally, wondering who told Mia where her brother was. Could it be Taylor or Elliot?

She bet that his little sister must have forced the information out of Elliot, because he wouldn't have just told her about his crazy plan. _That_ Ana was certain of!

As they reached the bedroom, Mia knocked on the door." Christian! Are you in there?"

She waited, but he didn't answer." Christian, come on. I'll bring you back home." Mia commented.

Still no answer from inside the bedroom. Mia's eyes instantly darted towards Ana, her eyes glaring dangerously.

Ana cleared her throat and then knocked on the door." Christian? Open up, please?"

When he still didn't answer, Mia huffed and swung the door open." Christian?"

She and Ana walked inside and searched for him, but he wasn't on the bed nor in the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Mia growled, her small hands clenching into fists.

Ana looked shocked at her and shook her head." I don't know. I just got up and was about to make breakfast, when you knocked on the front door."

Mia groaned aloud." You _lost_ him? You lost my brother… who's in a wheelchair!" she exclaimed, and glared at Ana.

"Hey, I didn't lose him, OK? He was in his bedroom last night. I saw him!" Ana pointed out and let out a deep breath.

Mia huffed at that." Anastasia Steele, if something bad happened to my big brother, I am personally going to hold you responsible for it." she threatened, her eyes throwing daggers at Ana.

"Mia, he can't go far. Maybe he's…" Ana started, but Mia rudely cut her off.

"Mark my words, Ana! You'll be sorry!" Mia exclaimed and walked out the front door.

Ana groaned and said." Where are you going? He probably went into the woods. Mia!"

She then walked through the living room and reached the back door." Christian? Where are you?" Ana called out and walked through the garden.

Ana's eyes landed on the ground and it was then when she noticed some tracks on the path that led into the woods. They were no doubt tracks of Christian's wheelchair.

She rolled her eyes and huffed." Christian. You just _had_ to vanish, when Mia appeared, did you? How am I gonna deal with 2 Greys?! Like dealing with one stubborn Grey isn't difficult enough." Ana muttered under her breath and took the path into the forest, walking with big strides.

* * *

Senator Richard Murphy sat in his large office, talking on the phone with his daughter. She was 29 and married. The senator laughed into the phone and joked about his future grandson, telling his daughter Kelly that he will look exactly like his grandfather.

Kelly was pregnant and due in a month or so.

After asking Kelly to pat her tummy and say hi to the baby for him, the senator ended the phone conversation. As a sigh escaped his lips, Senator Murphy's eyes landed on his calendar.

A lump instantly formed in his throat, as he saw the date…

Today was the anniversary. It was a _specific_ anniversary, a date he will never forget for as long as he lived... even if he wanted to. As the events of _that_ fateful evening played inside his head, tears began to pool in the senator's eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and let out deep breaths, his eyes fluttering shut.

His breathing had become shallow and his heart pounding in his chest. The terrible image etched in his head right now was making him want to throw up again. At that, he hurriedly ran towards the bathroom and indeed threw up.

"Are you alright, Sir?" his secretary asked, genuinely worried about her boss.

The senator shook his head and said." I'm fine, Diana."

He then walked back into his office, grabbed his cell phone and briefcase." I will be out for the rest of the day, Diana." He announced, as he walked out his office door.

"Wait! Sir! What about your appointments for the day?" She asked and looked at him questioningly, while she furrowed her brows.

Diana Smith waited patiently, as the senator looked down at her, contemplating what to tell his secretary."Uhmm… postpone all of them, Diana." He ordered, and began to walk towards the exit.

"But... Sir!" she attempted, but her boss ignored Diana and hastily walked out the door.

* * *

The moment senator Murphy walked out the building, his limo arrived. He had called his driver, when he was in the elevator. The senator slid inside and gave his driver an address.

In his opinion, the ride towards his destination seemed so long. Was his driver deliberately driving so slowly?

"Thomas, step on it! Will you?" he ordered, looking impatiently at the man behind the steering wheel through the reverse mirror.

"Yes, Senator Murphy. Will do, Sir." Thomas replied and nodded.

The man drove faster at that, wondering what the deal was with his boss.

Senator Murphy sighed deeply and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He poured himself a drink and took swigs from his glass till it was empty in no time, attempting to extinguish the gnawing feeling in his gut. However, it didn't help at all. Instead he felt more miserable, the feeling in the pit of his stomach excruciating!

A panic attack was near and he felt it. He took deep breaths again and opened the window. Then he shut his eyes tightly, attempting to calm himself down. However, the moment he did that, a horrifying image appeared in his head once more.

The senator opened his eyes and let his tears flow. At _that_ moment he told himself to accept that the guilt he felt was never going away…

* * *

"Senator Murphy, we've arrived at your destination." Thomas announced.

"Thank you. Wait for me here." The senator ordered and stepped out the limo.

He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and walked with a heavy heart towards where he was supposed to be. The senator clenched the flowers tightly in his hand, as the spot came into view.

His driver waited patiently, as the senator walked three blocks from where he left him. Senator Murphy didn't want anyone to know where he was headed with the flowers. As the senator reached that particular spot, he placed the flowers gently on the pavement.

That evening though the senator _wasn't_ alone; he was with _two_ others. Another man and a woman. They also lived with the burden, the guilt he had lived with for almost fifteen years. To be honest, if he had to do it all over again, he would've handled that awful situation differently.

However, it had been so long now. Everyone involved had felt the punishment. Including him.

'No! _Especially_ me!' the senator thought.

In his opinion, senator Murphy saw himself as a coward then; sure he was a coward now. However, there was _nothing_ he could do to take it all back. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't change what had happened that rainy evening.

The person that died. He was just a boy... a child.

"I'm _so_ sorry." He whispered and turned around, his heart shattering in the process.

As tears pooled in his eyes, the senator hoped and prayed for an absolution.

An absolution that would _never_ come… ( _That_ he was certain of)

* * *

At the moment Christian was in the woods and took in deep breaths, while his eyes fluttered shut. He woke up very early this morning, brushed his teeth at the sink and washed his face. He moved quietly with his wheelchair through the cottage, deliberately trying to avoid seeing Ana. He was still angry with her. Why was she being like this?! She was acting selfishly, refusing to tell him the truth about why she left him.

Christian scolded himself for thinking that Ana somehow would miraculously be honest to him after all these years. He mentally slapped himself and groaned softly. He was planning on refusing to work with her on his legs.

Who does she think she was? His savior?! Christian huffed at that and kept moving his wheelchair in the direction of the lake.

Ana must be delusional, if she thought that he would make it that easy for her. She really thought that he was going to agree on rehabilitation, because she was one of the best in her field?

Gah! Ana must be full of herself! Christian had refused other doctors already.

Did she really think that she could make him change his mind?! Seriously? Ana must have a God complex!

Christian huffed at that, his anger rising as he thought about the situation. Ana was a selfish person. God! He hated that he _loved_ her still. As he finally reached his destination, Christian's eyes scanned his surroundings. The scenery was breathtaking!

It was as beautiful as he remembered. The leaves of the trees moving with the wind. The wild flowers blooming in the sunlight and the sound of the stream, making a wide smile appear on his face.

To be honest, Christian was really enjoying nature and extremely happy to be here. It's been a long time since he felt this way, his heart just filled with happiness instead of the familiar hurt and agony.

At a certain point Christian was watching the water in the lake, remembering how wonderful it was to play and swim in it when he and Elliot were younger. He looked at the pier on the lake, wanting so badly to go there. Years ago Christian and Elliot used to race each other. They both ran on the pier and jumped into the water, having a lot of fun. Most of the time, Elliot won. However, Christian remembered winning three times from his big brother.

Without realizing it, Christian moved with his wheelchair and ended up on the pier. He knew that he shouldn't be on said pier alone, because it could be dangerous. Especially for someone who could not swim. He knew from experience that the water in the lake was sometimes misleading. If you looked at it, it seemed quiet at first glance, but when you're swimming in it, you feel how turbulent the water can be.

And yet Christian decided to do it.

'Nothing bad is gonna happen.' he told himself and threw caution to the wind.

He smiled as he moved further onto the pier and watched in awe at the sight before him. As he moved forward, he noticed too late that the wood of the pier was in a bad state, distracted by his surroundings. It had become old and rotten. He instantly decided to go back. But it was then, when Christian heard a loud crack, the noise coming from the pier.

Oh, shit!

* * *

 _ **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys.**_

Someone asked: So yes, in this story Ana's father is still Ray.

And of course thank you for all the support, you guys. :)

I appreciate it. You totally rock! ;)

Review...

J


	9. Elena

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 9**

* * *

 ** _But it was then, when Christian heard a loud crack, the noise coming from the pier._**

 ** _Oh, shit!_**

Christian knew at that moment that he was in real trouble. He shouldn't have gone to the pier. Crap, crap! As his eyes darted towards the pier, he noticed how the wood was cracking open underneath the wheelchair.

'I'm so screwed.' Was the last thing on his mind, as he felt the wheelchair and himself fall into the cold water of the lake.

He took one last deep breath, as he fully went under.

From a short distance, Ana had seen the whole thing and without hesitation, she kicked off her shoes and jumped into the water.

'Please, please, God. Don't take him from me.' She thought, while swimming with everything she had in her, towards Christian.

As she swam towards him, a thousand things bounced in her skull. Things like how Mia was going to blame this on her… how she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to save Christian… how much she wished that she had looked better after Christian, while they stayed here in the cottage.

A thousand and one feelings washed over her. Things like: the fear she felt, terrified to loose him in this manner... anger because he acted so reckless, resentment towards her mom…

Ana hated the word _if_. She utterly despised said word. However, if her mom had listened to her fourteen years ago and went to the Police, _maybe_ then **_maybe_ ** this right now, Christian in the lake not able to swim, wouldn't be happening.

Maybe if her mom told the truth, Ana didn't have to leave the love of her life six years ago. But the thing is, she'd never know. That's what hurts the most…

Ana saw Christian sink into the cold water, then he emerged once, twice and then she didn't see him again. She was terrified, almost forgetting to breathe, as it dawned on her that he was under water and hadn't come up for air. Ana almost froze, but she shook the fear off and told it to go to **_hell_**.

At that, Ana dived under water, where she had seen Christian last. After a few moments, she went up for air, took a deep breath and went under once more.

No, no, no…. I cannot lose him. God, please. No.

Fortunately, Ana was able to grab him the second time and brought him above water. Christian's eyes were closed, making Ana's heart pound so hard against her chest, as if it wanted to leap out of it.

"Please, please. Christian, don't leave me." Ana whispered, as she held him tightly.

"Ana!" she heard a voice say from a distance.

As she looked in the direction of the voice, Ana noticed Mia swimming towards her. Never in her life, had Ana been so happy to see someone's face, as when she saw Christian's sister right now.

Christian was heavy in her arms, especially because he wasn't conscious. Ana desperately held onto him, as she hoped and prayed for him to be OK. Mia reached them and it was then, when Ana instructed her how they were going to get him to the shore.

Ana expected resistance, but fortunately Mia didn't give her any. Ana and Mia worked together, the two women who loved Christian with all their hearts, putting aside their differences and swimming to the shore as fast as both of them were able to.

In those moments, Mia watched Ana from time to time, on the verge of breaking down.

She couldn't lose her brother… no, that would truly destroy her.

Ana also locked eyes with Mia, understanding what was going through the young woman's head.

As they finally reached the shore, Ana attempted to catch her breath, exhausted from the difficult activity." He'll be fine. He'll be fine, Mia." She whispered, not sure if she was trying to convince Christian's sister or herself.

The moment Christian was on the shore, Ana observed him for one split second. At the sight of his pale lips and face, Ana's heart rammed wildly against her rib cage. Without hesitation, she then used mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him. Ana knew what fear was… she knew it all too well. But right now, she was extremely terrified, her hands trembling, as she attempted to resuscitate Christian.

At a certain point Ana couldn't bear the fear anymore, as it consumed her from the inside out, almost making her want to give up. However, Ana had already once given up on Christian and was determined to _never_ let it happen again.

No! She refused to let him go…

Moments passed, but to Ana it seemed like hours. And then finally… oh God, _finally_ , Christian coughed up all the water that he had swallowed.

"Christian!" Mia said, and helped him to sit up.

Ana watched the two siblings, as tears spilled from her eyes, relief washing over her body and mind, the feeling so intense, almost too overwhelming.

Thank Goodness! He's alive... the man Ana loved with all her heart was alive...

* * *

Senator Richard Murphy arrived home that afternoon with a heavy heart. As he stepped out of the limo, he put his emotions in check and walked inside his villa.

"Richard, sweetie. You have company." His wife announced, and kissed him on the cheek.

As he walked into the dining room, the senator's heart almost jumped out of his chest from utter fear.

"I'll leave you two alone now, OK?" His wife Rita said and left the room.

"Senator Murphy, how have you been?" the guest asked, her voice sultry like always.

"Mrs. Lincoln. I'm doing well, thank you. How are you doing?" the senator asked, his voice shaky at the end.

She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and demanded." Please, call me Elena."

The senator nodded and walked to the bar." OK, Elena it is. So… want something stronger than the coffee my wife has given you?" he asked, as he poured himself a drink.

She nodded and replied." Sure… anything than this awful coffee, Richard."

He cleared his throat and poured a second glass. The senator then walked over to Elena and sat across from her." So… what brings you to my humble home, Elena?"

She smiled deviously at him and took a sip from her drink." Humble? You call this humble, Richard? Humble is when you were a poor lawyer twenty years ago." She pointed out." But then, you met my husband and with his help you became a judge, then mayor and now… senator, Richard."

The senator took the last swig of his drink, swallowing the whisky." What is it that you want?" he asked, his voice dark and low.

Elena pursed her lips and looked him in the eyes. "You haven't forgotten our arrangement, have you?"

"Of course not! My financial adviser will call your husband… he'll take care of it. And BTW, what are you doing in my house! I come to you and not the other way around." He spat and glared at her.

"I just wanted to remind you what's at stake, Richard." Elena warned." My men followed you today. You went to bring flowers to that spot in the City again." She accused.

The senator sighed deeply and closed his eyes." Don't worry, nobody will find out what happened fourteen years ago. My lips are sealed." Richard replied, trying his best to convince Elena.

"Are you sure? What about that old fling of yours? She was there… she also saw the whole thing happen." Elena asked, while glaring at the senator.

He shook his head." No, no. She won't say a word. She has kept her mouth shut for all these years." The senator promised." And she's still in a home until now. Don't worry about her."

"OK, but don't forget she slipped up six years ago. That almost cost us everything!" Elena reminded the senator.

"Yes, but you and your husband took care of it, remember? We dealt with the threat my way and in the process, tore apart and destroyed the person's life. Have you forgotten about it?" the senator accused and huffed loudly." Luckily, I had a plan and the person listened to me. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if you took care of it your way, Elena."

Elena laughed evilly at that." Well, the person didn't have a choice. Did she?"

Richard looked at her and said." Please, get out of my house. Now."

"Fine, I'll be on my way." Elena remarked, and got up from her seat." Just one thing, Richard. Don't you **_ever_ ** forget this: When my husband ever goes down… you and that old fling of yours **_will_ ** go down with him."

* * *

At the moment, Ana was busy in the kitchen making a hot pot of coffee for the three of them. She then poured three cups of coffee, while thinking back on the events of the passed six hours.

After they rescued Christian, Ana went for help at the neighbors. It was a long walk, but she sucked it up. Luckily, they were at their own cottage and immediately helped Ana.

The man of the house, Clint Ricci, and his two teenage sons jumped into their truck with Ana. The three men helped Christian and brought him to the cottage.

Mia, Christian and Ana thanked their neighbors, inviting them for coffee but they had to decline. They were planning on hunting deer that day and were already behind schedule.

Christian apologized for the inconvenience, but the three men told him that they were happy that Christian was fine and were glad to be of service.

"No worries." Clint Ricci remarked with a smile on his face and then jumped back into his truck with his two sons.

Mia immediately called someone and provided for another wheelchair.

And here they were… the three of them in the cottage. Ana dreaded what was coming next, but decided to gather all her courage and walked with the tray with coffee towards the living room, where the two Grey siblings were at the moment.

'Not a conversation I'm looking forward to.' Was what bounced in her skull, as she walked out the kitchen.

When Ana reached her destination though, she noticed that Christian and his sister had an argument. He looked angry, his hands clenching into fists. While Mia's whole body trembled, as tears pooled in her beautiful eyes.

Ana cleared her throat and placed the coffee for the two of them." Here you go, Mia."

"Christian." Ana said and took a seat on the couch, and drank her own cup of coffee.

Mia then glared at her, making Ana instantly got up from the couch." You two want a moment to talk privately?" she asked and looked at the siblings questioningly.

When none of the two replied, Ana let out a deep breath and nodded." It's fine, I'm gonna sit in the garden."

"Yeah, you do that." Mia remarked, while Christian demanded." No, stay."

Ana was already walking away, but then stopped in her tracks. She raised her eyebrow, as her eyes darted from Mia then towards Christian and then back towards Mia.

"Stay." He demanded.

"Go, Ana." Mia ordered, making Ana lose her patience. Those freaking Greys, never able to make up their minds!

Ana huffed with her coffee cup in her hand, and looked at him then Mia." Well, which one is it? Must I stay or go?" she asked, while losing her patience completely.

Christian then said." As your patient, I ask of you to stay, Ana."

Ana looked at Christian flabbergasted, her mouth almost dropping to the floor, as it opened slightly." I'm your doctor?" she asked.

Christian nodded." Yes, you start today." He announced, while looking at Ana and then Mia." Ana is officially my doctor, my physical therapist, until I can walk again."

Mia huffed and clenched her hands into fists." Why are you doing this, Christian? Let's go home. You don't need her help!" She pointed out and glared at Ana.

Christian held his hand up and said." Ana is the best in her field."

"But…" Mia began, but he cut her off.

"No buts, Mia. After what happened today, I refuse to stay helpless like I had been for all those weeks. I'm gonna start rehabilitation tomorrow morning." Christian announced." And Ana will help me reach my goal."

"Christian!" Mia hissed." You're not thinking clearly. You don't need her help!"

Mia got up from her seat and threw daggers with her eyes at Ana. Then she turned to look her brother in the eyes." She left you. She doesn't care about you. Where was she all these years? Huh? Has she been there for you, Christian?!" Mia spat, and grabbed Christian's hand." Let's go home." She said to her brother and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Christian gently pulled his hand back and locked eyes with his little sister." Tell me, Mia. Did Ana come to see me, after my accident in the hospital?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

At that, tears began to pool in Mia's pretty eyes." I… I want… I just wanted…" She tried to reply, but wasn't able to.

When Elliot had told him, that Ana visited him in the hospital, but then their little sister told Ana to leave, Christian couldn't and didn't believe his older brother. However, now he knew that Elliot was telling him the truth all along…

He looked at his younger sister, his eyes filled with hurt and disbelief." Mia, did you really throw Ana out of my hospital room that day?" Christian asked, making Mia's heart sink to the floor.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys.**_

Of course thank you for all the support, you guys. :)

I appreciate it. You totally rock! ;)

Review...

J


	10. Meant to be

**Important note: Read this flashback, you all. Please _don't_ skip it. ;)**

 **It will give you a lot of info about the last two days before Ana left Christian, six years ago.**

 **[The flashback in _this_ chapter is the continuation of the flashback of chapter 7: The secret...]**

* * *

As Ana's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she decided to stay in bed just a little longer.

"Five minutes." Was what tumbled from her lips, as she stretched her body lazily.

Her mind instantly brought her back to the events of the day before. After Mia and Christian had one heated discussion( no, it was more like a fight… no, a battle) that lasted almost an hour, Mia decided to go back home.

Or to be blunt; Christian decided that for his little sister.

Way to go, Christian. Now Mia had one more thing to add on her ' _list_ '.

The list of reasons why she hated Ana's guts. Ugh!

"Well, it is what it is." Ana whispered.

Now she had to focus on doing her big task. She was very happy and not to mention surprised that Christian had decided to accept her help.

While still lying in bed, Ana threw a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. She decided then that it was time to get up and get ready. Ana wanted to prepare for the long and exhausting day that lay ahead. From experience she knew that the first day was the hardest.

As she made her bed, Ana let out a deep breath. Even though it's been six years, she still felt that gnawing pain in her gut, whenever she saw or thought about Christian.

She was this close… _this_ close to marrying him then. However, after her mother wrote the name of the child that had died fourteen years ago, and she had asked Christian about it, everything turned into chaos.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 ** _She shook her head furiously at that." No! Tell me, please. Tell me where he died? Did it happen here in Seattle?"_**

 ** _Christian let out a deep breath and shook his head." No, it happened in New York." He replied, his voice breaking at the end._**

 ** _As those words reached Ana's ears, it instantly went dark before her very eyes, the burden of those words too much for her heart and body to take._**

 _As Ana's eyes fluttered open slowly, a bright light shone in them." Ouch." She whispered, as her eyes fluttered shut, while carefully massaging her temples._

 _Man, her head hurt as if someone had hit her with a brick. Crap!_

 _"Ana? Are you OK, sweetie?" she heard a familiar voice say from afar._

 _"Christian?" she said softly, and attempted to sit up from her lying position._

 _"Please, lie still on the bed, Ana." She heard him say lovingly, as he gently helped her lay down." The doctor is on his way. He'll be here within a minute or five."_

 _"OK." She replied, and let out deep breaths._

 _What had happened again? She wondered, as her eyes landed on her wonderful boyfriend._

 _Aah, yes. Christian had just confirmed her suspicions about the incident of eight years ago. It was indeed his little brother who had died that tragic, rainy evening…_

 _As she attempted once more to sit up, Ana's whole body trembled. She had to tell Christian— the man she loved with all her heart, that her mom had witnessed the accident that killed his younger brother. She had to. There was no way around this._

 _"Christian." She said, and held onto his upper arm." I have to…"_

 _"Ana, baby. Lay still, please?" Christian insisted, while looking her with loving eyes._

 _She shook her head at that, and frantically began to sit up once more." No! I have to tell you something important." Ana pointed out, as tears pooled in her pretty eyes." It's about my mom, and your bro…"_

 _However, he gently cut Ana off." Ana, the doctor is here, sweetie." Christian pointed out, and got up from the bed." You can tell me after doctor Russo has given you the proper medical treatment. OK, babe?"_

 _Ana shook her head, as tears spilled from her eyes." No, I have to tell you now." Were the words that left her lips, but Christian didn't hear her. He was speaking to the doctor and already leading him inside the bedroom._

 _xxx_

 _Twenty minutes later, Ana was able to get up and walked over to the bathroom, as Christian walked the doctor out. While looking at her own reflection in the mirror, her hands clenched into small fists._

 _Her mother… she was in the car with someone, when Christian's brother Shawn, died. Ana knew it's been more than eight years, since the evening of the tragedy. However, she couldn't let it go. As Ana thought about how it must've been for Christian's parents, not being able to have closure regarding their son's death, a gut wrenching pain cut right through her heart and soul._

 _At a certain point, a loud sob escaped her pale lips, as she put herself in Grace and Carrick's shoes. Oh, how heart breaking it must've been for them to lose a child in such a horrific way. Tears spilled uncontrollably down Ana's face, as she imagined how the both of them felt and obviously still feel, when they lost their baby boy._

 _"I have to make it right." Ana whispered, as she decided to confront her mother about that evening._

 _No matter what she or anyone would do now, it wouldn't bring Shawn back. However, she had to do something to give Grace and Carrick the closure they deserved. One that was long overdue…_

 _As Ana frantically wiped away her tears and made herself presentable, she walked out the bathroom door. Before walking out the bedroom, she grabbed her handbag and phone and walked down the stairs._

 _Ana was determined to find out from her mother who she was with that tragic evening— Even if she had to force it out of Carla, she will get that info out of her! This big secret was kept too long! Too many people, including Christian's parents and Shawn's siblings had endured enough pain after the incident._

 _Ana was aware of the possible consequences for her and Christian, when the secret were to be revealed. She planned on telling Christian personally that her mother witnessed his brother's death and also who was responsible for it._

 _She knew it would be difficult and maybe impossible for him to process the information. However, Ana wanted no secrets between herself and Christian. Not when she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself._

 _So even though there was a possibility that Ana could lose Christian, after he finds out that her own mother and Ana kept the tragic incident a secret, she wanted him to know the truth. He deserved the truth… the whole Grey family did. And Shawn deserved justice._

 _While gathering all her courage, Ana walked into the living room, where Christian was. She was going to tell him_ _everything_ _and after that, she planned on interrogating her mother._

 _'My mom has to tell me who was responsible for Shawn's death! And she will tell me!' Ana thought, as she walked over to Christian, while her heart rammed against her rib cage, almost as it if wanted to leap out of it._

 _Ana was terrified at that moment, but there really wasn't a way around it. It pained her, almost making it hard to take in breaths, because she didn't want to lose him… God, she loved him so much! He was her everything._

 _And yet, Ana gathered the last of her strength and closed the gap between them._

 _He turned his face towards Ana, and smiled instantly." Come here, sweetie. Doctor Russo says that you'll be fine." Christian said, while Ana reached him._

 _At that, Christian instantly pulled Ana in a loving and tight embrace." You scared me, Ana." She heard him say, as her nose landed in the crook of his neck._

 _Ana's eyes fluttered shut, as a huge lump formed in her throat. She held onto him for dear life, as it dawned on her that it was a possibility that this moment here, was the last time in his warm arms…_

 _But then Ana thought.' No, I have faith in Christian. He will eventually forgive me and he and I will get through this. Christian and I will fight to stay together. No secret will tear us apart. I won't allow it.'_

 _Why? The reason was simple really… Because he and Ana were meant to be._

 _She pulled away first, and looked up, locking eyes with him." Christian, I have to tell you something important. Please don't hate me after knowing the truth about what happened eight years ago." Ana said softly, as a lonely tear rolled down her cheek._

 _Christian simply said." What is it, sweetie?" he asked, genuinely concerned, while cupping her face and caressing her cheek lovingly with his thumb." I could never hate you, Ana."_

 _Ana smiled through her tears." I know that. We will get through this." She replied._

 _"Uhuh, no matter what it is, big or small." He pointed out, and smiled at Ana." You can tell me now, sweetie."_

 _Relieved, Ana let out a deep breath. She will tell him everything about the secret and yet Christian will find a way to forgive her..._ ** _that_** _, Ana was certain of._

 _Their love was strong like that…_

 _But just as she was about to tell him the truth, Christian's cell phone rang loudly, interrupting Ana._

 _She looked at him with pleading eyes." Christian, please let it go to voicemail." Ana begged, but his eyes already landed on the display._

 _He furrowed his brows and apologized to Ana." Sorry, sweetie." He said." What the hell? It's my father's lawyer. I've to take this."_

 _As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana plopped herself down onto the couch, while a thousand and one things bounced inside her skull._

 _After a few minutes though, he ended the conversation and walked over to Ana." Sorry, sweetie. We will talk later, OK." Christian said and kissed her on the top of her head." I have to go now."_

 _"But… where are you going, Christian?" she asked, looking at him perplexed._

 _He sighed deeply at that, and cleared his throat." It's my dad. He's in jail right now." Christian explained to Ana." He was in a fight with someone in a bar and now I have to bail him out."_

 _Christian then promised her to have that talk later and walked hastily out the front door with his car keys and wallet in his hands._

 _Ana silently watched him go and heard him start his Porsche._

 _'OK, later we_ _will_ _have that talk. In the meantime, I'll go to my mother to find out who was responsible for Shawn's death.' She thought, while walking out the front door._

 _But little did Christian and Ana know that this was the last time they would see each other… and talk in person as a harmonious couple._

 ** _** End of flashback**_**

A knock on the bedroom door brought Ana back to reality.

"Ana, it's me." She heard Christian say." Are you up already?"

She instantly walked towards the door and swung the door open." Yes, I am." Ana said.

"Let's do this, Ana." He demanded, while locking eyes with her." You can look at my legs now and decide which method will be the best one to get me back on my feet."

Ana nodded and looked at Christian with determination in her eyes." Give me fifteen… twenty minutes tops, and then we'll get to work immediately."

* * *

 _ **Note: So... tell me what you think about the chapter?**_

Thanks for reading, you all. :)

And of course thank you for the wonderful reviews. :)

You guys totally rock! ;) And I love you...

J


	11. The tormentor

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think about chapter 11**

* * *

 _Ana nodded and looked at Christian with determination in her eyes." Give me fifteen… twenty minutes tops, and then we'll get to work immediately."_

After Ana had taken a quick shower and was dressed, she made coffee for the both of them. She was pouring the hot liquid into two mugs, when Christian appeared, moving himself from the living room into the kitchen.

"I thought we could have breakfast first." Ana commented, as she sat in one of the chairs." I made sandwiches; there's one with cheese and another with scrambled egg."

Christian didn't say anything back. He was staring at her again, brows furrowed and grey eyes boring into hers. As she waited for him to grab his mug and sandwich, Ana sat silently and drank her coffee, while avoiding his gaze.

She knew he had agreed on starting with physical therapy, and thought that he'd be a bit more talkative. Boy, was she wrong...

At a certain point Christian moved closer to the kitchen table and grabbed his mug. However, he kept staring at her, making Ana so uncomfortable.

Oh, how much she wished that he'd just tell her what he was thinking right now. But she knew he'd never tell her, even if she would ask him. So, Ana decided to change the subject. She had been contemplating about this the evening before, listing the pro and cons for both locations. However, Ana knew Christian ultimately was the one who gets to decide where he wants to work on his legs.

They were _his_ legs after all. It was _his_ body and only he had a say in it. _Not_ even her.

"Christian… uhmm, I was wondering…" she started, as her eyes darted towards him." Do you want to do this **_here_**? Or… would you be more comfortable doing therapy at home… in my family's private practice?"

As those words reached his ears, Christian placed his leftover sandwich and the mug on the table, after drinking his coffee." _Here_." He simply said, and swiftly moved out of the kitchen with his wheelchair.

Ana let out a deep breath and got up from her seat." Well, this time he said exactly one word to me." She muttered, while grabbing their mugs and placing them in the sink.

She then walked into the living room and as Christian watched Ana, she began moving the couch and the other furniture.

"I'm making room for us so we can work in here." Ana commented without expecting a reply.

"Ana." She heard him say, almost making her stumble over her own feet. Ana did _not_ expect him to say her name— especially not in _that_ _manner_ …

Which manner? Well, in the manner that made Ana feel as if the room had caught fire. Heat instantly spread to her cheeks, as she remembered how many times he had said her name _that_ _way_. (When they were still a couple years ago)

Christian said it with such intensity, like he still cared about her. It sounded pleading and gentle and all things beautiful.

'He probably _forgot_ for one split second that he hates me.' Were the words that bounced inside her skull, as Ana's eyes finally locked with his.

"Yes, Christian?" she managed to say, her voice a bit shaky.

"I want you to promise me something." He said, as he moved towards the couch." Can you take a seat? Please?"

Ana nodded, not knowing what to expect and sat on the couch, while a lump was gradually forming in her throat." Of course." She commented." What is it, Christian?"

He moved so they were locking eyes on one another. As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian said." You know exactly what to do to get me back on my feet, right?"

"Yes." Ana replied." I do."

Christian nodded." OK, I had a quick conversation with Elliot's friend this morning… you know the one you helped four years ago?"

Ana nodded." Yes, Eric Lopez." She pointed out.

" _That_ friend… yes. Like me, he also was paralyzed from the waist down." Christian said, his voice trembling slightly." I called him up, because I wanted to know what to expect."

"OK." Ana replied, as she felt something tug on her heart, their eyes still locked.

Christian had made it very clear that he wanted to walk again. However, she didn't expect him to be this far along, _mentally_. At the moment Ana saw a flicker of that familiar _fire_ in his eyes.

As she attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, Ana remembered how she searched for it in his eyes, the evening in her family's private gym. That evening she saw Christian after six years for the first time and noticed instantly that the fire had died down completely.

And yet, there it was once more… it was only a flicker, barely there. However, Ana was seeing it and felt her heart explode in her chest.

Christian was accepting it _,_ she noticed. He accepted the fact that he needed physical therapy and also that he needed her expertise. He accepted that he had to work hard— very hard, if he wanted to walk again.

That was something no one could force on him. Christian _had_ to want it for him and only him.

Tears began to pool in Ana's eyes, when Christian continued." He gave me some tips, Ana. And he also warned me about you."

His voice was playful, and yet Ana didn't see a smile there. However, this was a huge improvement, considering how Christian refused and declined her help just a few days ago.

She was so grateful that he was doing his best, asking a former patient of hers how Ana went about the rehabilitation.

"Oh, did he now? What did Eric say to you?" Ana asked, and raised an eyebrow." Hmm? What name did he give me?"

It was so weird hearing Christian attempt to chuckle, making Ana wonder how long it's been since he had laughed.

"Eric said, and I quote: who did you say is your physical therapist? You're _so_ dead, Grey. She's a bully. You know what I used to call her during therapy? ' _The tormentor_ '." Christian replied, as he watched her reaction.

Ana burst out into laughter at that, while her whole body shook.

As Christian watched Ana laugh, he couldn't help feeling something inside him stir. It was unsettling and yet calming. He knew that Ana lost him a long time ago,— and was so sure that he never wanted to forgive her.

However, that didn't mean he stopped caring. That definitely didn't mean that he stopped loving her…

But now is not the time to dwell on the past. Christian couldn't let himself be vulnerable like he had been six years ago. And right now, his top priority was to rehabilitate.

Ana wiped her tears away, (the ones that appeared from laughing so hard) and cleared her throat." Well, Eric _can_ exaggerate sometimes. However, he's right. I can be brutal, Christian." She pointed out and looked him straight in the eyes." When I start, I will commit one hundred percent. I will be brutally honest with you the whole time and I intend on doing everything in my power to get positive results. I won't give up. So, I need to know _now_. Can I expect the same from you, Christian?"

"Yes." He replied and nodded.

However, Ana wasn't convinced." Christian, I need you to be sure. Will you give it your all? Will you commit and not give up, even when there are setbacks?" she asked, while looking at him so serious, her brows furrowed." Cause I promise you, there _will_ be setbacks!"

At that, Christian looked at Ana with determination in his grey eyes." Yes, doctor. I will commit a hundred and ten percent. I will give my all. And I will _not_ give up that easily."

Ana was finally convinced and nodded." Good. Let's begin then. I'm gonna take my stuff out the van first." She said, and got up from the couch. But when she was almost out the front door, Ana remembered something." Hey, you wanted me to promise you something?"

"That was it."

"What was it?" she asked.

Christian looked up at her and sighed." I wanted you to promise me to push forward no matter what. Even if I would act ugly towards you at one point or if I would fire you. And even if I want to give up... "he explained, and then looked away." If it came down to all what I've summed up, I want you to promise me to continue."

Ana smiled at that and closed the gap between them. She then placed a hand on his shoulder." I promise."

Those were 2 simple words, however they meant so much more to Ana and also Christian. He knew she was being truthful to him and that made the little _something_ inside his heart stir more than before.

"Thank you." He commented.

She nodded and wanted to reply, but then they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be my assistant, José." Ana pointed out and walked over to the front door and swung it open.

"So… what are you doing all the way over here, doctor? We're in the middle of nowhere." Christian heard a man say.

Ana chuckled and said." Well, good morning to you too, José."

He rolled his eyes at her and replied." Morning, doc."

"Let me introduce you to our patient." She remarked and walked towards Christian.

Ana's assistant sighed softly and followed her.

Christian observed the man from head to toe, his face expressionless.

The two men shook hands and greeted each other.

"So, please get my stuff out of the van, will you?" Ana requested, as she looked José in the eyes.

"Of course, Doc." He replied and strode towards the car.

"Ana, I thought it was only gonna be you and me." Christian pointed out, while looking at her questioningly.

As those words reached her ears, Ana bit her bottom lip." Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I need José's strength." She pointed out." My equipment is heavy and I have to look at your legs first… I can't place you on the examination table by myself. Get it?"

He nodded at that." Yes, I understand."

"Good. Thanks for understanding," Ana said and walked out the door to help her assistant.

* * *

After José and Ana were finished setting up the living room for his rehabilitation, Christian's eyes darted towards her. Ana's cheeks were pink from all the lifting and he even noticed a drop of sweat trailing down her temples.

At the moment she looked great… it was _that_ simple.

Ana looked content, her eyes were sparkling as she gave José last of the instructions. She looked determined and from the look of it, Ana was in Doctor-mode right now.

"OK, can you help the patient lie on the examination table?" Ana asked, while looking at José.

He nodded and walked over to Christian.

The moment Christian was on her table, Ana grabbed the chart and a pen. She wrote Christian's name on it and began looking at his legs. Ana thoroughly inspected the right leg first and wrote down her findings. The left leg was next, also being inspected by her.

Like with all her patients, Ana took her time. However, this was Christian and she didn't want to miss one single thing. The whole time she was doing her job, Christian had been observing Ana.

Mentally, he smiled because of the way Ana looked whenever she was concentrating. She furrowed her brows, and bit the insides of her cheeks, while it looked like she was a million miles away. And those eyes…

Christian was taken out of his thoughts by Ana's voice.

"So…" Ana said, while closing the chart." It's not looking very good, Christian."

Ana was in Doctor-mode, attempting to keep it professional, and locked her eyes on him.

"Yes? What's the verdict, Ana?" Christian asked, while clenching his right hand.

"It's gonna take time— a lot of time, because you haven't used the muscles of your legs for so long." Ana replied, the tone of her voice low, while looking Christian straight in the eyes.

He let out a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a few moments." But what does that mean? Am I a lost cause?" Christian asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Of course you're not. We can do this. I believe so." Ana said, self-assured.

"Are you certain, Ana?" Christian asked, his voice sounding as of someone who felt defeated." Because if I won't be able to use my legs anymore, then…" he began, but she cut him off mercilessly.

"We can do this! You and me." Ana said, while looking at him, the look in her eyes so convincing." _**Stop**_ doubting your doctor, Christian. Stop that, will you? And more importantly: stop doubting yourself! OK? We'll start now."

At that, Ana broke eye contact with Christian. She didn't want to hear about giving up, when they haven't even started yet. Ana was going to make sure that Christian will work his butt off… cause that's what she was planning on doing herself.

Right now isn't the time for pity or doubts! Now is the time for _work_ … hard work!

Ana then instructed her assistant what to do next." José, help the patient, so both his knees are up and keep them both in place. Yes, like that."

After that, Ana instructed Christian what to do and also what _not_ to do.

"I can't feel my legs… that's really frightening, An…" Christian started, but then he hesitated to continue, the look in his eyes haunting.

As his words reached Ana's ears, and while noticing that look in Christian's eyes, Ana cleared her throat, while attempting with all her might to push back her tears. It's like Christian just realized a few seconds ago that he was paralyzed…

And in a way that was _indeed_ so, because Christian knew for more than four weeks now that he can't use his legs. However, it was today that he had _accepted_ it all.

That's why it was difficult for him… especially now that he had said it out loud. Christian had been in denial the past weeks and now that realization hits him, it hits him like a ton of bricks.

Ana instantly recognized the look in his grey eyes. Hell, she had seen it so many times in all of her patients. So you'd think Ana was used to it by now. However, that was not the case…

She could _never_ get used to it, because Ana put herself in her patient's shoes. It was terrifying for Christian (and for any paralyzed patient) to _**accept**_ that he can't feel his legs anymore.

At that very moment, Ana wanted to comfort him, because Christian looked utterly lost. However, she was terrified to even try, not knowing how he'll react if she would.

As Ana, his ex-girlfriend, she could handle his silent treatments and very harsh remarks. That's because in her opinion she deserved all of it for leaving him. He was still angry that she had left him.

However, as Doctor Steele, she could not swallow anything harsh from Mr. Grey, her patient.

Ana was a highly respected and brilliant physical therapist. She couldn't let a patient disrespect her, especially not in front of her assistant…

However, the look in Christian's eyes was so heart breaking. As Ana watched how he stared at a spot on the wall, while his hands trembled, she felt a gnawing ache cutting right through her heart and soul.

Well, at that moment she decided to throw away her Doctor's hat for a few minutes. As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Ana placed her hand gently on Christian's wrist.

His eyes instantly darted towards her, while it locked on Ana's eyes." Hey, you can do this. You are Christian Grey." She simply said." As what did you start off in the company that you're now CEO of? Hmm? And how many years did it take you to become CEO? Less than anyone else who have ever tried. So… you can do this."

As those words reached Christian's ears, he was reminded why he had fallen in love with Ana. The reason? She's in one word amazing. She believes in doing good deeds and in bringing out the good in people. No wonder her patients love her.

Well, they hate her _during_ the physical therapy itself, when Ana ' _torments_ ' them and grills them. And yet they love her, because she's not only very good at her job, but also because Ana cares… she genuinely cares.

Christian almost wanted to let go, but he forced himself not to. As he pushed his tears back, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, Christian nodded." Yes, doctor. You're right. I can do this."

Ana smiled at that, and nodded with a satisfied look in her pretty eyes." Good." She replied, and then her eyes landed on her assistant." José let's continue, shall we? Hold his knees up and then …"

As Ana gave the instructions, Christian listened closely to her and José. They helped him do the exercises for three hours straight. By now Christian's muscles weren't slack as this morning.

There were times when he wanted to ask Ana for a break. And yet Christian decided every single time not to, because of the look in his doctor's eyes. Ana kept pushing forward, only her goal on her mind.

Eric Lopez was right… Ana can be brutal! Christian had never seen this side of her, and he had to admit that he liked it.

"OK, it's enough for today." Christian heard Ana say after a while, making him sigh in relief, his eyes fluttering shut, while he attempted to catch his breath.

"Finally." He mumbled.

José chuckled at that, and began tidying up the living room. When Christian finally had opened his eyes, he noticed Ana and her assistant looking at him.

"And? How was your first day, Mr. Grey?" Ana asked.

Christian's eyes landed on Ana, while Jose handed him a towel.

"Well, to be honest. Your former patient was right, doctor Steele." Christian said, while his eyes darted from Ana to her assistant and then back to Ana." I _should_ call you 'the **tormentor'**.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys.**_

 _ **REVIEW! REVIEW! ;) REVIEW! :)**_

 **And thank you for the support, you all. :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and the amazing reviews! Also thanks for putting my story as your fave, for following.**

 **I really appreciate it. You totally rock! ;)**

J


	12. Carla's lover

**Important note: Read this flashback, you all. Please _don't_ skip it. ;)**

 **It will give you a lot of info about the last two days before Ana left Christian, six years ago.**

 **[The flashback in _this_ chapter is the continuation of the flashback of chapter 10: Meant to be...]**

* * *

After the heavy physical therapy, Ana had helped Christian once more with the faucet of the shower. (The thing was way too high for him to reach) He was still not very talkative, but the awful tension between them was partly gone. Here in the cottage, Christian had to rely on Ana a lot, because the people who had built this house didn't consider someone with a disability to live here.

Receiving assistance from Ana for almost _every_ single thing was not something he looked forward to. However, it wasn't something he despised either.

Ana had asked this morning, if he wanted to work on his legs at home in her family's private practice or here at the cottage. Without hesitation, Christian answered that he wanted to rehabilitate right here, knowing in the back of his head that he was going to need Ana's assistance a lot.

For one split second though, he considered replying that he wanted to do it at home, but in Christian's opinion, spending time in the cottage and enjoying the outdoors weight heavier.

So that's why he picked here instead of home. Well, he just had to suck it up and not forget what his top priority was. And that was: working his ass off to get positive results.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on the fact that Ana was still the only woman he loved and wanted… _still_ wanted desperately.

Crap! He's so screwed, right now…

How fucked up and unsettling the situation was right now, Christian decided to tuck away said thoughts and _feelings_ , and focus on rehabilitation.

* * *

After helping Christian, Ana had taken a shower again and was dressed. As she painted her lips pink, Ana looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She planned on being professional with Christian, but that didn't mean she felt _nothing_ when they were close to one another.

As those thoughts swirled inside her head, Ana let out a deep breath.

"Please, God. Give me the strength to stay focused on doing my job." She prayed, while her eyes fluttered shut.

When she opened them again, Ana's mind brought her back in time…

 ** _xx Flashback xx_**

 ** _Ana silently watched him go and heard him start his Porsche._**

 ** _'OK, later we will have that talk. In the meantime, I'll go to my mother to find out who was responsible for Shawn's death.' She thought, while walking out the front door._**

 ** _But little did Christian and Ana know that this was the last time they would see each other… and talk in person as a harmonious couple._**

 _While Ana slid behind the wheel of her car, she began to worry about her mother tremendously. It was hard for her to concentrate on the road, her mind only consumed by the whole ordeal. Fortunately the traffic wasn't that bad._

 _Ana took the same route back to the place where her mom stayed while being treated by her psychiatrist. All these years her mother had stayed quiet about who she was with that tragic evening._

 _Though it happened years ago, Ana still remembered that night like it was yesterday. Her mom came home late that evening with her eyes all red and puffy like she had been crying. Her mascara was all smudged and her white dress had blood on it! Around that time, Ana usually was fast asleep. However, the next day she had to make a test at school and had studied the whole night._

 _Her mother didn't expect Ana to be up, and was startled when she saw her daughter. Ana's eyes immediately caught the blood on her mom's white dress and asked what had happened. Carla frantically tried to cover up said blood, but it was too late! Ana had seen it and thought that it was her mom who was bleeding out._

 _It didn't take long before her mom told her what had happened. There was an accident Carla had told her daughter, and the **person** died. _

_Ana did her very best, trying to convince her mom to go to the Police. However it didn't help, because her mom refused to do so._

 _Ana used to think that her mom acted selfishly that evening, and that self-preservation seem to be more important to her than taking responsibility for her actions. However, when she got older Ana suspected that her mom hadn't told her the whole story._

 _She was clearly protecting someone… someone **else** who also was in the car. But who was it? It wasn't her dad! That weekend, Ray was on a business trip and came home the following Monday night._

 _So, who the hell was it? Who was she protecting? Ana never knew who it was, the identity of the person only known by her mother. Well today that secret, the thing that had been concealed for so long, will be brought to light. It was time for her mom to lay it all on the table._

 _As the building came into view, Ana ordered herself to be persistent. She didn't know what to expect from her mom. Will she finally tell her everything what happened that tragic evening? Or will her mother resist answering her questions, and shut her out?_

 _Well, it was time to find out…_

* * *

 _Doctor Collins wasn't pleased about Ana visiting her mom at that particular moment, because visiting hours were over._

 _"Sorry, Miss Steele." He said, the tone of his voice impatient." Please, come back tomorrow."_

 _However, Ana was determined to get the information and insisted on seeing her mother. So, Doctor Collins obliged and led Ana to her mother's room._

 _The door swung open, and there she was. Her mom…_

 _Ana's heart contracted at the sight of her mom. Carla sat on the bed with her eyes plastered on the wall._

 _"Mom?" Ana said, and walked inside the room." Hey, it's me."_

 _Her mom didn't budge though. She kept staring at the spot and didn't even look up at her daughter. As Ana closed the gap between them, a huge lump formed in her throat._

 _This wasn't the woman, the mother she knew. This was most definitely someone else! When she finally reached her mother, Ana gently placed a hand on her cheek._

 _"Mommy…" Ana said, as a loud sob escaped her lips._

 _While attempting to see through her tears, Ana sat down next to her mother." Mom… it's me. A— Ana… your daughter."_

 _While she frantically wiped away her tears, Ana looked down, attempting to catch her mother's gaze." I know who **he** is, mom. I know who died that evening." She said, while her hands trembled heavily._

 _It was then, when Carla's eyes darted towards Ana." My baby… my little girl." She said, and then smiled." How are you doing, sweetie? How is your boyfriend?"_

 _As she watched her mother, Ana began to sob uncontrollably." Mom, you've written the name of the child who died that tragic evening." She pointed out." Do you know who he is?"_

 _Carla nodded at that." Yes, I do." She replied, while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek." It's your boyfriend's brother. Am I right?"_

 _A loud sob escaped Ana's lips, while she grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed them for comfort." Mommy… what am I gonna do?"_

 _At that moment Carla's eyes weren't glassy like before. Instead, her pretty eyes were clear and were filled with determination." I will go to the Police, my sweet child. I was a witness to that accident, and I will tell them everything."_

 _As those words reached her ears, Ana let it all out and pulled her mother in a tight embrace, while she sobbed like a little girl and clung to her, afraid to lose her._

 _"It will be alright, mom… Everything will be OK. Don't worry..." Ana uttered, her eyes red from crying._

 _At that very moment Carla didn't cry, and she wasn't sad or afraid. Carla knew that it was time… it was time to let the truth out. It was time to let the child's parents have their closure._

 _And after confessing to the Police, so the child that had died could get justice (one that was long overdue), Carla would wish to pray for an absolution…_

 _"Ana, dear." Carla said, after Ana's sobs had subsided." I have to tell you everything. Before I go to the Police, I should tell you the truth about that night."_

 _As those words tumbled from her mom's lips, Ana's heartrate quickened tremendously, while she all of a sudden found it difficult to breathe. This was what she came for and yet Ana felt as if she wasn't ready to hear the details of what happened to Christian's little brother._

 _However, there was no other way around it. For everyone involved, especially the Greys, Ana had to find out first. "Yes, mom. Tell me, please." Ana said, while looking at Carla with sad eyes, tears pooling in her eyes once more._

 _"Please, Ana dear." She whispered, while locking eyes with her daughter, her voice breaking." Please, do **not** hate me after you've heard the whole truth."_

 _As Carla told her the story, Ana felt a gut wrenching pain cutting right through her heart and soul. Her heart broke into tiny pieces, as her mom told her what had happened that rainy, tragic evening._

 _After Ana heard the whole thing, she got up from the bed, while her hands shook tremendously, while looking down at her mother with disbelief in her eyes._

 _"You left him there?!" she shouted, no longer able to keep her emotions in check." How could you?!"_

 _Ana stood in the middle of the room, devastated about how her mom handled the situation all those years ago. She looked at her mom, wondering who that woman was who sat on the bed._

 _As the seconds passed, Carla felt Ana's accusing gaze on her, while she felt as if her heart shattered into tiny pieces, nobody in the whole world able to ever mend it again._

 _"Ana… baby… I'm s… so sorry." Carla whispered, her voice breaking, while she stared into her daughter's eyes." I wish tha…"_

 _She started but Ana cut her off mercilessly._

 _"You let Christian's b… baby brother… on the str… on the street?!" Ana sobbed, as she sank to the floor." Your **lover** killed him and you left the poor child on the sidewalk?!"_

 _At that moment, Ana felt so sick to her stomach, the image of her mom's white bloody dress plaguing her over and over again._

 _She looked up at her mother and sobbed." Who are you?! You are not my mother! You disgust me… You are a horrible pe… person, I can't…" Ana began, but wasn't able to continue, the gnawing pain in her heart too excruciating._

 _Carla watched, as her daughter sobbed on her bedroom floor. A heart wrenching pain gnawed at her, as she watched how Ana mourned the child that she didn't even know… her daughter was that kind of person… she had such a good heart and she was everything she wasn't._

 _At that moment, Carla wondered what she had ever done to deserve such a daughter… no, that's just it. She definitely did not deserve her daughter's love, nor did she deserve her affection… not at all._

 _And Ana was right… She was indeed a horrible person for leaving that child like that!_

 _Years ago, on the night the tragic accident happened, Carla had told Ana that something awful had happened and that **someone** died. However, she hadn't given Ana the details. And now that she had, Carla felt so ashamed… she was ashamed to call herself a mother._

 _All these years, Carla never got over the guilt, and it had eaten her from the inside out. It still was there though… and Carla knew it will never disappear. If she had to do it over again, she would've handled the situation differently._

 _That, Carla was certain of…_

 _But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't take it back. There was nothing Carla could do now to bring that precious little boy back…_

 _However, there was only one thing she was able to do now… And that is to go to the authorities, so that Shawn's parents could have their closure. And also so that precious little boy could get justice._

 _As a tear rolled down her cheek, Carla got up from the bed, her heart pounding against her chest, terrified of how Ana will react to her. She was so scared of how her daughter, who had a heart of gold, would react to her. And yet, Carla gathered all her courage and closed the gap between her and Ana._

 _Her daughter was still sobbing for Shawn, that beautiful little boy, so Carla took a seat on the floor in front of Ana and gently wrapped her arms around her._

 _"I hate you… how could you! You're a monst…" Ana began, but was too shaken up to continue. She sobbed, and tore herself ruthlessly from her mother's embrace._

 _At that, Carla felt a scorching pain cutting through her heart." I know, baby… I know I've done that precious little boy wrong." She said, as she cupped Ana's cheek." And his parents too, and I'm **so** sorry, sweetie… I truly am."_

 _Ana was heartbroken at that moment. She never thought that people could be so **evil** … Ana just couldn't understand how her mom and her lover could've done such a hideous thing!_

 _As they sat on the cold hard floor, her mom attempted to hug her again. However, Ana rejected said hug, instantly got on her feet and looked down at her mother." Let's go now. We will go to the Police and tell them all about what your disgusting lover had done!" she hissed, the venom in her voice evident and clear._

 _Ana watched, as her mom nodded and also got on her feet. She couldn't believe her mom cheated on Ray… she also couldn't believe her lover was a judge…_

 _Richard Murphy, her lover, was an actual judge in court!_

 _And he had been capable of something so horrible?!_

 _That was something Ana will never, ever understand…_

* * *

 _The moment Carla was dressed and ready, Ana walked over to Doctor Collins' office. She was going to ask him to release her mother, so they could go to the Police._

 _Carla's psychiatrist was the one who had shown Ana what her mom had written that morning. (Shawn's name) She brought him up to speed and told him what she intended to do about the situation._

 _Without hesitation, Doctor Collins told Ana that he will approve of Carla's release. She and her mom just had to wait a couple minutes, while he filled in and signed the papers for said release._

 _As they waited in the office, while they sat across from Doctor Collins, Ana was motionless in her seat, her hands trembling heavily. Ana was terrified, and anticipated the consequences, the moment Grace and Carrick will finally find out the truth about what happened to their little boy…_

 _What makes matters worse is that Ana was aware that the whole Grey family knew Judge Richard Murphy very well. Carrick was a lawyer and had even worked with the man in the same firm, years ago._

 _Oh, God… This will destroy everyone… this will destroy Carrick and Grace. And also…_

 _Ana knew that this will be devastating to Christian, because he was good friends with Judge Murphy's son, Barry…_

 _Once a month, Christian and Barry went golfing together. The two of them had not once skipped it for over ten years._

 _Ana knew that what her mom was about to do, was going to turn everyone's lives upside down, destroying their lives even more. (Because Carrick and Grace have already become broken people the day Shawn had died)_

 _Hell definitely will break loose, when the truth comes out..._

 _"So, here you go. These are the papers, Miss Steele." Doctor Collins pointed out, and offered Ana said papers._

 _She instantly got up from her seat, and accepted them." Thank you, Doctor." Ana commented, while looking him straight in the eyes, her voice shaky." Thanks for everything."_

 _Doctor Collins knew what Ana meant by it. She was thanking him for the work he had done for her mother. Because Carla had written Shawn's name during her session with him. (During therapy)_

 _Ana was thankful for his work, because even she had never been able to find out who had died on that tragic evening. Her mom had told her vaguely what had happened, never had given her any details._

 _And now thanks to Carla's psychiatrist, Ana finally knew the truth about that evening._

 _Doctor Collins nodded, and opened his mouth, about to say something to Ana. But just as he was about to do that, a huge, tall man (approximately 6' 5") barged into the office with a gun in his hand._

 _"All of you, hands where I can see them, and nobody move!" he demanded, and moved towards Ana._

 _All three of them instantly held their hands up, shocked by what was happening at that very moment._

 _As the thug reached her, Ana's heart rammed against her rib cage, fear taking over her body and mind instantly. The man looked Ana straight in the eyes and pointed the gun at her._

 _At that, her eyes fluttered shut for a few moments, and when she opened them, Ana looked straight into the barrel of his gun._

 _"Come with me, Miss Steele. My boss and his business partner has something important to discuss with you." Was what Ana heard him say, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up…_

 ** _xx End of flashback xx_**

A gentle knock on the bedroom door brought Ana back to reality.

"Hey, Doc. Open up, will you?" She heard her assistant say from the other side of the door. At that, she walked out of the bathroom and attempted to dry off her hair with a towel.

When she reached the door, Ana swung it open and came face to face with José.

He looked straight into Ana's eyes. "Doc, your ex-boyfriend is _so_ still in love with you," he pointed out, and even winked at her." And you thought he hated you for leaving him all those years ago… man, you've never been this wrong!"

Ana's eyes widened at hearing those words." José, will you please mind your own business?" she tried, but she damn well knew that it was no use.

Her assistant was going to grill and tease her about Christian the whole time they were here.

'Oh, man! I'm so screwed right now!' Were the words that bounced inside Ana's skull at that moment, while José smiled at her from ear to ear.

* * *

 ** _Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys. :)_**

 ** _REVIEW! ;) REVIEW! :)_**

 ** _(And in case you're wondering: Richard Murphy was a lawyer first, then he became a judge, then mayor and then senator.)_**

 _And thank you for the support, you all. :)_

 _Thank you so much for reading and the amazing reviews!_

 _I really appreciate it. You totally rock! ;)_

 _J_


	13. Terrified to death

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Terrified to death**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _'Oh, man! I'm so screwed right now!' Were the words that bounced inside Ana's skull at that moment, while José smiled at her from ear to ear._

"I'd like that, Doc. I really would like to mind my own business," José pointed out." However, it's so fun to put my nose in _your_ business."

Ana groaned at that, and clenched her hands into fists." You do remember that I'm your boss, right?" she pointed out.

José looked her straight in the eyes, attempting to have a serious expression on his face." Yes, boss. Of course I know that. So, because I'm your assistant, I cannot tease you?" he asked innocently." Does that also mean I can't grill you about your ex?"

Ana huffed at that." That's exactly what that means, José." She replied icily.

José really did his best, but without success. The minute he noticed the flush on Ana's cheeks and how she nervously ran a hand over her hair, he failed at being serious and began to chuckle nonstop.

"José!" Ana scolded him, and threw daggers with her eyes at him.

But it was no use… he couldn't help laughing, even pointing at Ana." I'm so sorry, Doc. I really am." He apologized." But you're so busted!"

Ana rolled her eyes at him, and spat." You can laugh all you want, but I'm going to get lunch ready now!" she announced and strode towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ana was busy with lunch, when she heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"José, stay out. I'm not in the mood for your teasing right now." She pointed out, and rolled her eyes.

At that, she heard a knock once more. "Stop it now, José!" Ana scolded, and went back to doing her task in the kitchen.

After the third knock, Ana groaned aloud and stormed towards the door. With a force, she swung it open." I have no time for your silly jokes, José! We're not in high school anym…" she said, the tone of her voice two pitches higher than usual, but then she stopped mid-sentence.

Christian was staring up at Ana, an eye brow raised, while looking at her questioningly.

"Christian! Oh, it's you." She said, and slapped herself mentally." I thought you were my assistant." Ana pointed out, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole at the moment.

Christian stared her down, but didn't react to her outburst. Instead he asked." Can you please move, so I can go into the kitchen?"

Ana nodded." Well, of course." She replied, and took a few steps away from the door.

Christian moved towards the counter, and stopped next to it." What's for lunch?" he simply said.

"Well, I was thinking of making us some sandwiches," Ana replied.

"But?" Christian asked.

She looked at him, while the corners of her lips curled upwards," How did you know a _but_ would follow." Ana asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Christian stared up at her again. However this time his gaze wasn't piercing, and he was not glaring nor was he throwing daggers at her with those beautiful eyes of his…

No, this time Christian's eyes were playful.

Heat instantly spread to Ana's cheeks; it was like time had stood still years ago and it was just the two of them in the world—everything around them fading away…

At that very moment, Ana felt as if the kitchen had caught fire, her heart pounding against her chest, while she tried her very best not to leave her brain behind.

'Red flag! Red flag!' her brains repeated, and yet Ana couldn't for the life of her look away… she was incapable of breaking eye contact with Christian right now.

'Be professional, Ana!' was what bounced inside her skull over and over again.

Ana desperately felt like a deer caught in the headlights, not expecting Christian to look at her like _that._ At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to tell him everything… Ana wanted to tell him the reason she left six years ago.

She truly did. However, that was a luxury she couldn't afford right now. Or maybe _never_ …

At the time Ana knew what was at stake, and it still is. In her life, she had never been afraid of anything or anyone. However this one… this man? Ana was terrified of him and what he was capable of.

The memory of what had happened six years ago has haunted Ana for years now. And is still haunting her till this very day…

No, she shouldn't and couldn't risk it! Ana had to keep the truth from Christian, even though it hurts her through the bone, to her very soul…

Fate had been so unfair and cruel to her and Christian. Here she was locking eyes with the man she had ever loved in her life, and José was right.

As she searched into the depths of his eyes, Ana saw and felt that Christian still cared a lot about her…

It was like he was the forbidden fruit; so close and yet so far. They both were two people meant for each other, but it was like fate or some kind of invisible force didn't want them to be together.

For everyone's safety, Ana knew that she had to be and act professional around Christian. She had to keep her feelings to herself.

And right now she had to tell Christian to stop looking at her like **_that_**. It hurts so much. God it hurt her, but Ana didn't have a choice…

Ana wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, bringing her hand towards his handsome face and let her fingertips collide with his cheek… She desperately wanted to trace it with her hand, slowly, and feel his warm skin on her own.

Just like she used to do years ago…

But no. Ana couldn't and shouldn't.

When Elliot had asked her to help Christian with his rehabilitation, Ana's first reaction (her first answer) was to decline. She instantly had given Elliot names of her colleagues. They were also very good physical therapists, she attempted to convince Christian's big brother.

However, Eliot was not interested in other doctors. For some reason, apart from her being the best in her field, Christian's big brother was persistent and kept on insisting that she would take his brother's case.

And of course, Ana being Ana had given in. She never had the heart to say no, whenever someone needed her help and asked for it.

So, even though Ana's head told her not to do it, she said yes to Elliot. In the back of her head and every inch of it, Ana knew that it was a bad… a _very_ bad idea to be in Christian's presence again, working very closely with him to get him back on his feet.

And yet Ana agreed on it and now here she was in deep shit right now.

Why? Christian was looking at her in a manner that made her want to run, because of the possible consequences— she didn't want to be responsible for said consequences, terrified of the man who called himself ' _El_ _Diablo_ ' in certain circles…

That's why she _had_ to prevent herself from faltering… Ana demanded from herself at that _very_ moment to stay _fucking_ professional!

 _And_ she needed to stop Christian from looking at her in that _manner_ …

"Please, stop." She said, while looking at him with pleading eyes." Stop looking at me like _that_."

As those words reached Christian's ears, he _swore_ he felt a sharp, and sudden physical pain shoot right through his heart and soul.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and looked away from her, breaking eye contact. Christian felt _so_ rejected at that moment, the feeling almost too unbearable.

As his eyes fluttered shut, Christian took in deep breaths, while attempting to calm himself down. A whirlwind of emotions swirled inside of him, almost making him want to throw up.

She was _right_ … he couldn't and they _shouldn't_. And he most definitely should _not_ be flirting with his Doctor!

It should be easy for him to react on her rejection by ignoring Ana again. Or worse, not talk to her like the first day here in the cottage. However, Christian was too tired to put _so_ much energy into such childish stuff.

Yes, Ana was right. He _shouldn't_ look at her in that manner.

And no, he wasn't going to act childishly like before… Christian also decided then to act mature and professional. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't turn back time…

She wasn't his girlfriend anymore… And when Ana had told him _just_ _now_ to stop looking at her like _that,_ in that manner, Christian knew that she will never, ever be his again…

He cleared his throat, and said." So sorry. You're right, Ana. I won't do that again. I promise."

As those words tumbled from his lips, Ana had mixed emotions. She was relieved and yet a part of her felt _extremely_ sad.

At that moment, it felt like they both had finally accepted that they had been wrong all those years ago...

The two of them: _they weren't meant to be._

* * *

After what had happened in the kitchen, Ana decided to make the sandwiches after all—though she secretly craved for lasagna.

It was around noon, as they silently sat at the kitchen table, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"So, I am really hungry, Doc! What do you have for lunch?" José announced, as he barged into the kitchen, his clothes damp and his dark hair still wet.

He had been swimming in the lake, while Ana was making lunch.

When José noticed how Christian was looking at him, he froze and immediately apologized." Oh, so sorry about that." Jose apologized," I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Ana's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink, and she instantly got up from her seat." You didn't! "She replied." I can assure you, Jose. You didn't interrupt anything, OK?"

Jose's eyes darted from Ana then towards Christian and then back to Ana." Are you sure? Cause I could've sworn…" he began, but Ana cut him off.

"Jose! In the living room, now." She hissed, while throwing daggers at him with her pretty eyes.

"But, I…"

"No buts, OK!" Ana scolded and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Ouch! Doctor, please stop gripping me so tightly." He complained, so Ana let him go the moment they both reached the living room area.

As his eyes landed on Ana's, he was shocked and took a step back from her. Ana was looking at him like she wanted to strangle him!

"Doc, please don't look at me like that." He pleaded." You're scaring me."

Ana huffed and clenched her small hands into fists." Well, you should be scared, Jose! I _want_ to strangle you right now!"

"But why?" he asked, and looked at her innocently.

"Stop with the teasing… Christian and I, we are over, OK? We aren't a couple anymore…" Ana explained, as tears pooled in her eyes, her voice breaking in the end.

Jose shook his head at that," I do not understand, Ana. I really don't," he pointed out." I know you're my boss right now and _I_ was the one who insisted to be professional and call you Doc. However, you are still my _friend_ … I've known you since we were in kindergarten… In high school we used to be best friends. So tell me, why can't you be with him?"

As a stubborn tear rolled down her cheek, Ana shook her head," I cannot… I can't tell you…"

Jose groaned and gently gripped Ana on her upper arms." Look at me." He demanded, but Ana kept avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Ana banana, come on," Jose insisted." Look at me, please?"

As her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, Ana took a deep breath and then she locked eyes with her friend." What is it?" she asked.

"You still love Christian… he still loves you. You two never stopped loving each other. Even after all these years! So why? Why don't you want to be with him, Ana?" Jose asked, the look in his eyes oh so pleading.

Ana shook her head, and whispered, afraid that Christian would hear her," I want it… so badly. I do _want_ him, but I… I cannot." She replied.

As those gut-wrenching words reached his ears, it made Jose's heart bleed for Ana.

As he watched his friend, Jose knew that she was being very serious right now… this was not a joke.

At that _very_ moment, Ana was giving Jose a look so haunting, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up…

It was then, when he _knew_ that there was something or someone that terrified Ana to death…

Something/ someone _so_ frightening that it made Ana give up on her true love.

* * *

 _ **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, you guys.**_

 **Review! ;)**

 _To the readers who are following my other story 'Two hearts, one soul' : **Yes** , I am busy **writing** the new chapter. And no, I am **not** abandoning it._

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and the reviews. :)**

 **I really appreciate it. You guys totally rock!**

 **J**


	14. Ana's strict schedule

**Important note: I have a quick question for you all( at the bottom)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Ana's strict schedule**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

After lunch, Ana took her afternoon nap and awoke by a knock on the bedroom door. As a sigh escaped her lips, her eyes darted to the clock first.

"It was 5:10 PM." She whispered, and groaned aloud.

She usually had her nap till 5:30 PM, so she was a bit annoyed by the person who dared to disturb her daily ritual. Ana had her own practice in New York, and was her own boss. She had all the freedom, choosing her patients herself and her caseload the way it fit her life and daily routine.

By the second knock, Ana huffed and got up from bed." I'm coming!" she remarked with a grumpy voice.

As she swung the door open, Ana locked eyes with Christian.

He sighed and said." Oh, sorry Ana. Did I disturb you?" he asked, and gave her an apologetic look.

Ana cleared her throat and shook her head." Yeah, well. Doesn't matter," She replied, and ran a hand over her messed up hair(from sleeping)." You need something, Christian?"

He gave her a small smile." Well, I would like to go to the lake," Christian announced." Do you wanna join me?"

Christian noticed that Ana hesitated for a moment, seeing a hint of something he couldn't quite read in her eyes." I'm not gonna go on the pier, Ana. Most definitely not." He promised," And BTW, if you join me then you can make sure I don't get in any trouble."

She cleared her throat, as the wheels in her head started to turn. Ana had a lot of work to do… paperwork from her previous and current patients she had to finish.

Christian noticed that she was contemplating what to do, and asked." You don't wanna join me?"

Ana shook her head at that." It's not that I don't _want_ to… it's just that I have a ton of work, and I had already planned on beginning with it before making dinner." She explained." Oh! I can ask José to go with you. You want that?"

Christian shook his head at that," No… uhmm, it can wait. Whenever you have the time, tomorrow or so." He replied, and swiftly turned around with his wheelchair.

"But…" Ana began, but Christian was already out of sight, moving into the living room area.

"OK, _why_ don't you want Jose to accompany you?" Ana mumbled, knowing very well that he couldn't hear her.

As she turned around and walked over to her laptop and files, Ana thought about going with Christian to the lake or not... Should she though? To be honest, she had a ton of work to do.

However, he was her patient also and he had a request… and honestly, it was a small request. Why did she have to be so strict? Like, **_all_ ** the _freaking_ time?!

Ana had a certain way in doing her job and she was very strict about those little things. A chuckle left her lips, as she thought about how her patients, colleagues and other people she worked with called her.

 _Tormentor_ was just one of many. Ana found out recently they also called her _principle_ (because she was strict on following the rules), they also called her grumpy or doctor perfect (whenever her patient wasn't improving, because their lack of commitment).

Ana could go on and on, summing up all the ' _names'_ she received by others… Ana was a control freak, when it came down to her job. No one and she means _nobody_ has ever come in between her and her daily routine.

And in the case of Christian Grey, she had the routine already planned out for days now.

As she took a seat in the chair, Ana's eyes darted towards the neat schedule, one that she had laminated…of course she had. 'Control freak!'

On it Ana had typed:

Schedule for C.G's rehabilitation at the cottage:

-5:30 AM: Wake up and get ready (shower and stuff)

-6:00 AM: Make breakfast

-7:00 AM: Have breakfast with Christian and Jose (of course)

-8:00 AM: Physical therapy treatment with Christian for 3 full hours straight (no stopping or pausing, except for: drinking water or going to the bathroom)

-11:00 AM: Shower and change clothes

-11:20 AM: Make lunch for the three of us

\- Around noon: Have lunch with the two men

\- After lunch: Do the paperwork and after that, have my afternoon nap _**until** _ 5:30 PM

-5:45 PM: Continue with the Paperwork

-6:15 PM: Make dinner and after that have dinner with C and J

-8:45 PM: Reply and send emails and then finish paperwork for the day

With her eyes plastered on the damned schedule, Ana decided at that _very_ moment to just do it… she found it very strange and icky, because she had _never_ before broken protocol.( haha! She had to laugh at that)

Only that one time, when Christian almost drowned. But that was an exception to the rule.

Ana will make an exception today once more…

As she got up from the chair, Ana told the little voice in her head to _shut_ the hell up, because it was being very annoying right now, telling Ana that she was not going to make the deadline on her paperwork.

"Well, this will be the first then." She mumbled, while walking out the bedroom door.

Ana planned on telling Christian that she had changed her mind and wanted to join him, taking a stroll into the thin forest and also go to the lake.

The little voice in her head, (the voice of reason) told her _not_ to do what she was about to do. However, Ana decided that **only** this one time, not making her deadline wouldn't cause the end of the world… Right?

* * *

Ana found Christian on the porch, while he was busy with his laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, and took a seat on the swing set.

Christian looked up at Ana, and replied." Just browsing on the internet… and I answered a couple of emails from my COO. Nothing much."

"How's the company doing?" Ana asked." You know… without you being there?"

Christian let out a deep breath and locked eyes with her." Well, to be honest, they are doing OK."

Ana smiled." So… they are managing the workload without you?" She asked.

"Yes, they are. They're doing very well." He replied." Surprisingly well, I might add." Christian responded, and then gave her a small smile.

"Well, that's good." Ana pointed out," You miss it though? Your job?"

Christian chuckled, and broke eye contact with Ana." To be honest, the last four-five years I began to dislike my job." He confessed.

"Really?" Ana asked, the tone of her voice surprised.

Ana knew from experience that Christian had worked very hard to become CEO. It was the thing he lived for. So, to Ana it was shocking to find out from him that he didn't love it anymore.

He then faced Ana again, locking eyes with her," Yeah, really. Surprised about that, huh?" Christian asked.

Ana nodded." Yes, I am very surprised. Cause I remember how much time you used to spent at work. You loved it with a passion, Christian." She pointed out." What changed?"

Christian had the urge to say: 'You, it was because of you. Because you left me with a broken heart and I couldn't live without you.'

Fortunately, he held himself back, almost had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying those gut-wrenching words. Instead Christian smiled and replied." Well, I don't know… I just… maybe I got fed up and decided that enough was enough? To be honest, I made too many sacrifices and wanted to stop with it, I guess."

Ana nodded, and smiled sadly at him." So now… you don't miss your job at all?" she asked.

Christian sighed at that." Now I do. I most definitely do miss it… a lot."

"I'm sorry about the _accident_ ," Ana said and placed a hand on his wrist.

Ana didn't know why she had done that, the action so _fucking_ bold. However, she didn't think… she just acted.

Overthinking every little thing in her life, was what Ana did best. But not now…

She wanted to be there for Christian;in his time of need. He not only lost the ability to walk, but mentally he also needed guidance. It was a good thing that Christian was already there: accepting that he was paralyzed.

Christian smiled, as he felt her hand on his wrist… the simple touch was innocent and in this case he assumed Ana was just being professional. And still, that simple touch, her hand colliding and resting on his warm skin, made Christian feel like he used to. (whenever Ana touched him to comfort him)

It made him feel so at ease, the gnawing, painful feeling inside of him evaporating into nothingness.

Ana was his Doctor now and not his girlfriend. Accepting that, made his resentment and rage towards her disappear little by little. He had been so angry at her and felt such hatred towards Ana in those six damned years, but now Christian just felt that he had used up all his energy on something he couldn't control.

Christian had never been able to control Ana or her actions. She had a heart of gold, but she also had an iron will…

And that was something no one, not even Christian could take away from Ana.

During their talk before lunch, Christian decided to give in… he decided from then on to stop putting energy on fighting Ana. He decided to work one hundred percent with her on his rehabilitation, even though she had rejected him… it hurt, but he was strong enough to survive it.

She was his doctor now and nothing more. (a very good one, he might add)

Christian didn't expect anything else from Ana anyway.

So, here he was smiling at Ana, as her hand rested gently on his.

"Thank you, Ana." Christian replied," But it's not your fault. You shouldn't be apologizing for it, you know."

Ana tried her very best to push her tears back," I wanted to stay…" she confessed.

Christian frowned at that." When?" he asked.

"You know, when I visited you at the hospital… I wanted to be there for you," Ana explained." We weren't together anymore, but I still considered you my friend… you used to be my _best_ friend, r'member?"

Christian nodded at that," Yes, I do. How can I forget?" he pointed out." You were **_my_ ** best friend."

Ana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded." Yes, and to be honest… now, I'm your doctor. But I still want to be your friend, Christian…" She told him." Well, if you don't mind of course… I mean, you can say no… it's not that I… uhmm, cause like you pointed out before, you're not obl..."

She began to babble and that used to make Christian laugh years ago... it still does though. She wouldn't stop, so he decided to help her out and cut her off.

"It's OK, I'm fine. I'll tell you whenever I'm ready for that step." Christian commented, and squeezed her hand lightly.

Ana nodded, and cleared her throat," So… whenever you wanna talk… about whatever, you know. About anything… about the accident or about… your job…" she said, but that made him burst out into laughter.

The reason? Ana hated it, when he used to talk about his job with her. She didn't express it of course, but Christian knew…

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"You hate it whenever I talked about my job… so, you wanna begin now?" he asked.

Ana scrunched her nose," Dhehh, yeah you're right. I hated it!" she confessed, while her face turned crimson red.

He laughed at her, and then said," I appreciate it, Ana... for coming to visit me at the hospital. I just wished I knew about it earlier… I didn't know my little sister had kicked you out."

Ana shook her head at that," It's fine… I deserved what I received from Mia." She replied.

"Do you truly believe that?" he asked." And what about me? Do you also believe you deserved how I had been treating you the first couple days?"

Ana let out a deep breath, and break eye contact with Christian." I… I uhmm, I left you, Christian…" she pointed out, as lonely tears rolled down her cheeks." If I were in your place, I don't know if I would be able to forgive…" she started, but then was cut off by Jose.

"Doc? Where are you? Mr. Grey?! Hellooo!" they both heard Jose say from a short distance.

Ana frantically began wiping away her tears and sat up straight," We're here, Jose! Christian and I are at the swing set." She announced, and pulled her hand gently back from Christian's.

The door swung open, and Jose stepped out." Hey, you two? What's for dinner?"

Ana cleared her throat at that," Uhumm… I was planning to cook lasagna." She pointed out," What do you two think about that?"

Christian smiled and nodded." I'd like some lasagna." He remarked.

"Yeah! I would love some lasagna, Doc!" Jose replied, and smiled at the two.

Ana smiled widely and got on her feet," Then it's settled. We're having lasagna for dinner tonight." She announced proudly.

As Jose watched Ana and then Christian, he raised an eye brow and asked. "So… what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing." Ana and Christian replied in unison.

"Really? Well, 'nothing' is most definitely boring…" Jose replied, while furrowing his brows.

Ana then locked eyes with Christian," I have an idea though." She pointed out.

"Yeah? You do? What is it?" Christian asked.

"For today I'm gonna throw away my schedule and I'd like to join you, Christian. I wanna take a stroll and go watch that amazing lake." Ana announced, as a smile played at her lips.

Jose's mouth fell open slightly at that," Seriously, Doc? You're not gonna stick to your _strict_ schedule? And what about your deadline?" he asked, shocked at her revelation.

Ana nodded at that." Only for today…" she replied." So, what do you think, Christian?"

Without thinking twice about it, he swiftly moved his wheel chair in the direction of the door." Well, let's go then. What are you waiting for, Ana?"

As those words tumbled from his lips, Ana instantly placed her hands on the wheelchair and pushed Christian in the direction of the woods.

Jose stood there flabbergasted on the porch with a smile on his handsome face." Well, I'll be damned… this is a first! In her whole career, the Doc has _never_ missed a deadline!" he remarked.

'Maybe… just maybe, there's still hope for those two.' Were the words that swirled inside José's head at that particular moment.

Jose was just about to go inside the cottage, when he noticed a huge, tall man (approximately 6'5"), step out of a black car.

The man walked with big strides towards Jose, a very intimidating look on his serious face.

"Can I help you, sir?" Jose asked, his brows scrunched together.

"Where is Anastasia Steele?" the tall man demanded, as he looked at José with those _lifeless_ blue eyes." Tell me now!"

* * *

 ** _Note: So... tell me what you think of this chapter?_**

 ** _Review! :)_**

 _For those who had reviewed and asked for MORE dialogue between Ana and Christian: I hope this chapter satisfies you a little. (LOL)_

 _And in case you guys are wondering: This was just the first day of rehabilitation. They will continue it the next day of course. ;)_

 **Quick question to you wonderful readers:**

 **There was a complaint about Ana's inner monologue. The person pointed out that I write it too long. Tell me, you all: Should I try to shorten the characters' inner monologue? Or is it fine the way I write them? If you think it's too long, I will most definitely keep in mind to shorten it in the next chapters.**

 **Thanks in advance.**

 _And of course thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

 _You totally rock. ;)_

 _J_


	15. El Diablo

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **El Diablo**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"Can I help you, sir?" Jose asked, his brows scrunched together._

 _"Where is Anastasia Steele?" the tall man demanded, as he looked at José with those lifeless blue eyes." Tell me now!"_

José observed the man from head to toe, assessing the situation, contemplating what to do. As he stood there in front of the intimidating blond man, José could only think about the terrifying and haunting look Ana had given him, just a few hours ago.

Ana had told Jose that she couldn't tell him why she couldn't be with Christian. And now that he had seen the tall man in person, it made Jose wonder if her fear had something to do with this blond man…

"She isn't here at the moment." Jose replied, the tone of his voice restrained and even." What is it? Maybe I can give her a message? What is your name, sir?"

In one swift move, the blond tall man stood all up in Jose's face, while glaring down at him.

In his life, Jose had dealt with enough thugs and scumbags. So he stood his ground, his hands clenched into fists, ready to fight this man. The thug may be taller and bigger, but Jose was leaner and faster.

'I think I can take him.' Jose thought, and kept his eyes locked on said scumbag.

"Are you tired of your life, punk?" the man growled." Tell me where she is!"

At that, Jose looked him straight in the eyes." She is _not_ here." He replied, not even blinking once." I'm her assistant; you can tell me what this is about. I'll make sure Doctor Steele gets the message."

The blond man huffed, while he kept glaring at Jose. However, he noticed that Jose wasn't backing down, he stood his ground and didn't falter one bit.

"Can I give her a message?" Jose repeated, his eyes still locked on the thug.

The blond man took a step back, and then grabbed something from his coat pocket.

"Give this to Miss Steele!" He ordered, while shoving something small in Jose's hand." Am I being clear?! Give it to no one else but her!"

Jose accepted the object, and nodded." Of course, I'll make sure my boss receives this."

The blond man looked at Jose with those _lifeless_ eyes one more time, and then he turned around. Within seconds, he strode towards the black car and disappeared in it. Jose watched, as the car sped away. He stood motionless on the porch for a full five-six minutes, in deep thought, wondering how his ' _strict_ , _goody_ - _two_ - _shoes_ ' boss could ever be involved with such a thug!

Jose assumed that someone higher up the food chain had sent the scumbag to pay Ana a visit. But why? How in the hell did his boss cross paths with those kind of people? He couldn't quite comprehend what Ana could've done to be on their radar!

As he shook his head, Jose's eyes landed on the object the blond man had given him. It was a flash-drive.

"Anastasia Steele…?" José whispered, while walking inside the cottage, and then shut the front door, his mind racing a hundred miles per hour. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, boss?"

* * *

At the moment Ana was pushing Christian's wheel chair, her eyes darting from left to right, while taking in her surroundings.

WOW.

The first time she had taken this path; she had been too busy searching for Christian and worried about his safety. However, today Ana had all the time in the world and Christian was right there with her, so there was no reason to worry about anything right now.

Ana enjoyed her surroundings, the sight of beautiful wild flowers in bloom and the soothing sound of the stream working its magic on her whole being…

As they silently enjoyed Mother Nature, Christian couldn't help thinking about that one time, years ago, when Ana had asked him to take her here. Mia had told her about a particular spot in the woods, where they could watch the beautiful sunset.

"Ana." He said.

"Yes?"

"R'member when you had asked me to bring you to the cottage?" Christian asked, the tone of his voice slightly breaking in the end.

She nodded, forgetting that Christian was unable to see her because he wasn't facing her.

"Ana?" she heard him say, his voice soft.

As it dawned on her that Christian didn't see her nodding, Ana swallowed the huge lump in her throat. The memory of that wonderful morning was too painful, and yet she was able to reply.

"Of course I remember… I couldn't wait for you to show me the place."

"Well, here it is." He announced, so Ana stopped in her tracks, making the wheel chair come to a halt.

"This place is magnificent, Christian." She stated, and took in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering shut.

Christian did the same, and while he kept his eyes shut, _he imagined being able to get up from his wheel chair and stand next to Ana…_

 _His mind brought him to a wonderful place, where Christian wasn't disabled. He imagined what it would've been like if he could stand in front of her, grab Ana's hand, and interlaced their fingers together like they used to. In his fantasy, Ana would gladly hold his hand tightly, and look up at him._

 _Christian imagined the look on Ana's face, as her beautiful eyes locked onto his, her eyes filled with love and admiration… just like years ago. In his fantasy, Christian would smile at Ana and she would smile back, her eyes twinkling like stars…_

 _In his mind, she would blush and avoid his loving, piercing gaze._

 _He would say. "_ _Ana, sweetie. Look at me, please?"_

 _She would shake her head, and say." No." with a smile on her pink lips._

 _Christian imagined how he would cup her face with his right hand and beg." Look at me, please?"_

 _Ana's eyes would flutter shut at the skin on skin contact, and with his right hand still on her gorgeous face, Christian would trace her bottom lip with his thumb, slowly and tortuously._

 _That simple, but **intimate** action would make her gasp softly, making her lips part slightly…_

 _The beautiful sight of Ana's blush on her cheeks, her pink lips slightly parted and her eyes squeezed shut, would then send delicious shivers through his whole body from his fingers to his toes._

 _And if that wasn't enough, his stomach would most definitely do wonderful somersaults, the moment Ana decided to open her eyes for him…_

"Hey, what about that spot?" he heard Ana say all of a sudden.

Christian's eyes instantly fluttered open and he turned to look up at her, a little _confused_. He then swallowed the lump in his throat, as he realized that Ana had torn him away from his beautiful fantasy…

Christian avoided her gaze, too embarrassed by his imagination, and cleared his throat. "Spot? Which spot are you speaking of, Ana?" he asked, while looking in the same direction as Ana.

"You know." She replied, and walked around the wheel chair to face Christian." I'd like to see the sunset. You and Mia used to talk about it all the time. R'member?"

He was still avoiding Ana's gaze, and said." We can watch the sunset from here."

All of a sudden, Ana knelled in front of him and locked eyes with him." I know. However, I'd like to see it from the _special_ spot?" she requested, and looked at him pleadingly. "If you don't mind…"

Christian broke eye contact with her and nodded. "Fine, let's go. It's this way." He replied and began moving with his wheel chair on his own.

Ana watched, as Christian took the second path, both his arms moving swiftly, making him and the wheel chair speed away towards their new destination. He moved so quickly, making Ana almost run, because she didn't want to lose him while they were in the woods.

"Christian... not so fast!" she exclaimed, while attempting to keep up with him.

At a certain point, the path became much narrower than in the beginning and yet Christian didn't slow down." Christian!" Ana called out, but he didn't listen and kept going.

"You're so slow." She heard him say and then Ana noticed him turn a corner.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath, when Christian wasn't in her line of sight anymore.

At that, Ana began to run and when she also turned the same corner, she stopped in her tracks, attempting to catch her breath.

Christian sat still near a huge rock, his face in the direction of the horizon.

"Chris… Christian, you… you are very exhausting!" Ana breathed out, while wiping the sweat off of her face.

"Well, you wanted to go here." He simply said, not looking back at her once.

Ana placed her right hand on her hip, and closed the gap between her and him. She was just about to give him a piece of her mind, when her eyes landed on the sunset.

Her mouth fell slightly open, in awe of all the beautiful colors on the horizon...

"Wow, what a beautiful sight." Ana whispered, and then the corners of her lips automatically curled upwards.

Christian still didn't look at her, instead he relaxed in the wheel chair and said." It's worth all the running, huh?"

Ana nodded." Oh, yes it's worth it. Most definitely."

"I didn't want you to miss it. That's why we had to hurry." Christian explained, his eyes plastered on the sunset. "Sorry, if I made you walk that fast."

Ana shook her head, as her eyes darted towards him." No, it's OK. It's worth it."

He knew that she was attempting to catch his gaze, but Christian deliberately avoided it. Why? Well, Christian had bought _the_ _**ring**_ months before the Leila/ sexual harassment ordeal. Christian had told Mia and Elliot that he planned on proposing to Ana in this particular spot.

Right here…

But then Leila had accused him of the horrible act, so he wasn't able to bring Ana here anymore.

And not long after that, Ana left him...

As Christian attempted to push back the tears, his eyes fluttered shut. 'Stop it… stop it!' he told himself.

It hurt him deeply, being here, wondering about the _what_ _ifs_ … However, Ana wasn't aware of any of this and Christian didn't want to feel sorry for himself any longer.

"So… it's getting late." He said, and finally looked up at Ana.

"Oh, yeah… of course. Oh, crap! I still have to cook dinner." Ana pointed out, as she realized that she still had a lot to do, if they wanted to eat lasagna for dinner.

Christian saw the look on her face and chuckled." It's OK, we're not that late." He pointed out and began to move the wheelchair himself.

Ana shook her head."Nooo, you don't! You're not gonna speed away again, are you!" she said, and grabbed the back of his wheelchair.

The corners of his lips curled upwards in a smirk, when Christian noticed how sweaty Ana was." Well, you get tired easily." He mentioned.

"Shut up." Ana replied, when she noticed the evil smirk on his handsome face.

"You used to have stamina… what happened?" Christian continued, making heat instantly spread towards Ana's cheeks.

Instead of answering his question, Ana kept on pushing the wheelchair.

"Ana?" she heard him say." I asked you a question, didn't I?"

Christian wasn't about to let it slide, and kept pressing and teasing her.

"Christian, shut up." she ordered, and then heard him laugh wholeheartedly.

Ana shook her head at that and smiled widely.

It was nice hearing him laugh again… Ana hadn't realized how much she had missed that sound, until she heard it just now.

Yeah, she sure had missed every single thing about Christian…

* * *

The moment they arrived back at the cottage, Ana took a quick shower and after she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and one of her favorite sweaters. When she was dressed, she immediately strode towards the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Ana was busy in the kitchen, while Christian helped her a bit, when Jose walked in.

"Uhm… Ana?" she heard Jose say.

"Hmm? Yeah?" she said, not looking up at him, because she was still busy seasoning the ground beef.

"I have to tell you… _something_ , Doc." Jose continued, while standing impatiently in the doorway.

Ana shook her head at that." Egh! Jose, I'm so sorry but I'm kinda busy right now." She replied, and finally looked up at her assistant." I don't want you two to eat too late, because I didn't start dinner on time."

Jose nodded." I know, doc. However, I have to show you something _important_."

"Can't it wait?!" she asked, while grabbing the cheese out of the fridge." I really have to put…"

"No. It _can't_." Jose insisted, and walked towards Ana." I have to show it to you… _now_!"

It was then, when Ana noticed that Jose was giving her a serious look. Her assistant was a fun guy, he loved teasing her and liked joking around… and Jose was a good friend. One she always could count on; Ana trusted him.

And right now, Jose was looking at her in a way that made a chill go up and down her spine. Something was wrong!

At a certain point, Jose grabbed her lightly on her wrist and gave her a pleading look.

"Is it _that_ important?" she asked.

"Yes." He whispered, while looking at her with piercing eyes. "It's a _work_ thing." Jose added, when he realized that Christian was watching the both of them, his brows scrunched together.

Ana nodded, and then she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. While wiping her hands dry on a towel, she noticed that Jose wasn't in the kitchen any longer. Ana's eyes darted towards Christian and then she gave him a small smile.

"Uhmm… José really needs to show me something important… it's uhmm… work related, I assume." She explained, her eyes locked onto his." Will you wait here for me? It won't take long… I promise. I'll be right back and then we can finish up making the lasagna."

Christian nodded. "Of course… if it's work related then I don't mind waiting here." He pointed out. "I'll just continue with chopping up the parsley, basil and fennel."

Ana smiled at him, and instantly felt a warm feeling, a wonderful tug at her heart. Years ago, she and Christian used to take the time (at least once a month, because of their busy schedules) to cook together...

"OK, that's great… I'll be right back." Ana replied and shut the kitchen door behind her.

* * *

As Ana walked into the living room, she noticed that her assistant wasn't there. "Jose? Where are you?" she said, her brows furrowed.

She then searched for him in the rest of the cottage, but he was nowhere to be found. "Jose…where in the hell are you? And what's so important that…" she began, but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the little object in her assistant's open palm.

Jose was standing on the threshold of the front door." Over here, Ana." He whispered, and motioned her to walk towards him.

"Jose! Why are you acting so secretive?" Ana hissed, the tone of her voice impatient. She then walked over to the porch where her assistant was." And what's on the flash-drive?"

Instead of answering her burning questions, Jose took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for Ana." Take a seat, please?"

At this point Ana had lost her patience with Jose completely, clenching her hands into small fists. She groaned softly, and yet took a seat in one of the chairs.

As she watched the expression on Jose's face, Ana had a gut feeling that something horrible was about to happen. "Jose, what is going on?!" Ana asked, her voice trembling heavily.

"Someone… a big, tall man came looking for you this afternoon, Ana. Who is he?" Jose announced, making Ana almost want to throw up.

"H- how did he look like?" she asked, while her hands began to tremble.

Jose shook his head." Uhm, well. He was huge… he's tall, 6' 5" I think, and uhm, he has got these eyes… they were blue but… ugh! So hard to describe! But I will never forget those eyes… the look in them… so…"

"Lifeless?" Ana finished the sentence for José.

"Yes! He had those blue, lifeless eyes…" he pointed out." Doc, who is he? Who's that thug? And more importantly: how did you get involved with such a man?"

"Did he have blond hair?" Ana asked, her eyes locked on a spot in the distance.

Jose nodded at that. "Yes, he had dirty blond hair. Who is he, Ana?" her assistant kept pushing her.

As realization hit her, Ana's heart rammed against her rib cage, fear instantly taking over her whole being. They found her…

She had taken Christian all the way over here, and yet they had found them...

Ana knew that those people had connections, but she never thought that they would find them here… in the middle of nowhere!

It was then, when she knew that the blond man's leader, the man who called himself **El** **Diablo** , (the **DEVIL** ) hadn't forgotten about their arrangement from six years ago…

El Diablo wanted to remind Ana that she still had to do as he had ordered years ago. Ana had to keep her mouth shut…

El Diablo had connections everywhere, he was powerful, filthy rich, resourceful and very, very dangerous. That was the thing he didn't want Ana to forget…

"Ana, here. He told me to give this to you." She heard Jose say." You gonna plug it onto the laptop?"

With trembling fingers Ana grabbed the flash-drive and tried to plug it in. It took her three attempts, because her hand was shaking heavily.

When the flash-drive was finally connected to the laptop, José got up from his seat." Uhmm… I think it's private. Soo uhm, I'll be in the living room. OK?" He said, and waited for her reaction.

Ana nodded, unable to reply immediately, while her heart thumped wildly against her rib cage." Yeah, I'm fine… you can go, Jose." She said without looking up at him.

The moment she heard the front door open and close, Ana clicked away on the laptop. With trembling fingers she clicked on the folder.

The second it opened, revealing the contents of the flash-drive, Ana gasped loudly, her eyes widening at all the images on the computer screen, while she instantly had trouble breathing.

While hot tears spilled from her pretty eyes, Ana read the words on the screen:

DON'T FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO **HIM** … HE DISAPPEARED, BECAUSE _YOU_ TRIED TO GO TO THE POLICE SIX YEARS AGO… EL _**DIABLO**_ IS EVERYWHERE…

* * *

 **Note: Hit me with your thoughts, my lovely readers.**

 **Review! ;)**

 **In case you were wondering: in the message, El diablo is referring to a man Ana personally knew years ago)**

Thank you so much for reading and the reviews.

I really appreciate it. :)

Thanks for the wonderful support.

And also thank you for answering my question.(Chapter 14)

 **Till the next one, you all.**

 **J**

 **P.S. : To you who are following Two hearts, one soul: The new chapter will be up this Sunday or Monday. ( please don't throw your phone or tablet at me?) ... :(**


	16. The video and the text message

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **The video and the text message**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _DON'T FORGET WHAT HAPPENED TO **HIM** … HE DISAPPEARED, BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO GO TO THE POLICE SIX YEARS AGO… EL **DIABLO** IS EVERYWHERE…_

As Ana's eyes stayed plastered on the computer screen, her heart contracted in her chest. Doctor Collins… Rick Collins was a good man. He had helped so many patients who needed psychiatric help in his long career.

However, since he handled Carla's case, he unwillingly was dragged into the ruthless mess that was 'El Diablo'.

 _When the huge, tall blond man with lifeless blue eyes had grabbed Ana in Doctor Collins' office that day, six years ago, she was terrified and did as the thug instructed._

 _He pointed a gun at Ana, so to prevent from things escalating, she got up from her seat and was already on her way out the office. However, Doctor Collins refused to let her go and threatened the man._

 _"Let go of the young lady! I will call the Police… I know what you look like." He had said to the man with the blue, lifeless eyes._

 _Instead of scaring the man, the Doctor's threat made the huge, tall man laugh at him." You do not know who you're dealing with, do you? Watch your back, Doctor. You'll need eyes in the back of your head from now on." The thug said, the tone of his voice so cold it made a chill go up and down Ana's spine._

 _At that, Doctor Collins got up from his seat." I'm not afraid of you."_

 _Ana was so afraid that the thug would hurt him, so she pleaded." Doctor Collins, please! It's fine, I will go with him... watch over my mom, please?"_

 _The doctor locked eyes with Ana, and mouthed." I'm so sorry that I can't help you, Miss Steele."_

 _She nodded and said. "It's OK… I'll be fine."_

 _That made doctor Collins let out a deep breath, as he watched helplessly while Ana got dragged away by the thug._

 _And that's the last time Ana had ever seen Rick Collins alive…_

 _He disappeared without a trace, and Ana knew that 'El Diablo' was the one responsible. However, she couldn't proof it._

 _And to make matters worse, when she came face to face with the man who called himself 'El Diablo', he threatened Ana, saying that if she didn't shut her mouth about Richard Murphy's involvement in the accident of Shawn, he would make her life a living hell._

 _"Think of your mom." he threatened._

 _"Leave my mom out of this." Ana said bravely, her voice trembling heavily._

 _During that time judge Murphy was running for mayor._

 _"Judge Murphy and I have great plans for the future… we've got plans for Seattle, and no one will stand in our way, Anastasia. Not your mom, or her psychiatrist, and most definitely not you, little girl. Keep your mouth shut about it, and you can live your life with the man you love for the rest of your life."_

 _That was what 'El Diablo' told Ana, while a tear rolled down her cheek, and her body trembled from pure fear…_

 _"Your mom will keep her mouth shut about it. Make sure she does not go to the authorities. Is that clear?" he stated, while staring Ana down._

 _Ana closed her eyes and nodded." Yes, it's crystal clear." she replied, her voice breaking in the end._

 _And yet hours later, after the blond thug had shoved her out of the black van, in the middle of the night, in front of Christian's house, Ana still decided to report to the Police. ( She told 'El Diablo' that her mom won't go to the authorities, but Ana didn't promise him that **she** wouldn't go!) _

_However, before going there, Ana decided to pay judge Murphy a visit first._

 _Christian had introduced her to Richard Murphy a year ago at a party at the judge's house. There, Ana had briefly spoken with the man. He seemed nice, but now Ana had discovered his true colors. Not only did Judge Murphy run over Christian's little brother with his car and left him in the street, he also did business with 'El Diablo'. How did she know?_

 _'El Diablo' kept calling Murphy his partner. He even told Ana that he had two partners._

 _She assumed that Murphy accepted funds from 'El Diablo' to use for his campaign._

 _Wow... Ana never thought that she would ever get tangled in such a mess! It was not going to be easy, but she had to confront judge Murphy and she didn't want to go alone._

 _So, Ana walked into the house in search for Christian. However, he was nowhere to be found... No._

 _Hadn't he come back yet from bailing his dad out of jail? Ana received her answer, when she read the text message that Christian had sent her not long ago._

 _ **'Sorry, babe.**_

 _ **I'm driving my dad home first, OK?**_

 _ **See you tonight... I've got something to ask you.**_

 _ **:) :)**_

 _At that moment, Ana felt so defeated... God, she needed Christian so badly. She needed the warmth of his embrace, and the gentle touch of his fingertips. She needed his kind words and Gosh... she just desperately needed the man she loved._

 _As tears spilled from her eyes, Ana touched her face with trembling fingers. The blond thug had hit her multiple times with the gun, when Ana had refused to get out of the black van, before meeting his boss._

 _She went to the bathroom and looked at her own reflection in the mirror..._

 _She looked horrible! One side of her face was swollen, her right eye took a hit once and had a purple color, and she had a nasty cut above her eyebrow._

 _Ana knew that she needed stitches right away, but going to the hospital was the last thing on her mind right now..._

 _As she stared at her roughed-up reflection in the mirror, Ana's anger rose inside her, burning in the bowels of her stomach. At that, she huffed loudly and strode out of the house, determined to confront Murphy, fueled by the anger that raged inside of her._

 _"You won't get away with it, judge!" Ana muttered, and called a taxi..._

* * *

 _Ana still remembered where the judge lived, so she gave the address to the cabdriver. When she arrived at his house, she clenched her hands into fists and walked towards the front door._

 _The judge himself opened said door, and looked at Ana as if she had two heads._

 _"Uhmm... Miss Steele. Wha... what are you doing here so late?" he said, his voice a bit shaky." Can I help you with something?"_

 _Ana glared at the judge, while tears pooled in her eyes." I know what you did to Christian's little brother. I just came here to tell you that I will expose you, judge Murphy." she announced, the venom in her voice evident and clear._

 _At that, she turned on her heels and walked back towards the taxi._

 _"Wait! Miss Steele!" She heard him say, but Ana ignored the man and told the cabdriver to go to the Police Station right away._

 _Yes, Ana was terrified that 'El Diablo' would hurt, or worse, would sent someone to kill her, and yet she decided at that moment to expose judge Murphy anyway..._

 _She didn't have physical proof of what judge Murphy had done to Shawn, but Ana knew that even the slightest rumor could ruin a man like him._

 _Come on! He was running for mayor! The reporters in Seattle will eat judge Murphy alive if Ana came forward, especially the way she looked right now._

 _Oh, yes! They will most definitely believe Ana's story, because Ana's face was almost unrecognizable. The authorities won't take her story lightly... that, she was certain of!_

 _Ana was already in the Police station, her mascara all smudged, her eyes red from crying, and one side of her face completely swollen._

 _But then she noticed her phone vibrating and when she opened the text, Ana's eyes landed on the display… she read those 14 gut-wrenching words over and over again…_

 _And then she noticed the blond thug walking right up to Ana... She gasped softly, wanting to call for help but she was incapable of doing so, completely paralyzed by fear._

 _He sat next to her in a chair and showed Ana a video of Doctor Collins._

 _"No..." she sobbed, while watching how the doctor was being tortured by two men, their faces covered by black masks._

 _"Shut your mouth about what happened to Shawn Grey and we'll let the good Doctor go." the blond thug said." And... the judge won't use his influence on your boyfriend's sexual harassment case."_

 _Ana shook her head, and let her tears flow._

 _The blond thug placed his filthy hand on hers, and growled." Or better yet, leave Seattle tonight."_

 _Tears spilled from her eyes, when she realized that Murphy and 'El Diablo' had the upper hand..._

 _It was then, when she knew that she couldn't tell the truth. She had to shut her mouth about Judge Murphy's involvement in Christian little brother's death._

 _Ana knew that she couldn't live with such a guilt, knowing the truth and yet unable to tell the man that she loved what really happened to his little brother._

 _Ana knew that she couldn't stay… she couldn't look Christian in the eyes every single day and pretend!_

 _She couldn't pretend that everything's fine, when it wasn't!_

 _Ana knew that she couldn't stay… she couldn't face Shawn's family and pretend._

 _As Ana, got up from her seat, she felt a numbness in her whole body… in her whole being. Ana was powerless, defeated by **two** **monsters**._

 _She walked out the Precinct, as if in a trance, only looking ahead._

 _Ana hailed a taxi and gave the man Christian's address, her face still in shock, only breathing because she had to in order to stay alive._

 _As she stepped out of the cab, her eyes darting in the direction of Christian's house, Ana's heart exploded in her chest, the feeling excruciating…_

 _She had to let him go… she had no other choice… the text message containing those 14 words sent by Judge Murphy, and the video of Doctor Collins made Ana do what she was about to do right now._

 _Judge Murphy was aware of the sexual harassment case that Leila had filed against Christian._

 _She had to save the Doctor..._

 _That's why Ana had no choice, but to shut her mouth about what had happened to Christian's little brother..._

* * *

 _As Ana unlocked the front door, she felt all kinds of emotions, a storm raging inside of her. She didn't want to, but she had to. There was no way around it…_

 _Ana walked up the stairs into their bedroom, and as she stepped inside, she noticed Christian in their bed. He was sleeping so peacefully…_

 _But then she also noticed that Christian wasn't wearing his pajamas… he was wearing a new tailored suit._

 _Oh, God! And in his right hand, he was holding a little velvet black box…_

 _No…_

 _Was it? Yes… it was a ring…_

 _As tears uncontrollably ran down Ana's cheeks, she took a seat on their bed next to him. He hadn't even noticed that she was there._

 _Ana watched Christian, as he was sound asleep, her heart contracting in her chest, while her hands trembled heavily…_

 _She desperately wanted to caress his cheek, or run her fingertips through his thick, beautiful locks… however, Ana miraculously held herself back, as a heart-wrenching ache cut through her heart and soul._

 _Ana assumed that he had planned to propose to her, that's why he had been acting so mysterious and secretive the last few weeks._

 _God, she wanted to wake him up right now, so he can ask her to marry him. She did! However, the text still in her phone with those 14 words prevented Ana to do it. And the video of Doctor Collins..._

 _"I love you." She whispered, a soft sob escaping her pale lips._

 _There was no way around it… she had to leave and in the process break his heart._

 _At the moment Ana felt like screaming and hitting stuff to pieces! Instead she only sat still, observing the kind, gentle and beautiful man who slept peacefully before her. She took all of him in, all his features, especially of his handsome face, so it was imprinted in her mind, etched in her memory, attempting to make them last._

 _With shaky legs, Ana looked at her angel one last time and with a numbness that she felt in every fiber of her being, through her flesh and bones, she walked out of their bedroom door and out of Christian's life forever..._

* * *

 _In her shock, while total numbness had taken over her whole being, Ana had only taken her phone, keys, wallet, coat and bag with her. As she bought a one-way plane ticket to where her father lived in New York, she heard her phone ring._

 _Ana was still in total shock, not even taken the time to grab some clothes or her belongings with her._

 _She was afraid of 'El Diablo', and yet no one scared her more than Judge Murphy. What he was capable of, only Ana knew..._

 _He had sent the text message that made Ana end up here in the airport, leaving the most important person behind._

 _She refused to pick up the phone, her heart aching tremendously. But as it kept ringing, Ana answered it._

 _Of course it was him…_

 _As his voice reached her ears, her brain registering his questions and the worried tone, Ana's heart bled, her head pounding as he spoke._

 _"Ana… where are you? Why did you leave? What kind of sick joke is this? What does this little note even mean? Come back! Please?"_

 _(Ana had left a note for Christian on the nightstand, before she left.)_

 _He kept firing the questions, and she kept quiet and let him rage out._

 _She knew that apart from worried, Christian was furious at her…_

 _He told her that he had torn her note into pieces, and at the moment he demanded from her to tell him where she was._

 _"I have to go, Christian… please, do not look for me." she said, her voice pleading."Don't follow me. Don't."_

 _At a certain point, his voice changed from angry to sad." Ana, please don't go… I cannot live without you… baby, come back and please marry me?"_

 _As those words tumbled from his lips, Ana's eyes began to pool, her heart shattering into pieces. A loud sob left her lips, and she closed her eyes." I can't… I can't, Christian. I really ca… cannot marry you. Please… let me go." She pleaded._

 _At that very moment Ana swore that she could feel how his heart broke into tiny pieces._

 _She waited a full minute, and yet Christian didn't say anything back._

 _"Christian? You still there?" she asked._

 _Ana heard a crack and then static. It was then, when she knew that he had thrown or broken his phone._

 _Without hesitation, Ana started dialing his landline. Why was she doing this? Why was she torturing herself?_

 _She didn't know…_

 _Ana was just about to push the last digit, when she heard a female voice through the speakers._

 _It was hers. Her flight… it was time for the passengers to board the plane, including her. At that, she pushed the red button on her phone with her trembling finger instead, and with a dazed look on her pale face, Ana walked towards her destination and boarded the plane with the intention to not ever look back._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

Well, until now that is.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut, as she heard Christian's voice. Her eyes instantly flew open, the second she heard him laugh though… Seriously? Was Christian chuckling?

She assumed that he was getting impatient of waiting for her in the kitchen, and had moved with his wheel chair in her direction. Ana instantly closed the laptop, and wiped away her tears.

Ana straightened herself out, and let out a few deep breaths. As the front door swung open, she cleared her throat and put on a smile for him.

Yup, it was Christian…

Their eyes locked, and he asked." Hey, your assistant is being very dramatic right now. He says if you don't put the lasagna in the oven right away, he'll die of hunger."

Ana rolled her eyes, and got on her feet." So… are you done with chopping up everything?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded, and looked at Ana questioningly.

Ana noticed it, and immediately avoided his gaze.

Christian knew her and she was sure he'd catch that something was very wrong right now. Ana was afraid that he would notice that something was eating at her…

So, she walked inside and said." Are you coming, Christian? Let's prevent Jose from fainting shall we?"

Christian nodded, and while all kinds of questions swirled inside his head, he moved swiftly with his wheelchair in the cottage. He did indeed notice something off about Ana's demeanor, but didn't dare to ask her about it. She had a different look in her eyes, and her body was all tense.

He knew her… still did, and also noticed that she deliberately had avoided his gaze…

Something's most definitely wrong!

'What could it be?' Christian wondered, while joining the others in the kitchen.

Little did he know the answer to that burning question of his was left on the swing-set at the porch of the cottage.

In her haste to avoid having to deal with Christian's questions, Ana left the laptop with all those disturbing images and the bone chilling message from 'El Diablo' on said swing set…

* * *

 _ **Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. ;)**_

 _ **Leave me a review, short or long? ;)**_

Thanks in advance.

You guys know you all rock, right? :)

I appreciate the support, you all... thank you.

Till the next one,

J


	17. Just five minutes of my time

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Just five minutes of my time**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _Little did he know the answer to that burning question of his was left on the swing-set at the porch of the cottage._

 _In her haste to avoid having to deal with Christian's questions, Ana left the laptop with all those disturbing images and the bone chilling message from 'El Diablo' on said swing set…_

 **~ Ten days later ~**

Ana awoke by the sound of her alarm.

"Shut it." She hissed, and grabbed her phone with her eyes still closed.

After swiping it to turn off the alarm, Ana disappeared under the bed covers again. She knew that she had to get up and get ready for the day.

However, even after her scheduled rest, Ana felt so exhausted. She wasn't physically tired, but emotionally she was. Since she had seen the contents of the flash-drive, her mind was being consumed by it, by 'El Diablo', and also what she had experienced on the night she left Christian, six years ago…

Two weeks after she had officially moved to New York, Ana had contacted her father. He was happy to see his only daughter on his doorstep, but was also a little mad that she hadn't asked him to pick her up from the airport.

Ana made up an excuse, and fortunately he didn't press the matter, too excited and happy that his precious daughter was back.

Little did he know the reason why Ana hadn't asked him to pick her up, was that she did not want her dad to see her face. The moment she had arrived in New York, she told the cab driver to bring her to the nearest hospital. Ana was treated there; she received four stitches for the huge gash on the spot above her right brow, medicine for her swollen face, and pain killers.

After two weeks being in New York, she finally visited her father, because her face was heeled.

"What happened to you, honey? There's a fresh scar above your right eyebrow." her father had asked Ana.

She knew he was going to ask about it, so Ana had thought of an excuse and answered her dad's question.

Bit by bit, Ana had built her life up again in New York. The first four months were grueling, because she became extremely paranoid, believing that she saw 'El Diablo's' people everywhere…

Ana had been extra careful and avoided contact with Christian. Their threat was simple… she had to keep her mouth shut about what had happened to Shawn. And that's exactly what Ana did.

She had followed 'El Diablo's' order and stayed away from Christian…

However, when Christian had the accident more than a month ago, she didn't care about 'El Diablo' or the senator. All Ana thought about was to get to Christian…

Not long after, Elliot had asked her to consider taking his brother's case, and become his physical therapist so she could help Christian rehabilitate…

And here she was with Christian, and her assistant in the middle of nowhere. It had been exactly ten days, since Ana had received and seen the contents of the flash-drive.

Those images haunted Ana, even in her sleep. So at a certain point, she felt emotionally drained. Even after a good night 's rest, Ana felt as if she didn't have any energy to get up, let alone stay focused on and do her job properly.

For a little more than a week, Christian had been a model patient, doing exactly what Ana told him to during the physical therapy. In her whole career, Ana hadn't encountered such a patient before— he worked extremely hard, and kept up with Ana's instructions, even if Jose found that she was pushing him too hard.

Christian put a hundred and ten percent during therapy, mentally and physically giving his all, while pushing his body to its limit.

He was determined, motivated by his own reasons and also by Ana's dedication in helping him...

Ana wanted nothing more than to help Christian, but on day 11, her body and mind was completely drained, consumed by the heavy burden she was carrying with her.

That's why this morning, Ana was still in bed, refusing to get up. And it was then, when she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Go away!" she said from under the covers.

"Are you decent?" Christian had asked.

"No!" she replied, still under the covers.

"I don't know about you, but today I'm all fired up…" Christian pointed out from the other side of the door." Come on, let's go Ana… you're behind schedule."

"Schedule, smedule." Christian heard Ana say." Go away, Christian."

At that, he huffed and swung the door open anyway. Christian swiftly moved inside her room, and stopped when he reached her bed.

"Ana, you've been acting so weird lately." He pointed out, genuinely concerned about his Doctor. "What's going on with you?"

As those words reached her ears, Ana realized that her patient noticed that something was bothering her. At that, she mentally slapped herself... Crap!

During the last ten minutes, Ana acted very unprofessionally and she knew that.

So what, if 'El Diablo' had found them and threatened her again. That didn't mean Ana had to lose her focus! It was still her job to rehabilitate Christian! She couldn't act so unprofessional! Ana then took in deep breaths, and let them out slowly.

She pulled the covers off of her body, and scooted over until she sat on the edge of the bed.

Ana bit the inside of her cheek, and looked Christian straight in the eyes. "You can wait in the living room, Christian. Give me 15 and we'll begin the therapy." Ana instructed, the tone of her voice professional and the look in her eyes serious.

He scrunched his brows together and locked eyes with her." Ana… I sense that something isn't right. Something's off about you." Christian told her, while giving her a worried look." Can I help? Do you need to talk about it?"

As those words tumbled from his lips, Ana felt a tug at her heart. It warmed her heart that even after everything, Christian still cared about her well being...

That's why during the upcoming seconds, Ana had let her guard down. Christian noticed how vulnerable she looked, at that moment. He expected Ana to tell him what was bothering her, the look in her eyes so haunting.

"Ana?" he asked." I'm here whenever you need me."

At that, Ana felt like giving into him… she desperately wanted to tell him. Ana really did.

'Damn the consequences! Damn Murphy and 'El Diablo'!' was what bounced inside her skull.

Ana was so fucking tired of keeping such a huge secret, carrying such a heavy burden all by herself, and God... she wanted to tell Christian.

But then, she remembered the contents of the flash-drive: 'El Diablo' had his people following **_all_ ** of Ana's loved ones. There were a lot of photos of Mia, Elliot, Grace and Carrick, Ray, Kate, Ana and Christian— countless photos of Ana's loved ones, all taken by El Diablo's men in the last three years...

Grace had been and still is out of the country doing her work with 'Doctors without borders', and yet 'El Diablo' had his people following her every move.

There were photos of Ray in front of his house, and also of Mia leaving her work place late at night. Also photos of Carrick, of him leaving his house and lots of him going into bars and leaving them drunk.

'El Diablo' was everywhere…

There were photos of Christian… a lot of them. Pictures of him before and after the accident, and also of him in the hospital…

And then the photos of her: Ana leaving home for work, Ana going to her patients, Ana in the Gym, Ana buying groceries in her favorite Supermarket, Ana visiting her mom, Ana buying food in the diner, while Christian waited for her in the van, before they reached the cottage…

She didn't know how much photos there were, because she didn't count them. However, there were lots of them… Roughly 70 or 80? Ana wasn't sure...

All Ana knew was that her loved ones were in danger… 'El Diablo' could easily hurt all of them. So, even though Ana wanted to tell Christian, she decided otherwise…

If she had to shut her mouth to keep her loved ones safe, then that's exactly what Ana intended to do…

Christian observed Ana, and noticed that she looked torn, a storm raging behind her pretty eyes. At that moment, she was contemplating what to say to him.

"Ana?" he asked, and grabbed her hand." What is it?"

At that, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and when she opened them and locked eyes with him, Christian knew that she decided to _not_ confide in him.

Ana gently pulled her hand back, and shook her head." Everything's fine, Christian."

"Are you sure, Ana… you do not look fine." He commented, his brows furrowed." I still know you..."

Ana swallowed, and cleared her throat." As your doctor, I instruct you to wait for me in the living room." She simply said, while raising an eyebrow.

Christian clenched his jaw, and then let out a deep breath." Fine, Ana… I'll do whatever you want." He said, and turned around in his wheel chair.

"Good." She replied. "Thank you, Christian."

"However, I will _not_ let it go. Something is most definitely wrong. I see it in your eyes, Ana." Christian said without even looking at her. "Just remember,. I _**will** _ find out…"

Ana sat motionless on the bed, knowing that Christian just made her a promise. And from experience, Ana knew that Christian **never** _ever_ broke a single promise that he made...

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

The next **_three_ ** weeks were very grueling for Christian and Ana. Apart from the heavy physical therapy that was extremely tiring, the tension between the two ex-lovers was back. The reason? Well, because Ana was determined to keep her loved ones safe from El Diablo. She wouldn't be able to bear it, if Elliot, her dad or Grace would disappear like Doctor Collins, because she wasn't capable of keeping her mouth shut.

And Christian knew that something was eating at Ana. He had asked her to confide in him, but she declined and had pulled her hand back. _That_ had really hurt and disappointed him.

So, now here they were, during therapy and at the moment the two just couldn't see eye to eye.

"Come, on!" Ana said, while Christian lied on his back." You have to do it one more time."

Christian glared at her, and replied." You aren't the one who's incapable of standing on their feet without any help, Ana!"

"That's why Jose is here... to help you with it." She replied icily, the look in her eyes serious and professional.

Christian's eyes darted towards her assistant, and then back towards Ana's. "Seriously? Wasn't it last week, that your assistant told you in my presence that you are pushing me too hard?!" he pointed out.

Ana huffed, and replied." Who's the Doctor here? Huh?! Is he the Doctor? No, Jose's not... he's _**just**_ the assistant..."

At that, they both saw Jose wince. However, after a few moments Jose collected himself and acted like Ana's harsh words didn't affect him at all.

Christian on the other hand was outraged." Ana, how can you say _that_ and more importantly, how can you say it in such a manner?!"

Ana glared at him." Mr. Grey, I do my job the way I think it fits my patients. I get to know them, and find out exactly what they are capable of physically. That is **_my_ ** job, my number one priority. And my assistant knows that..." she pointed out." That's how I get results from my patients, Mr. Grey... during these sessions there's no time for feelings or sensitivity. Only time for hard work, because that's the way to get positive results."

Christian listened to Ana, his eyes locked onto hers, while clenching his jaw." That may be so, Doctor Steele." he said, and looked at Jose then back at her." But that does not mean you shouldn't have a listening ear for your staff and patient."

As those words reached her ears, Ana gave Christian a look so cold, it would put the coldest winter to shame. "Mr. Grey, do I tell you how to do _**your**_ job as CEO?! Do I tell _you_ how to handle _**your**_ staff?!" she pointed out, the look in her eyes so unforgiving…

At that, Christian let out a deep breath, on the verge of losing his patience with Ana. He was just about to get into it, but then noticed how uncomfortable Ana's assistant looked." Jose, can you please help me with the exercise the Doctor wants me to do?" he finally asked, while looking him straight in the eyes.

Jose nodded, and immediately did what Christian had asked of him.

Ana nodded, the look in her eyes relentless." Good... yes, that's the way, Mr. Grey..." she said, as Christian did the exercises with Jose's help.

A week earlier, they had set up the living room as an actual gym. Jose had moved all kinds of physical therapy equipment to the cottage, so Christian could receive the treatment as if they were in Ana's own private practice in New York.

As Christian followed her instructions to a T, Ana did feel guilty about the harsh words that she used. However, this was her way of operating… this was the way/ manner Ana worked to get positive results from her patients.

They had to do as she instructed, and no one knew 'this' patient better than her…

There was a reason why she was called 'tormentor', 'principle', 'Doctor perfect', or a bunch of other 'names' Ana couldn't remember…

Ana was a control freak during therapy─ she was the boss! And up until now, no one that she had worked with had _ever_ dared to defy her methods…

After working three full hours straight, Ana looked satisfied at Christian." OK, that's it for today." She said, her lips curling into a satisfied smile.

Christian was relieved, and immediately lied on the exercise mat, while attempting to catch his breath. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice the smile gracing Ana's face.

Like clockwork, Jose tidied up the living room, and put away all the equipment in the room Ana slept in. (A few miles from the cottage, next to the diner, there was a cozy B&B where Jose went to sleep every night)

Christian lied still on the mat, while Ana made the notes on the chart.

"So… how am I progressing, Doc?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Well…" she started, and looked his way." After 31 days of strict physical therapy I have to admit that I'm satisfied with your progress, Mr. Grey."

Christian then sat up with the help of crutches.

"Let me hel…" she said, but he cut her off.

"I can do it myself." Christian remarked, and struggled a bit and yet he was being persistent and sat up without Ana's or Jose's help after 5 grueling minutes.

Internally, Ana smiled, and Gosh, she felt so proud… Only two weeks ago, he demanded her assistant's help with almost everything he did during therapy. However, since a couple of days ago Christian did certain things on his own.

"Why are you smiling, Doc?" she heard him say.

Ana had a grin on her face." To be honest, Mr. Grey… from all the patients I've treated, you definitely stand out in terms of determination and progress."

At that, he finally locked eyes with Ana." OK, I'm gonna stop with the 'doc' thing; it's very annoying." Christian pointed out. "Let's get to the point… how much longer will it take for me to take my first steps, Ana?"

Her smile froze at hearing that, and she made a calculation.

"When everything goes as planned, after 6 weeks." Ana replied, the look in her eyes serious.

Christian eyes widened." Are you joking, Ana?" he asked.

"Do I look like the kind of person who jokes about such a sensitive matter, Christian?" Ana commented, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Guess not," he muttered under his breath." Can't we skip the next part, and just focus on getting me to walk again?"

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt a chill up her spine…" Seriously, did you just ask me as your physical therapist to speed up your rehabilitation?!" she spat, while looking at Christian with disbelief in her eyes.

"Like you said, Ana… these past weeks has been intense and super exhausting… can't you just sk…" he suggested, but she mercilessly cut him off.

"No! You are doing great, Christian… your body muscles are now at a point, where they're adjusting and are moving almost like before." Ana pointed out." If we skip my routine, you could get an injury… so, it's simple really…"

Christian huffed, and glared at Ana." I know… I know. You are the boss and no skipping!" he remarked, and then looked straight at Ana's assistant." Jose, help me get up, please?"

Ana watched, as Jose helped him in the wheel chair. She was annoyed that Christian dared to defy her. However, her patient didn't look her way, and swiftly moved in the direction of his bedroom.

"Want me to help y…" Ana asked, but Christian cut her off.

"No! I'll live, _Doc_." He retorted, and went into his bedroom, angry that she had treated him like he was a child.

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

It was almost noon, when Christian received a call from Taylor. Christian instantly answered the call, because he had been waiting weeks for his bodyguard's report.

"I've emailed the full report for you, Mr. Grey." Taylor announced.

"That's good… did you get any trouble collecting the info for me?" Christian asked.

At that, Taylor let out a deep breath." Well, to be honest, it wasn't easy, sir." He said." As you know you had given me this task more than four weeks ago. It was indeed difficult. However, I was able to persuade a detective to send me the images and report."

Christian let out a deep breath and then cleared his throat." Thank you, Taylor." He commented, and smiled." I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, sir…" his bodyguard said." Uhmm… Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Taylor?"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Taylor asked carefully." Are you going to confront Miss Steele with it?"

Christian let out a deep breath." To be honest, I'm not sure myself, Taylor." He replied, and moved in the direction of the living room, where he had left his laptop." I wanna see first what you've sent me, and then I'll know what my next move is… something's wrong with her and I wanna know what it is."

"Do you think that she'll talk and will tell you the truth?" Taylor asked.

"I hope so… I can see it in her eyes." Christian said. "In my opinion, Ana has been carrying a heavy burden with her. One that she thinks, **_only_ ** she has to carry… I want to show her that it doesn't have to be that way…"

"Do you think that she'll be angry with you, when she finds out that you've been snooping into her private affairs?" Taylor continued.

At that, Christian sighed deeply." I can't bear it any longer, Taylor… Now it has been more than 31 days with her here. I cannot see her every single day, and not know why she has a haunted look in her beautiful eyes…" he explained." I _**have**_ to know… my gut just tells me that it probably has to do with why she left me six years ago… I'm not sure, but I have to find out…"

"Well, do what you have to do, Mr. Grey… Miss Steele will understand that you had no choice." Taylor replied and it was then, when Christian ended the conversation.

He then grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, and opened the email that Taylor had sent him...

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

After lunch, Jose told Ana that he was going swimming again. As he walked out the backdoor, Christian watched Ana intently, while she tidied up the kitchen table and washed the dishes.

During lunch, Christian's heart almost burst inside his chest, while he watched the woman that he still loved with every fiber of his being...

Ana was selfless and brave. He'd always known that, and it hurt him so much that she didn't come to him for help.

Well, it must be something horrific, if Ana didn't confide in him six years ago.

Before lunch, Christian had clicked on the report and read it. While reading, chills went up and down his spine. And the moment he had clicked on the five photos of Ana, his heart exploded in his chest for her, the feeling unbearable... Taylor had sent him a footage and photos of Ana, the night she had left him six years ago.

 _She was sitting in the Police station by herself, the right side of her face all swollen, with a black eye and a huge gash above her right eye brow._

 _Somebody had beaten Ana up so badly that Christian almost didn't recognize her._

His hands clenched into fists, as he wondered who dared to touch his beautiful Ana...

As the photo of her from six years ago flashed through his head, a tear rolled down his cheek. Why? Who? Why didn't she tell him anything?!

As he thought back, Christian then remembered how Ana had acted that day...

At the moment, Christian was furious at himself, because now he remembered the signs... Ana **_did_ ** try to tell him.

The first sign was: when Ana had asked him where Shawn died, and then she fainted in the car in the driveway.

The second sign was: Ana came to after she fainted, and had told Christian that she had to tell him something very important... but then the Doctor was at the door, wanting to give Ana medical treatment.

The third sign: After doctor Russo left, Ana told him once more that she had to tell him something very important. However, he received a call and had to bail his father out of jail...

Ana kept telling Christian that she _**had** _ to tell him something important and that it was urgent but he didn't listen to her...

He had been too occupied by the sexual harassment case Leila had filed against him...

At this very moment, Christian recalls the sad and hopeless look on her face, as Ana had asked him not to hate her.

Ana's exact words were:" Christian, I have to tell you something important. Please don't hate me after knowing the truth about what happened eight years ago."

Ana _**did** _ want to confide in him... However, he unintentionally had ignored Ana.

At a certain point, a soft sob escaped his lips, realizing that he had failed the only woman he had ever loved.

And what was the result of that?! She got beaten up to the point that she wasn't recognizable anymore, and that same night she left him...

This whole time, Christian silently sat and watched his beautiful Ana, while she was washing the dishes.

When she was done with it, Ana wiped her hands on a towel. The moment she turned around, and faced Christian though, her heart almost leaped out of her chest.

"Christian!" she gasped, startled because Ana assumed that he went to the living room or outside."You scared me..."

Their eyes met, and then she noticed the look in his eyes and his tears...

"What's the matter?" she asked, and instantly grabbed a chair and sat across from him." You're scaring me..."

At that, Christian handed Ana one of the photos of her from six years ago. ( in the Police Station, her face all swollen and unrecognizable)

As her eyes landed on the photo, Ana gasped loudly, placing a hand over her mouth." How did you get this?" she asked, as a huge lump formed in her throat.

"Since the first day, when we were in the van on our way over here, I noticed the scar above your right eyebrow." he explained." That wasn't there, the last time I saw you six years ago, Ana... it must be something new."

As a sob escaped her lips, Ana said." And then you let your 'minions' snoop into my private life?"

"Ana, I'm so sorry..." Christian said, and grabbed her hand. At this point, he was unable to push his tears back." I'm so sorry... tha... I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I know that you tried telling me something important that day."

Tears pooled in her eyes, and then Ana let it go...

As loud sobs escaped her lips, Christian felt a gut-wrenching pain cut through his heart and soul. Ana's whole body shook uncontrollably, as she wept. He cupped her face gently, and locked eyes with Ana.

"I'm so sorry, baby... I should have listened to you... I should have let you speak, before bailing my dad out." he said, and gently caressed Ana's cheek with his thumb.

"Chri... Christian, I..." she began, but was unable to continue.

"I failed as your boyfriend, sweet Ana... I should have protected you... If I had given you _just_ **_five_ minutes** of my time, if I wasn't so occupied by the harassment case, you wouldn't have been beaten up, my sweet, brave Ana..." Christian pointed out, his tears spilling also." I'm so sorry. Please, Ana... fo... forgive me for failing you."

Ana sobbed, her heart exploding in her chest, unable to reply.' He was asking **_her_ ** forgiveness?'

"You were my precious one, Ana... you _still_ are. And to think, six years ago, you had to deal with the whole ordeal all by yourself." he said, and locked eyes with her. He then brushed a lock of hair lovingly from her face. "Not anymore, my brave Ana. I am here for you... and I am **_never_ ** going to let you go again."

* * *

 **Note: So... tell me what you think?**

 ** _Leave me a review, short or long. ;)_**

Thank you in advance.

And thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)

You totally ROCK! ;)

Till the next one,

 **J**


	18. Six freaking long years!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Six freaking long years**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"You were my precious one, Ana... you still are. And to think, six years ago, you had to deal with the whole ordeal all by yourself." he said, and locked eyes with her. He then brushed a lock of hair lovingly from her face. "Not anymore, my brave Ana. I am here for you... and I am never going to let you go again."_

As those words reached her ears, Ana's eyes instantly fluttered shut for a moment. Christian kept his eyes on her and waited patiently for her.

"I know this must be so overwhelming, Ana." He pointed out." Look at me… I have all the time. You're not alone…"

Ana opened her eyes and for a second she locked them on Christian's. However, she broke eye contact with him once more and avoided his gaze, while a soft sob escaped her lips.

She wanted so badly to tell him that she never stopped loving him, and also all about Shawn's death and everything that happened after that.

Ana knew that the day had finally arrived for her to share this awful burden that she had carried on her shoulders for so long. Christian was here and she believed that he meant every single word he just said to her.

She knew she could trust him and that there wasn't anyone else in the world that she could trust more than him. The look in his eyes was so damned loving, and there it was again…

At the moment Ana saw in Christian's eyes what she had missed these past weeks. He was looking at her with love and admiration in his eyes…

Christian wasn't looking at her with that cold, bitter, repulsed, unforgiving look in his eyes any longer. (Like he had, the first day they met after 6 years)

There was no trace of resentment, anger or hatred in his beautiful gray eyes right now, making Ana feel as if the darkness in her heart that she had felt for so long had been switched off... and was turned into this _wonderful_ bright and warm feeling in her chest.

It was then, when Ana decided to bare her soul to the man she loved with her whole heart.

"Chri… Christian, I…" she managed to say. "I ha… I know that…"

However, it felt like the words refused to leave her lips.

"It's OK, sweetie." Christian whispered, and gently cupped her face with his right hand, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb." I know you feel overwhelmed right now… but I've got _all_ the time in the world for you."

Ana shook her head at that. "I ca… can do it…" she replied. " But pl… please don't hate me, after you've heard it all, Christian…"

As those words reached his ears, Christian shook his head. "I won't hate you, sweetie… look at me. Do I look like someone who can hate you?"

She smiled through her tears, and shook her head fiercely.

"Good." Christian replied, and looked lovingly at his Ana. "You are my _everything_ , **_my_ ** beautiful Ana… I love you."

At one point he couldn't take it any longer, his heart bursting inside his chest, filled with only love for his Ana. He lost her once and now that he got her back, Christian wanted to not only tell Ana, but also wanted to show her how much he loved her.

As she locked eyes with him, Ana recognized this look of his…

'Can I?' he asked her without words, using only his eyes, while they landed on her lips for a brief moment.

So… Ana sucked in a breath and nodded, giving him permission, while her heart rammed against her rib cage, her breathing becoming shallow, the anticipation excruciating for her.

'Six years… six long years' were the words that bounced inside her head right now, as her eyes fluttered shut.

As he saw her nod, Christian smiled and slowly leaned into Ana, his heart thumping as if it was about to leap out of his chest. As the seconds passed, his eyes fluttered shut, and Christian slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers… His lips were almost touching hers, his warm breath tickling her face, their lips mere inches apart.

At this point Ana had almost lost her patience, the anticipation making her tummy do wonderful somersaults.

It was then, when she decided to take charge and she swiftly captured his lips with hers. As their mouths collided, Christian felt his heart explode inside his chest for Ana…

'Six years… six freaking long years…' were the words that swirled inside his skull, as Christian tasted her wonderful lips, and sighed into her aching mouth.

Ana gently cupped his face with one hand, while the other landed in his locks.

As their lips moved in a slow, and torturous motion, Ana prayed for him to never ever let her go.

Christian didn't realize when it happened, but his right hand had disappeared in her shiny locks, as they deepened the kiss…

God! She was still as addictive as he remembered.

He pulled away briefly so the both of them could suck in a breath, and then Christian crashed his lips onto hers, feeling a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach, as Ana devoured his lips.

However, suddenly she pulled away and brought her lips to his ear. "I love you so much, Christian Grey… no matter what happens now, don't you ever forget that…" were the words that tumbled from her kiss swollen lips.

Still dazed from her wonderful kisses, he then opened his eyes and caught her gaze.

"I have to show you something, Christian…" Ana pointed out, and got up from her seat. "Wait here, OK? Give me a couple of minutes and I'll grab my laptop."

"Wha… what? Where are you going? Don't leave… I'll come with you…" he said, as he watched Ana walk towards the kitchen door. "Your laptop? What for?"

At that, she stopped in her tracks and let out a breath, the look in her eyes sad. "There's this uhmm… a flash-drive… for you to fully understand what happened 6 years ago, and what is going on right now, I also have to show you what's on it." Ana explained, her voice shaky. "I will tell you **_everything_** , Christian… you have the right to know, and I cannot keep this any longer from you or your family."

And before he could say anything back, Ana hastily walked out the kitchen, leaving Christian alone with his thoughts.

Finally…

He was finally going to find out what had happened six years ago… Ana will reveal why she left all those years ago.

Christian waited impatiently, while clenching his hands into fists. He couldn't wait to find out who had beaten his Ana up so badly…

"I will make them pay for hurting her…" Christian whispered, and then wondered what took Ana so long. She had told him that she'd be back after a couple of minutes.

How long has she been gone now?

Christian threw a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen, and noticed that Ana had been gone for more than 10 minutes…

He decided then to stop waiting, and swiftly moved with his wheelchair out the kitchen. As he reached the living room, Christian noticed Ana walking towards him, her face almost white as a blanket.

She looked terrified...

He gave her a worried look, and asked. "Ana? What's wrong, baby?"

"No…" was the word that tumbled from her trembling lips." I cannot find it! It's gone…"

"What's gone? What are you talking about, Ana?"

But instead of answering his question, she shook her head furiously and strode back to her bedroom.

"Ana?!" he called out and moved with his wheelchair in the direction of the bedroom.

Christian found her rummaging through her closet, all her clothes and other stuff on the floor.

"Ana?" he said and watched as she frantically searched for something.

"What are you looking for, sweetie?" Christian asked, concerned.

He didn't understand why she was acting so panicky all of a sudden...

"I cannot find it! Where is it!" he heard her say, her voice trembling heavily.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Christian asked, his brows furrowed.

"We should go" she said, barely a whisper. "We have to bring you to safety now… right now! Follow me"

Christian couldn't for the life of him understand what made her act this way all of a sudden. "What? Safety? What are you talking about, Ana?" he asked calmly.

However, Ana was in such a hurry and ignored his question. She then hastily grabbed her laptop, hand bag and car keys from the night stand and said. "We don't have time… we leave right away. I'll grab your computer, phone and wallet for you now and then we'll leave this instant" she said firmly, her voice trembling slightly.

As those words reached his ears, Christian looked at her flabbergasted. "What? Why?"

Ana was just about to walk out the bedroom door, when Christian grabbed her lightly by her wrist.

"Please stop…" he said and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Talk to me, sweetie… I'm here for you. Don't, please do not shut me out…"

Ana avoided his gaze for a moment, but then he said pleadingly. "I don't know what you're thinking right now… but please, you have to meet me half way. I will never again fail you, Ana. Please, believe me…" he declared, and interlaced their fingers lovingly. "Now I need to know what we're dealing with so I can help…"

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt her fear ebb away a little bit.

In her opinion 'El diablo' was always one step ahead! They must have sneaked into the cottage and took the flash-drive...

(Probably, when the three of them were at the lake.)

At the moment Ana still felt defeated and powerless. However, it felt less excruciating, because Christian was here for her.

"I will tell you everything, Christian. But right now, we _**have** _ to leave this cottage." Ana pointed out. "We're not safe. I can't find the flash-drive, so I assume someone who works for "El Diablo' walked in here and stole it."

He didn't understand who or what 'El Diablo' was, but the fear Christian saw in her eyes and the pale look on Ana's face told him that he had to listen to her. And he had to do as she says. Right now!

Act now, talk later…

"OK, Ana… I trust you with my life and also your judgement… let's get out of here now."

She nodded and walked out the room. "Let's go"

Christian swiftly moved with his wheelchair behind Ana and said. "We'll call Taylor on the way… I'll tell him to meet us halfway…"

Ana strode towards the other bedroom and grabbed Christian's stuff and shoved it hastily in a gym bag.

"What about Jose, Ana?" Christian then asked, and locked eyes with her. "He's probably still swimming in the lake."

Ana groaned aloud at that. "Fuck! We have to get him, before we leave. I'm gonna…" she began, but Christian cut her off and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers once more.

"I'm not leaving your side, Ana… I did it once and I lost you for six long years… I'm coming with you to find Jose…" he stated and gave her a pleading look.

She sighed deeply and nodded. "You're right… I cannot leave you behind, while searching for him" Ana said and began pushing the wheel chair in the direction of the back door. "We most definitely should not separate from now on… we should stay together."

As those words tumbled from her lips, Christian's heart swelled gloriously.

'We should stay together' the words sounded like music to his ears.

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

Several minutes later, Ana and Christian reached the lake. However, there was no sign of Jose anywhere…

Fuck!

"Jose! Jose, where are you?!" Ana called out to her assistant, but didn't receive a single response.

"Crap!" she shouted, her voice trembling. "Where the hell is he?"

Christian looked around and also called out. "Jose! Jose!"

"Please stay here a moment, Christian… I'll be right back!" she announced.

Ana then stormed towards the pier and called out to her assistant. As she reached the end of the pier, Ana searched for Jose, hoping for a sign in the water… any sign from him.

However, Ana didn't see anything. Nor did Christian...

Jose was gone! No!

As Ana walked back towards Christian, she felt a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fuck! What if 'El diablo' got to him?!

She and Christian had to leave this place right now! They were in danger, she assumed...

Taylor was already informed, and had told Christian that he would come to their aid immediately. (With lots of back-up off course)

When she reached Christian though, Ana looked dazed, her face pale. "Maybe they got to him… oh God! 'El Diablo' has Jose! This is all my fault!" she said hysterically, her tears spilling. "I thought that as long as I kept my mouth shut, they won't hurt my loved ones… oh God!"

It was then, when Ana sank to the ground, horrifying images of 'El Diablo' hurting Jose plaguing her mind…

Christian grabbed both her hands and said. "Ana, please… get up! If you believe that we're in danger, we should leave right away! Ana, get up!"

She looked up at him, knowing very well that he was right…

"But Jose…" Ana sobbed, her eyes fluttering shut.

At that, Christian looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie… I really am, but we have to leave now." He pleaded. "We won't be able to help him, if we **_also_ ** get captured…"

Ana's chest heaved, but she nodded at hearing his wise words. "You're right… you're my number one priority." She replied. "Let's bring you to safety first."

xxx

Approximately 45 minutes later, Ana pushed Christian's wheelchair out of her van. Still consumed by fear, she felt like throwing up once more. During the drive back, Taylor had called and had given Christian instructions.

Taylor was already on his way with the chopper and two other men, so Ana and Christian had to wait for them at a specific spot. (the open field near Sophie's diner)

Ana leaned onto her van, her teary eyes fixed on a spot far away. As Christian observed her, he felt his heart break into pieces.

He saw it in her eyes and on her pale face that she felt guilty about Jose.

"Sweetie." He said and attempted to catch her gaze.

However, Ana sniffled and avoided Christian's gaze.

"Ana? Look at me… please?" he tried once more.

As a loud sob escaped her lips, Ana's whole body shook. Then she finally locked eyes with Christian.

"They have him… I don't know how and I..." she began, but wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry… we'll find him, sweetie." he promised. "I'll do everything in my power to help you find him OK?"

Ana nodded at that, and smiled through her tears. "Thank y…" she began, but it was then when they both heard the loud sound of a chopper nearby.

"Finally!" Christian said and smiled widely. "Taylor is here, sweetie."

Relieved, Ana frantically began to wipe away her tears. As he took her hand in his, Christian felt her tremble slightly.

"We will get through this, my sweet Ana…" he promised and looked at her lovingly.

As their eyes met, she attempted with all her might to push back the waterworks.

"I've got you" he declared and squeezed Ana's hand gently.

 **~ Approximately one and a half hour later ~**

Ana silently sat next to Christian in his living room, her eyes plastered on her hands that rested on her lap.

Not long ago, she had told Christian and Taylor everything…

Ana started at the beginning and told him about Shawn's accident. She told him about how his little brother died and that Carla was in the car, when senator Murphy ran over Shawn…

As those gut-wrenching words reached Christian's ears, he felt like something ripped away his heart from his chest.

His face immediately turned pale, and had trouble breathing, feeling as if he wanted to throw up.

Ana didn't stop there though… she talked and talked, the words spilling from her lips as if there wasn't an end to it.

She had kept it from everyone for so long, and now that the time had arrived for her to put it all on the table, Ana did it.

She left nothing out!

Ana told him that 'El diablo's' thug had grabbed her and brought her to his boss six years ago.

She told Christian about their threats and how that blond thug had hit her multiple times with his gun. Also, she told him that she went by senator Murphy's house to tell him that she knew about what he had done to Shawn.

Ana also told him about what happened at the Police Station. That 'El Diablo's thug had shown her the video of Doctor Collins being tortured and senator Murphy's threat.

The text message that said: Shut your mouth and the judge won't use his influence on your boyfriend's sexual harassment case.

As he processed every word that tumbled from Ana's lips, Christian felt as if the blood in his veins ran cold.

Every time he heard Ana say 'senator Murphy', a cold chill went up and down Christian's spine…

The senator was a family friend… he celebrated each and every birthday of Shawn with them.

Christian and Murphy's son were very good friends.

Carrick and Grace had helped the senator multiple times over the years. He only had to ask and Christian's father would help Murphy's family without hesitation...

And when Christian's little brother died, senator Murphy went to Shawn's funeral and had condoled Christian's whole family.

He had hugged his mom Grace, Carrick and even Christian…

At a certain point, tears pooled in Christian's eyes, his breath hitching in his throat, while his heart thumped so fast, he felt as if he was about to faint.

Senator Murphy killed Shawn!

That realization hit Christian like a ton of bricks…

Without them knowing it, the man who Christian had called uncle when he was younger, had been responsible for Shawn's death!

And that **_monster_ ** never told him or his parents anything!

Christian desperately tried to keep his emotions in check, while his anger and rage burned the bowels in his stomach. At one point, he couldn't bear it any longer and moved with his wheelchair towards the bathroom.

Ana tentatively followed him and knocked on the door. "Christian?" she said, her voice trembling heavily. "Can I please come in?"

He didn't respond, so she gathered her courage and pushed the door open and slipped inside.

Ana found Christian with both his hands covering his face, while loud sobs escaped his lips. His whole body shook from the force of his cries.

As tears spilled from Ana's eyes, she closed the gap between them. "Christian?" she said softly and knelled in front of him. "I uhmm…. I am so sorry…"

He didn't look up and kept sobbing. Ana was terrified. She didn't know how he will react to her...

Will he be furious at her, because she hadn't told him sooner?

Ana was scared out of her mind… will Christian reject her now that he knew the whole truth?!

As his soft sobs reached her ears, the sound cut right through Ana's heart and soul.

He needed comfort, so with trembling fingers, Ana tentatively reached out to Christian. She expected him to shout or scold her or push her away and yet Ana faced the fear of rejection and carefully placed a hand on his cheek.

"Why?" he whispered, and looked at Ana helplessly.

While tears ran down her face, she said. "I'm so very sorry…"

"My little brother… he was our joy" Christian managed to say, while soft sobs escaped his pale lips.

"Murphy ki… killed my little br… brother and left him on the str… street!" he managed to say. "Why?!"

Ana knew she could never in a million years give him the answers he sought right now, so she shook her head fiercely, while pushing back her own tears. "I don't know." She softly said, and gently pulled him towards her. "I truly do not know, Christian"

As he felt her gentle touch, Christian looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

(Ana was on her feet and he was seated in his wheelchair.) He then surrendered to her and let her hands guide him.

As his eyes fluttered shut, his head gently landed on Ana's tummy, while she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair...

"I'm here for you..." were the words that tumbled from her lips, her own eyes fluttering shut.

In those short moments, Christian found the comfort and love he had craved and ached for so long...

Little did they know a 'hurricane' was on its way, attempting to leave a trail of destruction in its wake.

(A hurricane named 'El Diablo')

* * *

Note: Now that Ana and Christian are together again. Will they let 'El Diablo' tear them apart like before?

And what about Jose?! Where the hell is he? What happened to him?

This was chapter 18, my lovelies.

So... what do you think?

Leave me a review, short or long? ;)

 **Thank you so so much for the support and the wonderful reviews!** **YOU ROCK!**

 _ **To guest G** : I intend to edit chapter 8, 'The senator', so that we see that senator Murphy took a flight in his jet to New York. And he then visited the spot where Shawn was run over. _

_Ray and Carla were still married and lived together with Ana in New York, when the car accident that got Christian's little brother killed, happened._

 _Ana received a scholarship and went to college in Seattle years later and that's when she met Kate and then Christian._

 _(Ray and Carla divorced each other after the car accident. He still lives in New York till this day and his ex-wife moved to Seattle after the divorce)_

 **I've only got love for all of you...**

 **Till the next one,**

 **J**


	19. The skateboard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **The skateboard**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 ** _Little did they know a 'hurricane' was on its way, attempting to leave a trail of destruction in its wake._**

 ** _(A hurricane named 'El Diablo')_**

At the moment, Jose Rodriguez was being escorted into the huge building.

"Why have you forcefully brought me here? I must go back to the cottage!" he growled, as a man named Luke Sawyer led him into the elevator." My best friend Ana, she's probably in danger! Why are you treating me like a criminal?!"

"Mr. Rodriguez, I assure you that Miss Anastasia Steele is in very good hands right now." Sawyer replied and pushed the elevator button." Her employer Christian Grey, and the head of his security detail has made contact with the authorities.

As Jose heard the man say those words, he felt relief washing over his whole being...

Approximately six months ago, Special agent Luke Sawyer had approached Jose regarding his boss.

 ****Flashback****

 _Jose Rodriguez was on his way to work, when a black SUV stopped right in front of his car._

 _Jose frowned and was about to honk the horn, but then he noticed a dark-haired man and a blond man stepping out the other car._

 _They both showed Jose their badges." Mr. Rodriguez, we need you to come into our office right away." the dark-haired man announced, and walked over to his car." Step out of the vehicle, right now."_

 _Without hesitation, Jose did as he was instructed, and noticed how the man wanted to grab his arm." Wait, wait! Am I in big trouble? I'm so sorry about the speeding, I promise I was about to pay those..." he began, but the man cut him off._

 _"This is most definitely not about any tickets, Mr. Rodriguez. And no... you're not in any kind of trouble." the dark-haired man replied." This is about... well, we need your help. Just come with us and we're going to explain it all to you..."_

 _Jose was already walking towards the SUV, when he groaned loudly." Wait! What about my car?!"_

 _"My colleague will drive it to our headquarters, don't worry..." the young man replied, and helped Jose take a seat in the black SUV._

 _The moment they drove towards their destination, Jose observed the man who was sitting next to him. He was wearing a suit, and constantly looked around their surroundings._

 _"Are we being watched or something, mister?" Jose asked._

 _The man replied." I don't think so, but we cannot be careful enough and I'm always on high alert. We're dealing with very bad people, Mr. Rodriguez..."_

 _Jose assumed that the man couldn't be older than 30._

 _"You know my name, mister... so, what's yours? I assume you're special agen..." Jose began, and waited for the man to tell him who he was._

 _The man sighed deeply and replied with an expressionless look on his face." I'm Special Agent Luke Sawyer... I've approached you Mr. Rodriguez, because we need your help regarding your boss Anastasia Steele."_

 _As those words reached his ears, Jose looked flabbergasted at Special Agent Sawyer." Ana?! What... but why? What has she done?" he asked, almost tripping over his own words._

 _Sawyer sighed and replied." We've arrived at our headquarters, let's go inside and talk, Mr. Rodriguez. You have to tell us everything you know about Miss Steele. And when I say everything, I mean everything!"_

 _That day, Sawyer and his colleagues asked Jose dozens of questions about Ana. They literally wanted to know EVERYTHING about her. Where she was born and what her job was exactly, who she worked for, who her parents were, who she was dating, what she did after work, if she still had contact with the Grey family.. all kinds of questions, making Jose feel very uncomfortable._

 _However, the part that Jose found disturbing was this: Special agent Luke Sawyer kept asking him the same questions over and over again about senator Murphy..._

 _Jose didn't understand why Sawyer kept pressing about their senator..._

 _"When was the last time Ana had contact with the senator? How does she know him? Does she often meet with the senator? What kind of relationship do they have? Is it friendly? Or not?" he asked._

 _All those questions gave Jose a head ache at some point. He didn't understand what all this was about and why the FBI thought that Ana was involved with the senator in any kind of way. And if she indeed was friendly with the man, should it be the Bureau's concern?! It wasn't a Federal offence to be friends with the senator, was it?!_

 _Jose couldn't, for the life of him understand any of it!_

 _At one point Jose noticed that he had been in that office for two full hours. That's when he had enough!" I don't get it. All these questions about Ana and the senator... it isn't against the law if she is friendly with him, right!" he spat and glared at Sawyer. "Why do you even bother asking me all of this? So freaking pointless!"_

 _Sawyer looked Jose dead in the eye and said." We are the ones asking the questions, Mr. Rodriguez... not you!"_

 _It was then, when Jose stood up and demanded." If you all do not tell me why you need this info of Ana, I will walk out that door right now and never come back."_

 _Jose knew that he could do that, because he wasn't under arrest. He knew he could go right now and no one, not even Special agent Sawyer, could stop him._

 _Sawyer sighed deeply at that, and clenched his hands into fists. After a few moments, it looked like he'd decided to explain._

 _"This is confidential, Mr. Rodriguez. This info must not leave this room." Sawyer replied icily._

 _Jose nodded at that." Off course, special agent. My lips are sealed. I will assist the FBI any way I can, you just have to ask. But I need to understand a bit, before I can give you my assistance."_

 _Sawyer nodded and demanded." So, you will help us?! You will keep an eye on Miss Steele and report back to us?"_

 _Jose nodded." Yes, you mean... will I spy on Ana for you guys?" he said sarcastically." I will do that... I'll report back to you."_

 _Sawyer then said." Wait here." And then he walked out the office._

 _After five minutes or so, he returned and said." Senator Murphy has been under investigation for being involved in organised crime for years now. But he's always been one step ahead of us, making it almost impossible for us to prosecute him... We believe he's involved with a group of criminals who call themselves 'El diablo' and Miss Steele has been unlucky to cross paths with those ruthless thugs... that's why we need to keep an eye on her."_

 ***** End of flashback*****

The moment the both of them walked into the office, another special agent grabbed Jose by his arm."Walk this way, Mr. Rodriguez." he demanded.

"Where are you taking me?! Special agent Sawyer, where is he taking me?" Jose shouted, while trying to get loose from the man's tight grip." I've been helping you guys... plus, I'm the one who took Ana's flash-drive from her bedroom so you guys can use it for the case! Why are you treating me like this?! Sawyer!"

But special agent Luke Sawyer ignored Jose's questions and instead he handed the flash-drive over to his superior.

"Great work, Sawyer!" he heard his boss say." It was a good idea using Mr. Rodriguez as an informant."

"Thank you, sir." Sawyer replied.

At hearing that, his boss looked at him questioningly." You do not look happy, Sawyer." he stated." I'm not expecting you to throw a party or something, but you can at least smile... Senator Murphy has been dodging prosecution for years now. And today we've achieved some victory, you know. We finally have a break in the case... you should be proud of yourself."

At hearing that, Sawyer thought.' Adams is the one who should be proud... he was the one who stumbled upon that video recording of Miss Steele from six years ago.'

 _Because they were investigating every aspect of senator Murphy's life, one of the tech-guys, their colleague Adams, discovered the recording after endless digging. The camera was from an ATM that is situated across from senator Murphy's house. In that video they see Miss Steele jumping out of a cab and walking in the direction of the senator's house. He opened the door, but didn't let her in. She said some things to him, and then left. The moment he was alone, he immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked inside the house. After finding that recording, they traced her steps to her next destination via all the traffic cams and the ATM cameras._

 _Adams finally discovered a recording of Miss Steele entering the Police Station. They can see in that video that Miss Steele had been beaten up badly by someone. At first they thought it was a case of domestic abuse. But then they noticed in that video recording that Miss Steele immediately left the Precinct, after a blond man spoke to her and had shown her some kind of message on his phone. It was then, when Sawyer and his colleagues knew that she was the one who could provide them with a break in the case... one they had worked on for years, but were unable to achieve._

"Sawyer, did you hear what I just said?" he heard his boss say to him.

"Uhmm, yes sir." he replied. Then Sawyer cleared his throat and shook his head." I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot take even a second to be proud, because on our way back to headquarters, I've watched the contents of the flash-drive on my laptop... and you know damn well, sir what 'El Diablo' is capable of."

Every single person who was a threat to 'El Diablo' ended up dead somewhere or went missing.

As he watched all those images and read the message(threat) by 'El diablo' on the huge screen, Sawyer's boss immediately demanded." We need to warn the Grey family and Miss Steele's parents right away."

Now that Christian and Ana had contacted the authorities regarding the threats she received from 'El Diablo', Sawyer's boss knew that they had to act fast before it was too late...

* * *

On the other side of the world, Grace was testing a four-year old child for malaria. The little boy sat on his mom's lap, and had tears in his eyes.

"It's gonna be over soon, sweetie." Grace said in a calm voice, while feeling a tug at her heart.

The little boy reminded her of her youngest, whenever she brought him to the doctor, when he was little.

'Shawn' was the name that swirled around her head, while mixed emotions coursed through her whole being.

Grace shook her head, and took a deep breath… 'Act professional, Grace!' she scolded herself, as she finished the tests on the child.

After treating almost 15 patients, Grace decided to take a break. It had been a hot day in Thaker, South Sudan, one of many, as she strode out the tent. When she was a doctor in Seattle, Grace was used to working in huge hospital buildings with running and clean water, all the medical supplies, medical equipment she needed and more. Plus, it was air-conditioned and there was enough medical staff so she didn't have to overwork herself constantly.

However here in South Sudan, she didn't have a choice and only stopped working, when Doctor Bennett took over from her. Doctors were scarce in this part of the country due to the war that was raging at the moment.

After drinking a glass of water and eating a sandwich, Grace went back to work. Ten more patients were waiting to be treated, so she hastily walked back to the 'clinic'.

Since joining 'Doctors without Borders', Grace had to get used to outdoor clinics, mosquitoes, workplaces without clean or running water, etc.

It wasn't easy to treat all her patients, because of the conflict between the armed forces in this country.

There were times she and her colleagues ran out of medical supplies, and medicine, making it sometimes impossible to save lives. Up until now, Grace had lost so many patients, more than she had, while working in Seattle and more than her heart was able to bear...

It was almost 6 in the evening, when her colleague Jennifer Bennett arrived.

"Doctor Grey, I've come to take over from you." the Doctor announced, and walked over to the spot where Grace was.

She was still busy with a patient, focused on the task at hand." Just one more patient, Jen." Grace insisted without looking away from the patient.

"OK." doctor Bennett replied, because she knew that it was no use in trying to change the older Doctor's mind.

 **xxxxx**

Approximately twenty minutes later, Grace was in the sleeping quarters she shared with three other people. They were the nurses of the clinic. The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Since being in South Sudan, she was used to having no luxury at all.

Grace took a quick shower and after, she had dinner by herself.

As she sat in the kitchen area, Grace ate her simple dinner consisting of rice, fish and some vegetables. From time to time, Grace grabbed her purse and looked at photos she had taken a long time ago.

'Shawn'... she thought.

As she traced his photo with her finger, Grace allowed herself to feel...

After all these years, it had become so easy to push back the stubborn tears and to tuck away the gnawing pain she felt.

But not today...

Today Grace allowed herself to feel... She allowed herself to think about her precious, beautiful boy she lost years ago.

Besides losing her little one, she also lost the rest of her family. Mia, Elliot and Christian...

While sobbing softly, she thought of Carrick too. Even after all these years, they never finalized their divorce. Grace had refused signing the papers, using all kinds of reasons as an excuse. Maybe, just maybe she still had hope.

It had been very difficult living with Carrick, after Shawn died. He made it unbearable for her to live at their house. Her husband never said it to her face, but Grace knew that he blamed her for their son's demise. Carrick used to give her accusing looks, but he never said it out loud.

She knew he blamed her, because she was the one who bought Shawn the skateboard...

xxx

After dinner, Grace washed her plate and glass and went to bed. She had her eyes closed, but all she was able to do was think instead of sleep.

'Will I ever find out who ran him over? Will I ever get closure?' were the words that bounced inside her skull, as a single tear turned into unstoppable, endless tears...

The next day, Grace woke up as if she hadn't rested at all. She felt so exhausted and blamed herself for it.

'I shouldn't have let myself be weak!' Grace scolded herself, as she slid behind the wheels of the jeep.

From the house to the clinic, it was a fifteen minute drive. Grace was already starting the car, and was about to step on the gas, when she noticed three SUV's coming her way.

"What is this?" she muttered under her breath, her brows scrunched together in a frown." Who the hell...?"

As the first SUV came to a stop, Grace turned off the engine of her jeep. She knew that these people were here for her.

While stepping out the car, Grace noticed a tall man open the door of one of the SUV's. She waited in front of the jeep, and saw how the man looked at his surroundings.

The moment he stood in front of Grace, the tall man took off of his sunglasses and said." Hi ma'am, my name is Taylor. I've come to escort you to your son."

Grace instantly felt a tug at her heart at hearing that, while pushing back her tears.

She didn't know how, but she immediately trusted the man... Something just told her that he wasn't here to hurt her in any way.

"Which so..." she began, but stopped mid-sentence to swallow the huge lump that had formed in her throat. After clearing her throat, she let out deep breaths and continued." Which son?"

Taylor wore the sunglasses and replied." Your son Christian, ma'am. He's waiting for you..."

At hearing those words, Grace felt her heart burst open from pure emotion. Love, affection, and everything else. She felt every emotion that was humanly possible, at that very moment.

She hadn't seen her son in so long... Gosh, she missed Christian so much!

Taylor then led Grace towards the SUV and helped her into it. The moment they drove towards their destination, she asked." Why is he here in South Sudan, Taylor? What happened?"

He cleared his throat and replied." I think it's best that he tells you everything himself, ma'am..."

"Off course, Taylor." Grace agreed, her voice trembling slightly.

The second the SUV stopped in front of the clinic, Grace jumped out of it. She frantically searched for Christian, while attempting to push back the tears with all her might.

Then her eyes locked onto his... Seeing Christian in that wheel-chair broke her heart into a million pieces, feeling as if someone had ripped out said heart from her chest and trampled on it with no end.

 _Grace knew it was very wrong and selfish of her, when she left her other kids years ago to join 'Doctors without borders'._

 _She really wished she never did, but at the time she had a reason for leaving._

 _At the time, Grace had been consumed by that awful and torturous thing called **guilt**. She felt guilty about Shawn's death, because she had been the one who had bought him the skateboard in New York._

 _Carrick had asked her to bring it back and told her that Shawn using the board in New York City was too dangerous. However, Grace ignored him and instead made Shawn promise not to use it without their supervision._

 _Shawn then broke his promise to his mother and used the skate board on that fateful afternoon..._

When she finally had reached Christian, Grace observed her son, her lips trembling heavily, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"M... mom..." was the only thing Christian was able to say, feeling the gnawing pain instantly, because of her absence for so long.

Christian looked at his mother with pleading eyes, tears pooling in them... tears that were about to spill.

"My baby..." she sobbed loudly, and knelled in front of his wheelchair, still locking eyes with him." I'm s... I'm so sorry, Christian for leaving you... I'm so sorry for leaving all of you... it was my fault that Shaw..."

But Grace wasn't able to continue, because of Christian's next action...

He had pulled his mother into a hug so tightly, making her forget every bad thing that had ever happened to both of them.

"Mom, I will n... never l... let you leave us again" Christian vowed and hugged her desperately." I won't let you... I won't."

It was in that moment that Grace Grey _finally_ forgave herself for what happened years ago...

* * *

 _ **Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :)**_

Hit me with your thoughts, you guys...

REVIEW! REVIEW! ;)

Be sure to check out my fanfiction profile to find out on which dates my other stories and this one will be updated.

 **My story 'Two hearts, one soul' is in the M section since Nov 14, if you haven't realized that yet. ;)**

Till the next story update, my lovelies!

xoxo,

J


	20. With trembling, bloody fingers

**IMPORTANT Author's NOTE** : I'm writing this note to **clarify** the timeline, dear readers. This chapter picks up right after the first part of the previous chapter (chapter 19). So, after this scene:

* * *

 ** _As he watched all those images and read the message(threat) by 'El diablo' on the huge screen, Sawyer's boss immediately demanded." We need to warn the Grey family and Miss Steele's parents right away."_**

 ** _Now that Christian and Ana had contacted the authorities regarding the threats she received from 'El Diablo', Sawyer's boss knew that they had to act fast before it was too late..._**

After seeing what was on the flash-drive, Sawyer's superiors immediately gave him the assignment. It was Sawyer's responsibility to make sure The Greys, Ana, Ray and Carla were brought to safety.

With that, he received the green light from his superiors to use every resource the Bureau offered, including man power. Special agent Sawyer was in charge of this huge assignment and his superiors made sure the other agents knew that. He personally hand-picked thirteen agents to help him execute this big mission. And during the meeting, Sawyer divided them into six groups. So in total, fourteen agents were assigned the task of bringing the subjects to safety, that included Sawyer himself and their computer expert, Special agent Christa Simms.

(subjects, meaning: The Greys, The Steele's plus Ana's mother)

Fifteen minutes or so after Sawyer had given everyone their group assignments, he and his colleagues drove away in seven separate black SUV's from headquarters.

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

At the moment, Mia was admiring a beautiful and very expensive outfit in one of the fashion boutiques in Seattle.

"Wow" she whispered, and let her finger tips glide over the fabric." It's so soft."

"It's one of a kind, Miss." The boutique employee insisted.

Mia smiled at her, and joked." Well, the price tag looks one of a kind too"

The older woman chuckled at that." Would you like to try it…" she began, but stopped mid-sentence, because of what happened next.

All of a sudden, three men in black suits hastily strode inside the boutique.

Before Mia and the boutique employee could process what was happening, they already stood in front of them." "Uhmm... can I help you gentlemen with something?" the older woman asked, her voice a bit shaky.

The men showed their badges and one of them looked straight at Mia." Miss Mia Grey, I am Special agent Sawyer." He said and gave her a stern look." We're from the FBI and we need you to come with us right away."

Mia couldn't believe her ears and looked at him with wide eyes. "But, but… what's..." she stammered and shook her head." What's going on, Special agent? I uhmm… why…"

Sawyer got very impatient and let out a deep breath." Miss Grey, you're in grave danger right now… Dangerous people are after you. So please, come with us." He demanded, and gripped her lightly on her upper arm.

Mia had been caught off guard by Sawyer's words, and was a bit in shock, so without protesting she let the agent guide her out of the fancy clothing boutique.

As he helped her get into one of the two black SUV's, the agent's words still bounced inside Mia's skull, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.' You're in grave danger right now'

The moment Mia had collected her thoughts, she looked over at Sawyer and asked." Why am I in danger, agent Sawyer?"

At hearing that, he threw a glance at his watch and looked ahead." You will get an explanation as soon as you and your family are all in a safe place." Sawyer replied, and then grabbed his phone from his pocket.

He dialed a number and ignored Mia.

She huffed and glared at him." I'm not done speaking with y…" she started, but he didn't even listen to her anymore.

"Torres, you and Powell go ahead and search for subject number five. Simms has tracked his phone… She'll send you the address right away. And as soon as you've collected him, we'll meet up at 'the spot'. Is that clear?" Sawyer said and waited for his reply.

"Yes, crystal clear." Was Torres' answer from the other side of the line.

At that, Sawyer looked satisfied and then stepped on the gas.

The whole time, Mia listened to the phone conversation while clenching her hands into fists. When Sawyer had hung up, she expected him to give her more info, but boy was she wrong.

The man's attention was fully focused on the road and he didn't even look at her once, to ask how she was doing.

At one point Mia cleared her throat and she asked." Special agent, I cannot sit here and pretend like everything's OK! Tell me, what's going on? Please?!" she begged, as fear began to consume her.

With his eyes still focused on the road ahead, Sawyer shook his head." Like I pointed out before, our priority is to get you and your family to safety first, Miss Grey. At the safe house all your burning questions will be answered." He replied without even looking back at her.

At that, Mia groaned aloud and said." Why can't you act like a normal person and just answer my questions, Special agent? Why is my family in danger? What's going on? Don't you think I deserve an explanation?!"

Sawyer calmly replied with." I have more important things to worry about than answering your questions, Miss Grey."

"Like what?" Mia countered, and threw daggers with her eyes at him.

"Like making sure we're not being followed. And making sure everything goes as planned, meaning I make sure you arrive at the safe house whole and with every part of your body intact. Like I said before, your life is in grave danger. I have to focus on everything around us and I've no time for silly things like answering your damn questions."

As those words reached Mia's ears, she totally lost it." OK, I understand that you're doing your job, Special agent. But can you at least tell me if my brother Christian is alright? And what about my other brother, Elliot?" Mia shouted, and then grabbed her phone." You won't answer me? Fine! I'll call them myself!"

She was already dialing Christian's number, but then Special agent Sawyer said." You're wasting your time, Miss Grey."

At that, Mia ignored him and kept trying to reach Christian. But when he didn't pick up, she dialed Elliot's number instead. However, he didn't pick up either.

At a certain point Mia got very scared and asked." What happened to my brothers?! Tell me, please?!"

Tears were pooling in Mia's pretty eyes, while fear washed over her whole being. She was terrified at that very moment, not knowing what had happened to her family, afraid that something horrible... no! She couldn't think like that!

"Special agent, please tell me. Are my brothers alright?" Mia pleaded, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As he locked eyes with Mia, Sawyer cleared his throat. He was the kind of man who could handle almost anything. He was OK handling a hostage situation or chasing a dangerous criminal who was shooting right at him with a machine gun or grueling training with the marines for more than 12 hours straight.

Yup, Sawyer could handle anything... Well, except for crying women. That was something he most definitely could not handle...

As she looked at him with teary eyes, he got very nervous. So, he avoided her gaze." From the last INTEL I received, both your brothers are in safe hands, Miss Grey... so you can stop crying, OK?" He pointed out." Please, Miss... stop crying… please?"

At hearing that, Mia nodded and wiped away her tears with a tissue. Relieved that her brothers were alright, she stayed quiet and looked out the window. She was almost going crazy, the wheels in her head turning, wondering why her family was in danger.

She wasn't completely satisfied with Sawyer's answer, but at least she knew that both her brothers were safe. As the minutes passed, Mia remembered Sawyer speaking about subject number five.

'So, maybe Christian and Elliot were number one and two. I'm number three... So, who's number four and five?' Mia thought, while sitting quietly in her seat.

Could it be dad and... mom? Oh God!

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

It was barely 7:15 PM and yet Carrick Grey was already drunk, sitting at the bar, nipping at his drink. With trembling fingers, he placed the glass on the counter and asked the bartender for a refill.

The man gave Carrick a worried look, and asked." Are you sure, Mr. Grey? Don't you think you've had enough?"

At hearing that, Carrick narrowed his eyes and huffed." I'm the costumer! Do as I say, will you? Come on!" he barked at the poor young man." Do you know who I am?! Pour me another drink, now!"

The blond bartender gritted his teeth out of annoyance, but did as he was ordered." Sure thing, Mr. Grey." he remarked, as he filled the glass.

"Good!" Carrick said, and grabbed the glass." Next time you should just do as I say, got it?!"

As those words reached the blond bartender ears, he lost his patience and shouted to his colleague." Brienne! I'm gonna take my break." And then he stormed out the back door, while trying with all his might to keep calm." Fucking drunkard..."

It was in that moment, when Carrick heard his phone buzz.

"Who the hell keeps calling me" he muttered under his breath, and when he saw on the display that it was the same number from before, he instantly pushed the red button.

Carrick didn't pick up his phone, if it was an unknown number. And this person had been calling constantly for the past hour or so. In total, he received 21 missed calls from that unknown number.

As he took another swig from his drink, he heard his phone buzz again. At this point he had enough and finally decided to answer the call." Who are you and what the hell do you want from me." he growled into the phone.

"Mr. Grey? Carrick Grey?" he heard a woman say from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, yeah it's me... what is it?" he replied, and took a swig from his drink." Come on, speak up."

"Mr. Grey, I am Special agent Christa Simms from the FBI. We need you to stay right where you are... my colleagues are on their way to get you to a safe house." the woman told him through the phone.

Carrick shook his head, and scrunched his brows together." The FBI? What's going on here? Why have you been calling me non-stop? Tell me now!" he demanded." And why are you ordering me around, telling me what to do? Does it have to do with the case I'm working on?!"

"Mr. Grey, you should know that right now you're in grave danger but now there's no time for explanations. Stay right there... and wait for Special agents Torres and Powell. They'll bring you to safety and then you will receive the answers to all your questions." he heard the agent from the other side of the line say.

Carrick wasn't used to people telling him what to do. Usually he was the one giving the orders, so he got angry with the woman and instead of cooperating, he stubbornly hung up the phone and paid the bill at the bar.

"No one orders me around without giving me any explanation!" he muttered under his breath, and walked out the bar.

At the FBI head quarters, Special agent Simms heard the click and knew that Carrick had hung up the phone on her." Fuck!" she cursed and instantly called Special agent Torres.

"Torres here"

"Special agent, subject number five is not in the bar any longer." Simms announced.

Torres groaned internally and asked." Then where is he now, Simms?"

"Give me a minute, Torres. I'm tracking his phone right now... wait for it, yes! Got him! OK, I see on my screen where he's at. I'll guide you where he's headed now." Simms replied.

"OK, good work. Are you going to..." he began, but Simms cut him off.

"Yes, I'll inform Special agent Sawyer that there is a small delay in the plan." Simms stated, and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with it." Torres replied and ended the conversation.

xxx

Approximately thirty minutes later, Carrick arrived in the driveway of his home and parked the car in the garage. As he walked into the living room, he heard his phone buzz again." Yeah, keep calling Special agent." he said mockingly. Carrick went straight to the huge kitchen to pour himself a drink and mumbled." Next time you won't be so bossy and order people like _me_ around..."

He then took a seat at the dining room and stared at a spot on the wall. As he felt the warm, almost burning sensation of the alcohol in his throat, tears began to pool in his eyes. Whenever he was all alone, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his emotions.

Yes, he acted like a huge jerk at work, treated his three kids like crap and was a big drunkard, but that was just his way of coping... of dealing with his pain and heart ache. It's been so long, since his precious Shawn died. However, to Carrick it felt like he had lost him just yesterday...

He knew that he was a mess and knew that he treated his family horribly. Carrick knew that, but that gnawing pain in his heart that he felt every single day and not knowing who had run his little boy over was so all-consuming, making it impossible to give a damn about anything or anyone else.

Carrick was very aware that he was the reason why his wife had left and never looked back. He knew it was his fault, that he'd been the one who literally and figuratively had shoved Grace out of his and his kids' life. As he thought about it more and more, he knew that he could've prevented her from leaving him and the kids all those years ago...

But weakened by losing Shawn, Carrick had been unwilling to stop her.

As he drank the last drop of the alcohol, Carrick was unable to push back his tears. Losing Shawn felt like 'the end of the world' to him... He still felt that gut-wrenching ache... But the pain only doubled, as he thought about Grace...

As tears pooled in his eyes, he felt pure regret and wished now that he had the strength to stop her from leaving him that day, barely one year after Shawn's death. Carrick remembered every single thing of that day... Grace was wearing her favorite black skirt and the white blouse he had bought for her on her birthday. Her black scarf hung loosely over her shoulders, the one Christian and Mia had bought for her at Christmas...

While the stubborn tears left his eyes, Carrick could still recall the look on Grace's face, when she said to him, her voice trembling heavily." _This is goodbye, Carrick... I cannot live in this house one second longer... I cannot bear it any more the way you look at me, as if I were the one who had killed our son."_

Oh, how much he wished now that he had stopped Grace. But now it's too late...

At that, Carrick got up from his seat and walked over to his study. He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a photo.

It was a picture of Grace and the kids... with Christian, Elliot, Mia and Shawn. He was just about to take a seat in his chair, when all of a sudden he heard a loud noise, and also the breaking of glass." What the hell?" he said, and shoved the photo inside his pocket, while walking out the study.

As his eyes landed on what used to be his front door, his eyes went wide. All of a sudden he noticed three men in black and ski masks on, walking towards him. Carrick instantly turned on his heels and made a run for it.' Shit! I should've listened to the woman from the FBI' were the words that bounced inside his skull at that very moment." I have to get my gun." he muttered, while he ran towards the study.

But he barely reached the door of said study, when he felt two large hands grab him and shoved him against the floor. Carrick fought with all his might to get away from the thug, but as he ran towards the kitchen, a fourth man in black appeared.

From a distance, Carrick watched in horror as the thug pulled out his gun and aimed for him." 'El Diablo' sends his regards..." he heard the thug say in such a menacing tone, and in the next second Carrick heard a very loud noise.

He also felt an unbearable pain in the area of his stomach and it was then when all hell broke lose.

"This is the FBI! Surrender or we'll open fire!" Carrick heard a loud voice say, as he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

As he was lying in a pool of his own blood, Carrick heard one of 'El Diablo's men say." Never!" and it was then, when endless shots were being fired by both parties...

Carrick was still lying helplessly on the living room floor, as the battle raged on between 'El Diablo's thugs and Torres and Powell from the FBI. With the very last strength he had in him, he pulled the photo of Grace and the kids out his pocket with trembling, bloody fingers. Carrick's eyes landed on the photo for one last time and then... it went dark before his very eyes.

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

Special agent Sawyer impatiently paced before the black SUV, as he waited for his colleagues.

"Damn it! Where are they?!" he muttered under his breath, while throwing a quick glance at his watch.

It was 9:15 in the evening, and he had been waiting for more than an hour now.

"Fuck!" he cursed, and opened the back door of the SUV.

The second he did, Sawyer felt a fiery slap on his face.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" he heard a feminine voice say, the anger and venom evident and clear." At least give me your colleague's number, so I can contact my brothers or my father... please?"

For one split second, Sawyer caressed his fiery cheek and then locked eyes with the blonde beauty." Miss, like I pointed out before, I'm here to protect you and bring you to one of our safe houses" he replied without blinking once.

Sawyer wasn't blind... duh. He noticed how gorgeous Christian Grey's little sister was, but like usual he was being his serious self.

That's just the way he was. In his line of work, one little mistake could mean a life being lost.

However, in his opinion Mia Grey was just so freaking mesmerizing...

After a few seconds though, he mentally slapped himself and thought.' Stop being so unprofessional!'

He was just about to tell her that they just had to wait a few minutes more, when Sawyer noticed Mia unlock the other back door and jumped out of it." I need more info, special agent Sawyer... plus, I demand to speak to my brother Christian! If you don't let me have a conversation with him, I'll fucking leave this instant!" she threatened and glared at him with her beautiful, piercing eyes.

Sawyer groaned internally and closed the gap between them within a few seconds." Get in the car, Miss." he ordered, and gave her an expressionless look.

She defied him, and held her head up high." Make. me" Mia challenged.

At one point it began to rain, so Sawyer tried once more." Miss, get in the car now. Let's get you out of the rain."

As her pretty eyes locked onto Sawyer's, Mia huffed." No!"

Sawyer was trying with all his might to keep calm, but God! This stubborn, infuriating, beautiful woman made it so freaking hard for him…

"You're gonna catch a cold, Miss." He pointed out, his voice stern.

Mia threw daggers at him with her eyes, and spat." I thought that your colleagues were on their way here. Where the hell are they? Am I really save with you, special agent Sawyer?"

"Miss… it's pouring. You must get out of the rain and warm up your body." He insisted, his eyes boring into hers." Get in the car, now"

At that moment, Mia's anger rose inside her, burning in the bowels of her stomach." No!" she huffed, and narrowed her eyes.

"And stop calling me Miss! My name is Mia, OK? And also stop ordering me around, and treating me like a child!"

"Well if you act like one. I will treat you like one." Sawyer remarked, as he placed his large hands on her tiny waist and hoisted her swiftly back into the black SUV.

He then calmly shut the back door, walked over to the driver's seat and slid behind the wheel of the car.

Mia was beyond outraged, and attempted to process what just happened. After a couple of moments though, she exploded." How dare you! Savage! What's wrong with you?! Who do you think you are, Special agent Sawyer?! " she shouted, after the initial shock and then she continued her verbal assault on him." Hey! I'm talking to you, agent! Look at me, you jerk! You cannot act like a savage and go around grabbing women without their consent! Pervert!"

She felt how her blood began to boil, as the man in question didn't even react to her words. Instead, he had grabbed his phone and dialed someone's number.

At that, Mia wasn't able to hold back." I will sue you for sexual harassment, do you hear me?!" she spat, and tried to catch his gaze.

Instead of reacting to her threats, Sawyer kept his phone to his ear and made a call to Agent Simms.

At one point, Mia had enough of him ignoring her." Special agent, I'm speaking to you!"

It was in that moment, when he finally locked eyes with her." Miss, Grey. Can you please, please be quiet for a minute?" he said with a calm voice." I'm unable to get a hold of my colleagues Torres and Powell. They were supposed to get subject number five to safety... Something's wrong, because not even our computer expert agent Simms can reach them. Give me room to think, will you?"

At hearing those words, Mia instantly stayed quiet and observed Sawyer intently. She watched him like a hawk, as he spoke to his colleague." This is so not them, Simms. I have this weird feeling... this is not good..." he said into the phone.

It was then, when Mia heard the slight pitch difference in his voice. And not only that, she also noticed fear in his eyes, even if it only lasted for a split second.

Fear consumed her whole being, as it dawned on her what Sawyer just said to her. So... his two colleagues were supposed to get someone to safety... Was it her mom? Or was it her dad?! Oh, God... nooo.

While her heart rammed against her rib cage, Mia gently placed a hand on his upper arm. Sawyer locked eyes with her at the simple contact, and with teary eyes and a shaky voice she asked." Special agent, who... who was Torres and Powell supposed to bring to safety?"

As he kept his eyes locked onto hers, Sawyer swallowed hard and replied." Subject number five is your father, Miss Grey."

After that, Mia felt her stomach turn." Daddy..." she uttered, while she gripped Sawyer tightly without even realizing it.

He acted like he didn't feel the pain she was causing, and instead he made contact with his colleague once more." Simms, I'm gonna head to the address where you last had contact with Torres and Powell... call back-up for me and also, I need you to send a tactical response unit there _right_ _now_..."

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

 _ **The next day**_

Mia sat motionless on the bed, as tears pooled in her eyes. Eight hours earlier, Sawyer had brought her to the safe house, and here she was waiting for the others to arrive. Sawyer had told her that Christian and her mom were on their way here. She threw a quick glance at her phone and saw that it was almost 1 PM.

As her mind drifted off to her dad, Mia felt her heart ache tremendously. Since Shawn's death, her relationship with him had been in one word horrible. Christian was the one who had taken care of her, not her dad. After their mother left, Christian had been more of a father figure than her dad had ever been...

But that didn't mean that Mia didn't try to make their relationship work. No matter what he did or more so, what he hadn't done for her, Mia still loved her father unconditionally... She did, she loved him so freaking much!

The last couple of years, their relationship had gotten better, even though she despised his constant drinking. And Mia wasn't the kind of person to be quiet about it. Once a month, she had scheduled lunch or dinner with him. And off course, she voiced her opinion on his constant drinking every time she met up with him.

But right now, all she wishes was that she hadn't been so hard on him." Daddy..." was the word that tumbled from her lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

A couple of moments later though, she heard a soft knock on the door." Maybe it's Christian and mom..." she whispered.

At that, Mia sprung to her feet and stormed towards the bedroom door. She opened the door and that's when she locked eyes with _her_...

Ana...

Ana had tears in her eyes, as she locked eyes with Mia. She didn't know what to expect from Christian's sister... she didn't know how she'll react, while seeing her. But Ana had heard about Carrick from the two agents who had brought her to safety and she wanted to be there for Mia.

As their eyes were fixed on one another, Ana noticed Mia's hesitation. She also noticed how Christian's sister attempted to push back her tears.

While the tears rolled down Ana's cheeks, she decided to take the first step." Mia, I don't wanna fight... I uhmm..."

But Ana was unable to continue, because of what Mia did next...

Christian's little sister let her tears flow, and whispered with a helpless look in her eyes." I can... I cannot, I can't lose my dad, Ana..."

After that, she began to cry aloud, her whole body shaking from her sobs.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Ana pulled Mia in a very tight embrace.

Ana closed her eyes tightly at that and let out a deep breath, relieved that Mia allowed that action from her...

While holding Christian's sister in her arms though, Ana thought about what had happened to Carrick, making her skin crawl. " I'm here for you, sweetie... I am here for you..." she whispered.

At that very moment, Ana felt so powerless. And with it, she felt such a numbness like never before...

* * *

 **Note: So... this was chapter 20, dear readers.**

Hit me with your thoughts?

Thank you in advance, you all.

 ** _REVIEW! ;) REVIEW..._**

Thank you all so much for reading and the awesome support.

You all totally ROCK!

Till the next one,

J


	21. Consumed by agony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Consumed by agony**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 ** _While holding Christian's sister in her arms though, Ana thought about what had happened to Carrick, making her skin crawl. "I'm here for you, sweetie... I am here for you..." she whispered._**

 ** _At that very moment, Ana felt so powerless. And with it, she felt such a numbness like never before..._**

 _~ Approximately an hour later ~_

Ana was looking out the window, and felt the sun warming up both her cheeks. As a sigh escaped her lips, she walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone.

"Where are they?" Ana muttered under her breath, and checked her phone once more.

At that moment she felt exhaustion take over her whole body, because she hadn't slept for at least 14 hours now. However, her mind─ oh her mind, refused to rest until she received confirmation from the FBI that her mom and father were safe.

"Miss Steele… you in there?" She heard a male voice say from the other side of the bedroom door." May I come in? I've got news about your parents..."

As those words reached her ears, Ana sprung to life and reached the door in a flash." Are they safe? Where are they? Can I see them?" She asked Special Agent Sawyer, after opening the door.

"One question at a time, Miss Steele." He remarked, then nodded." Yes, they are safe... for now they both are in one of our safe houses, and you can see them, when the time is right"

Ana's eyes automatically filled with tears, when she heard the good news." Than... thank you, Special agent Sawyer... you don't know how..." She began, but was unable to continue.

At the moment all kinds of emotions washed over her. Relief, because both her parents were alive and safe, but also guilt and sadness because Christian's father was still in critical condition. The surgeons who had operated on him had done all they could, but only time will tell if he'll make it... or not.

It had been very difficult for Ana, consoling Mia earlier, because the guilt was continuously consuming her from the inside out. However, it was more important to her to be there for Christian's sister. So, instead of locking herself up in the bedroom, letting fear and guilt get in the way, Ana took a risk and had knocked on Mia's door.

"Yes, I do understand, Miss Steele..." Sawyer pointed out." We're going to make sure that what happened to Carrick Grey, won't happen again... We _will_ keep all of you safe, I give you my word..."

At hearing that, Ana carefully placed a hand on his upper arm." Thank you... and Special agent Sawyer, I'm so sorry..." she began, and paused for a few moments, swallowing her tears." I'm so very sorry about both your colleagues..."

Sawyer cleared his throat, and took a deep breath." Thank you, Miss Steele" he replied.

Ana observed the man who stood in front of her and saw the pain in his eyes.

He was hurting obviously, but he attempted to stay professional and added." Special agents Torres and Powell were killed in the line of duty... they died, because they wanted to save Carrick Grey's life... they're heroes"

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Special agent." Ana said with a small voice.

He exhaled and nodded." I honestly hope that Carrick Grey makes it, Miss Steele." Sawyer confessed." Cause if he does survive 'El Diablo's' attack... then uhmm... then my colleagues didn't die for nothing..."

His words made such an impact on Ana, the agony in Sawyer's voice so evident and clear. That made her feel numb all over again.

And even though she knew damn well the answers to her next questions would tear at her heart and soul, Ana asked." Who did Torres and Powell leave behind, Special agent? Were they married? Did they have kids?"

At hearing that, Sawyer clenched both his hands into fists, and replied." Torres is survived by a wife and their 9 month old daughter, while Powell leaves behind a wife and three sons."

As Sawyer's words reached her ears, Ana stood there speechless and motionless, her mind totally blank all of a sudden…

This was horrible! She couldn't stomach the information and had to excuse herself immediately." So Sorry, Special agent." Ana said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

With shaking hands, Ana stood in front of the mirror, while attempting to open the faucet.

It was then, when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door."Hey, Ana..." Mia said, and entered the bathroom.

"Hi, Mia" Ana replied, still attempting to turn on the God damned faucet! However, her hands were trembling so much, making it very difficult to execute that simple task.

Mia noticed it, and assisted Ana."Here you go" Christian's sister said.

Ana wasn't able to push back the tears, and without her accord tears had rolled down her cheeks." Tha... thank you, sweetie" She was able to say and washed her face.

"Need anything else, Ana?" Mia asked worriedly, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ana shook her head at that." No, thanks" She replied, and grabbed a towel with trembling fingers.

"Do you need Christian? Should I call him for you?" Mia asked, and attempted to catch Ana's gaze.

However, Ana shook her head fiercely." No... he's speaking with your mom and Elliot" She pointed out." I'll be fine... aren't you gonna go see your mom? Not so long ago you were so impatient about finally seeing her. Why are you hiding here?"

Mia had tears in her eyes, and nodded." I did see uhmm, my brothers. And about my mom. Well, I will... I just don't" She started." I'm not sure I'm ready to see her yet... I haven't seen her in like so many years... And my dad, he was no saint, but..."

At this point tears had rolled down Mia's face again.

Ana looked at her, tears pooling in her own blue eyes." Go on... she needs you" Ana advised, and grabbed both her hands." Your mom needs you now, more than ever"

As loud sobs escaped Mia's lips, Ana pulled her into a tight hug."I don't think I can face her, Ana... she left us, when I was so young..." Mia confessed."When she left us, my brothers and I had to take care of each other. I used to **_hate_ ** her for that, Ana! I used to be so angry about it and wished her ill... she left us and didn't care about abandoning her three kids... my dad was messed up, but he was still in our lives"

As those words reached her ears, Ana pulled away gently from the hug and looked at Mia with teary eyes." I know it hurts, Mia... our parents... they uhmm, they have done unthinkable things" she pointed out, also referring to her own mom keeping quiet about Shawn's horrible death and protecting her lover, the senator, for so many years." They are so flawed and have faults, but no matter what, they're still our parents... and I know you love her. So please, go and see your mom... talk to her. I know you miss her a lot"

After her sobs have subsided a bit, Mia nodded and said." You're right"

"Ana, will you be OK? Should I ask..." Mia began, but Ana cut her off gently.

" I'll be fine. You go have your family reunion... you four need each other now" Ana stated, and squeezed her hand lightly.

At that, Mia gave Ana a regretful look." I'm so sorry, Ana... for giving you crap, when all you wanted was to help Christian get better... was to help him walk again"

Ana shook her head." It's fine, Mia... you were just being the protective little sister you've always been" She pointed out." Like you said... for years you, Elliot and Christian took care of each other... so I do understand why you acted the way you acted...it was you protecting your big brother's heart"

Mia sighed and cleared her throat." I should've know that y..." She began, but was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mia? Ana? Where are you guys?"

It was Christian.

As she heard his voice, Ana's heart almost skipped a beat.

"We're just having a girl to girl talk, big bro." Mia said, after swinging the door open.

Christian smiled at that, and moved swiftly with his wheelchair to close the small gap between him and Mia." Come here, little sis... give your big brother one more hug..." he insisted.

Mia smiled and did as he asked."Hey, why are you so possessive all of a sudden... you just hugged me like 10 seconds ago" she teased.

"Shut up, and give me a proper hug." He demanded, and then locked eyes with Ana after they pulled away from the hug.

Mia noticed it, and said." So... I'm gonna go now... give you two some privacy"

Within seconds Mia was out the bathroom.

Then Ana and Christian also got out of there and entered the bedroom.

After a few moments, he looked up at Ana, and noticed that she had been crying." You OK, sweetie?" he asked, very concerned.

"How is your dad doing?" she asked.

At hearing Ana mentioning his father, Christian swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat." Special agent Sawyer has informed us that his condition is the same... there's no change"

Ana looked at him with teary eyes, and whispered." I'm so sorry, Christian... I wish that I told you sooner... it's all my f..." She began, but he fiercely shook his head.

"No, sweetie. This is _not_ on you... 'El Diablo' did this! OK? 'El Diablo' and Senator Murphy are the ones responsible" he insisted, and grabbed her hand gently.

Ana couldn't help, but to feel guilty and turned her face away from him." Two agents are dead and your da- your father is in critical condition... I can't, I just can't, Christian! It hurts too much!"

While watching the woman he loved, it hurt Christian so badly, seeing her in agony." Come here" he said and squeezed her hand lightly.

As their eyes met, Christian felt so overwhelmed by emotions." Ana?" he pleaded.

She closed the small gap between them, and then he gently pulled her towards him.

(Ana was still on her feet and he was seated in his wheelchair.) As her body shook from her soft sobs, his head gently landed on Ana's tummy, while he lovingly interlaced their fingers and whispered." My father is a strong man, sweetie... he'll be fine. Please, don't you worry about him."

God, she missed him so much! They were apart for barely 24 hours and here she was, needing Christian so much like never before.

'God, I love this man so so much! Don't you dare take him away from me, please!' Ana prayed, as she lovingly ran her hand through his soft hair.

With her eyes closed, Ana whispered." I love you so much, Christian... so so much"

He gently pulled back from their intimate embrace, and looked up at her." I love you too, my sweet, beautiful Ana... tell me that you'll never leave me again" he demanded, his eyes locked onto hers, and voice _so_ pleading.

He wiped away her tears and patiently waited for her reply. Ana nodded and was just about to answer, when they heard a voice say.

"So... _**you** _ are Ana?!"

At hearing that, Christian and Ana were both startled and automatically looked in the direction of the one who spoke.

"And YOUR mother was a witness, when my baby boy was run over by that _monster_ Murphy?!" Grace accused, her voice very shaky, while tears streamed down her face." And she did nothing! _Your_ _mother_ _protected_ that monster and kept Shawn's death a secret?!"

With wide eyes, Ana looked at Christian's mother, unable to react to her comments.

"Mom... we agreed that you were gonna get some rest... Please, let's talk about this later in the evening. Right now you need the rest," Christian tried, but it was no use.

Grace was consumed by such agony and pain to even care what her son had to say. Finding out what really happened to Shawn broke her heart all over again, and at the moment she just desperately needed someone to blame." This is all your family's fault!" She hissed, and threw a deadly glare at Ana.

Christian held his right hand up, and attempted to calm his mother down." Mom, please... please, don't" he pleaded, and automatically grabbed Ana's hand to protect her.

His mom noticed that act, and that's when she totally lost it...

Ana watched in horror, as Grace threw daggers with her eyes at her.

Then Christian's mom stormed towards Ana." Get your filthy hands off of my son!"

* * *

 **Note: Firstly, OH MY God... What do you all think of Grace's reaction? :( :(**

 **Secondly, I want to apologize for my absence.**

 **My laptop crashed and then life and work were in the way. So sorry, you all.**

 **But I can assure you I will be updating all my stories these upcoming weeks.**

 **I have not abandoned them.**

 _And I wanted to react to a lovely reviewer, NikkiG26, who asked why it took them so long to get all of them to the safe house._

 _Well, the safe house is not in the Seattle area. It's out of state. ;)_

 _And to **mysticeyes1** : I hope you know that your reviews crack me up. Yes, I need help with my kids... haha. :)_

 _So... this was chapter 21, my wonderful readers._

Hit me with your thoughts?

Thank you in advance, you all.

 ** _REVIEW! ;) REVIEW..._**

Thank you all so much for reading and the awesome support.

You all totally ROCK!

Till the next one,

J


	22. You left us, mom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **You left us, mom!**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 _ **Note: Dear readers, I have 2 important questions for you at the END of this chapter. Please read.**_

* * *

 ** _Ana watched in horror, as Grace threw daggers with her eyes at her._**

 ** _Then Christian's mom stormed towards Ana." Get your filthy hands off of my son!"_**

"Mom, calm down!" Christian said, his brows furrowed, while he moved his wheelchair in between Ana and Grace.

Grace clenched her hands into fists, but didn't back down." You and your mom are both disgusting! She left him there!" she shouted, while her whole body shook from anger and disbelief.

Tears pooled in Christian's eyes, while he watched his mom in agony, imagining what she was going through at the moment." Mom, please... don't do this now."

However, Grace continued." How could she?! How could a woman who has a daughter of her own, leave my baby boy on the street!" she yelled, while breaking down, and then sank to the floor.

Ana stood in the middle of the room, devastated about Grace and what she must be feeling right now. She understood Christian's mom, because she was shocked and furious too, when she herself found out that her mom had left Christian's little brother on the street after the accident.

"Grace." Ana started, and gently tugged at her hand, asking Christian without words to let go of her... So he did.

"Ana, I don't think it's a good idea" he warned, but she insisted.

"Let me, please." Ana told him." I need to do this... my mom is partly responsible... I have to do this, Christian"

When he finally agreed, Ana also sat on the floor and tried making eye contact with Christian's mom." Mrs. Grey?"

At hearing Ana say her name, Grace looked straight in Ana's teary eyes. "Why? He was my boy... he was my precious little boy and they left him on the street like he was nothing!" she sobbed.

At that moment, Ana felt sick to her stomach, all of a sudden being plagued again by the image of her mother's white bloody dress in her mind.

"How could she leave a child on the sidewalk like that?!" Grace shouted, and grabbed Ana on her upper arms, gripping her tightly.

When he saw that, Christian moved with his wheelchair and stopped where the two women sat on the floor." Mom, it's not Ana's fault... I told you the whole story... so please, get up."

Grace locked eyes with Christian and said." Her mother did such a horrible thing, Christian..."

"Yes, but Ana is not at fault here." he explained." Let go of her arms, mom... you are hurting her."

Instead of letting her go, Grace gave Ana a deadly glare instead." Senator Murphy is a monster for doing what he had done, but your mom is disgusting for keeping that secret!" she sobbed, and kept putting pressure on Ana's upper arms.

As tears ran down her face, Ana looked Grace in the eyes and said, her voice trembling." You are right. My mother was wrong... for lea- leaving your son... leaving Shawn like that and for keeping that secret. She should've called the Police immediately and sh... should've sta- stayed with your son..."

As those words tumbled from her lips, Ana felt as if her heart shattered into tiny pieces, the ache so fucking unbearable. And yet she continued."That's what my mother should've done, Mrs. Gre-"

But it was then, when Christian's mom cut her off mercilessly.

She looked up at Christian and sobbed." Why? Why do you do this to yourself, Christian?!"

He shook his head and asked, his brows furrowed." What are you talking about, mom?"

Grace harshly let go of Ana and got on her feet." She's just as disgusting as her mother!"

"Mother, stop this!" Christian growled, at this point he had almost lost his patience with her." I know you are hurting, but you cannot say that about Ana."

Ana's eyes darted from Grace to Christian and then back to his mom, in total shock.

Grace then went too far, her voice very shaky." You left my son six years ago! You have hurt him! And because of that, he almost drowned in the bath tub."

"Oh, God..." Christian replied, and shook his head, eyes wide." Who told you about that?"

"Doesn't matter... all I know is that she" Grace accused, and pointed at Ana." She's just as bad as her mother!"

As those hurtful words reached Ana's ears, she finally got on her feet and looked Grace straight in the eyes." That is **_not_ ** true." she countered, her chest heaving, as she tried her very best to keep her emotions in check."' El diablo' is very dangerous and merciless... see this scar above my right eyebrow, here? Do you see it? That's the handy work of one of 'El Diablo's' ruthless thugs... also, they've tortured my mom's psychiatrist and sent me the video just for fun... and to get me to leave... So, before you assume things that are not true, let me make it clear for you, Mrs. Grey. I had no choice, I had to leave to protect _your_ son"

But even though those heart-wrenching words _did_ hit a nerve, Grace continued her verbal assault on Ana, her compassion, common sense and objectivity completely clouded by agony, pain and bitterness that she had endured for far too long. While a lonely tear rolled down her cheek, Christian's mom said." If you had told my son earlier about 'El diablo', when you two were at the cottage, his father probably wouldn't have been shot multiple times by those criminals'..."

As those hurtful words reached his ears, Christian totally lost it!

He was just about to tell his mom to leave, when the three of them heard a voice from a short distance." Mom! Stop this!"

Mia stood at the threshold of the bedroom door and as tears ran down her face, she continued." Why are you doing this! Huh?! Why?! You have no right!" she spat and stormed towards her mother." And for your information, daddy was shot, because he did _not_ listen when the FBI tried to protect him."

Ana and Grace looked at Mia, shocked at her outburst, unable to react.

"Mia... let's go" Christian tried, but she shook her head fiercely.

"No! She needs to hear this Christian." Mia declared, and walked towards her mother.

When she reached her mom, Mia looked her in the eyes, her tears falling down her face, her mascara all smudged." I am _still_ here... do you notice me?" She sobbed, and frantically wiped away her tears, her whole body shaking." Mother! We all loved Shawn and we all mourned his death... Christian, Elliot, dad and me too. We all lost him that day, _mommy_... not only YOU! Don't you dare think that we didn't feel what you felt or what you still feel. We do... and we understand you, but mom... you are also **_our_ ** mother! Not only Shawn's..."

Shocked, Grace watched Mia in silence, not able to say anything, her daughter's words tearing at her heart and soul at that very moment.

But Mia misunderstood her mother's silence, and got angrier by the second." Don't you have anything to say? Where were you when I needed you the most?! Huh?!"

"Mia... I..." Grace tried, but her voice failed her.

Unable to bear that gnawing ache any longer, Mia couldn't stop, and so she exploded right in front of the trio. "Shawn was not your only ch- child, mom! You left us... you left Elliot and Ch- Christian, and they had no choice but to take care of me! You left me, when I was barely sixteen! You judge Ana's mom and say that she's a horrible person, but you don't look in the mirror... I was still a child and you left ME! D- didn't you think that a si- sixteen year old girl still needed her own m- mother?!"

"Mia... I'm so very sorry" Grace finally was able to say, and attempted to touch her daughter, her eyes pleading.

"No, don't touch me!" Christian heard his little sister say.

At that, he finally broke away from the temporary shock, and swiftly moved with his wheelchair, closing the gap between him and his little sister." Come here, sweetie"

She stubbornly shook her head, and took a few steps backwards and ended up in the hall." No"

"Mia, " they both heard a voice say.

It was Elliot.

She looked up at him, and when Elliot pulled her in an embrace, Mia gave in and cried as tears spilled from his own eyes.

Christian moved towards his siblings, and when Mia noticed that, she pulled away from Elliot's hug and grabbed Christian's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I don't know what I would do without you two" She whispered.

Grace watched her three children for a few moments, and then left Ana's bedroom with a devastating look on her face.

"Excuse me" She uttered, and stormed out the room.

"Mrs Grey, wait!" Ana tried, but Grace didn't listen to her.

"Let her go, sweetie." Christian advised." Give her time... she'll come around. I know my mom."

Ana swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded." OK."

Christian then grabbed her by her hands and interlaced their fingers together." Don't worry, sweetie... we'll get through this... together."

 **~ Approximately seven hours later ~**

After dinner, Mia excused herself and walked back to the bedroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and then went to bed. After tossing and turning for a while, unable to fall asleep, Mia groaned aloud and sat up. She then contemplated what to do, and threw a quick glance at the clock. It was 10:21 PM. During dinner, she was still angry with her mother and hadn't said much to her after her outburst in Ana's bedroom.

But now that she thought back, Mia felt guilty about being so honest with her mother.

When Special agent Sawyer had brought her to the safe house, he had informed Mia that she was going to see Christian and Elliot soon. He also had told her that Christian and Taylor were on their way back from South Sudan with their mother!

Mia was so happy... and really was looking forward to seeing her mom after thirteen years.

'Why? Why was life so hard?' Mia thought, as she grabbed a coat from the closet.

The huge closet was practically empty, because Sawyer refused when Mia had asked him to stop for clothes.

She let out a deep breath, and put the coat on. Before walking out the door though, she grabbed her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

xxx

It was late, and she was exhausted, and yet Mia refused to go to sleep.

How can she sleep in a strange house? In a house where strangers before her, had also used?

This morning, Agent Sawyer had given her a quick tour of the house and its surroundings, so Mia was a bit familiar with it. The garden was nice with lots of red roses blooming. She noticed it this morning. It was cold outside, and for a moment she hesitated, and wanted to go back to the warmth of the house. However, thinking about what had happened with her mother, made her push forward.

Mia ended up at the playground, and took a seat in the swing set.

She smiled, as a memory played in her head... it was of her and Shawn playing in their own playground at home years ago.

He was younger than her, and was really annoying at times. But, Mia loved him and the both of them were inseparable.

Without her accord, Mia's eyes began to water, and she was so deep in thought that she didn't hear that someone had followed her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Miss Grey" she heard a male voice say.

Mia was startled, and gasped softly.

When she saw that it was Special agent Sawyer, she glared at him." You wanna give me a heart attack, do you?"

He shook his head, and repeated." Miss Grey, I've explicitly have told you more than three times not to get out of this house without protection."

She rolled her eyes at him, and looked the other way, purposely ignoring him.

"Why are you being so difficult? Don't you know that you're still in grave danger?" he pointed out.

"I know," Mia replied, and then locked eyes with Sawyer." But I had to get out of the house."

"You needing to get some fresh air is not the problem, Miss Grey," he countered." The problem is you here outside all alone without someone to protect you"

Mia let out a deep breath, and apologized." I'm sorry, OK... it won't happen again" she promised, and locked eyes with him.

"Next time you need to get out, just asked me or one of the other agents. Are we clear, Miss Grey?" he demanded, his eyes still locked onto hers.

Mia nodded, while a small smile played at her full lips." We're clear... I promise." She replied.

It's like time stood still for Sawyer, when Mia looked at him.

She was extremely beautiful...

"And by the way, my name is Mia." She added, and began to move the swing softly, but still had her eyes locked onto his blue ones.

"OK... Mia" he said.

"What's _your_ first name, Special agent Sawyer?" she asked, and stopped the swing by placing her foot on the ground." It's not 'Special agent', is it?"

Heat instantly spread to his cheeks, because of Mia teasing him.

Sawyer cleared his throat, and avoided her gaze, attempting to hide the fact that he was blushing like a teenager.

'Get a hold of yourself, man!' he scolded himself internally.

Wow... he couldn't believe this. How long has it been, since he has flirted with a gorgeous woman?!

Maybe a decade ago? He wasn't sure...

"Well?" he heard Mia say." Are you gonna tell me you don't have a first name?"

Mia was on a roll, and kept teasing him, so his face got redder by the minute.

At one point he got up and said." It's Luke... my first name is Luke"

Mia smiled and repeated his name." Luke, I like that name... well, nice to meet you Luke." she said, and gave him a genuine smile.

"Nice t..." he began, but it was then, when they both heard a beeping sound.

Sawyer received a text message.

After reading it, he grabbed Mia and said." Inside now!"

She looked at him flabbergasted, and said. "What? What's going on?!"

Sawyer pulled her up from the swing set and led her towards the safe house." You and your family will stay in the house until I'm back, got it?!" he ordered, and dragged her until they reached the house.

"Luke... please tell me what's going on?" Mia said, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I have to go _now_... you and your family will be protected by our best agents, OK?"

"Tell me, Luke?"

Mia was looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, and normally he wouldn't tell.

He sighed deeply, and replied." 'El diablo' is on the move..."

* * *

 **Note: Oohh, boy... Was Mia too harsh and too honest to her mom? :(**

 **Hello, you guys.**

 _ **Question 1: Do you want longer chapters, but the update will take 2 weeks for 1 chapter or shorter chaps but faster updates?**_

 _ **Question 2: Do you think it's not time yet for Ana/Christian to have their love scene (I said love scene, not sex scene LOL, hehe ) or do you**_

 _ **say it's long overdue?**_

Thank you in advance, you all. :)

Thank you ALL so much for reading and the reviews! :)

YOU totally rock!

 _ **REVIEW REVIEW ! ;)**_

Till the next chapter. :)

J


	23. Thank you, Ana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Thank you, Ana.**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 **~Three weeks later~**

It's been exactly three weeks, since Special agent Sawyer received the text message, saying that 'El diablo' was on the move.

His colleagues had raided the place. However, it was like he was tipped off beforehand, because when they arrived 'El diablo' was nowhere to be found.

He had slipped through their fingers... again!

That very night, Sawyer left the safe house and continued his assignment.

Bring down 'El diablo', the senator and all his partners involved was Special agent Sawyer's new mission. And he intended on executing that important task, so the Grey family and the Steele family could be safe once again.

The FBI had been staking Senator Murphy's mansion out for weeks and had followed him daily. Sawyer and one of his men had also bugged Murphy's office and home.

However, three full weeks had gone by and yet Sawyer and his men were unable to catch Murphy in the act.

The senator did his job at the office and after, he went home. Up until now Sawyer and his men were unable to catch Murphy doing incriminating stuff. He didn't go to secret meetings and hadn't made any contact with 'El diablo'.

It was like Murphy knew that he was being watched.

"Fuck!" Sawyer muttered under his breath, as he walked out of head quarters.

He was beyond pissed at the news he received not so long ago.

Carrick Grey was attacked by three of 'El diablo's ' thugs, and that day only one survived.

They put up a fight against the FBI's tactical team, but lost and two were killed.

The one that survived, had been in intensive care for the past weeks. Sawyer couldn't wait to interrogate him and had been waiting patiently for him to recover.

However, instead of receiving a call from the doctor telling him that the patient was getting better, Sawyer heard from the hospital nurse that the criminal had died half an our ago.

"Fuck!" he cursed once more, and slid behind the wheel of the black SUV, and drove home.

The day had been long and exhausting, and so fucking unsatisfying. He craved a warm shower and rest, and wished he could sleep a whole week.

After parking the car in the garage, Sawyer went inside his apartment building.

He unlocked the front door and walked inside his home.

After his shower, Sawyer grabbed a pair of sweat pants from his closet and wore them.

He was hungry, but didn't have the energy to cook a meal or make a sandwich.

"Cereal it is then" he uttered, and sat at the dining table alone.

As hundred thoughts swirled around his head, Sawyer couldn't help but think about that gorgeous young woman.

She was feisty and loved teasing him...

'Just my type' he thought and smiled.

Gosh, it's been three whole weeks since he had seen her last. He didn't know her all that well, but one thing he did know.

And that was? Well, he really liked that gorgeous woman...

Sawyer was taken out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing.

Who could it be?

He grabbed the phone, and read on the display that it was Special agent Christa Simms.

"Simms, what's going on?"

"Sawyer, we've got a solid lead." She replied.

He scrunched his brows together in response." What lead?" he questioned.

"Murphy has slipped up... from the INTEL that we've received, he will attend a secret meeting of some sort." he heard Simms say from the other side of the line.

" Who will he be meeting?"

"Who do you think, Sawyer?" she remarked.

'El diablo' of course' were the words that bounced inside his skull.

"I'm coming in, right now!" Sawyer announced, and hung up the phone.

 _ **~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the country ~**_

"Stop… please, stop!" Christian pleaded, while leaning on the training bar with all his weight, sweat trailing down his back and forehead.

"Can we take a break, Ana?" he asked, his eyes locked onto hers." Just a couple of minutes…"

Ana responded by looking at him with an expressionless look on her face." No." she said mercilessly, and shook her head." We will not, absolutely **_not_ ** take a break, Mr. Grey"

Elliot and Mia were also in the room. They've been assisting Ana the passed weeks during Christian's physical therapy, and were a great help to her.

"You can't be serious?" they both heard Christian say, while he looked up at Ana." Aren't you gonna help me up?"

Ana shook her head." You can do it… we've been training for almost three whole weeks." She countered, while giving Christian a serious look.

Elliot wasn't able to watch his brother like that any longer and attempted to get up from his seat. However, Mia noticed it and prevented him from doing so, by gripping him on his wrist.

"Don't" he heard his sister say.

He locked eyes with Mia, and looked at her questioningly.

Without letting go of his hand, Mia shook her head. "Don't… let his doctor do her job, big brother" she advised.

"But" he tried, but it was then when they all heard Christian fall to the ground.

Without hesitation, and in a flash Elliot and Mia reached the spot where Christian was.

"Ana? What the hell?" Elliot said, and gave her an accusing look.

He wanted to help Christian up, but his brother declined." I can do it, Elliot! Let go of me" he insisted.

Christian was out of breath, and very tired, but he pushed forward.

"Christian?" he heard Elliot say.

"I can do it… give me a chance, OK?" he remarked, and without looking at Ana attempted to get up and grabbed the training bar with a lot of effort.

Ana silently watched his movements with a stern face.

Honestly, she knew very well that she had her resting bitch face on right now. However, Ana didn't care what the others might think of her. Right now she wasn't Christian's friend or girlfriend. No. Right now Ana was Mr. Grey's physical therapist and she will handle her patient accordingly.

No slacking around!

Ana was being very professional, and has been for the past weeks. That was what she ordered herself to be, and if you're a bystander you'd think that Ana was a heartless bitch right now.

However, that was just a mask. Internally, Ana wanted nothing more than to be gentle and soft to Christian. It pained her to see him beg for a break and it hurt her immensely how he was struggling to get up.

But she had to be strong, and had to keep in mind that gentleness doesn't help her patients. Never has…

At the moment Ana was first and foremost his physical therapist, brutal and harsh, but also very determined to help Christian walk again.

Mia and Elliot were holding their breaths, as they silently watched how Christian was finally able to lean on the training bar by himself.

It took all of his effort, his face straining, and he used his upper strength in the right manner, just as Ana had taught him.

"Good" she urged him on." That's the way to do it, Mr. Grey"

"Ana! He's been at it for more than four hours now…" Elliot tried once more, but his little sister stopped him and pulled him a few steps back.

Ana responded by giving him a very stern look.

The look Ana gave Christian's brother was so cold, putting even the coldest winter to shame.

"Patience, Mr. Grey." Ana scolded Elliot, and then ignored him after that.

"You are doing well, Christian… do it just the way Jose and I have taught you." She advised, and prayed that he wouldn't give up now.

As those words tumbled from Ana's lips, Christian locked eyes with her and nodded. He was still grabbing both training bars, but was not leaning on it with all his weight any longer. After a few good minutes, Christian finally stood on his own two feet without anyone's help.

"Christian, you're doing it!" Mia announced, and grabbed Elliot's hand, squeezing it tightly.

As Elliot saw his brother standing on his own, his eyes began to water.

He then hugged Mia, and they both walked towards the training bars once more.

Christian looked at his siblings triumphantly, and had a huge grin on his very handsome face. "I did it!" he declared, and smiled from ear to ear.

He wasn't walking on his own yet, that will take more time and effort. However, him standing on his own two feet without collapsing was a big deal.

It was in that moment, when Ana knew that if he continued the heavy physical therapy with her, there was a 95 % chance that Christian will take his first steps within a month or two...

'Yes, Christian… you did it' Ana thought, and attempted to swallow the huge lump that had formed in her throat.

To Christian it was so overwhelming, and he couldn't believe this was happening. He was standing on his own... How long has it been since he had done that? In his opinion it seemed ages ago.

And now here he was standing on his own without sinking to the floor... While standing there, his eyes then landed on her… the love of his life… his physical therapist.

When their eyes met, he felt his heart bursting inside his chest for her. It was like time stood still, as if his siblings weren't in the room with them.

Ana was trying with all her might to keep her emotions in check, but failed miserably.

Tears had pooled in her eyes and up until this moment, she had been able to keep them at bay.

But then... then she noticed how he was looking at her…

That was the look she always received from her patients, the moment they achieved something huge and life changing like this.

Ana was just three steps away from him, but as she closed the gap between them, Christian felt as if she was taking way too long.

And when she finally stood next to him, and grabbed the training bar, he cleared his throat. "Thank you, Ana." Were the words that tumbled from his lips, while his voice trembled heavily." Tha- thank you so so much for not giving up on me"

He meant those words and she knew it.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, while she let it all in.

As her eyes fluttered open, Ana placed her hand over his, her heart bursting from happiness." I would nev... never give up on you, Christian..." were the words that tumbled from her pink lips, as the tears finally spilled from her gorgeous blue eyes.

 ** _~ Later that evening ~_**

Ana was busy washing the dishes, when she heard a soft knock on the kitchen door.

She turned her head, and saw Christian looking at her." Hey." he said.

"Hi, sweetie. What's up?" Ana questioned, and smiled at him.

Christian swiftly moved with his wheel chair and closed the gap between them." Are you OK, Ana?"

She finished washing the last dishes and replied." Yeah, I'm doing OK, considering our situation."

"You sure?" he asked, and grabbed her hand." How are things between you and my mom?"

Ana shrugged, and cleared her throat." Same as yesterday and the day before... She's totally ignoring me" She replied.

Christian looked up at her, and kissed her hand." I'm so sorry, sweetie."

She shook her head in response." It's OK"

"It's not OK... I'll have a talk with her." he announced.

Ana instantly shook her head." No, no, no, no... don't do that, Christian... she'll hate me more" She said.

"But... I" he began, but Ana grabbed both his hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Promise me that you will not have that talk with her" She ordered.

He nodded at that." I promise."

"Mia hasn't warmed up to her, has she?" Ana asked, as she took a seat in a chair.

Christian shook his head." Nope, my mom does try you know... to have conversations with Mia" he explained.

"But..." Ana added.

He shook his head." My little sister is stubborn" Christian pointed out.

Ana smiled at that." Very stubborn" She commented." I have experienced it firsthand, you know."

"How can I forget?" Christian said, and began talking about six years ago.

He finally was able to speak about the past, without feeling the agonizing pain inside his heart. Finally...

Ana and Christian talked the night away. She made coffee and after two mugs each, and a snack, he felt exhaustion taking over his body. He yawned at a certain point, so Ana laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You" Ana replied, and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you, Ana." Christian confessed.

As she watched him, Ana's heart began to thump wildly against her chest." I love you too."

She sat in front of him, and watched Christian intently.

He gently cupped her face with his right hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb." I need you now" Christian confessed, and looked at Ana pleadingly.

Heat instantly spread towards her cheeks, her heart ramming against her rib-cage, when those four words reached her ears.

"Christian" Ana whispered.

In her eyes, he also saw how much she needed him too.

"Your bedroom or mine?" he questioned.

"Mine" Ana replied, and got up from her seat." Let's go."

 **xxx**

Ana had locked her bedroom door, and leaned on it, while watching Christian.

"Bed?" she questioned.

He looked up at her and smiled." Bed, of course."

Ana helped him into bed easily. As Christian sat against the headboard of the bed, his eyes hasn't left hers for one single moment.

"Can you?" she asked shyly.

"For you? For you I can do anything in the world, my sweet Ana." he replied." Come here."

Ana's heart was beating 80 miles an hour, as she swiftly sat on his lap.

"We really can... you know?" she asked curiously, and bit the insides of her cheek.

"Yes, we can... have sex" he replied, and brushed a lock of hair from her gorgeous face.

Ana wasn't convinced yet, and scrunched her brows together." Should I... uhmm, you know look it up?" She questioned." Wait! I'll google it"

Christian smiled, and gave her a heart stopping smile." Sweetie, shut up and kiss me" he demanded.

"OK." She whispered.

"Ana, do you want this?" he questioned.

She nodded." Never wanted anything more, Christian..."

* * *

 **Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. :)**

YOU guys totally ROCK! ;)

Hit me with your thoughts, you all.

 **REVIEW!**

xoxo,

J


	24. Are my kids safe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy

 **WARNING: This chapter contains MATURE CONTENT! (very racy and explicit)**

 **You have been WARNED, you all... ;) Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Are my kids safe?**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

 _" Sweetie, shut up and kiss me" he demanded._

 _"OK." She whispered._

 _"Ana, do you want this?" he questioned._

 _She nodded." Never wanted anything more, Christian..."_

He smiled and slowly leaned into Ana, his heart thumping wildly as if it was about to leap out of his chest. As the seconds passed, his eyes fluttered shut, and Christian slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers… His lips were almost touching hers, his warm breath tickling her face, their lips mere inches apart.

At this point Ana had totally lost her patience, the anticipation making her tummy do wonderful somersaults.

It was then, when she decided to take charge and she swiftly captured his lips with hers. As their mouths collided, Christian felt his heart explode inside his chest... oh God…

As he tasted her wonderful lips, Christian sighed into her aching mouth, his right hand landing on her tiny waist.

Ana felt how he was kneading the overly sensitive skin there, making her gasp loudly into his mouth." Christian" she warned.

Christian slowly brought his lips to her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin there. " I've wanted this for so long, Ana" he uttered into her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in an instant." I love you"

"Love you too" she replied.

As their lips moved in a slow, and torturous motion, Ana's hand began to explore his body, and at one point landed on his muscled chest.

"Cannot wait any longer, Christian" She whined, while tugging at his dress shirt." Take it off... I need to feel all of you on me"

Christian crashed his lips onto hers, when those words reached his ears, and was devouring her lips like there was no tomorrow.

When she felt his hand under her shirt, and unclasped her bra expertly, Ana felt that familiar, tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Christian" She moaned, and in a swift motion had taken off of her shirt.

His eyes instantly landed on her chest, his heart ramming against his rib cage.

Ana let her bra fall on the bed, and watched how Christian admired her breasts. His gaze was so heated, making her feel as if the room had caught fire.

"Touch me" she pleaded, and of course he complied.

As both his large hands landed on Ana's chest, she moaned, while her eyes fluttered shut in an instant." Ughhh! Baby... more"

While hearing her moan aloud, and saw how her mouth opened slightly, because he had touched her, Christian felt his pants getting very tight.

"You're killing me, baby" he growled, and began kneading one of Ana's breasts.

"Ughhh! Christian... I need to feel all of you, babyyy" She whined, and locked eyes with him." Now... please"

He really thought he was going insane, when Ana all of a sudden grabbed him through his pants." So hard..." she whispered, and looked at him through her long, thick eyelashes." All for me?"

At hearing those naughty words, Christian decided to punish her and sucked on one of her breasts, while his hand kneaded the other.

"Oh Goddd... please, Christian" She moaned, and tugged hard on his hair.

He stopped his ministrations and locked eyes with her." Want me to stop?" he teased.

Ana shook her head, her chest heaving heavily and she whispered." No... I want you to make me come over and over and over again, until I can't remember my own last name"

 **xxx xxx xxx**

 _ **The next morning**_

Christian woke up, feeling the warmth of the sun through the window. With a smile on his face, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw, was this incredible young woman sleeping on the bed. Ana was sleeping peacefully, her hands touching his.

Was this real?

He couldn't believe this was really happening, and at the moment smiled like an idiot from ear to ear.

Enjoying the sight before him, he shifted to admire the woman he was in love with. Her gorgeous, soft locks were framing her beautiful face, her beautiful body covered by a warm blanket.

He knew there was no turning back; not for him anyway. The evening before, they made love. Over and over again. Ana had told him countless times how much she loved him too. He didn't know what the future held for the two of them, 'El diablo' still at large, but right now all that mattered was that she was here with him... in his arms, and safe.

"Ana... my Ana... I'll never let you go again" he promised, and smiled.

He was hungry, and wanted to go to the bathroom, but waited for her to wake up on her own...

She was still sleeping peacefully, lying on her back, and shifted a bit, so the blanket bared part of her upper body.

He gently covered her with the blanket, and lovingly brushed a lock from her face. As he studied the features of Ana's face, Christian's heart melted. Her lips were soft and sweet, her cheeks turned crimson red, whenever she blushed... so endearing.

Everything about her was mesmerizing!

Christian knew he could look at her forever, and never get bored. After he kissed her softly on the forehead, he noticed that Ana was slowly opening her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Good morning" she said, and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sweetie." he replied, and kissed her on her lips.

Ana sat up and didn't even try covering herself up." Last night was amazing..." She whispered.

While those words tumbled from her lips, she was reminded how Christian had made love to her the night before, making her weak in the knees once again.

Christian was an attentive and patient lover, one that could make her come easily...

"What are you thinking right now?" he questioned, and trailed a path with his finger over her breast, her tummy and ended up on her belly button.

Ana gasped softly at his touch, and while her eyes fluttered shut without her accord, she said." I don't ever wanna get out of this bed."

He chuckled, and let his hand slip under the covers, till he was touching Ana on her sensitive bud." I wanna stay in your bed forever also..." he whispered, and while he circled her magic button, Ana writhed and moaned, her back arching, while she grabbed the sheet of the bed." Christian..." she said, her chest heaving dangerously.

A wicked grin appeared on his face, knowing that he was still able to make her feel good... she was so fucking responsive!

As he kept circling her with his fingers, Ana's eyes flew open." Babyyy, please" she begged.

"Patience, baby" he whispered, and kissed her softly.

And then all of a sudden, Ana felt the hot filling sensation of his finger inside of her. She was so wet that his finger glided inside of her easily, stroking her gently, but hungrily until she could feel her orgasm building once more.

"Christian..." She begged, and was writhing again." More"

So he obliged and added one then two fingers, stroking her mercilessly. Ana felt her belly tighten and knew that she was going to come, so she dug her nails onto his back... hard. Very hard.

"I can't" she whined.

"You have to be quiet, Ana" he ordered, and she nodded.

Just one more motion of his fingers, and Ana lost all her control.

"Come for me, baby..." He whispered into her ear." And bite down..."

Ana did as he instructed, her orgasm hitting her hard.

She came with a bang, biting down hard on his shoulder, while feeling wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her whole being...

They stayed wrapped around each other's arms for a little while with their eyes closed.

"Christian..." she whispered, after a little bit.

"Yes?" he replied with a smile on his face.

"You've spoiled me, baby... I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

As their eyes met, he smiled." Ever think that I'm doing it on purpose?"

She sat up again, and looked at him naughtily." Your turn, baby..." she whispered, and threw the blanket off of him." Lie on your back, and close your eyes"

Christian was just about to do it, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ana? Are you up already? Uhmmm... Is my brother in there with you? Cause the FBI agents and Taylor are searching themselves into a frenzy, trying to find Christian..."

* * *

 ** _~ Meanwhile, in the hospital ~_**

Darkness. Guilt. Coldness. Fear.

And pain... Oh God, the pain. Those were the things Carrick felt, as he desperately tried to gasp for air. He wanted to open his eyes and see, but something was holding him down. Some invisible force...

In the distance he heard sounds... incoherent sounds. Was that people talking… or shouting?!

As their words reached his ears, he concentrated on listening what they were saying. But his mind was unable to do its job properly. Carrick couldn't understand a single word..

OK, let's start with something simple.

Carrick Grey was his name. That's something he was sure of. As he gave up with attempting to open his eyes, he wrestled with his mind. What happened? How did he end up here, surrounded by all this darkness and agonizing pain?

He tried so hard, but he could not remember a single thing. As Carrick attempted to open his eyes once more, he was blinded by a very bright light and so he was forced to close them again.

There it was again... those sounds. He did his very best to try to place those sounds, but with no success. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Where was he?!

Pain was the only thing Carrick felt, as he desperately tried to gasp for air. But it hurt _so_ much to even breathe! God, it hurt. Once more, he tried to open his eyes and see, but his eyes weren't cooperating at all.

And just like that, he suddenly was able to hear again.

"You brought him back, doctor! He has a pulse! I really thought that we had lost him this time!" Carrick heard a voice say from afar.

He tried to speak up, but his voice didn't cooperate.' God, help me' he thought, and concentrated on remembering what had happened.

As his mind brought him back in time, bit by bit he remembered.

Oh God, now he remembers... He was attacked!

The FBI tried to warn and help him, but he was acting stubborn like always... and now he was here.

But where was 'here'?

Now he was really determined to open his eyes… he needed to know where he was and if his kids were safe...

God, he felt such regret, abandoning Christian, Mia, and Elliot... yes, he didn't leave like Grace had done, but he had been a crappy father.

He knew that...

As his eyes fluttered open, Carrick took in a deep breath. However, he instantly felt a familiar and oh so excruciating pain. He saw people in white coats and realized that he was in the hospital. There were three doctors and two nurses present.

Well, he assumed they were the nurses.

After a couple of seconds Carrick closed his eyes again and sucked in a much needed deep breath.

There it was again though... that gut wrenching pain once more...

Was the pain a result of him being shot?!

Yup, before he lost consciousness, Carrick remembers feeling three bullets piercing through his body. Shit!

As a tear rolled down his cheek, he gasped softly." My kids… Mia, Elliot and Chris. Where are… I have to… protect… them, I need to… protect them." Carrick said softly, his sentences incoherent.

One of the nurses exclaimed." Doctor, the patient is awake!"

Carrick had tears in his eyes from the pain, and said." This pa... pain"

"Help, him..." the man ordered." Give him another shot of sedative, nurse."

As Carrick watched what they were doing to him, he attempted once more to ask about his kids.

He lied there in the hospital bed, not knowing what had happened to Mia, and the boys. He had to know if they were fine. Were they OK? He had to know. "My... my ki... kids... Sorry. Are my three k... kids alright? Where… where are th..."

He had his eyes open and was fully aware of his surroundings. Carrick grabbed the nurse's hand, when he didn't get a reply from any of them.

"Tell me… about my kids?"

" I don't know, sir." she replied.

As the seconds passed, Carrick felt himself slipping away gradually, and he had no choice but to give in.

However, he had to know first if his three kids were OK.

'Oh, God. Please, please let them be fine. Let them be safe...' Carrick hoped and prayed.

He fought hard to stay aware of his surroundings... He desperately fought to stay awake. He had to hold on, because of them— his precious kids…  
At the moment, Carrick frantically attempted to stay conscious, but he felt himself slipping into a wonderful slumber.

"Please, are my kids safe?" he begged.

It was then, when the doctor said." Rest, Mr. Grey... you need more time to heal properly... I do promise that I'll send word to the FBI... so your family can be notified about your progress... But for now, just close your eyes and don't worry..."

As those words reached his ears, Carrick let out a deep breath, and decided then to let it go... for now.

* * *

 ** _~ In a hellhole, miles and miles away ~_**

Special agent Sawyer woke up startled and felt a burning pain on both his wrists. As his eyes had adjusted to the scarce lighting in the room, he quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed that it was big. Sawyer was all tight up in a chair with his hands behind his back; his feet were also tied up.

'Damn it! Where am I?' he thought.

Sawyer attempted to get his hands free, but with no success. They had securely tied him up. His whole body ached from the sitting position he was in; it probably had been hours since he was in here. Multiple times, he had tried to get himself free, but gave up after a while, groaning loudly out of frustration.

"Aaargh! Hey! You fuckers! Show yourselves! Come on now!" Sawyer exclaimed, and felt how dry his throat was. Fuck! You cowards!"

But no matter what he said, no one seemed to hear him, making him angrier by the minute.

'How the hell did I end up in here?!' he thought, and pondered till his head hurt.

And then after a while, he remembered...

 ** _**Flashback**_**

Special agent Simms had called him at home, and so he immediately drove to head quarters to team up with the tactical team unit.

From the INTEL they received, Senator Murphy was going to meet up with 'El diablo' the next day at 12 PM sharp.

Sawyer and his colleagues mapped out a very solid plan, and followed Senator Murphy till they ended up at an abandoned building.

Sawyer remembered clearly that he had warned the others.

"This is an ambush! If we go in, we'll be ambushed!" he told his boss and his colleagues, and refused to enter the premises.

However, his boss gave the order, so the tactical team had no choice but to go in anyway.

"We won't get another chance like this!" his boss had shouted into Sawyers ear bud." Do as I say, Special agent Sawyer! I'm giving you a direct order!"

Sawyer was furious and tried talking to his superior, but it was no use.

All his boss cared about was to bring down 'El diablo'...

At that moment, his boss didn't care about the safety of his own men. His mind was too clouded by the hatred he felt for those frigging criminals!

Fuck...

At one point, Sawyer had no choice then to obey his superior, but told Special agent Simms to stay behind.

"Stay behind, Simms... I've got a very bad feeling about this" Sawyer told her." Something's wrong"

He then grabbed his gun from its holster, and followed the tactical team into the premises.

His colleagues broke down the heavy door, and Sawyer waited as instructed, to get inside.

When they finally had given him the signal, Sawyer carefully walked towards the door, and that's when it happened.

There was a lot of shouting all of a sudden." Fall back! Fall back!" Sawyer heard the men yell into the ear bud." Retreat! It's an ambush! Fall back!"

And then a thundering explosion followed, while Sawyer flew a couple of feet back.

He crawled up, and when he saw the damage the explosion had inflicted onto the huge abandoned building, his throat instantly closed up, his heart hammering inside his chest, as if it wanted to leap out of it, and tears had pooled in his eyes.

"Nooooo!" was the last thing he said, as he collapsed to the ground... tears spilling from his eyes.

 ** _** End of flashback**_**

'My God! They were all dead, weren't they?' he thought, as tears pooled in his eyes once more, his heart contracting in his chest.

And then he thought about Simms...

"Oh God, please. PLEASE, Let her be OK." he prayed, and decided then to attempt getting free from his restraints.

As he forcefully wiggled in the chair, Sawyer fell forward and ended with his face flat on the dirty, cold floor.

"Fuck!" he growled, and swallowed hard.

Now he was in a much more difficult position. He groaned from frustration and again scanned his surroundings with his eyes. The room he was in, had bad lighting, was clean, and white... Plus it was big.

There was only one door and no windows at all... "Where the hell was I?" he whispered, and closed his eyes.

At a certain point, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, thinking about his fallen colleagues...

Guess that was too much for him to bear, cause he all of a sudden felt a panic attack coming up.

"Fuck" he hissed, and attempted to calm himself down.

It's been years since he's had these attacks... why now?

Within a few minutes it had gotten _so_ bad, consuming his whole being.

As his breaths became ragged and shallow, Sawyer remembered the exercise his therapist had taught him during their sessions.

"OK, OK. Luke, be calm OK?" he said, his voice breaking, while attempting the panic exercise.

He had to take his mind off of the horrible situation he was in at the moment." OK, I can do this. OK." As his eyes fell shut, he inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

 _Brown eyes... sparkling, clear brown eyes locking onto his. Kind, beautiful brown eyes. Golden locks with a feisty attitude... Mia... Mia Grey._

 _As Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut, he thought back at the first time that he had wrapped his hands around her waist... Yup, that wasn't his finest moment._

 _Because he grabbed Mia and gently 'placed' her in the SUV..._ _in his defense, she was being very stubborn at the time..._

 _He also remembers how her face had landed in the crook of his neck, when he had told her about her father being shot._

 _Mia unintentionally had grabbed his shirt, and twisted it with her hand, while she sobbed into his chest..._

 _At the time she was so very close, and so he automatically breathed in her wonderful scent. She smelled of a perfume, fresh and fruity..._

Yes... it was working. The exercise worked! He was beginning to feel calmness take over...

Sawyer didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore, until he heard a voice say." Special agent Sawyer, tsk tsk tsk. Luke Sawyer... What have you gotten yourself into now?"

As that sultry voice reached his ears, Sawyer's eyes flew open instantly. There were 2 people standing in the doorway... two women!

With wide eyes, Sawyer looked at one woman in particular.

He shook his head, disbelief plastered all over his face.

"You" was what he uttered." I was worried about you?! I thought you were dead! But Why?"

Instead of getting an answer from the young woman, the older blonde woman spoke up." Agent Sawyer, I don't have time for this... so, I'll get right to the point."

He responded by glaring at the older, blonde woman.

"I just want to know one thing, Special agent... where the hell is Anastasia Steele?"

* * *

 _ **Note: OH MY GOD... So, did Sawyer find out who the mole is?**_

 _ **And who the hell is the older, blonde woman?!**_

Hit me with your thoughts, you all?

 **REVIEW! ;)**

Thank you ALL so much for reading and reviewing... YOU ROCK. ;)

Till the next one.

xoxo,

 **J**


	25. Be safe, will you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Be safe, will you?**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **Note: ONLY a few chapters left and this story will end, you all... :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Two days later ~**

 **.**

"Wow..." Christian heard Ana say, as the both of them watched the sunset.

Ana sat on the bench, and Christian in his wheel-chair next to her, not too far from the house, their fingers intertwined, while a content smile graced their faces.

The safe house was secluded, a lot of land surrounding it, and there was also a path that led to the forest.

Taylor and an FBI agent were present of course, but like usual, they gave the two lovebirds privacy, so they could talk freely.

"I know right?" Ana heard Christian say, as she locked eyes with him." Who would have thought a safe house could be so romantic and the surroundings so idyllic"

Ana let out a deep breath, and whispered." I don't wanna leave this place"

He squeezed her hand lightly, while admiring the beautiful sight before him, the bright yellow colors of the sun mashing with the colors of the clouds, like it was painted by an artist." Well, at one point we can go home. Don't you want that?"

"Honestly, I do... anywhere is good, as long as you're with me, Christian" Ana confessed.

He cupped her face with his other hand, and whispered." What do you say, sweetie? When all of this 'El Diablo' slash Senator ordeal is over and done... do you want to come back home with... me?"

Christian couldn't wait for all of this to be over, so he can return home and be CEO of his company again, even still in wheel-chair.

He seriously couldn't wait for that.

However, Christian was terrified when that day would arrive.

Why?

Well, because of Ana... What will she do? Will she go back home to New York? To her private practice?

Will he lose her... again?

Just the thought made his heart sink inside his chest, feeling an ache that he couldn't handle.

That's why he was squeezing her hand so tightly at one point.

"Ouch" He heard Ana say, making him loosen his grip.

"Sorry" he said and gave her an apologetic look." I didn't mean to..."

She caressed his cheek, and smiled." You don't even have to ask, Christian... you're stuck with me, don't you know?" Ana commented, and stole a quick kiss from him.

However, she was so fast, he barely could revel in it." Come here" he demanded, and cupped her face with both hands.

"What is it?" Ana questioned, and at first she just felt calm and was enjoying the moment, but when she observed him, her heart kicked up a notch." Christian? Something wrong?"

He was looking her straight in the eyes, both hands still cupping her face, making Ana feel as if the atmosphere has caught fire.

"Christian?" Ana whispered, a little scared of the look in his eyes.

He shook his head, and said." Are you sure? Do you really want to come back home with... me, Ana? I'm a cripple, and..."

Christian all of a sudden let go of her face, and looked the other way.

Ana got up from the bench, and stood in front of him." Hey, look at me..."

He still avoided her gaze, and swallowed hard." What if I can never walk again, Ana? What then?"

She shook her head." Christian... look at me"

At one point he looked up and when their eyes met, Ana cupped his face with one hand." I love you... so so much! Don't underestimate me, Christian. I will help you walk again, even if it takes months... I don't care." She pointed out." And even if we aren't successful, though I highly doubt that... I will still love you and I'll be with you and only you, Christian... I won't ever leave your side. Do you believe me?"

It was then, when Christian knew that his Ana was indeed 'his' and only his. He smiled up at her and nodded." Yes, I do."

"Good." she replied, and took a seat on the bench once more.

"Christian?" he heard her say after a few moments, and noticed that she was furrowing her brows.

"Yes, Ana? What is it, sweetie?"

"I all of a sudden, can't help thinking about what you've told me at the cottage that night..." She began, and grabbed his hand in hers." You never told me how you almost drowned in your bath tub at home?"

She was afraid of his answer, but she needed to know if he really did attempt to commit suicide... or not.

Christian let out a deep breath, and shook his head." No. No, sweetie... it was an accident." he replied, but the words made the hairs on Ana's neck stand up anyway...

He almost died. Oh God!

"What happened exactly?"

"I was devastated that you left me, and the worst of it was that I didn't know _why_ you left me..." he began, and let out a deep breath.

Ana was holding in her breath, and interlaced their fingers together." Go on?"

"Like I said, that night I was devastated, and wanted to forget... you. So, I raided my liqueur cabinet, and was drunk at one point. I remember going to the bathroom to throw up, but then I noticed that there was vomit on my clothes also. So... I uhmm... I decided to take a bath. Till this day, Ana... it's blurry, but the next thing I know, I was being dragged outta the tub by Mia, while she was yelling at me not to leave her..." Christian confessed, while tears pooled in his eyes." That's what happened. My little sister saved my life, and I'm forever indebted to her."

He chuckled.

"What is it?" Ana questioned, and kissed his hand.

"That's why she was acting so protective of me" he replied, and brushed a lock from Ana's face." Me almost drowning, it wasn't intentional... it was an accident, Ana"

She exhaled and cupped his face in response." I'm so happy Mia was there in time to save you"

"Me too"

"It's getting late, Sir." They both heard Taylor say all of a sudden." We need to get you both back inside"

Christian nodded." Of course, Taylor..." he commented, and looked over to Ana." Shall we?"

She nodded." Yes, we shall"

.

.

 ** _~ Meanwhile, inside the safe house ~_**

Mia was looking at her own reflection in the mirror, while her mind was being consumed by that one person...

All she could think about lately, was that gorgeous man with the blue eyes. Mia wasn't sure what 'this' was exactly, but what she did know is that she longed to look into those clear blue eyes again...

She was a gorgeous girl who had admirers left and right, where ever she went. Mia received enough attention from men and that was a fact.

And yet, no other man has fascinated her more than the man whose name was Luke Sawyer... Special agent to be precise.

The first time they met, Mia found him to be a bully who liked to order her around, and had even hoisted her up like she weighed nothing...

Man, was she furious at him at the time...

And now? Now, all Mia could think about was how safe and calm he could make her feel. No one had ever accomplished that, except for her brother Christian.

That day when Luke had told her about her dad being shot, her whole world came crashing down... but he was the one who had comforted her, and he was the one who pulled her into a hug so tightly, it made her feel like she arrived home... at last.

It was so weird... she didn't know him that long, and yet Mia felt this connection, one she wanted to cherish and keep.

 _The last time she saw him, was the night he told her that 'El Diablo' was on the move, more than three weeks ago._

 _And that night, Mia gave him a quick peck on the lips._

 _Luke responded by giving her a shocked look. He instantly turned crimson red, making Mia smile, while her heart fluttered in her chest._

 _"Uhmm... I uhmm..." he began, but was unable to finish the sentense._

 _"That's for luck" Mia insisted." Be safe, will you?"_

Yes, that did happen... Aaargh!

At one point Mia scolded herself internally for crushing on that blue-eyed man...

"Crap!" She cursed aloud, and began to brush her golden locks harshly." Stop it... stop acting like this"

And it was then, when Mia was taken out of her thoughts by someone.

"Knock, knock" She heard a voice say, making her roll her eyes.

It was her mom.

"Can I come in, sweetie?" Grace asked, and waited on the threshold of the bedroom door.

Mia huffed, and knew that she had no choice then to say yes.

"Yes, mom... you may come in." Mia said reluctantly." Why not."

Grace cleared her throat, and smiled when she saw how beautiful Mia looked.

"You look very beautiful, honey..."

"Thank you." Mia said, and continued with her make-up.

"Can I help? Well, if you want me to... that is." Grace said, and placed a box on the floor.

Mia noticed it, but didn't ask what was inside that huge box.

"I can do my make-up myself, mom... I've been doing it since I was fourteen, 'kay?" Mia replied coldly." I had to, cause you weren't there."

Those words cut Grace like a knife, and yet she just swallowed it and pushed forward.

After letting Mia cool down for three weeks, Grace decided that today was the day that she was going to try to win her daughter's heart back...

It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that. However, she wasn't gonna give up either.

Grace grabbed a chair and sat next to Mia." Dinner is ready... I made your favorite, sweetie."

Mia put her lipstick on the vanity, and looked her mom straight in the eyes." You still remember what my favorite is?"

Grace nodded." Of course I do."

Mia rolled her eyes at her, and said." I'm not that little girl anymore, mom... who says that my taste hasn't changed? Huh? Maybe that dish isn't my fave anymore"

Grace sighed deeply, and placed a hand on Mia's wrist." I know that I should _never_ have left you, my gorgeous girl... I'm so sorry that I did." she confessed, while tears pooled in her eyes, her throat closing up." That day, when I verbally attacked Ana and you came between us... you were so right about everything, Mia... I needed to hear those words. You were right. Shawn was n... not my only ch...child. I still have two wonderful sons, and one beautiful, amazingly mature and wise dau... daughter... I uhmmm..."

At this point, even Mia was unable to keep her icy facade towards her mother. Tears had also pooled in her pretty eyes, and had spilled without her accord.

Grace grabbed Mia's hand, and kissed it, her eyes fluttering shut." I will never leave you again, my sweet, gorgeous girl" she promised.

"I'm gonna hold you to your promise, mom"

Grace nodded, and smiled through her tears.

"So... what's that in the huge box, mom?" Mia asked, while her eyes darted towards the box, and then darted back towards her mom.

"They are gifts." Grace replied, and got up from her seat.

"Gifts?" Mia said, and furrowed her brows." For who?"

When Grace reached the spot where she left the box, she said." For you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you... I wasn't able to give you birthday presents all those years, but I never forgot your birthday, sweetie." Grace explained." So, every year I bought a gift for you and the boys, and put it in a box... I just had a feeling that one day I uhmmm, I would be able to give it to the three of you"

Mia smiled widely." Seriously?"

Grace nodded." Yes, seriously... come get your birthday gifts, honey"

So, Mia got up and walked over to where her mom had placed the box.

Grace watched, as her daughter sat on the bedroom floor and unwrapped the gifts one by one.

'My baby... how wrong I was to ever leave you... I'll never ever do that again' Grace vowed, as her heart jumped up from pure happiness.

At a certain point, Mia was busy unwrapping the last gift, and was just about to wear the bead necklace, when Grace asked." So, you wanna tell me all about the man who you can't stop thinking about?"

Mia instantly stopped with what she was doing, and looked up at her mom, her brows furrowed." No, there's no one... but... How did you...?" she began, but Grace cut her off gently.

"Honey, I'm your mom." She chuckled." I've been observing you for more than three weeks now, cause you refuse to have a decent conversation with me."

"But... I" Mia began, and cleared her throat, while looking at her mom with wide eyes, totally tongue tied.

So, Grace continued." And while observing you, I noticed that every morning you get ready and wear your prettiest clothes and do your hair and wear your flawless make-up. And then you wait. You sit in the living room to find out which FBI agents will be protecting us for the week, and when you realize it isn't who you were expecting, you get grumpy and you storm towards your bedroom, shut the door loudly and come out after two or three hours... And when you finally come out of hiding, you are wearing sweatpants, an over-sized T-shirt, your flawless make-up is gone, and your golden locks are up in a messy bun... should I add more?"

Mia shook her head, and let out a deep breath." I wished I didn't feel this way, but I do." she confessed, and looked very concerned." And tell you the truth, mom. I'm worried about him. I truly hope he's OK, where ever he is."

.

.

 ** _~ Still in the same hellhole, in the middle of nowhere ~_**

It's been 48 long hours, since Special agent Luke Sawyer was being tortured by 'El Diablo's' thug. He was a huge man with dirty blond hair and lifeless blue eyes.

"Tell me where Miss Steele is!" the thug barked at him, but instead of answering, Sawyer looked up at the criminal with one eye.

His left eye was swollen shut, it was injured badly and so was the rest of his body. Sawyer endured gut-wrenching torture, had major injuries, his ribs probably broken, face swollen, nose broken, and lips bleeding.

And yet, he refused to give up the information.

"Stop it!" he heard a voice shout at one point." Let me talk to him?!"

Sawyer sat in the chair, weak, lost blood and yet he forced himself to stay awake...

It must be so easy to give in and let exhaustion take over, but Special agent Sawyer wanted to be aware of everything that was happening around him.

He refused to succumb to slumber, and was still on high alert even though he barely had the strength to keep that one eye open.

They had given him dry bread to eat and water to drink. He ate it all and drank what they gave him, because he didn't want to be too weak.

If an opportunity presented itself, Sawyer wanted to be ready to break out of there...

"You? Talk to him?!" the huge thug spat at the woman." You're the last person he'd want to see!"

"Let me talk to him. Now!" Sawyer heard Special agent Simms say.

"Sawyer, tell them what they want to know... please." She begged, and placed a hand on his upper arm.

He responded by moving his body, so Simms would let go of him." Traitor" Sawyer hissed, and gave her a deadly glare.

"They will kill you, Sawyer... please, tell them where she is..."

"I d... don't give a fff... fuck what they'll do to me, Simms. You know... me." Sawyer remarked with much difficulty, and yet he pushed forward." I will never give that devil BITCH their location... neverrr"

It was then, when the blonde older woman named Elena Lincoln walked into the white room once more.

"Does he talk?" she questioned, as she walked towards the trio, her heels tapping softly.

The thug shook his head." No ma'am"

Elena grabbed a gun from her purse and pointed it at Sawyer." Tell me"

He locked eyes with her and said." Never, devil BITCH"

"Aahhh..." Elena said in a mocking manner." So, you've figured out that I'm 'El diablo?"

Sawyer looked up and said." You reek of 'El diablo', woman..."

"Tsk tsk tsk... Special agent Luke Sawyer, let me tell you a bit about 'El diablo'" Elena commented.

"Go to hell... where you belong." Sawyer replied." What do you want with Miss Steele? Leave her out of this!"

At hearing that, Elena laughed her evil laughter." Leave _her_ out of this?" She mimicked Sawyer." How can I leave her... I cannot. She's the one who ruined everything! Do you get me?! I've lost 50 % of my operation because of her! I cannot run my business here in Seattle any longer... It's ruined! And it's all her fucking fault... She will pay, Special agent. Mark my words!"

At this point, Sawyer was seething! He moved in his chair, and tried getting out of his restraints. In the process, he made the injuries that was already inflicted on his fingers and wrist worse.

"Sawyer, stop struggling! You're gonna hurt yourself more!" he heard Simms say, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Simms!" he barked at her.

Elena had lost her patience at this point, and shook her head." It's no use... he won't talk. Kill him, Simms" she ordered.

Sawyer threw his 'colleague' a deadly glare, and challenged her." Do it! Do it, Simms! Shoot me! Right here between my eyes... the fuck you're waiting for?"

Simms swallowed hard, and grabbed her gun. She cocked the gun, and pointed it at Sawyer.

He looked her straight in the eyes, and said." Do it."

Simms eyes fluttered shut for a moment...

And instead of shooting Sawyer, she swiftly turned around and shot at the huge thug.

"Bitch!" Sawyer heard Elena say, and that's when the devil BITCH grabbed her gun and shot Simms!

"Nooo!" Sawyer shouted, as he saw how Simms sank to the floor.

"I'm so sorry... had no choice" she managed to say, and pressed her hands onto her stomach, attempting to stop herself from bleeding out.

It was then, when all hell broke loose.

Two men barged into the room... Sawyer recognized one to be the devil BITCH's husband and the other was his bodyguard." We have to go now!"

"What's going on?!" Elena shouted, and then they all heard a loud explosion.

"FBI! We have to go, now!"

Sawyer struggled to get free, and locked eyes with Elena..." Where ever you go, I _will_ find YOU!" he growled, and moved violently in the chair.

He watched in horror, as Simms slowly bled out.

Sawyer knew that she had only a few minutes... she was gonna die right here.

Tears spilled from his eyes, as he noticed how she was suffering." Si... Simms" he croaked, and let himself fall to the floor.

Sawyer heard that there was a lot of gun fighting outside, and he knew that even though 'El diablo' would escape, the FBI was taking down a lot of her men. Yes, today that devil BITCH will lose more than 50 % of her operation!

"Sa... Sawyer" he heard Simms utter." I'm sor... so sorry"

He was able to reach her hand, and squeezed it lightly." Please, hold on... I cannot lose another agent" he said, his voice extremely weak.

"Let m... me go" She begged, as tears rolled down her cheeks." You sh... should know some... thing, Sawyer"

"What is it?" he asked, while feeling a gut-wrenching pain in his heart." Tell me"

"The senator... he has a weak...ness."

Sawyer shook his head at that." Weakness?"

Simms nodded weakly." YES, Anastasia Steele... his weakness. 'El diablo' wan... wanted her dead a long time ag... ago, but the sen... senator stop... stopped them..."

"What?"

"She is... she's hi... his his..."

"Simms! Simms! Ana is who?" Sawyer shouted, and begged for her to open her eyes.

However, she was gone...

It was then, when three SWAT members barged into the room." He's here! We've found him! We've found him!"

Sawyer looked up at the men with the last strength that he had, and finally let go, succumbing to exhaustion and the darkness that was not far behind...

* * *

 ** _Note: Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing._**

YOU TOTALLY ROCK!

I appreciate all the reviews and support, you all.

 ** _So, only a few chapters and this story will END... :(_**

Please take a moment to leave a comment, short or long? ;)

Till the next chapter.

J


	26. Well always love you, little brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Note: Only two chapters, you guys ... :(**

 **Then this story is complete.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **We"ll always love you, little brother**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **... The next day ...**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sawyer still had his eyes closed, but concentrated on listening to the noises around him. As his brains worked overtime to register all the different sounds, he moved a bit, and felt a sudden unbearable pain.

Crap! Everything fucking hurts…

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Was what he was hearing, and two other familiar sounds.

He made an attempt to open his eyes, but failed miserably. So, he concentrated on the sounds and the scent in the room. And by combining the two in his head, he knew exactly where he was.

'I'm in a hospital room' were the words that swirled around his head, as he let out a deep breath.

But was he safe though? Was he in good hands right now? The last thing he remembered was the conversation he had with his colleague, Simms…

Sawyer's heart contracted inside his chest, as he remembered that she had died… Simms was shot and had bled out right in front of him…

'Why Simms? Why?' he thought, and attempted to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

After a little while, Sawyer _finally_ was able to open his eyes.

Correction, he could open only one eye… the right one. Why? His left eye was still swollen shut, courtesy of 'El Diablo's thug who had tortured him.

As Sawyer scanned his surroundings with his right eye, he noticed the equipment and saw only white…

Yup, he most definitely was in the hospital! Even taking normal breaths hurt like hell, but Sawyer gritted his teeth, pushed forward and made an attempt to sit up. Every muscle in his body screamed from pain…

Fuck! 'El Diablo's thug sure beat him up good, huh! He was in a hospital gown and felt very silly in it, so he looked around, wondering if someone brought him normal clothes.

While attempting to get out the bed, Sawyer felt an excruciating pain inside his chest.

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath, while tears pooled in his eye.

The pain was so unbearable! He placed his open palm over his chest, and took normal breaths. And yet, that pain was still there. Ugh! That thug must have broken a couple of ribs!

"Asshole!" he cursed aloud, and tried getting out the bed anyway.

However, he barely took two steps, when his knees gave out.

"Shit!" he said angrily and ended up on the floor.

"Mr. Sawyer!" he heard a female voice say, so he looked up.

"Sorry" he said, and attempted to get up. However, his body refused to cooperate, so the woman helped him to get on his feet.

"You need your bedrest." The older woman said, while she helped Sawyer get into bed once more.

"I'm so sorry, nurse." He apologized, looking at her with pleading eyes." But I need my phone… I've gotta report to my boss."

The nurse shook her head, and said." Nonsense… you need to rest. Your injuries are severe, young man. Stay in bed."

"But, I…" he began, but the nurse harshly cut him off.

"No buts… just lie down… don't let me make you" She warned, making Sawyer nod and obey her." Don't be stubborn, Mr. Sawyer."

Luke Sawyer was not afraid of dangerous, coldhearted criminals, but was terrified of the nurse.

"I won't, ma'am." He said, and even grabbed the blanket to cover up his whole body with it.

"Good." She commented, and smiled." The doctor will come right away and check your vitals."

He nodded." Thank you, nurse… can you give me something for the pain?"

"That I can do." She replied, and walked over to the cart to grab painkillers for him.

"Nurse… uhmmm, how long have I been out?"

"The paramedics brought you in almost fifteen hours ago, Mr. Sawyer." The nurse pointed out." You were in very bad shape, but the doctors saved you."

"I'm very grateful they did… uhmmm, do you maybe have information about my colleague? Her name is Christa Simms?" he asked, and attempted to swallow the huge lump in his throat.

The nurse shook her head in response." No, I do not, Mr. Sawyer…" she replied." Was she injured too?"

Tears began to pool in his eye, as he remembered the last interaction he had with his colleague.

Blood… blood all over… blood on Simms' hands and stomach, the floor where she had bled out, blood on his own hands…

When he didn't answer her, the nurse looked at Sawyer and immediately understood that his colleague didn't make it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse said, and decided to give Sawyer some privacy.

The moment he was alone, he broke down. "Why did she do it?" were the words that tumbled from his pale lips, as a lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

Sawyer had no single clue…

.

.

.

… **Approximately one hour later …**

After Sawyer's doctor had done a full check-up on him, he requested a meeting with his superior.

"Mr. Sawyer." Doctor Blake said, his tone stern." Compared to last evening, when the paramedics brought you in, you are doing quite well now. However, you need the bedrest… your body needs to heal"

Sawyer let out a deep breath, and clenched his hands into fists." Doc, please!" he said, and looked at his doctor pleadingly." I need to know…"

And it was then, when they both heard someone clear their throat.

The doctor looked angry, when he noticed an older man standing behind nurse Jefferies.

"Nurse, I told you no visitors for Mr. Sawyer for at least 24 hours!" he hissed at the woman." Wasn't I clear?"

"Doctor, I'm sorr…" She began, but got cut off by the gentleman who stood behind her.

"Doctor Blake, I am from the FBI and Sawyer's superior. I do apologi"

"I do not care who you are… all I know is that Mr. Sawyer does not need the excitement you want to bring inside my hospital." The doctor pointed out, the expression on his face very stern." When he was on whatever job you had given him, he was _**your**_ responsibility… but in here, he is mine. Is that clear?"

Well, it was then when Sawyer's doctor and boss began to argue.

Sawyer shook his head, while watching the two grown men argue like little kids. At one point he couldn't take it anymore and said." Stop it! Both of you, stop it right now."

The doctor and Sawyer's boss instantly stopped, cause they were both taken aback by his outburst.

"Doctor, please… can you give me thirty minutes with my superior so he can inform me about my last assignment?" Sawyer pleaded." I need to know."

With an expressionless look on his face, Doctor Blake nodded. "OK… only thirty minutes. And exactly thirty minutes..."

He then strode out of the hospital room, and looked nurse Jefferies in the eyes." Thirty minutes, nurse… watch the time…"

There was no time for small talk, so Sawyer got right to the point." Sir, what happened after I lost consciousness?"

"It was a success, Special agent. The operation was a huge success." His boss replied with a triumphant look on his face." 'El diablo' is no more…"

As those words reached his ears, Sawyer's hands began to tremble heavily, his heart jumped up, while tears pooled in his eye.

"Are you joking, sir?" He questioned.

"I would never joke about something like that."

His boss then told him **everything**. SWAT and Sawyer's colleagues raided all three of 'El diablo's 'headquarters'. Approximately fifty five percent of 'el diablo's men were dead, forty percent were in custody, while five percent escaped.

However, with 'El diablo' dead, without their leaders, those thugs do not have a chance reviving their cartel.

"Leaders, sir?" Sawyer asked." I thought that 'El diablo' was one man?"

His boss shook his head." No, Special agent… 'El Diablo' is the name they use for the leaders of that cartel.

'El diablo' is three people: Elena Lincoln, her husband and a third man who was a 'ghost' up until yesterday. All three of them were 'El diablo', responsible for all their 'criminal operations'. That way, they scare off their enemies, making them think that 'El diablo' was everywhere… making them think they were invincible. When in truth, three people oversee their cartel."

"Oh, that was what that 'devil- bitch' wanted to explain to me, when I assumed that only she was 'El diablo'." Sawyer said, while feeling the anger rise again." Tell me how all three of them died, sir."

Sawyer's boss then told him what happened. During the huge fight between SWAT, The FBI, and 'El diablo's men, Elena Lincoln, her husband and the third person(' the ghost') were all killed. The ghost was shot in the head by a member of SWAT in his office.

Elena Lincoln and her husband wanted to escape, both driving away in two different cars. However, there was a chase, and the husband was killed, when his car caught fire, after it was ran off of the road by The FBI. Sawyer's boss personally identified his body. So yes, he was dead indeed.

Simultaneously, the chase occurred between the FBI and the vehicle where Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard were in. Her bodyguard was that ruthless blond thug who had tortured Sawyer, and who had hurt and threatened Ana to leave Christian, six years ago.

Yeah, that was the same thug…

During that chase, the FBI shot at Elena Lincoln's car, and for some reason there was an explosion.

How? The FBI didn't understand either. Seven experienced FBI agents and SWAT members cautiously got out of their vehicles and surrounded the car wreck. (supposedly where Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard were in)

After thoroughly investigating the wreckage, they found three unrecognizable bodies. They were a hundred percent certain that it had been Elena Lincoln who was in the vehicle, and that she was dead.

'El diablo' is no more! The FBI had successfully taken down one of the biggest cartels in whole North-America, freezing all of their bank accounts from all over the world and had incarcerated the men who weren't killed during the raid.

'El diablo' is really dead.

Sawyer couldn't contain his joy, and let out a deep breath, while a relieved feeling washed over him…

Finally… It's over. Years of hard work from Sawyer and his colleagues had finally paid off.

"Wait! Sir, what about the senator?" Sawyer asked, while thinking about Simms' last words.

She had told him that Anastasia Steele was Senator Murphy's weakness. That she was someone very import to him. However, Simms died before she could tell Sawyer more…

"He's in custody" Sawyer's boss replied with a satisfied look on his face." We finally had enough evidence to arrest him this morning, and after going through his finances and several bank accounts, our analyst discovered very shady payments he received, plus more paperwork in a secret safe underneath his house. With all that evidence against him, the DA has personally assured me that Senator Murphy will go to prison for at least thirty years, if not more…"

Sawyer felt so good about all the good news, and felt his heart explode from pure happiness.

His boss smiled from ear to ear, and patted Sawyer on the shoulder." Good work, Special agent… congratulations!"

Sawyer was speechless for a moment, and nodded." Congratulations, Sir…" he replied, his voice a bit shaky, while thinking about his fallen colleagues…

Including Simms.

"Why boss? Why did Simms sell us out?" Sawyer asked, his voice trembling heavily. "She was very good at her job, and a good friend… I still can't believe she's dead. Tell me, sir. What went wrong with her?"

Sawyer's boss looked very sad, when he mentioned Simms' name." I agree, she was very good at her job. Adams did some digging and he found out that she…" he began, but someone interrupted him by clearing their throat.

"Your thirty minutes are up." Nurse Jefferies said with a stern face.

"Just five more minutes, nurse… please?" Sawyer pleaded, but she wouldn't have it.

"No! You have to leave now, Sir." She told Sawyer's boss, her voice stern." Am I being unclear?"

"But…" Sawyer's boss tried, but he tried in vain.

"Out… now!"

.

.

.

… **Seven days later…**

It was around 3 PM, when Christian and Ana received the best news ever.

'El Diablo' was dead… 'El diablo' was no more.

As Special agent Cortez and Kelly told them the great news, Ana looked at the FBI agents with wide eyes, while tears began to pool in them.

"This is true." Agent Kelly insisted with a smile on her face.

In an instant, tears from joy streamed down Ana's gorgeous face, as it dawned on her that it was really over?!

Christian sat in his wheelchair and as he listened to the two Special agents, his hand began to shake, while he instantly grabbed Ana's hand.

"It's over… is it really over?" Ana asked, looking at agent Cortez with disbelief, while squeezing Christian's hand so hard that she hurt him.

However, he was too overwhelmed by all kinds of emotions to feel the pain Ana caused.

He was stunned, shocked, happy and couldn't believe it was finally over.

Special agent Cortez nodded, and smiled." It is really over, ma'am… 'El diablo is dead, and Senator Murphy is in custody. The DA will make sure he gets locked up for a long time…"

Ana's lips trembled, and as she locked her eyes on Christian's, she felt her heart explode inside her chest.

Finally… she was finally free, and could make a life with the only one she ever loved…

Christian.

It had taken more than six years, a lot of heartbreak, gut-wrenching, unbearable pain, resentment and regret. But all of that was over…

Ana knelled in front of Christian and pulled him in a tight embrace. While loud sobs of happiness and relief escaped her plump, pink lips, he held her so tightly and whispered." It's over, my Ana… it's finally over…"

Mia, Elliot and Grace hugged each other and were unable to contain their happiness.

"Can we go home now?" Mia asked Special agent Cortez, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

He nodded." Yes, Miss… you can go home. Our superiors have given the permission." He replied with a smile." You'll be able to sleep in your own home soon… very soon."

"Can we visit my father in the hospital?" Mia asked, and gave the Special agent a pleading look.

"Yes, you can… very soon."

"How has he been, Special agent? I know I asked yesterday and you answered yesterday. But I can't help it. I need to know." Mia said in one breath, and attempted to swallow the huge lump in her throat.

"He's doing very well… your father's health is progressing daily, just like I told you yesterday, Miss Grey." He replied.

"Thank you" Mia responded." Thank you so much, Special agent"

She then walked over to where Ana and Christian were.

"Hey, you two love birds… I can't believe it's over. But it is, huh?" Mia said.

Christian smiled at his little sister." Yes, it is. I'm gonna have a talk with mom." He said and swiftly moved with his wheelchair towards Grace.

Mia then looked Ana in the eyes. "So, you and Christian finally can build a life outside this safe house, Ana." She commented, her smile so bright it probably could've lit up the whole place.

Ana nodded, as a lump got stuck in her throat." Yes, Mia… after six years" she replied, tears pooling in her eyes once more.

After that, Ana raised an eyebrow." What about you, hon." She said and winked at Mia." There's uhmm… a very handsome Special agent who is out of hospital right now, probably still recovering from his injuries and I bet he'd like to see you… well, maybe not as much as you would like to see him?"

As those words tumbled from Ana's lips, heat instantly spread towards Mia's cheeks. She suddenly felt as if the room had caught fire.

"How do you know about that?" Mia whispered, while trying to hide the blush on her face.

Ana smiled and said." A little birdie told me."

"I made a little video with a message from me to him, and I asked Special agent Kelly to show it to Luke." Mia whispered, the blush on her face still very visible.

Ana gasped aloud, her eyes wide." Naughty girl!" she teased.

"No!" Mia replied." Not that kind of video, Ana! You've such a dirty mind! Pervert…"

Ana laughed wholeheartedly and placed a hand on Mia's upper arm." Just teasing you, sweetie… you should see your face right now." She said, her whole body shaking from laughter.

"I'm not talking to you anymore… you're awful, Ana!" Mia replied, and yet a smile played at her lips.

"What did you say in your video? I bet you dolled yourself up real good, huh? For Special. Agent. Sawyer." Ana kept teasing.

Mia rolled her eyes, and said." Yes, I did… I wore my blonde hair down, my make-up was flawless and I had on a fiery red, pretty tank top."

"What did you say in the video." Ana insisted, but Mia shook her head.

"That's between Special agent Sawyer and me." Christian's little sister replied, making Ana chuckle.

.

.

.

… **Meanwhile…**

Christian pushed open the kitchen door, and moved with his wheelchair inside.

"Mom?" he said and closed the gap between them." What ya doing?" he asked, and looked up at her.

She smiled when she saw Christian and said." I thought I'd start with dinner… I wanna prepare Elliot's, Mia's and your favorite dishes." Grace replied, and grabbed the meat from the fridge.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know… but I want to." She replied.

"How are you holding up?" he questioned, while locking his gray eyes onto hers.

Her lips trembled, while she looked at her son." I uhmmm… I feel all kinds of emotions coursing through me, Christian..." Grace explained, her voice shaky." I'm happy that it's over. However, I dread seeing your father. And God, I thought that I'd feel better knowing that Murphy will be behind bars for a long time… but uhmmm"

Grace was unable to continue, her heart breaking all over again.

Christian moved with his wheelchair and grabbed both her hands." I know, mom… I miss him every single day… I do" he said, trying to comfort his mom, while squeezing both her hands." I imagine what Shawn would look like if that accident never happened. Boy, I bet he would've been a handsome young man"

As Grace heard those words, she smiled through her tears, and nodded." Yes, he would've been more handsome than you." She even was able to tease.

A tear rolled down Christian's cheek, and he agreed." So true, mom." He answered, and let out a deep breath." We will always love Shawn, mom… and he'll always be in our hearts and minds…"

Grace lips trembled once more, and she knelled in front of her son." I love you, Christian… don't ever forget that, OK?" She stated." Those lost years, I promise I'll make it up to you, my son. "

In response, Christian pulled his mom in a tight embrace." I love you, mom… Murphy is behind bars, and he will get his punishment. Let us try to move on?"

Grace nodded, while a soft sob escaped her lips." With my three children in my life right now, I think I'm able to do just that." Were the words that tumbled from her lips, making Christian's heart soar.

'We'll always love you, little brother…' he thought, and held his mom even tighter.

.

.

.

… **Meanwhile in the living room…**

"Uhmmm, Miss Steele?" Ana heard Special agent Cortez say.

She turned around and smiled." Yes, Special agent?"

"Can we have a word, please?" he asked.

"Yes, of course… is it about my mom and dad? When can I see them?" Ana questioned.

"Not exactly… can we…" he began, and motioned Ana to walk first.

"Of course." She smiled and told Mia that she'll be just outside to have a word with Cortez.

Mia nodded." Sure, I'll tell Christian if he asks for you, sweetie."

"Thank you, hon." Ana replied, and walked in the direction of the garden.

Ana sat on the bench and looked up at Special agent Cortez." Yes?"

He cleared his throat and looked Ana in the eyes." We received a request from one of our prisoners, Miss Steele." Cortez announced, the look on his face expressionless.

"Special agent, you're scaring me, you know that?" She countered." What's going on? Should I call Christian? He needs to kno…"

But Cortez shook his head. "No, he shouldn't. The prisoner wants to have a conversation with you only, Miss Steele."

Ana didn't understand, and shook her head." Which prisoner are you talking about?" she asked, her heart ramming wildly against her rib-cage.

She was terrified…

"The prisoner is senator Murphy, Miss Steele." Were the words that left Cortez' lips, making Ana want to throw up.

.

.

.

… **Meanwhile on the other side of the country…**

After turning off the engine of the black SUV, Sawyer grabbed his sunglasses from the dashboard and stepped out. The sunlight almost blinded him, so he wore his sunglasses to protect his eyes.

"This is the spot." Were the words that tumbled from his lips, as he examined every inch of the place.

He hunched down and took the crime photos from the envelope. Sawyer didn't know what he was looking for, but he had to see for himself.

 _His boss had already given permission to Special agent Cortez and three other colleagues to transport the Greys, Miss Steele and her parents from the safe house to their own homes._

 _Sawyer had a bad feeling about it, and insisted that they should wait. He even begged his boss to reverse their decision temporarily._

 _However, his superiors were certain that the two families were no longer in grave danger._

"' _El Diablo' is dead. The senator is behind bars. And you know Murphy would never hurt Miss Steele or the ones she loves…" Sawyer's boss had told him." You're looking for monsters that aren't there anymore, Special agent. Let it go… move on…"_

 _His colleagues even had to swear to Sawyer that they had seen with their own eyes that Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard had stepped into that vehicle and they chased that car until it exploded before their very eyes._

" _She could have never survived that blast, man." One of the SWAT members told him._

However, Sawyer was convinced that Elena Lincoln, that 'Devil- bitch' was not dead.

Why does he think that? Because the three bodies they found in the wreckage was too damaged. The medical examiner could not perform an autopsy and they didn't have DNA evidence.

His gut told him that something wasn't right. This was too easy…

Sawyer knew that Elena Lincoln's husband and the other 'el diablo' was dead, because their bodies were in the morgue.

But not Elena Lincoln's…

For the tenth time, Sawyer examined the crime photos, more convinced than ever that this wasn't over.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Sawyer took in deep breaths. His ribs still hurt like a mother*** , making it hard sometimes to even breathe. And yet, he cleverly had convinced doctor Blake to release him from the hospital.

After checking the spot once again, Sawyer grabbed the photos from the hood of the SUV, and decided to make a phone call to his superiors.

"I have a bad feeling that this isn't over yet." Were the words that tumbled from his lips, while the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

* * *

 ** _Note: Oh boy... Question time! : 1. What do you think senator Murphy wants with Ana?_**

 ** _2\. Like Sawyer's boss said, do you think Luke is looking for monsters that aren't there anymore?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Thank you so so much for reading my work and reviewing. :)_**

YOU TOTALLY ROCK!

I appreciate all the reviews and support, you all.

 ** _So, only two chapters and this story will END... :(_**

Can you take a moment to leave a comment, short or long? ;)

Till the next chapter.

J


	27. Why does he want to see you, Ana?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Why does he want to see you, Ana?**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _..._

 _After checking the spot once again, Sawyer grabbed the photos from the hood of the SUV, and decided to make a phone call to his superiors._

 _"I have a bad feeling that this isn't over yet." Were the words that tumbled from his lips, while the hairs on the back of his neck stood up._

Sawyer slid behind the wheel of the SUV, and heard a beeping sound. Someone had sent him a text message.

In an instant, his frown turned upside down, because the message he received was from that gorgeous young woman with kind brown eyes and shiny, golden locks… Mia.

He read the short text message, and instantly felt his heart swell inside his chest. With just six or seven words, Mia was able to make him smile…  
However, the moment his eyes landed on the crime photos, another woman's face plagued his mind instantly. That of a heartless, merciless one… Elena Lincoln.

He had to convince his boss to reverse his decision now… he had to protect that brown-eyed beauty named Mia Grey. He cannot let anything bad happen to her… If it came down to it, Sawyer would kill that bitch troll Elena with his own bare hands.

'It really is enough!' he decided.

Elena Lincoln had taken enough lives and Sawyer vowed to take her down the minute she dared to show her disgusting, ugly head…  
He won't allow any member of the Grey family and Steele family to get hurt again. (no, not after what happened to Carrick Grey)

And not after what happened to his two colleagues, when protecting Carrick Grey, the SWAT team and the FBI agents who died during the ambush, Simms, and the FBI agents who fought 'El Diablo's' men and were killed in the line of duty during the FBI's latest raid…

"No, not on my watch." Sawyer vowed, and dialed his superior's number without hesitation.

.

.

.

 **... Four days later …**

 **.**

From a short distance, Sawyer watched as the Grey family stepped out of the SUV's. One by one, they were led into Christian Grey's mansion: Mia, Elliot, their mother Grace, and the last ones to step out were Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey.

Carrick Grey was still in the hospital, recovering from his gunshot wounds.

It was like she knew that someone was watching her, because before entering the mansion, the beauty with the golden locks turned her head and narrowed her eyes.

As their eyes met, blue with brown, the corners of Mia's lips curled upwards.

She knew that Sawyer was still looking out for her.

However, instead of walking up to him, Mia just smiled widely and mouthed.

"See you soon."

In response, Sawyer instantly felt heat spread towards his cheeks. Yes, he was blushing like a teenager with a crush…

These past few days were grueling to Sawyer, receiving loving, and sweet texts from Mia. However, at one point they changed from sweet to provocative and very sexy texts.

Also, Mia had sent him photos of her… the one that he was unable to forget was the one with only her plump, red, pouty lips.

Godddd… just thinking about Mia's lips, awoke cravings and desires within him, ones he thought he'd never would experience again. But here he was sitting in the SUV, feeling so hot he thought he was going to implode…

That woman was just too damn beautiful!

"Special agent Sawyer" he heard a familiar voice say, taking him out of his heavenly thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied, and pushed the button of the car window." Are the Greys and Miss Steele settled, agent Kelly?"

His colleague nodded in response." Yes, they are, Sir." She nodded." I informed Mr. Christian Grey that you wanted to have a word with him."

"Thank you, agent." Sawyer said, and stepped out of the black SUV." Any word from the other agents regarding Carla Wilks and Ray Steele?" he asked, and stood right in front of the brunette.

"They've arrived at the hotel and from there Ray Steele will be transported back home." Agent Kelly pointed out.

"OK, that's good. But what about Miss Steele's mother?"

Agent Kelly cleared her throat at that." She hasn't informed us yet where she wants to go, Sir."

Sawyer furrowed his brows in response." And why not?"

Agent Kelly shrugged. "I don't know, Sir…" she admitted." Maybe Miss Steele has an explanation? Or maybe she will take in her mom and go back home to New York?"

At hearing those last words, Sawyer shook his head." I highly doubt that, agent." He stated." After all that Miss Steele and Christian Grey had endured and experienced, because of senator Murphy and 'el diablo', I doubt they want to be apart even for a little while."

Agent Kelly bit the insides of her cheek in response, and scrunched her brows together." I've been informed by agent Cortez that uhmmm… that you don't believe Elena Lincoln is dead?"

Sawyer sighed deeply, and shook his head." She's not dead… I feel it in every fiber of my being. Elena Lincoln is not dead, agent Kelly" he said, his voice so convincing.

"So, I take it you have talked to our superiors about this?" she commented, while a worried look was plastered on her pretty face.

"I did… I tried to convince him to let the 2 families stay in the safehouses for a few more weeks, just in case…" he growled, gritting his teeth out of anger, the look in his blue eyes haunting. " But it was all in vain, agent Kelly… I was unable to change his mind. He didn't want to listen… so, here we are."

"That's why you want to speak to Christian Grey…" the brunette concluded." You wanna inform him about your suspicions?"

Sawyer nodded in response." My gut is never wrong, agent… remember the ambush we and SWAT walked into?"

"How can I forget… we lost so many men that day" Agent Kelly replied, while choking up." And 'el Diablo' kidnapped you…"

"I wasn't wrong then…" Sawyer began, his eyes fixed on Christian's mansion.

"And I bet you aren't wrong now, Sir…" Agent Kelly concluded." I will help you, Sir…"

As those words reached his ears, Sawyer let out a deep breath." You will?" he questioned, his blue eyes still focused on the mansion. ( Where Mia and her family were)

"I'll help you keep them safe."

.

.

.

 **... Inside Christian's mansion …**

 **.**

Sawyer was seated comfortably in a chair, when Christian and Ana entered the living room.

'Just like I suspected' he thought, when he noticed how the two lovebirds were connected 'by the hips'.

After all the couple has been through, Sawyer expected nothing less.

"Special agent, welcome!" Christian said, and smiled at Sawyer, while swiftly moving towards him with his wheelchair.

"We're happy to see you, Special agent." Ana said with a smile on her face, and took a seat on the couch." We've heard that you're still recovering from your injuries? How are you doing now?"

Sawyer cleared his throat, and said." I'm doing OK… my injuries still hurt a bit, but I'm fine."

Christian threw Ana a quick glance, and then said." Are you sure, Special agent? You really don't look well…"

He wasn't done, but Sawyer cut him off." I'm not here to talk about my injuries, Mr. Grey. I'm here to talk about Elena Lincoln… I believe she's not dead." He said. Sawyer didn't want to beat around the bush and went straight to the point. There was no time. Christian Grey **_had_ ** to be informed about his suspicions.

Special agent Sawyer noticed right away how Ana instantly gasped at hearing the news, while Christian's face instantly turned pale.

The both of them were so shocked, it took them quite a few minutes to process what Special agent Sawyer had just told them.

When those words finally sank in, Ana grabbed Christian by his wrist, and gripped him tightly.

"Are you sure, Special agent?" Christian asked, while furrowing his brows, his voice trembling slightly." You're _absolutely_ certain?!"

"I'll tell you everything I've discovered, Mr. Grey." Sawyer answered." But first, can you please tell the head of your security detail to be present, so he's informed too? He needs to know this, so he and his men can protect all of you from Elena Lincoln…"

The moment Taylor was present, Sawyer informed them about his findings at the site, where Elena Lincoln's car exploded and she and her bodyguard supposedly died in the blast. That, and also everything else.

.

.

.

 **… Approximately forty five minutes later …**

The whole time that the three men exchanged thoughts and ideas, brainstorming about the best way to protect Christian's and Ana's family, she stared at a spot on the living room wall, her mind in a complete maze right now.

'Why?' was the word that swirled around Ana's head, while her hands began to tremble.

Ana didn't want Christian to know how terrified she was, so she swiftly let go of his hand without him realizing it.

With a blank expression on her face, Ana got up from the couch.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Christian asked, when he noticed that she was about to exit the living room without excusing herself.

Ana stopped in her tracks immediately, and as she turned around to face him and the two other men, Christian noticed the desperate look in her blue, teary eyes.

She shook her head in response, while soft sobs escaped her pale lips, her chest going up and down from her silent cry.

"I have to go see him…" Ana uttered, her lips trembling, while tears spilled from her eyes." I refused it at first, when Special agent C… Cortez had asked me, b… but I uhmmm… I think I sh… should"

She was unable to continue, a huge lump stuck in her throat.

"What are you talking about, Miss Steele?" Sawyer asked, while giving Ana a worried look.

"I should ask **_him_ ** about her… about Elena Lincoln…" She tried once more, and frantically attempted to wipe away her tears.

Ana wasn't making any sense to Christian nor to the other two men in the room.

As Christian watched the love of his life struggle with her own words, he swiftly moved with his wheelchair to close the gap between him and his Ana, his heart sinking inside his chest.

It was so hard for him to see her in this state, at the verge of her breaking point.

Ana was still rambling, talking about going to see someone, when Christian gently grabbed her hand.

"Baby… I'm here," he said lovingly, the sound of her soft sobs tearing at his heart and soul.

Just days ago, he thought they were finally liberated, 'el diablo' dead and gone.

Boy, were they wrong!

As their eyes met, Christian whispered." Explain it to me, sweetie… I'm here for you, always. Just take a deep breath and tell me? Please?"

Ana nodded, and gripped his hand oh so tightly, never wanting to let him go.

Taylor and Sawyer patiently waited for the two lovebirds, as Ana took a seat and Christian moved with his wheelchair, halting right in front of her.

It was then, when Ana told them about Senator Murphy's request.

"No!" Christian growled, and tore away his hand from Ana's." I won't allow it… after everything he…" Christian began, but stopped mid-sentence.

He tried, but the lump that got stuck in his throat prevented him to continue.

"Christian, maybe I should g…" Ana tried, but he shook his head fiercely, the 'dark clouds' raging above his head.

"Ana, he destroyed US… He destroyed my family… I can only imagine that he wants to break _YOU_ more, sweetie," Christian insisted, and stood his ground." I will protect you from him, Ana… I will!"

Christian was seething…

"Boss, maybe Miss Steele should go and s…" Taylor said, but got cut off also.

"I said no!" Christian roared, his hands trembling, the hatred and anger in his gray eyes evident and clear.

"Ana will not go" he ordered, and lovingly cupped her cheek with one hand, his eyes locking onto hers." Sweetie, he is a manipulative, heartless, evil human being who left a child, my b... baby brother on the st... streets to **DIE** … You're too vulnerable right now. And believe me, he _will_ try his mind games on you, Ana…"

Christian had experienced firsthand how manipulative Richard Murphy could be. He was deceitful and used others to get ahead in life… Just like he had used his parents' goodness and friendship to fund his campaign, when he ran for the senator ship all those years ago.

No! He cannot let Ana go to that monster!

"Baby," he heard Ana say all of a sudden, taking him out of his thoughts." I don't know what he wants… but maybe I can go not for him… not because he asked for me, but so I can find out from him where, uhmmm..." Ana said, and paused for a moment. Then she continued." Maybe Murphy can tell us where Elena Lincoln is hiding… that way Sawyer and his colleagues can arrest her, before she does us more harm…"

In response, Christian cupped her face with both hands, while silent tears spilled from his gray eyes. He tried to spare Ana the pain and heartache, but was unable to do so. "He'll hurt you with words… he'll try, my love." He whispered." Why does he want to see you, Ana? What does he want? You told Taylor and me that your mother had an affair with him… but has she ever told you how far back their affair went? Has she ever? Ana, think about it. Please… He wants to speak to you _only_ … What are _you_ to **_him_**?"

"He's right, Miss Steele… well, I believe so." Sawyer added, and walked towards her and Christian." My colleague, her name was Simms, she uhmmm… before she died she told me that 'el Diablo' wanted you dead a long time ago. However, senator Murphy stopped them. Instead, he made sure you left Seattle. Simms had told me that you, Miss Steele, you are the senator's weakness."

As those last words reached Ana's ears, and realization hit her hard, she shook her head. First slowly, but then she abruptly got up from the chair, shaking her head furiously.

"No," she uttered, as tears spilled from her blue eyes." He's not… he's not my... no."

.

.

.

 **… Five days later …**

 **.**

It was around 10 PM, when Sawyer arrived at his apartment building. With a plastic cup coffee in one hand and groceries in the other, he walked out the elevator and slowly moved in the direction of his apartment.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath, when he felt that excruciating pain once more, and blood trailing down his chest.

Sawyer knew then that he tore up his stiches again. "Fucking shit!"

That's why he hastily walked through the hall, wanting to get out of his bloody shirt and to take care of his wound.

Sawyer knew damn well that he had to go to the hospital, so doctor Blake could check on his injuries. However, he knew there was a chance the doctor would keep him in the hospital overnight.

So, Luke stubbornly decided to do it himself.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Sawyer thought about Anastasia Steele and what she was planning the next afternoon.

 _Even though Christian Grey didn't want her to visit the senator, she insisted and had stood her ground._

" _I have to go, Christian" She had told her boyfriend." I need to do this for us… for Mia, your mom, your dad, and my parents. We'll never be safe with 'el diablo' on the loose. Please, baby… I have to do this"_

 _Well, after that, Christian really had no choice." OK, but I won't let you go there alone, sweetie." He told her, and then looked at Sawyer." I want to accompany Ana. Make it happen?"_

 _And so Sawyer did make it happen. He pulled a lot of strings and had to do so many things till he finally got permission from The Director himself to accompany Miss Steele and Christian Grey to go visit Senator Murphy in Federal prison._

After unlocking his front door, Sawyer walked straight to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter.

His injury hurt like hell, but he pushed forward, gritting his teeth. Sawyer almost reached the bathroom, when he all of a sudden noticed something off about his place.

He grabbed his gun, and cautiously looked around, ending up in his living room.

And then he noticed that familiar scent...

'Papaya and vanilla' were the three words that bounced inside his skull.

Sawyer then let out a deep breath." You can come out of hiding now." He said, the tone of his voice so soft and gentle.

"I wondered where you were…" He heard the beauty say, while she closed the gap between them.

He rolled his eyes at her." What the hell are you doing here, Mia?" he questioned, and smiled." Where's your security detail?"

She shrugged, and stopped right in front of him." He's downstairs… patiently or impatiently waiting for me" Mia remarked, and looked up at Sawyer through her long, thick eyelashes.

"You know, it isn't safe yet. You shouldn't be running around town doing whatever, Mia." Sawyer said, attempting to act all nonchalantly, but failed miserably.

This gorgeous woman with her golden locks was so mesmerizing. Mia smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling like stars.

If only her big brothers knew that she was here with him.

Sawyer was certain they'd have his head. He watched her intently, his heart rate speeding up exponentially, as if it wanted to leap out of his chest.

"Are you OK? Luke, you seriously are pale." she said all of a sudden, while giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine… really" he countered, but it was then when Mia noticed that his whole shirt was bloody.

"Fucking hell! Luke, you're hurt!"

He nodded in response." I need help." He admitted, and struggled to reach the couch, so Mia helped him lay down on it." I need you to look at my… uhhmmm" he said weakly." My uhmmm… my wound? I think I tore up the stiches again"

Without any delay, Mia sped towards the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of towels and the first-aid kit." I should bring you to the hospital now" Mia remarked, her voice very shaky.

"No!" Sawyer said, and slowly caressed her cheek lovingly." I cannot go back there… please?"

Mia was very worried, and yet she did as he asked." OK, let me look at your wound, Luke." She said, and helped him sit up.

After she had cut his shirt open with a scissor, Mia studied the bloody wound.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and sighed deeply." It really doesn't hurt that bad, you know." He tried, and showed Mia the gash on his chest.

"God! It's very deep, Luke! Come on, I'll stich it up for you." she said, and gently took care of his wound." Will you go see your doctor tomorrow morning just to be sure?"

Luke had closed his eyes by now and was taking deep breaths. Yes, it hurt like hell, but he didn't have any trouble with the pain. He had trouble with Mia being so close to him, touching his upper arm, breathing so close to him, smelling her familiar perfume. Oh, Sawyer didn't have any trouble with the pain. However, he sure had trouble how her delicate fingers felt on his skin.

God, his whole body felt like it was set ablaze just by her soft, innocent touches.

He hadn't answered her question, but Mia wasn't exactly waiting for it. No, not at all. She was too distracted by Luke and all his manliness… all of him. Distracted by seeing him shirtless, admiring his beautiful chest, touching his fiery skin, smelling his cologne. Just being this close to him, made her head spin deliciously. It was a miracle that she hadn't messed up the new stiches she gave him.

When she was finally done, Mia had rested both her hands on his upper arms and looked at her work one last time. ""Okay, I'm done." she announced." It doesn't look that bad now..." She had cleaned the wound and stitched him up again.

"Thank you, Mia..."

To her, it sounded like Sawyer said her name as if she meant so much to him... he had said her name with a loving tone, making her heart swell gloriously.

In response, Mia looked up, her heart pounding wildly against her chest. As they gazed into each other's eyes, blue meeting brown, her hand all of a sudden landed on his handsome face.

"So it is true? 'El diablo' isn't dead?" she asked, her voice shaky.

He nodded in response. "Yes… I do believe Elena Lincoln is still at large. You have to be very careful, Mia…" He responded, his voice a mere whisper, his warm breath fanning over her skin.

Her eyes then fluttered shut for just a second, suddenly feeling as if the room had caught fire. Mia opened her eyes and saw that Luke was looking at her, his beautiful blue eyes boring into hers, making her weak in the knees.

'Do something' she pleaded, while her heart hammered against her ribcage. Mia hadn't actually said those two words aloud. She was just thinking it, too afraid to go there.

"Mia? You have to be very careful out there…" he repeated, and then leaned into her slowly.

"I will… I just needed to see you, Luke."

He had this look in eyes, like he couldn't believe it. "Really?"

"Yes, I was worried about you… and I missed you" Mia confessed.

At that moment, she felt very bold. So Mia smiled and caressed his cheek very slowly to make the feeling last. He immediately closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingertips on his skin.

As those wonderful words reached his ears, Luke cupped Mia's face, their upper bodies so close to each other, and then he whispered." I missed you too."

They locked eyes, her hand still on his face. Luke didn't know who closed the last gap between them, but someone did. The moment her lips touched his, Luke's eyes fluttered shut, the room deliciously spinning around.

At one point, he felt her hands around his neck and her warm fingers locking together. Mia was moving her lips slowly; tasting, sampling, biting, nibbling, making him semi-hard.

Luke felt as if he had died and had gone to heaven, the moment Mia opened her mouth, giving him access.

He heard Mia moan into his mouth, the moment he had plunged his tongue inside, meeting hers.

Godddd, does she even know what she does to him?!

She began to tug at his hair, and touched him everywhere her small hands could reach.

She touched his face, his cheek, his chest, and then her hand landed on his belt buckle, making Luke very hard.

"You're so…" he said in between kisses." So fucking beautiful…" And crashed his lips onto hers once more.

Mia then broke the kiss and began unbuttoning her blouse, her smile very wicked.

"I need you." She said, and threw the blouse somewhere in the living room, not caring where it ended up.

Luke watched in awe, eyeing her beautiful chest and black lacy bra.

In an instant he went extremely hard for her, his pants becoming very uncomfortable.

"Luke." She whined, her lips swollen from his passionate kisses.

"Mia." He replied, and placed his large hand on her delicate throat, making her chest heave dangerously.

"Luke?"

He slowly traced her collar bone with his finger, and showered Mia with soft kisses.

At one point, Luke couldn't get enough of the beautiful Goddess and tugged her towards him, so Mia was sitting on his lap. All of a sudden she grounded onto him, making the bulge in his pants harder than humanly possible.

"Oh, God. Mia…" Luke moaned, and grabbed her by her ass, squeezing it roughly.

She gasped at that, her brown eyes fluttering shut." Luke, please…" she whined, and bit him on his shoulder. Hard.

She was here right now with him, a quivering mess atop of him and yet Luke had some reserves. How many nights did he lie in his own bed, fantasizing about Mia kissing him like this? Too many nights was the answer to that question.

Without warning, he had hopelessly fallen in love with her.

At first he just wanted to make sure that she was doing fine. But in time, he fell in love. He used to think that his job was the only important thing in this world. But boy was he wrong about that!

The feelings that he had for Mia seemed like a flicker and yet it burned inside his heart, making him feel as if he could take on the whole world.

"Luke, please... need you now... " Mia moaned and sucked on his neck.

Feeling how her heart hammered against her rib cage at this very moment, gave him hope for love...

Mia was straddling him, and kept tugging on his dark hair, devouring his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and brought her lips to his ear." I want you... now..."

Without waiting for him to react, Mia kissed him again, and had her hands in his hair, tugging on it as they deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through her gorgeous golden locks, while kissing her with so much passion it left them both aching for more. Their lips began to move faster, leaving them both breathless. All the locked up tension that they felt was finally being released.

At one point Mia jumped off of the couch, and knelled in front of him. Just the sight of her on her knees, her lips all swollen, while she looked up at him with such hunger and desire in her beautiful eyes, made Luke almost lose his fucking mind!

If that wasn't enough, Mia unbuckled his belt and then kissed him on his abs and chest, careful not to tear up his new stiches.

"Anybody home?" the both of them all of a sudden heard a female voice say.

Mia's eyes widened in response, and she swiftly jumped up from the floor. She frantically searched for her blouse, and was halfway buttoning it up, when a woman walked into the living room.

"Oops! Sorry…" the brunette said, and instantly covered her eyes with both her hands.

"Special agent Kelly." Mia heard Luke say, his eyes wide with shock." What are you doing here?"

"I'm so so sorry, Sir to enter your home unannounced, but Adams called you multiple times on your phone, but you didn't answer." She apologized." So, he sent me. So sorry, but the front door was unlocked and I knocked and you didn't answer..."

Sawyer then cleared his throat, and frantically searched for his jacket to cover himself up." Any news?" he questioned, his face pale from embarrassment.

"Well, uhmmm… agent Adams has found footage of a woman and a man who look a lot like Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard…" Agent Kelly replied, with her back to Luke and Mia. The brunette felt very uncomfortable in this awkward situation, and yet delivered the message to Sawyer.

"We thought you wanted to know, Sir?"

* * *

 **Note: Sooo, question time. 1. Do you think the senator will tell Ana where Elena could be hiding out?**

 **2\. Will Ana confront Carla about who her biological father is?**

 **Yup, yup... that was chapter 27, you all. ;)**

 **What do you think?** **Hit me with your thoughts? :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my work, and reviewing!**

 **Thank you, thank you...**

 **Till the next one,**

 **xoxo**

 **J**


	28. His blood does run through my veins

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy

 **Note: I'm wrapping up this story, you guys. Very soon... However, these last few chapters**

 **seem to have a life of its own... haha!**

 **Hope you enjoy... I think there will be two more chapters after this one. ;)**

 **This picks up right after what happened in chap 27.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **His blood does run through my veins**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

 **.**

* * *

 _"Well, uhmmm… agent Adams has found footage of a woman and a man who look a lot like Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard…" Agent Kelly replied, with her back to Luke and Mia. The brunette felt very uncomfortable in this awkward situation, and yet delivered the message to Sawyer._

 _"We thought you wanted to know, Sir?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **… Meanwhile …**

 **.**

It was late, around 11 PM, when Ana arrived back at Christian's mansion. She looked dazed and confused, as she entered the living room, while clutching her GUCCI bag to her chest.

Her tears had dried up, after she went to see her mom to confront her about the senator. Christian wanted to accompany her at her mother's, but she had refused.

" _No, I have to go alone, Christian." She had said, while tears pooled in her blue eyes." I need to speak with her and my dad alone."_

 _Christian had nodded, and said." I understand, sweetie… but Taylor will go with you, OK?"_

 _In response, Ana only nodded and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips._

And now here she was, being escorted by Taylor into the living room, after visiting her parents at the hotel.

"Miss Steele, is there anything else you may need?" she heard him say, but Ana shook her head slowly.

She was still in complete shock, unable to believe that her whole life had been a lie.

"No, thank you… I'm just going to bed now." Ana replied, her voice absolutely toneless.

"Are you sure, Miss?"

"Yes, I am…" Ana said, and walked into the hall, while still clutching her bag to her chest.

It was like a defense mechanism to her. Even Ana didn't know why she was doing it.

All she knew was that her mom had lied to her this whole time.

Even her own dad, Ray, had been keeping this from her… Ana just was unable to process this news. It was way too much for her heart to bear.

As she entered Christian's private gym, and saw him working on the exercises, Ana finally felt the ice around her heart melt.

At the hotel room, Ana had been so furious at her mom and her dad! She had been inconsolable, and even threatened them.

" _I don't want to see either of you ever again!" She had shouted, as endless tears spilled from her eyes._

 _Ray and Carla attempted to explain to her why they kept it a secret, but Ana was too hurt to even listen._

" _So… he's my biological father? That monster who let a child die on the streets, he's … he is my father?" Ana had shouted, while her whole body shook from utter shock and rage._

 _Her mom had nodded." Yes, he is, sweetie… but I…" Carla began, but Ana was too hurt and had cut her off harshly._

" _You're an awful person, mom!" she accused, and glared at her mother._

 _Then her eyes landed on her father." And YOU! Why would you even keep this from me? I am your baby girl! How dare you, dad!"_

 _Ana was seething, the gnawing pain in her heart too much, and so she acted very coldly to both her parents._

And now? Now her heart melted, as she watched the love of her life work his ass off, doing physical therapy with Elliot and a colleague of Ana's.

Christian's face was serious, because he was concentrating on the task at hand, the muscles of his arms flexing, as he strained to do the difficult exercises.

"I think that's enough for today." Ana's colleague said, but Christian shook his head in response.

"No, I wanna do more… I have to do more." Christian protested.

"But Christian, it's late… doctor Lin has to go…" Elliot told him.

"Fine! He can go, but I'm not done… I wanna do more!"

It was then, when Ana cleared her throat, and walked towards the three men." It's OK, you two can go." She said, and smiled at doctor Charlie Lin." It's really late. Thank you, Charlie for your assistance."

"You're welcome, doctor Steele." He replied, and walked out the private gym.

"Tomorrow, you two…" Elliot said, and left the two lovebirds alone.

As their eyes met, Christian smiled happily at Ana, his gray eyes sparkling like diamonds." Hey." He said, and held onto the bars very tightly.

"Hey" She uttered, as tears pooled in her eyes again.

"Ana?" he said, his brows furrowed." You OK?"

She shook her head, while soft sobs escaped her lips." He… he's really..." Ana tried, but a lump got stuck in her throat, so instead she began to sob aloud, making Christian's heart sink into his chest.

So he was right… Murphy was Ana's biological father!

"Let's take a seat, sweetie…" he said.

While still sobbing, Ana helped him to reach the other side of the gym, where Taylor and Elliot had placed a big, comfortable couch.

Christian had made good progress, using both his legs these past few weeks. With someone's help and a crutch, he was able to move a few feet without sinking to the floor.

He wasn't walking yet, but this was great progress!

As they finally were seated, Christian placed the crutch gently on the floor and looked at Ana.

Her gaze was fixed on a spot on the gym wall, while soft sobs escaped her pale lips." They lied to me… my parents. They lied!" She uttered, not even looking at Christian.

"I'm so sorry, baby…" he whispered, and cupped her face with one hand." Look at me, Ana?"

She kept staring at the same spot, and didn't react. Ana heard his voice and felt his gaze on her, but she was purposely shutting him out, and got lost in her own thoughts.

All this time… she wasn't Ray Steele's daughter. She was Richard Murphy's daughter.

Richard Murphy, who was married and had a daughter and a son with his wife. Their names were Hailey Kelly and Barry….

Hailey Spencer, because she was married and had a baby, a son. And his name was Jason.

Barry Murphy also had been married, but was separated since a month ago… he had no kids though…

Carla had told Ana everything about the Murphy family. And also every single detail about her affair with the senator. How it began, and how it ended. Well, actually it really never ended.

So… Ana had a sister? And a brother?! Correction, Ana had a half-brother and sister?! And their names were Hailey and Barry…

She had a nephew also… and all this time Carla knew it, but she never told her about it! She never did!

Christian watched with pain in his heart how Ana was struggling to let it all sink in…

If her mom had told Ana that Murphy was indeed her biological father, that meant that Ana had half siblings…

'Godddd! That was really fucked up!' he thought, and interlaced their fingers together.

"Ana?" he tried once more to get through to her, but she tore her hand away from him instead.

That action tore at his heart and soul and yet Christian pushed forward, and gently cupped her face lovingly.

"Baby? Look at me, please?" he pleaded, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, a lump stuck in his throat." Baby, I'm here for you… please, don't shut me out?"

"He's a monster… he's a monster, and uhmmm… and I'm his daughter." Were the words that tumbled from her pale lips, her eyes still fixed on the wall, still refusing to look Christian in the eyes." And my mom… she's an awful person. She cheated on her husband and yet he kept the both of us…"

"Baby" Christian softly said, and gently turned her head with both hands, so her blue eyes finally were locked onto his grey ones." Yes, I agree… he's a monster, but you are NOT his daughter… you are Ray Steele's daughter. And he? He's a good man. A very good man who took your mom and you in even though he knew your mother was at fault…"

It was then, when Ana gave in and rested her head on his chest, a loud sob escaping her pale lips." I'm Anast— Anastasia St— Steele! I'm not a Murphy!" she exclaimed, while she cried onto Christian's muscled chest, while her hands landed on him.

"I'm a Steele…" she uttered, and sobbed.

Christian nodded, and lovingly stroke her locks with one hand and held her tightly with the other." Yes, baby… you're a Steele…" he agreed, while attempting to swallow the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

At one point, Ana's face ended up in the crook of his neck. As his scent invaded her nostrils, her right hand landed on his chest, twisting the fabric of his shirt with her fingers. His after shave was so addicting to Ana, so she gladly inhaled that wonderful, familiar scent.

While still stroking her hair to sooth and comfort her, Christian wondered how Ana's encounter with senator Murphy will be.

Will Ana be able to face off her biological father? That monster? He truly wasn't sure…

All of a sudden, Ana pulled away from his warm embrace, and distanced herself a bit from him.

With teary eyes she said." How can you be with **_me_**?! How can you, Christian? You know that he killed your brother, and no matter how much I want to deny it, his blood _does_ run through my veins…"

She then got up from the couch, and was just about to leave. However, Christian gripped her by her hand and said." I love you, Ana… the rest doesn't matter to me! I love you… and want you… and desire you and only you… if I have you, then I can take on the whole world!"

Ana didn't reply, and broke eye contact." I don't know who I am anymore…" She whispered, and shook her head.

"You are Anastasia Steele… a wonderful, kind, sweet, intelligent, remarkable young woman." He said very convincing." Look at me… please?"

It was then, when she locked her eyes onto his.

"I love you, Ana… and I cannot live without you…" Christian confessed.

The conviction in his voice, and the utter love that beamed off of him, when Christian said those words, made all her doubts, anger and fear evaporate into thin air.

"I love you too" she said, and decided then to show him how much she truly loved this man..

With her blue eyes locked onto his, Ana began to unbutton her blouse.

"Ana…" was the only thing that he was able to say, when he noticed the love, want and desire in those blue, mesmerizing eyes.

In one split second, her blouse was on the floor, while he hungrily looked and admired her beautiful chest...

She had a pencil skirt on, and while she took off of her hairband, letting her silky locks cascade down her shoulders, Christian leaned comfortably back onto the large couch, his eyes boring into hers, making Ana wet.

"Ana… I need you now" he uttered, and began unbuttoning his own shirt.

(the shirt that was wet from Ana's tears)

She took one step back, and then took off of her panties right in front of him, holding it in her hand.

He moaned softly, while imagining how it would feel to be buried deep inside of her again. Just that thought, made his member throb and strain against his pants. His length was so _fucking_ hard to the point that it hurt tremendously.

"I want it.." he demanded, so Ana threw her panties at him.

There she stood in the private gym, in only her blue bra and black skirt, her folds already wet from only Christian's gaze… also, Ana noticed the bulge in his pants, making her moan aloud.

"Come here.." he ordered, and Ana obliged.

She closed the gap between them, and before he could do or say anything else, she swiftly sat on his lap and ground down on him. Christian's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and _swore_ he saw stars behind his eyelids. He growled softly, as he felt Ana grab his right hand and placed it on her extremely wet folds.

Oh God! She was soaking and soaking wet. Fuck...

Now he truly believed that this gorgeous vixen was trying to kill him…

He then plunged a finger inside her, and felt it glide inside... she was so wet.

"I want you to make me come, Christian… please…" Ana whined, and nibbled on his earlobe, her chest heaving dangerously.

Well, that was it… Christian totally lost control and tore his finger from her aching core. He then grabbed her face with both hands, and crashed his lips onto hers.

"More… more please" she moaned, so he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, meeting hers.

"Uhhhhh" he heard her moan into his mouth, when he grabbed one of her breasts.

She then moved a bit and unbuckled his belt for him. With eager fingers, Ana grabbed his erection and squeezed it expertly.

"So hard…" Ana said, and licked her lips.

Christian moaned softly, and grabbed her by her throat gently." Ana…"

She then helped him take off of his pants and boxer shorts.

Ana eagerly straddled him once more and kissed him hard on the mouth, her chest heaving. He took off of her bra, and when she wanted to take off her skirt and heels, he stopped her.

"Don't…" he pleaded, and then leaned into her, taking a nipple into his mouth, making Ana wetter than she already was.

"Christiannnn…" was the only word she was able to utter.

"I need to be inside of you, Anaaa…" he pleaded, and then sucked on her other breast.

She nodded, and stroked him a bit.

He was very hard indeed. Ana then lined him up at her entrance, and slowly sank into him inch by inch.

He was so big and hard…

"Ughhhh…." They both moaned, as he was fully inside of her.

"Lay down…" she ordered, her face in ecstasy…

They moved a bit, so Christian was lying fully on the big, soft couch with Ana on top of him, riding him very hard. Ana moved up and down and was riding him so fast, he believed he had ended up in heaven.

Her breasts bounced up and down, driving him completely mad!

"Ana… Ana… I…" he uttered.

Christian was close and he knew she was almost there, because her moans became louder and louder.

He watched in awe, the way she was mercilessly fucking him, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open…

"Baby, I'm sooo close…" he heard Ana say, her mewls very loud, so Christian whispered." Ana, my mom and the oth… others are upstairs. You cannot be so loud…"

She nodded in response and her eyes flew open…" Are you almost there?" she asked, her eyes blown wide with unadulterated lust… for him.

"Yes, baby… almost." He replied, and gripped her tightly by her waist." Fuck me harder…"

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt how her juices dripped down from her aching core.

She rode him hard, the sounds of skin on skin echoing in the gym, their moans and mewls turning Christian on even more.

"Ana…" he said, and gripped her so tightly, certain that he was gonna leave marks on her.

"Baby…" she whined, and threw her head back…" I'm gonna come…"

Well, it was then when Christian felt how her walls were squeezing his hard erection, and Ana reached her peak!

While wave after wave of pleasure coursed through Ana, she shouted his name, while riding out her orgasm… Christian wasn't far behind, and finally trembled violently along with her, as he exploded within her and experienced his own release, his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open, while moaning Ana's name, filling her with his warm seed…

After a little while she collapsed on top of him, completely spent and exhausted.

Christian had a wide, dorky smile on his face, and pulled Ana towards him, hugging her tightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too." He heard Ana say… then after a minute." That was mind-blowing by the way…"

He chuckled and opened his eyes." You look so hot on top of me, wearing only your skirt. Do you even know how sexy you are?"

Ana smiled shyly, and gasped softly, her eyes wide." Do you think Elliot and your mom heard me?"

Christian chuckled in response." I think so… and Taylor too…"

"Oh, nooo" Ana countered, and jumped off of Christian.

She frantically began to pick up her clothes, her face beet red." I gotta go…" she said and began wearing her clothes.

Christian burst out into a laughter, and pulled himself up from his lying position." Where are you gonna go?" he asked and kept laughing." You are home…"

Ana looked down at him, and began to laugh also." You're right… I'm home. Where do I wanna go, right?"

After their laughter subsided, and the both of them had worn their clothes back on, Christian tugged Ana by her hand, so she landed on his lap again.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked, and cupped her lovingly with both hands." I can call Gail… she'll provide us with food if you want"

Ana shook her head, and smiled." No… I'm good…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, and then kissed her on the lips.

She nodded in response." I am."

Christian then sighed deeply, and kissed her hand." Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"You mean, am I ready to go see my biological father?" Ana asked.

Christian was just about to answer her, when they both heard the doorbell ring.

He furrowed his brows, and threw a quick glance at the clock. It was almost midnight." Who the fuck could it be?" he said.

After she had helped him in the wheelchair, Christian and Ana both went to take a look. They almost reached the living room, when they heard Taylor speak to someone.

"Who is it?" Ana whispered, while walking hastily towards the front door.

"I don't know." Christian replied, and swiftly moved in his wheelchair, his brows scrunched together.

"I have to ask my boss first what he thinks… you have to wait here…" they both heard Taylor say.

Two of Taylor's men were also present, both with serious looks on their faces, and both packing weapons.

"Who is it, Taylor?" Christian asked, as he and Ana reached the door.

It was then, when Ana locked eyes with a young woman who was holding a sleeping baby in her arms…

Oh Goddddd…. Oh noooo…

The young woman had tears in her blue eyes, and she smiled immediately, when she saw Ana.

"Christian? It's me... I need your help..." the woman pleaded.

He was speechless, shocked that she would dare to knock on his door, after what her father had done to Shawn...

"Please, Christian... I'm Ana's half-sister… and this is her nephew…" she announced, her eyes pleading, and voice sounding so small…

She looked absolutely terrified!

Then the woman continued. "I uhmmm… I think my family and I, uhmmm… we're in grave danger… help us, Christian... P─ PLEASE?"

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading my work, and reviewing.**

 **This was the chapter... Can you leave me a review?**

 **Thanks in advance, you all. :)**

 **Till the next one...**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	29. Hailey Kelly Spencer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Hailey Kelly Spencer**

 **xxx [[[]]] xxx**

* * *

It was around 9 in the morning, when Ana took a seat on their bed, ready to have breakfast. However, after what happened the night before, she lost the strength to get up and walk downstairs.

"Knock, knock. Anyone in here?" she heard a very familiar voice say.

Ana turned her head and saw Mia in the doorway." Hi sweetie" She said, and smiled at Christian's sister. "Where were you? Christian told me you got in late last night?"

Mia gave Ana an innocent look and walked towards the bed." Well, I was at Luke's place."

Ana gasped softly in response, her eyes wide, when she realized what Mia was implying." So... did you seduce him?"

Mia sighed deeply and plopped down on the bed next to Ana. "Well, I was trying to... until Special agent Kelly interrupted us..." she replied, and placed a pillow over her face.

"Seriously?!" Ana questioned, and scooted closer to Mia. "Tell me what happened... why was she at his place?"

It was then, when Mia explained to her that Luke and two of his colleagues were hot on Elena Lincoln's trail.

.

.

 **** Flashback ****

 _After agent Kelly told Luke about the footage, the two of them and Mia went straight to his colleagues' place. Adams wasn't pleased about Mia being there, but Luke protectively said. "She's with me" And grabbed Mia's hand._

 _"Sir, what I'm about to show you, I've obtained **not** legally." Adams told Sawyer." Are you sure you want Miss Grey to be involved?"_

 _"She's already involved." Luke replied sternly." Our superiors practically forced us to do this, OK? But I don't give a flying fuck how you've obtained the footage, Adams. I need to see for myself, if it's really Elena Lincoln. I need to be sure, so we can protect Mia and her family from 'El diablo'._

 _"What do you think she wants, Sawyer?" Agent Kelly asked." If I were her, I'd flee the country. Why risk her freedom to be back here?"_

 _In response, Luke interlaced his fingers with Mia's." I'm not sure, Special agent... all I know is that we have to catch her, before she hurts more people." he replied." I can promise you, that won't happen on my watch."_

 _And it was then, when agent Adams played the footage..._

 _Mia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, the moment her eyes landed on that face on the computer screen._

 _It was her! It was indeed Elena Lincoln! Ana had once shown Mia a very clear photo of the one they called 'El diablo', so even though the quality of the camera footage was poor, she instantly recognized that bitch._

 _"It's her" Mia and Sawyer both said in unison._

 _After that awful discovery, Luke hastily brought Mia at Christian's place, while Adams and Agent Kelly drove to FBI headquarters._

 _At the door, Mia noticed the worried and serious look on Sawyer's face, so she said." You will catch her..."_

 _He shook his head, but Mia grabbed him by his face with both hands and locked eyes with him." I know you will... I trust that you will, Luke."_

 _In response, he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed Mia with so much passion, letting her know how much she meant to him._

 **** End of Flashback ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ana silently had listened to Mia, and when she realized that Elena Lincoln was indeed alive, chills went up her spine.

"So what now?" Ana asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Before this footage came to light, they were just Special agent Sawyer's suspicions that 'el diablo' was still at large... and now? Now there's proof... does Sawyer's superior believe him now?"

Mia was just about to reply, when someone said. "Don't you worry, sweetie..."

It was Christian...

Ana's eyes instantly darted towards his." What do you mean, I shouldn't worry?! That bitch is alive... and so is that bodyguard of hers! Do you know what that man did to Special agent Sawyer?! Of course you do! You've seen him lately, haven't you?! That monster... he tortured Sawyer, OK?! Nobody in this room wants to say it aloud, but I will!"

At that moment Ana was terrified and totally freaking out! Christian had moved towards her, and said." Baby, please calm down..."

However, she cut him off harshly. "Calm down?! What do you mean calm down?! How the hell am I gonna calm down?!"

Ana was so on edge, and even tore her hand away from Mia, as she too attempted to calm her down.

"Ana, please... listen to Chr..." she began, but Ana interrupted her also.

"Do you know how I got this scar, Mia?! Do you?!" Ana said, and pointed at the scar right above her eyebrow.

When Mia shook her head, Ana explained. "That monster! Elena Lincoln's bodyguard, that thug, he was the one who had hurt me... who gave me this! That same night, I fled Seattle, because I had no choice and I left the lov..."

At this point, Ana was unable to continue. Tears had rolled down her cheeks, and she looked at Christian. Even after all this time, it still hurt Ana to be reminded of the evening she left him, all those years ago...

"I left the love of my life that evening... do you know how hard that was for me?" Ana continued. "'El diablo' has done so much damage to others and to our families, I can't... I just cannot... I just don't have the strength to go up against her anymore..."

"Come here..." Christian uttered, and looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

(Ana was on her feet and he was seated in his wheelchair.) She then surrendered to him and let his hands guide her.

As soft sobs escaped her lips, Christian's head gently landed on Ana's tummy, and then he lovingly held her close.

"We'll get through this..." were the words that tumbled from his lips, while Mia watched the two, her own eyes filled with tears.

After Ana had calmed down a bit, they pulled back from their embrace." What will the FBI do now?"

Christian let out a deep breath and said." Not so long ago, Sawyer has informed me that after he and his two colleagues provided the proof that Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard were alive, his boss personally ordered the hunt for those two criminals."

As those words reached her ears, Ana sighed in relief." So... uhmmm, now we'll get official protection from the FBI?" she asked, while looking hopeful at Christian.

He nodded, and interlaced their fingers." Yes, sweetie..."

Ana was just about to respond, but then Mia asked." What about Hailey? How are you dealing with that, Christian? Do you believe her story about receiving a threat from 'el diablo'? Can we even trust her?"

"We can never be sure, Mia... I still have my suspicions, but I had no other choice." he said. "Last night I had to take Hailey and her son in. I couldn't kick them out of the house, could I?"

"Yes, you could've, Christian." Mia replied." You could've escorted her to a Police Station and let them handle it... we have our own problems. We do not need more?!"

In response, Christian shook his head." Since when have you become so cold and heartless, Mia?" he asked, and gave his sister a disapproving look.

"Since the day I found out her father killed my little brother. Since I found out he had also blackmailed Ana and forcing her to leave you, and everything else he's responsible for!" Mia spat, while throwing daggers with her eyes at her big brother." In high school and boarding school, you used to be good friends with Hailey and her brother... That friendship you had is clouding your judgement right now, Christian. Let the Police handle it... it's not too late. Tell Taylor to escort Hailey and her child to the nearest Precinct... please?!"

"I will not do that! Why are you being this way?!" Christian barked at Mia, his voice a pitch higher than normal." Where is your compassion? Hailey is Ana's half- sister. You know that, right?"

Mia didn't even blink at his last question." I know, but Christian, when YOU decided to give Hailey shelter and protection, did you include Ana when you made that decision? Or did you only rely on Taylor's opinion on it?"

Well, she got him there...

This whole time, Ana was silent, but decided in that moment to jump into the conversation." Mia, I was too shocked, OK? That's why Christian handled the 'Hailey issue'." she pointed out." Within hours, I found out that Murphy was my biological father, my parents had lied to me my whole life, and that I have siblings... and then the same night one of them stood on the doorstep with her child in her arms, claiming that their lives were in danger. Christian did what he thought was right at the time, Mia... I wasn't capable of giving much input..."

Mia didn't seem satisfied by Ana's explanation, but decided not to press the matter any further. Why? Because she noticed that Ana was still having a difficult time dealing with everything that she discovered the night before. Plus, having to deal with 'El diablo' again must be super exhausting and frightening. So, she decided to give it a rest.

For now...

"I still don't trust Hailey though..." Mia said, and walked out the bedroom.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" she replied, and locked eyes with Christian.

"From the short interaction you had with her, what did you gather? Do you believe that Hailey was really afraid? Do you think we can trust her?" he questioned.

She sighed deeply and took a seat on the bed again." Like you pointed out... I'm not sure, Christian." Ana replied, her brows scrunched together. "You used to hang out with her and her brother Barry, when the three of you were younger... what do **you** think? Do you trust her, Christian?"

"Last night, Hailey had told Taylor and me that her mother left the country right after her father's arrest, and during that time her husband was on a business trip in Europe. She immediately called him to tell him to come home, but he hasn't. And when I had asked about her brother, Hailey said that Barry was out of the country too. She tried calling him, but was unable to reach him up until last evening." he explained to Ana first, before answering her question.

Christian then thought long and hard, and after a little while, he shook his head." Mia is right, Ana... my judgement is too clouded. I really am not sure what to think. I'm not sure she's the same girl she used to be... "

"OK, fair enough... but what will we do? Should we let her stay here? Or do as Mia suggested?" Ana questioned, while clenching her hands into fists." And one more thing... Did she know about her father's involvement with 'El diablo'?"

 _After Hailey had begged Christian for help the evening before, he told Taylor to escort her to his office._

 _The moment Hailey and Taylor were out of earshot, Christian grabbed Ana's hands and looked at her lovingly._

 _"I can see that it's a lot for you to take in, sweetie... why don't you go upstairs and take a warm bath, let me handle things?"_

 _Ana only nodded, because seeing her half sister just hours after finding out she had one, made her head spin in an awful way. That's why she didn't know the details of what Hailey had told Christian and Taylor._

"She swears that she didn't know that her father was involved with 'El diablo'..." Christian replied, while furrowing his brows.

Ana bit her bottom lip, and gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you believe that she didn't know? At all?!"

Christian shook his head in response. He didn't know anymore what to believe. He's known Hailey for most of his life. However, the last few years, since her brother Barry and Christian didn't keep in touch anymore, he hadn't seen her either. "I'm not sure, sweetie..."

Then Ana fired more questions at him." And what about Special agent Sawyer? Did you tell him about Hailey and what she's told you?"

Frustrated, Christian ran a hand through his hair, and nodded." I did, but he's too occupied right now. He's in charge of a task force to hunt down and catch Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard."

"What is his opinion on it? What advice has he given you regarding Hailey and what she's told you?"

"Special agent Sawyer told me to be very careful. I shouldn't trust her just because she's your half sister. You know how he is... he's very cautious, and is suspicious of Hailey. She told us that she received a threatening phone call from a private number and that she didn't recognize the voice. At first she thought it was just a sick prank, but then this afternoon, after doing some grocery shopping with her son, someone followed her. She was sure of it. She didn't recognize the car though... the windows were tinted black, so she was unable to see who was inside." he explained, and groaned softly out of frustration.

"Let me guess... Special agent Sawyer doesn't trust her word."

"He doesn't..." Christian said and shook his head in response." He's unable to do it himself, so that's why he had asked a detective from Seattle PD to investigate Hailey's claims about the threat and the whereabouts of her mother, Barry and in particular, her husband."

Ana narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head." Why her husband in particular?"

"Ughh... I don't know what he meant with it either. Agent Sawyer was in a hurry this morning, but he told me that he discovered something about his deceased colleague Simms, and that we had to be very careful..." Christian explained, and looked at Ana.

She looked worried, and seemed on edge. Well, he didn't blame her... he felt the tension too. And the worst thing to him was that he was unable to make her feel at ease.

How could he? When he felt the same as Ana? He couldn't fake it. After everything they've been through, Christian vowed to never deceive her in any way.

If he expected her to be open and not shut him out, he had to do the same. No lying... no deceiving.

So, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles, and when their eyes met, he looked lovingly at her." I know I can not take your fears away right now... but I'm here for you, whenever you need me, Ana..."

He wanted to say more, but she cut him off by kissing him sweetly on the lips.

'Well, that was a great way to shut me up and make me forget for a little while...' were the words that bounced around in Christian's head, while enjoying Ana's loving kiss...

"I love you..." he whispered, after a little while.

Ana lovingly traced his jawline in response." I love you too, Christian..."

.

.

.

After having that talk with each other, Ana and Christian decided to have a family meeting. They were all there in Christian's office: Grace, Elliot, Mia, Taylor, Ana and Christian of course.

"We need to make a decision about Hailey, but Ana and I are very torn." Christian said." As you already know, Hailey and I go way back... and Ana, well she just found out that she and Hailey have the same father... so, you can imagine how hard this decision is for us both. We need your help, mom, Elliot, Mia... should we let Hailey stay here in our home until we've received news from Sawyer's detective friend? Or should Taylor escort her to the Police now, so they can deal with... her and Ana's nephew?"

Elliott and Mia both voted against Hailey staying. While on the other hand, Grace voted for her to stay.

"I'm so sorry, mom... but it's 2 against 1. She's gotta go..." Christian pointed out.

"It's not fair, Christian! She's your friend and begged you for help! You cannot let her go like this?!" Grace exclaimed, and gripped him harshly by his wrist.

He shook his head, while tears pooled in his gray eyes." I'm so sorry, mom... the family has decided."

When Grace noticed that her son had made up his mind, she turned to Ana. She then walked towards her, and gently placed a hand on Ana's upper arm." Please, make him change his mind, Ana... I beg you." Grace said, and looked at her pleadingly. "What if something happens to your sister and your nephew? Could you live with that?"

Grace was right, they were _indeed_ Ana's flesh and blood... However, she knew that they couldn't take that risk.

Ana shook her head, while tears rolled down her cheeks." I'm sorry, Grace... but to me your safety and that of Mia and Elliot are more important..."

It was then, when the doorbell rang. And who was it? Three FBI agents were present and told Christian that Special agent Sawyer had sent them for their protection.

"See? The FBI is here now... they will protect us from Hailey and her child..." Grace said, while deliberately emphasizing the four last words.

Christian took Taylor aside, and whispered." Are we sure that they are from the FBI? Did Sawyer really send these men?"

"I think they are FBI, Sir. My men and I have checked their badges." Taylor replied." I wanted to know too, if Sawyer had sent them. So, I called and texted him... but I cannot seem to reach him. The call goes straight to voicemail, Mr. Grey."

"Christian? What are we gonna do? If we don't leave now, I''l miss my 'appointment' with Murphy..." Ana said at that moment.

He knew that it was very important for Ana to talk with the senator. There was a chance he'll tell her where Elena Lincoln is hiding out.

"We'll try Sawyer again, OK?" he told Ana.

Christian and Taylor attempted calling Sawyer a few more times, but when they failed to reach him, he took Taylor aside once more.

"Ana and I have to go now, Taylor..." Christian pointed out.

"What do you say, Sir? What should we do?"

.

.

.

Approximately one and a half hour later, Christian and Ana entered the prison. She was a total wreck the whole drive, but Christian and Taylor both did their best to keep her calm. Only Ana and Christian were allowed to be inside the room with Murphy, so Taylor and his men stayed outside.

As the door was being opened, and Ana locked eyes with Richard Murphy from a distance, she instantly had the urge to flee...

Christian immediately noticed the panic in her teary, blue eyes, so as Ana stopped in her tracks, he stopped moving in his wheelchair too.

"Ana?"

" I can't... I just can't face him..." she whispered, while standing frozen on that spot.

He gently grabbed her hand, and whispered." Yes, you can... let's get it over with, sweetie. Ask him where that bitch Elena Lincoln is, so you and I can build a life together. I don't care if I won't be able to walk... I just want to marry you like we planned all those years ago, and have babies with you..."

As those words reached her ears, Ana began to sob softly, tears spilling from her beautiful, blue eyes...

His words were so unexpected, and sounded so convincing and sincere, making her heart explode inside her chest for Christian...

"I want that too..." she uttered, and wiped away her tears.

He smiled lovingly at her, a huge lump stuck in his throat." Good... I can't hardly wait. So, let's do this? Get that monster to tell you where that bitch is, so Sawyer can arrest her! And then? Then you and I will do a lot of lovemaking to reach our baby goal..."

Ana let out a deep breath, and with her head held up high, she walked towards Murphy.

With a confident, but blank impression on her face, she took a seat across from her biological father...

That monster!

There were also two guards present in the room with guns...

Yes, the FBI sure did their very best to keep this 'monster' locked up.

"Hello, Ana..." she heard Murphy say.

Ana clenched her hands into fists in response, and automatically looked over to Christian. He was in his wheelchair a few feet away from the table, because she had asked him to.

She had to do it alone, but still needed Christian to be in the room...

Well, Ana really admired the restraint her boyfriend showed right now. Murphy had left his little brother to do die on the streets all those years ago... so, she knew how hard it was for Christian to hold himself back and act all calm, because in his grey eyes, Ana saw a storm raging...

And yet, he sat silently in the wheelchair.

"Can you look at me? Please?" Murphy asked.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut in response. She was _so_ **not** ready to look him in the eyes yet... she wasn't!

"Ana?" Murphy said.

She finally looked up, and locked eyes with her biological father." I didn't come here for my enjoyment, senator Murphy." Ana pointed out." So you can shove your pleading, puppy dog eyes-look down where the sun doesn't shine..."

In response Murphy chuckled softly." I understand, Ana... after all that I put you through all those years, I do understand your hate for me..."

Ana shook her head." I don't have time for small talk, senator Murphy. I came here, becau... because I need... no!" she began, and decided to correct herself." Do you think I wanna be here?! I sure don't... don't get me wrong, I so wanted to stay away and let you rot in here. However, I cannot afford to be that selfish... I had to come, because I _want_ **_you_ ** to tell me where Elena Lincoln is hiding out from the authorities..."

Murphy had a smile on his lips, as he heard Ana demand things from him.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think this is a joke?! Do you?!" She spat, while throwing daggers at him with her pretty, blue eyes.

Ana was seething!

He shook his head in response." No, _dear_ Ana... I w..." he began, but she cut him off harshly.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry... I would never joke around, Ana... I'm just proud of you that's all." he admitted." I know I can never take back all the wrongs I've done your mom and you, but I want you to know that I did my best to protect you from 'El diablo'. I couldn't bear it, them hurting you... or worse. I've done less for you in my lifetime, and yet I'm about to ask you... no, I'm about to beg you to do something for me..."

Ana looked at him dumbfounded." Wha-hat? You want something from me?!" she exclaimed." How dare you"

"I assumed you wanted 'El diablo's hideouts, so I wrote them down for you, Ana..." he admitted, while tears pooled in his eyes." I never deserved having you as my daughter."

"I'm not!" she shouted, as tears pooled in her eyes." I am Anastasia Steele... and my fath... my father's name is Ray Steele..."

He nodded." You're right, Ana... he's your _real_ father. One who deserves you..." Murphy agreed." Now come on, you can grab the paper from my shirt pocket. It's a list with addresses. Elena could be hiding out there. Just take it and give it to the Special agent you trust with your life..."

Murphy's hands were cuffed, so Ana leaned forward and grabbed the piece of paper. He wrote seven addresses on it.

"Thank you" Ana whispered, while a huge lump formed in her throat.

She and Christian were so close to their beautiful future together, she could almost taste it...

Ana turned her head and locked her eyes on Christian. He nodded at her and smiled.

She then let out a deep breath and faced Murphy again." What is it that I have to do for you?"

"I was going to ask if you could keep an eye on Hailey, my daughter... uhmmm, she just lost her husband and I'm afraid she isn't dealing well with the loss..." Murphy told her.

"What?!" both Ana and Christian said in unison.

It was then, when Christian decided to intervene. He moved with his wheelchair to the table, and asked." What did you just say?!"

Murphy didn't expect him and Ana to react this way, and furrowed his brows." Yes, her husband died more than two weeks ago..."

"How did he die?!" Ana shouted, while her hands trembled heavily.

Murphy's eyes fluttered shut, and he turned pale.

"Richard, if you do not tell me now how he died, you'll regret it!" Christian threatened, while glaring at the older man.

"SWAT... he was shot through the head by a SWAT member!" Murphy confessed.

As those words reached Christian's ears, he wanted to throw up...

Oh my God! He and Taylor decided to let Hailey stay at the mansion, because the three FBI agents were there!

Were they real FBI agents though?! Or were they Elena Lincoln's thugs?! Was Hailey working with Elena?!

"I left her with my family..." Christian uttered in disbelief, and gripped Ana's hand so tightly, he was hurting her.

He looked at Ana, and when she too realized it, her face had turned completely pale...

"Hailey deliberately lied about her husband being on a business trip..." Ana uttered, and gasped softly, her eyes wide.

On the day Christian and Ana was informed that 'El diablo' was no more, Special agent Cortez had told them that the third 'El diablo' was shot through the head during the raid, when Sawyer was rescued by SWAT and his colleagues... The FBI had nicknamed the third 'El diablo'... they called him 'the ghost', because the man had several identities... nobody knew who he really was. He was a chameleon, and changed identities like women changed shoes. When the medical examiner was busy with the body, he noticed that the man's finger prints were burned off completely.

OH NO... This cannot be!

Ana leaped forward and grabbed Murphy harshly on his upper arm. "Elena Lincoln's husband was the first, she is the second and Hailey's husband was the third 'El diablo'?! IS THAT TRUE?! TELL ME!"

"Yes, my daughter was married to 'El diablo'..."

As those words reached his ears, Christian instantly grabbed Ana by the hand." Sweetie, we have to hurry home. We'll call the FBI on the way and warn them about Hailey! I'm almost certain she's working with that bitch Elena..."

* * *

 **Note: Thank you all so so much for reading my work and reviewing.**

 **YOU ALL ROCK.**

 **Soooo, hit me with your thoughts? ;)**

 **Thanks in advance.**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	30. What I want is revenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

 **This picks up right after what happened in chap 29**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **What I want is revenge!**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"Yes, my daughter was married to 'El diablo'..."_

 _As those words reached his ears, Christian instantly grabbed Ana by the hand." Sweetie, we have to hurry home. We'll call the FBI on the way and warn them about Hailey! I'm almost certain she's working with that bitch Elena..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **... In the meantime …**

.

With bloody hands, a black eye, a broken nose and his lips torn, Sawyer looked down at the lifeless body before him. While tears pricked his eyes, and a huge lump formed in his throat, he grabbed the white blanket Special agent Kelly had handed over to him.

She had a cold look in her eyes, and then she spat at the lifeless body." You got what you deserve…" Agent Kelly snapped, and then walked away from the spot.

As tears pooled in his eyes, Sawyer placed the blanket over the dead body.

Yes, that blond, huge man was a ruthless, merciless, and heartless thug who had surely taken a lot of lives in his lifetime. (He had done awful things for 'El diablo', because she ordered him to do so.)

However, Sawyer had a big heart and hated, he really despised it, when he had to take a life, when on the job.

And in this case, it was even harder, because in the fight, he lost grip of his gun, and so he had to fight the thug, one on one. Luke had defended himself, and killed 'El Diablo's' bodyguard in the process using only his fighting skills...

Yes, Sawyer had killed the man with his bare hands, and watched in horror how the life in his blue eyes had died out…

'I had no choice.' He kept telling himself.

Oh, yes. The thug most definitely put up a good fight, because Sawyer was injured, his ribs probably needing medical attention again. But there was no time. They had to leave right away!

Agent Adams and Agent Kelly were waiting for him in the car, so Sawyer hastily grabbed his gun from the corner of the room. And without looking back, he strode with excessive speed towards the black SUV.

Adams opened the door for him and asked." Do you want medical attention?"

Sawyer groaned in pain, and took a seat in the car." Nope… we have to head to Christian Grey's mansion right away."

"But, boss you're inju…" Agent Kelly began, but he cut her off harshly.

"Grey's mansion! Now!" Sawyer demanded, so Adams stepped onto the gas pedal in response.

While attempting to breathe, an unbearable pain shot right through Luke, making him close his eyes in utter pain...

"Maybe we should bring you to the hospital first?" Agent Kelly suggested, while giving him a concerned look.

"No... I'm fine!" he shouted, but regretted it right away.

It hurt so fucking much!

His ribs weren't healed yet from his encounter with Elena Lincoln's bodyguard that happened barely three weeks ago, and during their fight from minutes ago, that thug had fucking thrown a couple of punches at those same injured ribs.

"Fuck!" Sawyer hissed, his eyes still closed.

"Are you OK, sir?" Agent Kelly questioned.

He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes." I'm fine…" he lied, and then glared at his other colleague." Adams, why the fuck are you driving like a grandma?! Step on the gas, will you?!"

.

.

.

 **… Approximately 20 minutes later …**

 **.**

 **.**

As Sawyer stepped out of the black SUV, he noticed that there were an ambulance, a bunch of Police cars and FBI cars in front of the Grey Mansion.

"Sir, aren't you gonna change into some other clothes?" Agent Kelly asked, but Sawyer didn't listen to her and was already walking with huge strides towards the front door.

A Police officer and two FBI agents stood guard, so Sawyer showed them his badge.

"We've been expecting you, Sir." His colleague said, and led him inside the mansion." Do you want the report of what happened here right away, Sir?"

"No" he replied, a huge lump stuck in his throat." I have to see her first… report later."

As Sawyer walked through the hall, his heart pounded inside his chest. He wasn't sure what he was going to find, and was barely able to breathe, because of his injured ribs.

Was Mia safe? Or was she injured? Was the rest of her family hurt? Or are they OK?

Those thoughts swirled around his head, as he entered the living room. His eyes scanned it, and of course he wanted to find Mia first.

The second their eyes met, Mia stormed towards Sawyer and leaped into his arms. He was unable to contain his emotions and let his tears flow.

"Luke!" she whispered, as he pulled her in a tight embrace.

Mia sobbed onto his chest, and Sawyer held her as tight as he was able to. His ribs did hurt like mother****, but at that moment he didn't care about himself. The important thing was that his Mia was safe, and in his arms right now.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled away from the hug and that's when she noticed that Luke was injured.

Mia gasped softly, and gave him a worried look." What happened to you?" she questioned and lovingly cupped his face.

"I'm f… fine.." he lied once more.

"No, you're not." He heard a voice say.

It was Christian.

"Can we have a paramedic here right away for Special agent Sawyer, please?" Christian asked, and moved with his wheel chair towards his sister and Sawyer.

The moment Christian reached the two, Sawyer looked at him, and said." Tell me what happened."

As those words reached his ears, Christian felt as if his heart was being ripped apart from his chest once more. With trembling lips, he replied." She… uhmmm, Hailey, she uhmm… she kidnapped my mother."

.

.

.

… **Approximately fifteen minutes later …**

 **.**

 **.**

Agent Cortez, Agent Kelly, Special agent Adams, Taylor, Mia, Elliot, Ana and Christian were all still in the living room, when the paramedic was done taking care of Sawyer's injuries.

"Thank you." Luke said, and waited until the man left the living room.

Mia was sitting next to Elliot, tears pooling in her eyes. While Christian and Ana sat next to each other, their fingers interlaced together.

Ana had a blank expression on her face, while Christian felt numb all over his body.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Mr. Grey. From the beginning." Sawyer said, his voice calm.

He looked a little less disheveled than before, because Christian had given him another shirt to wear.

The one he wore, was covered with blood, because of the fight he had with Elena's bodyguard. ( the blood was his own, and of the blond thug of course)

"Mr. Grey?" Sawyer said, and looked at him questioningly.

It was then, when Christian told Sawyer everything about their 'meeting' with senator Murphy. And also, what happened _**after**_ Murphy himself told Ana about Hailey being the widow of the third 'El Diablo'.

.

.

… **Flashback …**

.

.

 _When Ana arrived at the mansion with Christian and Taylor, there already were FBI agents on the premises. During the drive, Christian had called FBI headquarters and had warned them about Hailey Spencer. Christian instantly informed them that she was the wife of the third 'El diablo', the one who was shot and killed during the raid a couple of weeks ago._

 _Well, when Sawyer's boss, Morgan, received that information, he immediately send a whole 'army' to the mansion. He ordered Special agent Cortez to temporarily run point on it, because he was unable to reach Sawyer on his phone._

 _Morgan also tried calling Special agent Kelly and Adams, but neither one of them was available._

" _Where the hell are you, Sawyer?" Morgan said, and gritted his teeth._

 _He knew Sawyer and his team were busy 'hunting' down Elena Lincoln and her bodyguard. He just hoped they were OK._

 _His agents always picked up their phones by the second or third ring. It was a must! There were only 4 reasons why his agents wouldn't: 1. They were injured. 2 they lost their phone. 3. There was no signal. Or 4. They were dead._

 _While trying Sawyer's number one more time, Morgan prayed that Sawyer and his colleagues didn't pick up their phones, because of reason number 3._

" _Don't tell me it's number 4, please." Morgan prayed, and decided to inform the Director of the FBI about what had happened._

 _Director Wray wanted updates daily, because he wanted the last living 'El diablo' in custody ASAP…_

 _When Christian and Ana arrived at the mansion, they gave each other a worried look._

" _Why are there so many Police and FBI cars?" Ana asked Christian, and squeezed his hand tightly._

 _Christian was unable to reply, terrified what he would find…_

 _As they got out of the car, Special agent Cortez was the one to lead them inside the mansion._

" _What happened? Where is m… my family? My m… mom?" Christian questioned, his voice breaking, while giving agent Cortez a helpless look._

" _Where are they?" Ana asked, while tears rolled down her cheeks._

" _Let's go inside first." Special agent Cortez insisted." Your brother and sister are in the house, Mr. Grey…"_

 _With a blank expression on his face, Christian moved with his wheelchair and when he finally reached the living room, he saw his siblings. Elliot and Mia both had tears in their eyes._

" _I'm sorr… sorry, brother." Elliot said helplessly." I'm sorry. She took her! Hailey took m… mom…"_

 _Well, at hearing that, Ana began to sob softly." No…" she uttered, while Christian looked at Elliot and Mia with disbelief in his gray eyes._

" _It's my fault… I shouldn't have left Hailey alone with the three of you…" he uttered, but Ana shook her head fiercely and grabbed his hand._

" _No… it's not your fault! It's Hailey's… and Elena Lincoln's fault!" she said, trying to convince him._

 _However, he was too shocked and kept saying that it was his fault._

 _With tears in her eyes, Ana looked over to Mia and Elliot." What does Hailey want with Grace? What do they want from her? Do you know?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **… _End of Flashback …_**

.

.

Sawyer silently listened, while feeling anger rise inside of him… His hands were clenched into fists, and when he locked eyes with Mia, his heart contracted inside his chest.

He wanted to close the gap between them and pull her in an embrace. However, he had to be professional.

It was then, when Taylor asked." Special agent Sawyer… before we left, Mr. Grey and I tried calling you on your cell phone. We wanted advice from you. Why weren't we able to reach you?"

In response, Sawyer ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He then explained. " I'm so sorry, but my colleagues and I thought we discovered Elena Lincoln's hideout. Special agent Adams noticed right away that we had no cell service in the area that surrounded the abandoned building. He assumed that 'el diablo' was using a cell phone jammer to block all cell signals/ transmissions. However, we had enough men with us and SWAT was there also. So, we didn't need more back-up. Plus, we wanted so badly to take Elena Lincoln into custody. We surrounded the area and raided the place, expecting to find 'El diablo' there. But instead, we encountered only her bodyguard and a little army of 'El diablo's' men.

The gunfight lasted so long and after we discovered that 'el diablo' wasn't there, her bodyguard picked a fight with me…"

It was then, when Ana spoke." So, uhmmm… I assume you're injured, because you fought that blond thug? Elena's bodyguard?" she said, her voice breaking, while tears pooled in her eyes." Whe… where is he now, Special agent Sawyer? Did you… did you ki…"

Ana was unable to continue, because a huge lump got stuck in her throat. While tears rolled down her cheeks, Christian grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Sawyer knew how much Ana hated Elena's bodyguard. He knew that the thug was the one who hurt her six years ago, and had forced Ana to leave Christian and Seattle.

Ana hated that man and also, she was terrified of him…

As she looked at Sawyer, he nodded and said." Yes, he's dead… I had to kill him…"

After that, he looked at Special agent Cortez." Do we know why Hailey Spencer kidnapped Mrs. Grey? What happened here?" Sawyer asked." What did you gather from everyone involved and from the security footage?"

It was then, when agent Cortez explained to Sawyer what had happened.

.

 _._

 **… FLASHBACK …**

.

.

 _After Ana and Christian left the mansion with Taylor and two of his men, Hailey had asked Mia if she could look after her son._

" _He's hungry… I need to make him a bottle of baby formula." she told Christian's sister._

 _Mia was still suspicious of Hailey, but did as she asked. Elliot loved kids too, so he said that he would help with the child._

 _That's when Hailey went to have a chat with the FBI agents. They were spread out all over the mansion, so that's how she was able to take all three agents out. One by one, she had injected them with a syringe, all three of them unconscious._

 _They were indeed trained agents, but because they thought she was an innocent, they let their guard down around her, so Hailey's attack on them was sudden and unexpected._

 _After that, Hailey went to the kitchen and made a "drink" for Elliot and Mia. She went upstairs and thanked the two for looking after her child. That's when she offered Elliot and Mia the drink._

" _Here you go… I've made some lemonade." Hailey said, and handed the two siblings the glasses._

 _Elliot was thirsty, because it was a hot summer day and immediately drank it all up. However, Mia shook her head and declined._

" _Come on, Mia… I know you love lemonade…" Hailey insisted." I wanna thank you for looking after Jason for me."_

 _She then grabbed little Jason, and began feeding him._

 _Hailey smiled at Mia, and so she finally caved." OK, just a sip…" Mia uttered, and drank from the glass._

 _All of a sudden, Elliot fell from his chair." Wha-hat's going on?" he managed to say, and looked up at Hailey._

" _Elliot?!" Mia shouted, and ran towards her big brother._

 _However, Elliot lost consciousness, his eyes closed and was unresponsive._

" _Eliot!" Mia sobbed, and tried waking him up by shaking him harshly._

 _When he didn't wake up, Mia glared at Hailey…_

" _What did you do to him?!" Mia shouted, and was already walking towards Hailey._

 _But it was then, when Mia sank to the bedroom floor, still conscious, her eyes open, but she was unable to move or talk._

 _Mia was weak and fought to keep her eyes open. She watched how Hailey hastily put the child down on the bed, and rummaged through her purse._

 _Grace had heard her daughter shouting and instantly ran towards the bedroom. When she came face to face with Hailey though, Grace stopped in her tracks._

" _Hands behind your back, Mrs. Grey… you're coming with me…" Hailey demanded, and pointed a gun at Grace._

" _What have you done?! My babies! Mia! Elliot!" Grace shouted, while tears streamed down her face._

" _Stay right there! If you do not obey me, I'll put a bullet in you…" Hailey threatened, her voice stern._

 _Tears rolled down Mia's face, when she realized her mom was about to be kidnapped. Nooo. She tried to get up, tried to move, but it was no use... her eyes were closing without her accord, and the last thing she heard was her mom pleading and that crazy bitch Hailey giving her the answer to her questions._

" _My son took you in… Christian promised to help you, and this is how you repay him?" Grace said." What do you want, Hailey? Why are you doing this?!"_

" _My husband is dead. He was my everything… he was my life…" Ana's half-sister said, her voice so cold it would put the coldest winter to shame." And do you know whose fault that is?! It is my father's fault! And also, his love child's fault… the perfect Anastasia Steele! If he didn't intervene, and just let Elena give the order to kill Ana all those years ago, my husband would still be alive. So, to answer your burning question, Mrs. Grey... What I want is revenge… "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **… _End of flashback …_**

.

.

.

For a few minutes, Sawyer and the others were completely silent. But all of a sudden he got up from his seat, and walked over to Christian and Ana.

"I need to speak with you two in private… I also need the head of your security detail, Mr. Grey." He pointed out.

"Right now?" Christian asked, while doing his very best to keep it together, his voice shaky.

He still was a bit shocked and still blamed himself for what happened to his mother…

" No, in ten minutes or so. OK?" Sawyer replied." I have to talk with my team first…"

"OK." Christian replied.

Then Sawyer looked over to Ana." Also, I need you to give me the short list of Elena Lincoln's hideouts, Miss Steele." He told her.

Ana nodded and was about to grab the list, but then Sawyer shook his head." Not now. After ten minutes, OK?" he insisted, and then walked over to where his colleagues stood.

"Sir, what is the plan?" Agent Kelly questioned, as soon as he reached them.

"I was going to ask Cortez." Luke said and looked at agent Cortez." You are the one running point, right? What's your plan, Special agent Cortez?"

He shook his head in response." Now that you're here, Sir… you should lead. Please." Cortez suggested.

Sawyer sighed deeply, and nodded." OK, but if I weren't here now. What was your plan?"

"Wait for the ransom call, Sir." Agent Cortez answered.

"Hmmm…" Sawyer said, and furrowed his brows." We can do that… or we can divide this whole team. How many men and SWAT members are available right now?"

"Twenty." Agent Adams replied." Including the four of us."

"Good…" Sawyer replied." I want to divide us into two groups. One team will keep hunting Elena Lincoln down, while the other will stay here and protect this family at all cost."

"Sir, what about the hideouts? We don't have more addresses where we can look for that bitch Lincoln." Agent Kelly pointed out.

"We don't have it yet. But we will." Sawyer replied." Murphy gave Miss Steele that short list, remember?"

"That's a great plan, Sir." Cortez pointed out.

"So, it's clear? One team will be out there hunting down Elena Lincoln AKA the last 'el diablo' alive, while the other is here protecting the family and will wait for the ransom call…" Sawyer summarized.

"It's not really a ransom call, is it?" Agent Kelly stated, while throwing a glance at Anastasia Steele.

Sawyer swallowed hard, because he and his colleagues damn well knew that Hailey Spencer didn't want money." Nope, it isn't. Mrs. Spencer doesn't want ransom. She wants revenge… that means that she wants Ana's blood… nothing else."

.

.

.

Approximately half an hour later, Ana walked into their bedroom and took off of her clothing. She was beyond exhausted and mentally, she was at her breaking point. Christian was still downstairs with the FBI and Taylor, talking about the best way to go about Grace's kidnapping.

Sawyer had a plan on how to deal with Hailey and Elena, but Ana was on the verge of giving up…

What will happen next? Ana was unsure if she could process anything more. Will Sawyer ever catch Elena? Will Grace be alright? Will the FBI find her alive? Will the FBI kill Hailey, when or if they find her? What will happen to Hailey's little boy?!

Will more FBI agents die? Will Sawyer and Mia have a chance to be happy together? Will Sawyer get hurt again? Will Christian ever walk again? Or will he never?!

At one point, those questions ate at Ana from the inside out. She took a warm shower to calm herself down. And after pulling a pretty, white summer dress over her head, Ana walked like a robot over to the dressing table— one that Christian bought especially for her, because she moved into the mansion two weeks ago.

While combing her long, chestnut-colored locks, Ana felt really depressed...

Why?!

Why can't all of this be finally over? Why can't she and Christian have their happy future?!

As a loud sob escaped her lips, Ana heard her phone ring softly. With a blank expression on her face, she walked over to the night cabinet and grabbed her phone.

Ana furrowed her brows, when she saw that the number was 'private'.

Who the hell was calling her from a private number?! Her first thought was to run and give Sawyer her phone, but something told her not to.

Pick it up. Pick it up.

Ana let out a deep breath, and with a trembling voice she said." Hello, who is this?"

"Ana."

When she heard that voice, Ana was so startled she almost let her phone fall to the floor.

"Hailey? What are you doing?" Ana said into the phone, her hands trembling.

"I will let Christian's mom go unharmed, but I have one condition, pretty sister of mine…" Ana heard Hailey say from the other side of the line.

Ana began to hyperventilate, and was already walking out the bedroom door with the intention to run to Christian and Sawyer, but then Hailey said.

"I'll kill her right now, if you go to the FBI or to Christian…"

"You wouldn't…" Ana whispered, while tears pooled in her bright, blue eyes.

"Oh, I will… I've got nothing to lose, Ana. Do you know how much I miss my husband? DO YOU!" Hailey snapped at her through the phone.

"OK, tell me what to do… and I will, just do not hurt Grace… PLEASE?" Ana pleaded, and closed her eyes, while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Good… that's what I want to hear…" Hailey then said.

"Where do you want me to go, Hailey? Give me the address…"

"Remember, if I see you coming with **_anyone_ ** else, your boyfriend's mommy is dead..." Hailey threatened.

* * *

Note: So… What do you think, you all?

Will Ana tell Christian about Hailey's phone call?

YUP, Elena's bodyguard is dead...

Thank you so much for reading my work, and reviewing. :)

You are awesome. :)

Can you take a moment of your precious time to leave me a review? What do you think of this chapter?

Till the next one,

J


	31. The risks are too high

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **The risks are too high**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

...

The first thing Grace noticed when her eyes fluttered open was the time. As her eyes landed on her watch, she calculated how long she had been out. Oh no! She had been unconscious for at least six hours! The second thing she noticed was that both her hands were free. So someone had the decency to cut her hands loose, while she was unconscious.

'Wonder who that was'

She wasn't tied up any longer, so Grace instantly examined her wrists and saw that someone had patched them up. As her mind brought her back, she remembered how she had tugged at her restraints, causing the skin on her wrists to break.

It still burned like a bitch, but it was nothing compared to the splitting head ache she had right now. She felt as if her head was about to explode any minute now. While massaging her temples carefully, Grace felt a gut-wrenching pain shoot through her heart, the feeling so gnawing and unbearable, making her want to scream aloud…

"My babies…" she sobbed, as the image of Mia and an unconscious Elliot on the bedroom floor flooded her mind, plaguing her since Hailey had kidnapped her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered" Sorry I left you again"

She was locked up in a room without windows and only one door.

.

 **... _Flashback_... (The night before)**

.

 _After Hailey and two of her thugs had shoved her into the room, they had tied her up securely._

" _Why are you doing this, Hailey?" she had asked." Please, let me go"_

 _But no matter what she said, Hailey only stared her down, not saying anything back._

" _You don't want to do this" Grace tried, but it was in vain._

 _After that, they locked the door and left her alone in there. She instantly protested and began to yell out loud that she wanted out. However, they ignored her and she kept yelling until her throat hurt._

 _At one point, Grace cried for help." I'm thirsty, please… can I have some water?"_

 _No one came to her aid, so she began to bang loudly on the door. At one point, they did acknowledge her presence._

 _The door swung open, and a big, scary man barged into the room. Her hands were still tied up, so he helped her drink from the bottle._

" _Drink and shut up" were the only words he said._

 _As soon as she had her fill, the thug shoved her on the matrass and disappeared again, locking the door behind him._

 _It was then, when Grace broke down and cried. Will she ever see her kids again? Her beautiful girl, Mia, her handsome sons, Christian and Elliot? As loud sobs escaped her lips, the gorgeous face of Ana appeared in her mind._

 _Ana… the woman she accused of causing all of the gut-wrenching pain she and Christian had endured. Thinking back, and remembering that she had told Ana that she was just as disgusting and bad as her mother, made Grace feel sick to her stomach._

 _Tears streamed down her face, wishing that she had asked Ana for forgiveness before ending up here in this hell hole. Grace realized now that she had been wrong about her..._

 _Ana wasn't the root of the problem. On the contrary, she was the one who from the start, had done everything in her power to protect the Grey family. After all that Ana had gone through, Grace admired her immensely..._

 _She was a strong, kind, compassionate, and beautiful young woman. These passed weeks she had observed Christian and Ana together. And Grace had never seen her son so happy. The bond that he has with Ana seemed even stronger than before, even after all this time and after all those two love birds had been through._

 _Knowing that Christian would have her as a wife and best friend for life, made her heart melt with happiness. Grace only wished that she had given Ana and Christian her blessings._

" _Please, God… help me. Reunite me with my family, I beg you" Grace whispered, hoping and praying that help was on the way._

 _._

 **... End of flashback ...**

 _._

As the minutes crept by, she sat on the thin matrass with a hand over her heart. Grace missed her family so much right now. Why?

Why can't her family be happy?

At the moment she wanted nothing more than to wallow in her own misery, feeling sorry for herself. However, she knew she shouldn't. She had to at least try to get out. As her eyes fluttered shut, she ordered herself to toughen up!

Someone— well, of course she meant Christian and the FBI will come to her aid.

And now? Now she should try to find a way to get out. She cleared her throat and frantically wiped away her tears.' Toughen up, Grace!' Was what she demanded from herself, attempting with all her might to tuck away her damn feelings, while doing her best to gather her courage.

She then got up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a small, dirty room. As her eyes darted around, she noticed the scarce furniture; there was the matrass she sat on, a chair and a small table.

On the table was a bottle of water and also juice. Besides the drinks, she also saw a bowl with a lid on it. She assumed that food was in it. Grace was hungry at the moment, but wasn't sure if her stomach would hold the food if she would eat.

She was way too nervous, on edge and terrified...

As her eyes darted towards the bottle of water once more, she licked her lips. Boy, she was so thirsty! It felt as if she hadn't drunk anything in ages! It dawned on her at that moment that her throat felt so freaking dry.

Grace was suspicious of the food and water. However, she didn't think Hailey would poison her or something.

They kept her in here, because they wanted… **_needed_** her. If that was not the case, she would be dead right now.

As a sigh escaped her lips, Grace decided not to overthink it and got up from the matrass. She then grabbed the bottled water and took a few swigs from it. Aaah… that feels nice…

She drank the bottle till it was empty. After throwing the bottle in the trashcan, she looked around and noticed that there was just that one door and no window… not at all.

Shit!

As a sigh escaped her lips, Grace thought about Mia and Elliot, worrying about her kids immensely.

"God, let them be OK." She prayed." Christian and of course Ana also"

At that moment Grace wished that the others had already found and helped Mia and Elliot.

Her kids' faces were imprinted into her mind, just the thought of not seeing them ever again too difficult for Grace's heart to bear right now.

No! She shouldn't think that negative! She had to be positive… the FBI _will_ come and get her out of this hellhole.

Grace was just about to pick at the lock of the door, when she heard loud and a lot of footsteps coming her way.

With trembling hands, she backed up into the small room and pulled her hair pin from her hair. It was long, pointy and with enough force she sure could do some damage onto someone.

Her heart pounded inside her chest, her whole body shaking, as she waited for the door to open.

It opened and it was Hailey with one of her thugs.

"We have cameras in here, bitch! Don't be so stupid!" she shouted, while looking Grace dead in the eyes." Give me the hair pin… now"

She knew that she had to obey." Go get it" Grace said, while glaring at Hailey.

She then threw the hair pin on the ground.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Grace asked, her voice shaky.

Hailey grabbed a gun and pointed it at Grace." Bang!" she said, and laughed wickedly." Oh, don't you worry, old bitch. I don't want you dead. I want Ana"

Grace scoffed in response." My son will never agree to any of your terms… Ana is the best thing that ever happened to him"

"I know… that's why I contacted Ana, and NOT your stupid, pathetic son" Hailey replied with a triumphant look on her face." She WILL meet up with Cal and me"

As those words reached Grace's ears, she wanted to throw up.

"Ana will tell Christian and the FBI"

Hailey shook her head." No she won't… I made sure of that."

"What did you do?" Grace asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Hailey ordered, and looked over at the scary looking man.

"Tie her up and put a blind fold over her eyes" she commanded.

"Wait! Don't do th…" Grace began, but the man swiftly had grabbed her and did as Hailey ordered.

Within minutes, Grace had been tied up, a blind fold covering her eyes and that's when the man grabbed her harshly by her upper arm." Move… now!"

.

At one point, Grace felt that she was being led, more like pushed, into a vehicle.

It was then, when she heard another female voice." What are you going to do with this bitch, after you've taken Steele out, Hailey?"

"You can have her… do whatever you want with the old bitch" she replied, her voice cold.

"You and I, we will rebuild this empire… 'El diablo' will live and thrive again someday" Grace heard the second woman say, making her stomach turn, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Grace was absolutely terrified! She wondered if that other woman was the infamous Elena… one of the 'El diablos'.

She was so scared that she peed in her pants at one point.

"I believe so, Elena" Hailey said." We will continue what our husbands began. HAIL, Diablo!"

"Hail, Diablo!" The other woman said, making Grace's skin crawl.

"Wait!" Grace heard Hailey say.

"What is it?" the woman replied.

What are your plans for Christian Grey?"

The other woman laughed a wicked laugh." I have someone inside the FBI who will get the job done… he will liquidate him soon"

As soon as Grace processed those horrible words, she screamed." No! don't you hurt my son! Please! Don't!"

"Shut her up, will you?" Hailey ordered, while Grace tried to get out of the vehicle, still begging to spare Christian's life.

"Take me! Kill me instead!" she sobbed aloud." Don't hurt my Christi…"

Well, she was unable to finish the sentence. Because she felt something hard connect with her head, and that's when she lost consciousness once again.

.

.

…

 **... Meanwhile …**

 **.**

With a blank expression on her face, trembling hands on the steering wheel, and her heart pounding inside her chest, Ana drove her black convertible in the direction of the address that Hailey had texted to her.

It was very early, so traffic wasn't bad as usual. She had her eyes fixed on the road, and concentrated on it. But Ana couldn't help looking back from time to time.

Who was following her?! Was it one of Hailey's or Elena's thugs?!

Someone was most definitely following her. Not only did Ana receive the address and time to meet Hailey. But she also texted Ana that she had eyes everywhere.

 **"Don't be stupid… one mistake and that old bitch is dead"**

Ana began to hyperventilate, afraid of Hailey doing something awful to Grace.

Christian had lost his mom once, so to Ana it was pretty obvious that he doesn't ever wanna lose her again…

"You can do this! You're strong and brave" Ana said aloud, attempting to give herself courage to carry on the task ahead.

Ana knew that she just had to follow the instructions and everything will be OK.

So even though she was scared out of her mind right now, those gray eyes that were imprinted in her mind gave her the strength and courage to push forward.

"This is for Christian…" Ana whispered, while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek." This is for us, baby… you and me"

.

Approximately twenty minutes later, she noticed that she almost had reached her destination. Ana tried to swallow the lump in her throat. However, it felt stuck.

It was then, when she heard her phone ring.

Ana threw a glance at the display and when she read the name of the person who was calling her, she began to sob softly…

She picked up the phone, while steering the wheel of the car.

"Ana, baby? You're doing fine, sweetie…" she heard him say from the other side of the line.

"Yes" she replied, her voice all squeaky." I c- can do this, Christian…"

Ana was beyond terrified, but she did not want to admit it to Christian. She knew him. Just one word from her that she was too scared, and he'll order her to abort the mission with or without Sawyer's permission.

Yup, he would do that. Just like the evening before…

.

 _… **Flashback …**_

 _After Ana had ended the phone conversation with Hailey, she sank down onto the bedroom floor, sobbing aloud._

 _'What must I do? Should I do as Hailey commanded? Or should I tell Christian and Sawyer?!' were the words that tore at her._

 _'I'll never know peace in my life' were the words that tumbled from her lips…_

 _She didn't know what to do. Either way, she had a bad feeling someone was gonna get hurt._

 _._

 ** _... 15 minutes later ..._**

 _"No one will make me change my mind about it!" Christian shouted, while moving with the wheelchair towards the window." I will not agree to this madness!"_

 _Ana got up from the chair and gave Special agent Sawyer a sad look. 'He won't let me' she mouthed, her head shaking._

 _'Try to reason with him' he mouthed back._

 _She nodded in response, and closed the gap between her and Christian._

 _"Christian, listen…" Ana tried, but he cut her off._

 _"I won't allow it, Ana" he said, his voice stern, while looking out the window._

 _It was raining, and the tension in the room was so thick you probably could cut it with a knife._

 _"Christian, I can do this… like Sawyer said, I just have to follow the instructions." Ana said, and grabbed his hand._

 _Instead of holding hers, Christian shook his head._

 _"Think of another plan, Sawyer… I will NOT let Ana go" he said, sounding very determined." I won't lose her again... the risks are too fucking high!"_

 _It was then, when Taylor began to explain that he would follow Ana in another car._

 _"My agents will follow her too, Mr. Grey… I know I'm asking A LOT from you, but please this is the best plan to get your mother back" Sawyer said, his voice thick with emotions._

 _He never got emotionally invested, but this case just got to him…_

 _This was personal. To apprehend Elena, AKA 'El diablo' and all their soldiers was his life's mission._

 _"NO!" Christian roared, and moved away from Ana._

 _It hurt her so much, and yet she pushed forward and closed the small gap between them once more._

 _"Christian, look at me" she said with a loving tone, her throat closing up._

 _He shook his head. She then placed her hands on his wheelchair and turned it, so he would finally face her._

 _As their eyes met, Ana's heart bled like never before…_

 _The look in his eyes was gut-wrenching. Christian looked absolutely lost, tears pooling in his beautiful gray eyes._

 _"I cannot lose you, Ana… don't, please do not ask this from me" Christian begged, and grabbed Ana's hand." I won't survive… I'm telling you I will not, my sweet Ana"_

 _Seeing him that way, made Ana lose it. She knelled in front of him, and interlaced their fingers together." I will do exactly like the FBI instructs me, and I will **not** take any risks. I will follow the plan, and I will get your mom back." Ana promised, while tears streamed down her face." I can do this, and I will do this. I will do it for us. You and me"_

 _"Come back to me" he begged, and tugged at her hands._

 _She nodded, and got up. Christian pulled her towards him, and embraced Ana. As his eyes fluttered shut, his head gently landed on Ana's tummy, while she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair..._

 _"I will come back… I promise you that, and you know I always keep my promise, Christian"_

 _._

 ** _... End of flashback ..._**

.

Ana had tears in her eyes, as she remembered how desperately Christian had embraced her, before she went out the door early this morning.

"I love you" she heard him say through the ear piece.

"I love you too"

It was then, when the buildings came into view." See you soon" Ana said, and ended the phone conversation.

Her eyes were teary, and God there was nothing Ana wanted to do more than to make a U-turn and drive back to Christian. Her hands were trembling heavily and she kept looking back.

It didn't look like it, but she knew that she still was being followed.

As a sigh escaped her lips, a pair of gray eyes flashed through her mind.

"I can do this…" were the words that left her lips.

Ana parked her car, and before stepping out, she placed a hand over her chest and stomach. The bulletproof vest was very uncomfortable… she felt as if it prevented her from breathing.

'It probably was just my imagination' she thought, feeling nauseous and anxious at once.

This is it.

"You can do it, Miss Steele" she heard Special agent Luke Sawyer say through the ear bud." Just follow my instructions to a T"

"So, there are snipers on the roof? They will protect me?" Ana asked, and stepped out the car.

"Yes, and many more agents around you. You won't notice them, because they are blending in" she heard him say.

She couldn't reply to that, because she was already walking to the meeting point. As she observed her surroundings, Ana noticed a bunch of men and women who looked her straight in the eyes.

Were they FBI?

Knowing that they were there for her made her feel at ease just a tiny bit. She kept walking and turned her head to her left, and that's when a black van came to a halt next to her.

Everything happened so fast! One moment Ana was still on the sidewalk, and the next she felt two large hands grab her roughly.

"In you go" she heard a man say, while grabbing her harshly on both her upper arms.

Ana's eyes widened, as she recognized who he was...

"Noooo!"

* * *

 **Note: Hi guys,**

 **Thank you so much for reading my work. I'm doing my very best to complete this story and my other one.**

 **Thank you for sticking by me. Thank you for your AMAZING reviews!**

 **YOU ROCK. ;)**

 **Leave me a review for this chapter?**

 **Till the next one.**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	32. Shoot to kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Shoot to kill**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

...

 _ **"In you go" she heard a man say, while grabbing her harshly on both her upper arms.**_

 _ **Ana's eyes widened, as she recognized who he was...**_

 _ **"Noooo!"**_

Everything happened so fast! However, Special agents Kelly and Cortez acted faster than the man who tried to kidnap Ana. Before he could close the door of the black van, Special agent Kelly shot the still unknown man in the head! Well needless to say, he died on the spot. Also, the driver with a ski mask on suffered the same fate as the first thug.

Simultaneously, Agent Cortez grabbed Ana and pulled her out of the open van.

Within five minutes, Ana stood with shaky legs on the sidewalk again, while another FBI agent drove the black van from that spot, the two agents and the dead thugs still inside of it.

"Ana, baby… are you OK?" she heard Christian say from her ear bud.

She was so shaken up, her whole body trembling, and all she could do right now was sob softly.

"Miss Steele, are you OK? Can you continue with the plan?" she heard Sawyer say, but Ana was too overwhelmed, and instead of answering the two, she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face, and began to walk further in the direction of the meeting point.

To Christian the seconds seemed like hours… at one point, he begged Ana to give him a response.

"Where are you, Ana sweetie? Talk to me, please?"

No answer… only a soft sob can be heard through their ear buds.

"Miss Steele! Are you OK? Can you continue?"

That was Sawyer.

No response.

Christian and Special agent Sawyer did not receive any response from Ana, but they were able to see her on the monitors that were inside the spacious vehicle.

(At the moment the FBI, Christian and Taylor were stationed in it)

As Ana's eyes landed on one of the cameras from one of the buildings, Christian and Sawyer saw the haunting look in her eyes.

Without hesitation, Christian moved with his wheelchair in the direction of the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mr. Grey!" Sawyer asked, the tone of his voice two pitches higher.

"What the fuck do you think that I'm doing! Can't you see the look in her eyes?! She's terrified!" Christian replied, and then looked over to Taylor." Help me get out of here"

Taylor's eyes darted from Christian to Sawyer and then back to Christian." But Sir, Miss Ana is still walking to the meeting point… what about your mother, Sir?"

"Are you deaf, Taylor?" Christian replied, and then looked at Sawyer. "And who the fuck was the maniac who almost captured Ana?! Do you know?!" he asked, his jaw clenching, while giving Sawyer a deadly glare.

"I've radioed Cortez, but they do not know yet who tried to jeopardize the mission" Sawyer replied with a stern look on his face." He'll get back to me ASAP"

Well, Christian was absolutely not satisfied by his answer, and glared at the head of his security detail." It's an order and not a fucking request, Taylor… help me get the hell outta this fucking vehicle!" Christian roared, and had already placed a hand on the handle of the door.

"She can do it… You're just going to ruin the pla…" Sawyer began, but he cut him off.

"Fuck your plan, Agent Sawyer! I cannot lose her" Christian pointed out, his voice trembling heavily." I told YOU to be where she is, and yet you had to be where I am. Ana needs protection, NOT me!"

Sawyer was just about to respond, but it was then, when Special agent Adams saw on the screens that Ana had reached her destination.

"Sir! You have to see this!" he told Sawyer." Stop arguing... Miss Steele has arrived at the meeting point! And I see a suspicious looking man… must be them, Sir"

As those words reached Christian's ears, he clenched his hands into fists, and instantly moved with his wheelchair to the computer screens.

One moment they were arguing, and it seemed like a storm raging inside the spacious FBI vehicle, and right this second, they were all quiet, and watched how Ana cautiously walked towards Hailey and two of her thugs.

"Is everyone in position?" Special agent Sawyer asked… no not asked, more like demanded.

"Yes, sir… sniper 1 in position"

"Yes, sir… sniper 2 also in position"

As Christian heard those words, his heart thumped wildly against his rib-cage, almost wanting to leap out of it. He was absolutely terrified for Ana…

Taylor noticed it, and placed a hand on his shoulder." She is brave, and strong… she can do it, Sir… she'll be alright" he said in a calm tone.

However, everyone including Christian heard the slight tremble in Taylor's voice…

"S.W.A.T., you in position?" Sawyer said into the radio.

"Yes, sir" Christian heard the woman say through the radio." What's the order, sir?"

"If things go badly, shoot to kill" Sawyer replied icily.

"Sir, all targets?"

"YES. All of them."

It made Christian's skin crawl, hearing Sawyer say that. However, he knew it was necessary. They have to kill Hailey, if she turned out to be a dangerous threat!

While everyone held their positions, Christian clenched both hands into fists, afraid for Ana.

She was walking towards Hailey with a blank expression on her face.

"Miss Steele? Can you hear us?"

Ana heard Christian and Sawyer, but she was so afraid, her mind blank…

As she closed the gap between her and Hailey, her mind did something weird.

Guess it was a defense mechanism…

 ** _Her mind brought her to when she met Christian for the very first time in his library, where Mia held the party. Then to their first kiss and first time they made love.._**

 ** _As her heart hammered inside her chest, her mind brought her back to the day she had to leave him. Then the day she saw him at the hospital, after his accident. While her knees trembled, almost unable to move, her mind brought her back to the days where she spent at the cottage with Christian, helping him rehabilitate._**

 ** _Then, when they made love again after all those years…_**

 ** _._**

Thinking of Christian and feeling their love, gave her courage to reach Hailey.

'I believe in our love… our love will prevail' were the last words that bounced inside her skull, before standing right in front of Hailey and her thugs.

"Where is Grace?" Ana asked, her voice shaky, while tears pooled in her blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I do… I'm here aren't I?" Ana pointed out." I wanna see Grace… now"

Hailey then motioned the thug to grab Grace.

"So, Ana… are you afraid?" Hailey asked, and began to laugh a wicked laugh.

It was then, when the thug ordered Grace to walk towards them.

"Walk, old bitch!" he shouted, making Ana's tears roll down her cheeks.

"Grace, are you alright?" she asked.

As her eyes locked onto Ana's, Grace began to sob." NO, NO… you shouldn't have, Ana… Christian needs you more than he needs me"

"You're wrong… he needs his mom too"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you two!" Hailey interrupted, and pointed a small gun at Grace.

"Don't hurt her, please!" Ana begged." I'm here… let her go, and take me instead"

"No…" Grace sobbed aloud, and began tugging on her restraints." Ana, run!"

It was then, when Hailey lost her patience completely and hit Grace on her head with the butt of her gun with such a force that she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Aaaaahhh!" she screamed.

"Why did you do that?" Ana snapped and crouch down on the ground, grabbing Grace with one hand, and with the other she wiped away the blood that spilled from Grace's forehead.

"Grace?! Grace, can you hear me?!"

She looked up to Ana, and made eye contact." Forgive me for everything" she managed to say.

It was then, when Sawyer gave the order to the 2 snipers. Within ten seconds, Hailey's thugs fell to the ground like flies.

"WHAT?! No! NO!" Ana heard her scream, while looking around at the chaos that erupted, tears streaming down her pretty face, her hands still on Grace.

It was then, when one of the S.W.A.T members shot at Hailey! He didn't shoot to kill though, and she fell to the ground also.

"Christian, Sawyer… Grace needs help!" she sobbed, and tore a piece from her bloody blouse, and tried to apply pressure to Grace's head injury with it." Please?! So much blood"

It was then, when Grace opened her eyes once more." Ana, fo- forgi- forgive me, please?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Ana shook her head." Yes, I forgive you. But you will be OK. Promise me…"

In response, Grace smiled weakly and whispered something in Ana's ears.

As the words reached her ears, Ana began sobbing aloud, the sight of Grace lying on the sidewalk helplessly, tearing at her heart and soul…

It's like history repeating itself…

Shawn, Christian's little brother was lying on the street years ago, and her mom Carla was there…

Just like now…

Ana was here with Christian's mom in her arms… but this time it's gonna be different.

That was a promise!

After just five minutes, paramedics were at the scene, and immediately tended to Grace. With a worried look on her face, Ana was led away from the scene by a SWAT member.

"This way, Miss Steele." She heard him say." It's over"

"Will she be OK?" Ana asked, terrified that Hailey had done permanent damage to Grace.

She hit her very hard with the gun!

"I don't know, ma'am. But I can assure you that the paramedics and the doctors will do everything in their power to help her heal"

Ana nodded, and that's when the SWAT member left her. His colleague was calling him.

"Christian, I'm here, baby… I'm OK" Ana said with a shaky voice, expecting him to hear her through their ear buds.

"Thank GOD!" She heard him say." I love you so much"

"I love you t…" Ana began, but it was then, when she noticed Hailey attempting to crawl back up.

"Stay the fuck where you are!" Ana heard a man shout.

It was Special agent Sawyer…

Hailey began to laugh hysterically. I've got NOTHING to lose!" she said, and grabbed her gun.

"I WILL shoot you through the head, Mrs. Spencer! Do not think I won't!" Sawyer said, and aimed his gun at her head." Don't test me!"

From where she was standing, Ana said." Hailey, don't do this! Please! You have a son!" she said aloud, her voice shaky." He still needs his momma! Please, he's already lost his father… don't do this!"

In response, Hailey shook her head and smiled." Elena Lincoln will take care of him for me"

"Hailey, please don't! You cannot leave your precious little boy with that MONSTER!"

"Special agent, GO AHEAD…" was the last thing Hailey said, before trying to point the gun at Ana.

"BANG!"

Sawyer shot Hailey through the head…

Ana screamed in horror, as she saw what the bullet caused, and heard the loud thud of a dead body falling to the ground.

"No, no, no!" she said." No"

Ana sobbed, and tried to go to Hailey, but Sawyer grabbed her." She's gone"

.

… **Meanwhile, approximately 100 meters away.**

 **.**

Elena, AKA 'El Diablo', stood on the balcony with a binoculars in her manicured hands. As she witnessed the chaos happening below; agents, paramedics running towards the scene, and civilians panicking and running away scared, an evil smile appeared on her red lips.

She grabbed her phone, and pressed speed dial.

"Yes?"

"Liquidate him NOW" she said into the phone, and hung up.

At that same time, Ana and Sawyer both were still standing not far from Hailey's dead body.

"She had a child…" Ana whimpered, and looked away from Hailey's form, her blue eyes still open." Now he's become an orphan"

It was then, when both Sawyer and Ana heard three gunshots through their ear buds!

Ana's eyes instantly darted towards Sawyer, and she screamed." Christian!"

Both Sawyer and Ana instantly ran towards the vehicle where Christian and Taylor were supposed to be.

Sawyer had told Christian to stay in the FBI bus.

" ** _Mr. Grey, the safest place for you right now is in here... with your security detail" Sawyer had told him not long ago, and gave Taylor a look." Protect him"_**

"Why did you leave him!" Ana sobbed." You were supposed to protect Christian!"

(Sawyer did not understand how an intruder could get into the vehicle… only FBI personnel had access to the FBI bus! How?! )

S.W.A.T. and the other agents were already at the second scene. The door was wide open…

He heard Ana scream hysterically, and then Sawyer's eyes landed on the three bodies lying on the floor… the wheelchair on its sides in the corner of the bus…

There was blood everywhere…

Three bodies.

Ana screaming…

An agent attempting to get her from there…

Sawyer was in TOTAL shock!

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" was the last thing Sawyer heard a devastated Ana yell, when the world faded around him…

Mia's crying face…

No Elena… no 'El Diablo'…

It was then, when he gave up. Sawyer sank down onto the ground, tears pooling in his blue eyes.

Christian Grey's security detail DEAD…

Paramedics rushed to the second scene, and he heard how they ordered him to move out of the way.

Special agent Sawyer could not believe this happened… she's right, it's HIS fault!

Sawyer could not believe **_he_** LET this happen…

He was the one responsible for all of them: All the agents, SWAT, and most importantly Christian Grey and his staff and family, including Ana.

He was supposed to be the leader of this whole operation. It was HIS plan, and it was supposed to work without bloodshed.

And yet, here they were… he failed every single one of them!

Without Sawyer's accord, his hand landed on his badge and gun.

'I don't deserve carrying these objects… I'm not worthy.'

Sawyer had given up completely, until…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ana?! Ta- Taylor?! Are you inj… injured, buddy?"

As those words reached him, Sawyer's head snapped in the direction of the spacious bus.

Ana heard the voice too. "Christian?!" Sawyer heard Ana say in utter disbelieve.

Well, nothing and absolutely no one would be able to hold her back now…

That, Sawyer was certain of, while he let out a breath of pure relief.

And now?

Now it's time to catch that BITCH Elena once and for all…

…

..

.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you very much for reading my work.**

 **Review, please?**

 **We are nearing the END of 'Numb', you all.**

 **Till the next chapter,**

 **xoxo**

 **J**


	33. Nobody will tear us apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT note:**

 _Hello, lovely people._

 _I have two things to say:_

 _1\. The last chapters of this story will have a lot of flashbacks. It's needed so you know what happened, after Grace was saved and_

 _Hailey was killed. My time jump is on purpose. Bear with me, please. Every question will have an answer in the last chapters._

 _For example: Who was the thug Ana recognized, the one who attempted to kidnap her? You will get answers. ;)_

 _2\. Will you be fine with it, if Christian still won't be able to walk at the end of this story?_

 _Or, will you be_ _devastated?_

 ** _Tell me, please._**

 ** _OK, now onto the story! ;)_**

 ** _Let me know what you think of the chapter?_ _Enjoy..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Nobody will tear us apart**

xxx [[[ ]]] xxx

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.… Seven months later…**

.

.

"Hey, what are you doing there, sweetie?" Ana asked, as she walked through the doorway of their private gym.

He looked up, and locked eyes with Ana. Christian was all sweaty, doing the exercises to improve the movements of his lower body.

"Well, just chillin'" he joked, while a sweat drop glided from his temple and down his cheek.  
As she closed the gap between them, Ana looked lovingly at him." Want my help?"  
He shook his head." Nope, I have things under control."

"Bet you do" she countered, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"OK, you two do know that I'm standing right here, right?" they both heard Jose say." Clearly, I'm not invisible!"

In response, Ana gasped in an exaggerated manner." I didn't see you there, buddy" she teased.

Jose shook his head." OK, OK. I get the hint… I'm outta here" he said, and grabbed his towel and the bottle of water." Should I help you to get him in the wheelchair?"

"It's not necessary" Ana told her assistant.  
"Tomorrow, same time?" Christian asked, while interlacing his fingers with Ana's.

Jose nodded." Yes, Mr. Grey." He replied, and locked eyes with Ana." What do you think? Do you think he's ready to do it?"

As Ana heard those words, tears began to pool in her eyes.  
Christian looked up at her expectantly, while squeezing her hands so tightly it hurt her.

However, Ana didn't want to tell him. Instead, she took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Yes, I think he's ready"

.

 **… Flashback …**  
.

.  
 _Ana walked into the hospital room, while her heart pounded inside her chest._  
 _"Baby" was what Christian said, as their eyes locked onto one another._

 _In a flash, Ana reached his bedside and leaped at him._

 _"Christian… I was… was so afraid" she sobbed into his chest.  
As tears rolled down Christian's cheeks, he held her oh so tightly.  
"I was so afraid… I thought I was going to lose you again, my Ana…" he whispered, and kissed her forehead, after they pulled away from the hug._

 _As their eyes locked, Christian asked." How's my mom?"  
She smiled through her tears." She made it… and the doctors expect Grace to make a full recovery. She's going to be fine, Christian… she just needs time and care to heal"_

 _As those words tumbled from Ana's lips, tears of joy pooled in Christian's eyes." I'm so relieved to hear that"  
Ana cried too, and kissed him softly on the lips._

 _As she pulled away from the kiss, Christian looked at Ana.  
'God, I love her so much!' were the words that bounced inside his skull right then._

 _With tears in her eyes, Ana noticed the admiration and love in his beautiful, gray eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Christian?" she asked shyly._

 _"You went against my wishes and saved my mom from that psycho Hailey…" he whispered, and then kissed her hand lovingly." I do not deserve you, Ana…"_

 _She shook her head in response." You would've done the same for me…"  
Christian nodded, and rested his forehead onto hers. With their eyes closed, he confessed." I'd do anything for you, my sweet Ana… anything!"_

 _"I believe you"  
After a few minutes of pure happiness, Ana helped Christian sit up on the bed.  
"What about T… Taylor, Ana? What happ… where is he?" _

_Ana knew that he was going to ask her about him and had dreaded this question. However, she had no choice.  
She had to tell Christian…  
"Ana? Where is Taylor?" _

_In response, she shook her head, while more tears appeared." He uhmm… I uhmmm…" she was unable to answer him.  
It was then, when Mia knocked on the hospital door." Hey, big brother"_

 _Both Ana and Christian turned their faces to look at her." Mia."  
She ran towards Christian and Ana and managed to disappear in their arms." I was so scared for you two" _

_After she had calmed down, Sawyer cleared his throat." I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Grey" Sawyer said." Taylor was a good man."_

 _As those words reached his ears, Christian felt an emptiness inside.  
"I'm sorry" Ana whispered, and cupped his face." I'm so sorry"_

 _In response, Christian stared at a spot on the wall, and said." He died protecting me… it was Elena's hitman. He was there in the FBI bus to…to kill me, but instead…"_

 _He was unable to continue. It tore at Christian's heart and soul, knowing that his bodyguard and longtime friend had given his life for him._

 _._

.

 **… End of flashback…**

.

"Good… when will it be?" Ana heard Jose say, bringing her back to the present.

She smiled, and said." What about the day after tomorrow?"

Then her eyes darted towards Christian." Do you think you're up for it, sweetie?" she asked.

Without hesitation, Christian nodded." I've been ready for it for quite some time now." He said in a convincing manner." You know that."

Ana smiled in response." I know… You are ready."

"OK, guys. Gonna get outta your hair now. I have a date…" Jose announced, and closed the Gym door behind him.

Ana then helped Christian sit in the wheelchair. "So… we're all alone, Ana" Christian whispered, and looked up at her.

"Ewww… you're all sweaty." She replied." Go shower first."

"I'm manly sweaty… I hear that chicks dig sweaty men."

Ana burst out into laughter in response." Chicks? Dig? Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"

He grabbed both her hands and said." I love you"

"I love you too." She replied, while looking at him lovingly." Let's get ready for dinner… Elliot, Mia and Sawyer, your mom and dad will arrive soon."

"Yes, let's do that… the 'other stuff' we can do tonight" Christian countered, and winked at her.

"Man, haven't you gotten enough of me? It's been seven whole months…" Ana teased, while pushing the wheelchair towards their master bedroom.

"Never" Christian replied with a serious tone." I will never get enough of you… and I won't let anything get in our way again."

He said it in such a convincing manner, making Ana's heart melt into a puddle.

.

.

 **… Meanwhile, on the other side of town …**

.

Mia was having the worst day ever! She wasn't the kind of woman to cook. She hadn't learned it, because that didn't interest her… at all.

However, since dating Luke, she attempted several times to cook. And all of the dishes? Well, they've turned out disastrous.

At one point, Luke begged her not to try. Last time she almost burned down their kitchen.

Mia had accepted the fact that she was a horrible cook, and promised Luke to leave the cooking up to him.

However, this morning when she woke up next to Luke, she decided to bake a pie for him.

Pies weren't that hard, right? Well, that's what she thought until she opened the oven and saw the result of 2 hours hard work.

"No, no, no!" Mia sobbed, and plopped down on the kitchen floor." Why?! You stupid PIE!"

It was then, when Luke entered the kitchen and asked." Mia? Sweetie? What's wrong?"

Mia turned her head and locked eyes with him." I wanted to bake you a pie" she confessed, while tears pooled in her eyes, her mascara all smudged." Even that I cannot do! I'm useless!"

Luke shook his head and closed the gap between them.

"Sweetie… I told you that you don't have to cook or bake me anything" he pointed out and plopped down on the floor too. Then he cupped her face lovingly with both hands." And baby, don't say you're useless. Cause you aren't... You are the best and brightest thing in my life"

Mia responded by hugging him." But Luke, you work so hard and the least I can do for you is welcome you after a hard day's work with a delicious home-cooked meal..." she said into his chest, her voice muffled.

After they pulled away from the hug, Sawyer smiled and gave her a loving look." Being with you, waking up next to you, receiving calls from you, and having you in my life is all I need, Mia…" he declared." I fell for your feistiness, kindness and vivacity… and till this day I cannot believe what I've ever done to deserve you"

While saying that, Sawyer wiped away her tears.

In response, Mia gave him a loving look, and crashed her lips onto his.

"Love. You. So. Much"

After that passionate kiss on their kitchen floor, Luke got on his feet, and pulled Mia up.

"We have to get ready, sweetie… dinner at Ana and Christian's place this evening, remember?" Luke pointed out.

"Man, I so want us to do 'something else' first." Mia whispered, and winked at him.

Luke laughed wholeheartedly." After dinner, when we've arrived home, we've got ALL night, my love." He replied, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"OK, we have to get ready now." Sawyer said, and led Mia out the kitchen, and up the stairs.

They've reached the first floor, when Mia stopped in her tracks. "Wait."

Sawyer also stopped, and turned his face to look at her." What is it?"

Mia had tears in her eyes." I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"Luke, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, do you know that?" she announced." You are my everything. You're my life… without you, my family and I wouldn't have a peaceful life now."

As those words tumbled from Mia's lips, a huge lump formed in his throat.

"You are my life, too…" he confessed, and grabbed her hand." Let's get ready now."

He got all choked up at hearing Mia's confession.

Yes, she is his whole life…

.

 **… In the meantime …**

.

Grace was looking at her own reflection in the mirror, when she heard the doorbell.

"Elliot." She said, and got up from the chair.

"Wow… mom. You look beautiful!" Elliot complimented his mom, after she swung the door open.

"Thank you, Elliot. You have to say that, cause I'm your mom" she pointed out.

He shook his head." No, I'm not just saying that. You look absolutely stunning, mom."

She let out a deep breath, and smiled." Let's get out of here."

After she grabbed her purse, and keys, Grace locked the door and followed Elliot to his car.

The drive to Ana and Christian's house was nice, and they talked about Elliot's job and his recent conquests.

All of a sudden, Elliot gave Grace a serious look." Mom?'

"Hmmm?"

"You've finally signed the divorce papers?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Yes, I have… last week."

"Why?" he asked, and looked at her.

"It's time to move on, Elliot. Too much has happened and even though your father has asked me for forgiveness and I have forgiven him, we both need to move on with our lives."

Although it didn't seem like it, those gut-wrenching words tore at Grace's heart. But, she didn't let it show.

Elliot was just about to ask how she could act so coolly, when they heard a phone beep.

It was his. Elliot received a text message.

Grace smiled, and asked." Well, who is it? It's her isn't it? Can you show me her photo? Aren't you going to reply? Go on…"

Elliot shook his head." Mom, I'm driving. Can't you see? And stop badgering me, please?"

In response, she said." OK, fine… don't show me her photo. I'll find out eventually."

"Mom, stop it" Elliot pleaded, making his mom burst out into laughter.

.

.

 **… In the meantime …**

.

.

Ana was combing Christian's hair, when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Christian said, while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look happy, Mr. Grey." Ana pointed out.

"Well, of course I am… my life is complete." He simply said.

Ana was about to reply, but then Gail walked in with a child in her arms.

The moment they both saw little Jason, big dorky smiles instantly appeared on Ana and Christian's faces.

"Come here, baby boy." Ana said, and took the boy from Gail.

Obviously she wasn't ready yet. That's why Gail stayed in the bedroom.

"Are you ready, Miss Ana?" Gail asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes, I am…" Ana lied, and gave the child her undivided attention." Hello, Jason. Tell me about your day." Ana said, while taking a seat on their huge bed.

"OK, I'll continue with dinner then." Gail announced, and walked out the bedroom door.

"Hey, I want to hold him too." Christian protested, and moved with his wheelchair towards the bed." He's gotten so big, huh?"

"Yes, he is" Ana replied, and put him down on the floor.

"You gonna walk for me, Jason?" Ana asked, and watched proudly as the boy took a couple of steps.

Christian was smiling from ear to ear.

"He reminds me so much of my brother Shawn…" he confessed, while tears pooled in his gray eyes.

Ana nodded, and interlaced their fingers together.

"I'm glad we took him in, after Hailey was killed." She told Christian.

He nodded." That was the best choice… we've celebrated his first birthday five months ago, and I regret nothing."

"Me neither." Ana confessed." He's my nephew, and with his mom and father dead, his grandfather in jail, his grandmother and uncle settling down abroad, I had to take him in."

Christian nodded at that." Hey, baby. Get ready now. I'll look after him, while you apply your make-up and do your hair." He told Ana.

"I wanna play some more with him" she said, and pouted.

Christian rolled his eyes and said." Do you really wanna be late to your own dinner party?"

Ana threw a glance at the clock, and jumped up." Oh, shit! I only have twenty minutes to get ready!"

While she stormed towards the walk-in closet, Christian picked little Jason up, and moved with him towards the playpen.

He grabbed his favorite teddy bear, and gave it to Jason." Here you go, Sha… I mean uhmmm, here you go, Jason…" Christian said softly, and smiled through his tears." You, Ana and I are going to have a great life together… I promise you. And after a couple of years, you'll have two or three siblings to play with."

'Nobody will tear apart my family again… not even Elena Lincoln' were the words he added in his head.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading my work. :)**

 **And also, thank you for the reviews.**

 **Till the next one,**

 **J**


	34. He still loves you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **He still loves you**

xxx [[[ ]]] xxx

.

* * *

It was a nice dinner, there was no awkwardness and they all seemed to enjoy it. Everyone engaged in flowing conversation, even Grace and Carrick spoke with each other.

It was perfect.

From the bar, Christian observed his family and never felt happier. As he looked over to Ana, the corners of his lips curled upwards into a smile, his heart melting for her.

She was feeding little Jason, and talked to Mia. They both looked absolutely happy.

While pouring a drink for himself, he noticed his mom walking up to him.

"Need any help, Christian?" Grace asked, and stood beside him.

He shook his head." No, mom… I can manage…" Christian said in a convincing manner.

"OK" she said, and took a seat on one of the stools." Can you pour me one?"

"Of course, mom…"

"Thank you, sweetheart." She replied, and smiled at her son.

"Nice dinner, don't you think?" Christian asked, while pouring her a drink.

Grace nodded in response." Honestly, yes. I'm having a good time, dear."

Christian watched his mom, and noticed how much she had changed over the years. The wrinkles around her eyes are visible, and he also noticed gray hairs on her head.

As he watched his mom, he felt guilty all of a sudden.

Why? Well, Christian felt guilty about not spending much quality time with **only** his mom.

 _Their lives were so hectic, and they all were usually in a group together, since their time in the safehouse and right after they returned back home._

 _It's been seven months since Grace was kidnapped by Hailey, and during that time, Christian just hadn't taken the time to talk about_ _ **her**_ _. Yes, he asked her about her health, since she got out of hospital and brought her to her monthly check-ups. But, he didn't go alone with her._

 _It was always with Ana, Elliot, Gail or Mia._

 _They usually were in a group together, and that's great and all. Christian had been there for her recovery each and every step of the way, and made sure Grace had and received everything she needed._

 _And since three months ago, Christian went to the office every day to work again._

 _Well, that obviously was a relief to his COO. Cause she had taken over his job, since the whole 'El diablo' ordeal._

 _Honestly, Christian never felt happier; being CEO of his own company again and having his whole family in his life, especially his Ana…_

 _His life was hectic still. So, it was never just the two of them together._

 _That's why Christian didn't know how his mom was dealing with life, especially now that she saw his father frequently during family gatherings._

Well, right now was the perfect opportunity to ask her, he decided.

"Here's your drink, mom" Christian said, and handed Grace the glass.

"Thanks, dear…" she said, and took a sip from it.

"Mom? How are you doing?"

Grace locked eyes with him, and smiled." Everything's fine with me, sweetheart… don't I look like I'm doing fine?"

Christian moved with the wheelchair and asked." I'd like to talk to you in private."

Grace furrowed her brows, and asked." What about?"

"About you" he replied, and was already moving towards the study." Please?"

Grace sighed deeply, and slid off the stool." OK…"

.

.

After informing Ana where he was going to be, Christian and Grace went to the study. He was sitting in his wheelchair, looking out the window, while Grace had taken a seat on the comfortable couch with the glass in her manicured hands.

When he turned his head to face her, Grace gave Christian a sad smile." So I bet you're going to ask me about your dad?"

He nodded." Yes, and mainly about you. How are things at work since you started again two months ago? How are you doing living in your own apartment all alone? How are things with you and dad?""

Christian had a worried look on his face, as he fired the questions at his mom.

"Sweetheart, I'm doing fine." She simply said." Like I told your brother, I've moved on… divorce is the best thing for the both of us…"

"You sure mom? You two can't try again?"

As those words tumbled from Christian's lips, Grace felt her heart bleed all over again...

.

.

… **Flashback… (four weeks after the day that Hailey was killed)**

.

" _Good morning, Mrs. Grey… today is the day" she heard head nurse Perrie say, as the hospital door swung open._

 _Grace sat up slowly, and smiled widely." I can't wait to get outta here."_

 _In response, Perrie burst out into laughter." I can imagine how you feel." She said, and checked Grace's head._

" _It looks good, Mrs. Grey… only the scar is visible. Plus, Doctor Carmichael did a double-check and she's satisfied about your recovery." Perrie announced._

" _So, I can go home?" Grace asked, and looked at the nurse expectantly._

" _Yes, you may. Under one condition though," Perrie said._

" _And that is?"_

" _You must visit me once a month, and bring me my favorite cake…" Perrie joked, making Grace laugh._

" _I will do that. I promise." Grace said, and placed a hand on the nurse's hand." Thank you for taking such good care of me since day one…"_

 _A lump had formed in Grace's throat, while looking at Perrie._

" _Sweetheart, it was my pleasure." The nurse replied." I love my job, but I don't see it as such… I see it as my calling"_

" _Thank you, Perrie for everything. For taking the time not only to take care of me physically, but also giving me all the attention. Talking with you these past few weeks has helped me with my mental health" Grace told the head nurse._

" _Stop it!" Perrie said." You're making me cry… and I never cry, OK?"_

" _I'll stop now" Grace responded, and deliberately changed the subject._

 _She was about to cry too…_

 _._

 _._

 _Approximately two hours later, Grace sat in the limo with Ana._

" _How do you feel, Grace? Are you alright? Do you need anything? An extra pillow maybe or something to drink?" Ana said in one breath._

 _Grace locked eyes with her soon to be daughter- in law and gave her a sincere smile." Ana, I'm fine… I have everything I need…" she said softly, and grabbed her by the hand." You're here with me…"_

 _In response, Ana smiled too with tears pooling in her bright, blue eyes. And yet she continued." Maybe you want to go somewhere else, before going home? Or maybe you nee…" she began, but Grace cut her off gently._

" _Thank you, my dear… I honestly don't need anything else right now." Grace said in a convincing manner._

 _Ana let out a deep breath, and said." OK, just say the word if you need anything."_

 _Grace chuckled in response." The drive from the hospital to your home is only ten minutes, Ana…"_

 _They both laughed at that." Yeah, it's not like it's a three hour-drive" Ana said._

" _I know, right?" Grace countered, but then suddenly she thought of something that she not wanted but NEEDED to do._

 _Ana was smiling widely, talking about how cute Mia and Sawyer were being._

 _Grace was looking at Ana, but was listening to her with only half an ear._

" _They're so adorable, Grace… you should see them. I've never seen Mia so happy and in love" Ana told her." She deserves it. They both do, you know. After all that the two of them went through and after all that Luke has done for our family the…"_

" _I need to go somewhere." Grace said abruptly, while giving Ana a hopeful look." Will you take me there? Please?"_

" _Yeah, of course I'll take you there…" Ana replied, her brows furrowed." Where do you wanna go?"_

" _Take me to Carrick."_

 _._

 _._

 _Approximately fifteen minutes later, Grace stood in front of his hospital room._

" _ **Dad's doing better now, mom" Mia had told her a few days earlier." Maybe you can visit him, after you've been discharged from the hospital?"**_

 _At the time, Grace only nodded and smiled at Mia._

 _And now? Now she stood frozen at her spot, only the hospital door separating her from the man that she had shared so many years with and had loved for a very long time._

 _He was only a few feet away, and yet to Grace it felt like kilometers._

" _Grace?" she heard Ana say, taking her out of her thoughts." Aren't you going to open the door?"_

 _She turned her face, and as her eyes landed on Ana's, Grace began to sob._

" _I cannot go inside… I'm so af- afraid" she confessed, and began walking away._

" _Wait!" Ana called out, and caught up to her at one point." Grace! Wait!"_

 _Ana placed a hand on her shoulder, and that's when Grace stopped in her tracks._

" _Grace, look at me please?" Ana pleaded._

 _It was then, when Grace finally looked at her._

" _Grace, don't leave things like this… you'll regret it" Ana pointed out." I've been here before… and honestly I can imagine how you feel. But, to run from this is the last thing you should do"_

 _While tears rolled down her cheeks, Grace nodded in agreement." You're right… how hard this may be, I have to do this"_

" _Go on… he's just a few feet away" Ana said with a smile on her gorgeous face." You can do it… I'll be right outside…"_

 _Ana's words of encouragement gave Grace the strength, and with her head held high, she walked back to Carrick's hospital room._

 _With a trembling hand, she knocked on the door._

 _Grace was absolutely terrified!_

" _Come in" she heard him say, making her heart jump up._

 _Her hand was still shaky, and yet Grace pushed forward and opened the door._

" _Who's there?"_

 _The second Grace stepped inside, her eyes locking on his, she felt overwhelmed by different kinds of emotions._

" _Grace" he said weakly, and did his best to sit up on the bed._

 _He was still weak from his injuries, but the moment Carrick saw Grace, he felt like he could do anything._

" _Don't try sitting up," Grace said, while closing the gap between them, her knees shaky." Think of your injuries"_

 _Carrick shook his head in response." I can do it" he said stubbornly, and made a second attempt, his face straining._

 _As soon as she reached his bedside, Grace grabbed him gently and helped him sit up._

" _Easy now" he heard her say._

 _After all these years, his wish finally came true…_

 _She was here… the love of his life was back…_

 _While Grace placed several pillows around him, Carrick took the time to observe her._

 _Grace… the mother of his children._

" _You shouldn't be so stubborn" Grace scolded him, her eyes fixed on other things besides her husband's eyes._

 _Well, that gave him the opportunity to look at her beautiful face._

 _She was so close, so he was able to inhale her sweet, familiar scent._

" _You're still wearing the same perfume" Carrick pointed out._

 _At hearing that, Grace's eyes finally darted back in his direction._

" _You remember?"_

 _He smiled." Of course I do" Carrick told her." How can I forget… this is your favorite, right?"_

 _As those words reached her ears, a huge lump formed in Grace's throat, tears pooling in her eyes._

 _He had his eyes locked onto hers, and at that moment Carrick wished that time stood still._

 _He still loved her so much… and regretted letting her go all those years ago._

 _That day was imprinted in his mind, the way she looked, what she was wearing, everything!_

 _Especially that scarf…_

' _I wished I stopped you from leaving that day' he wanted to say…_

' _I should've_ _ **never**_ _let you go…'_

 _Those words were at the tip of Carrick's tongue. And yet, his vocal cords refused to cooperate, those life changing words stuck in his throat._

 _Grace nodded, her eyes not leaving his." Yes, this is still my favorite" she replied, her heart ramming against her rib-cage._

 _She desperately wanted to tell him how much she missed him. And that she regretted leaving him and the kids._

 _Oh how much she wanted to say to him…_

 _But, as their eyes stayed locked, Grace felt lost once more._

 _Too much has happened, she decided right then. As it became very clear to her that it was_ _ **impossible**_ _for her and Carrick to pick up where they left off, her heart bled, the pain tearing at her heart and soul._

 _Carrick slowly brought a hand towards her face, his hand trembling._

 _A tear spilled from her eyes, as she saw the look in Carrick's eyes. The moment his hand collided with her cheek, Grace's eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed herself to revel at his touch for one_ _ **last**_ _time…_

" _Fo- forgive me, please" she heard him say." Losing Shawn was so painful, Grace… he was OUR boy and it hurt so much… I couldn't process or accept that he was truly gone. That we would never see his boyish smile or hear his contagious laugh again… I was a coward, and it hurt too much, and…"_

 _And then he broke down, pulling the hand back that was on her cheek not so long ago._

 _She pulled him in an embrace, tentatively at first, and after a few moments, she held him tightly, while Carrick cried._

 _After he had calmed down, she pulled back from the hug._

 _As their eyes connected once more, Grace nodded, and then she looked the other way._

 _It hurt her oh so much, just thinking about the past._

 _It was too late for the two of them… too much had happened._

" _I f- forgive you" Grace uttered, her lips trembling, tears spilling from her eyes, her heart breaking into thousand pieces." Can you forgive me too?"_

.

.

… **END of flashback …**

.

.

"Mom, can't you and dad try again?" Grace heard Christian say, taking her back to the present.

She shook her head in response." No, it's too late for the two of us, Christian"

Tears began to pool in Christian's eyes, because he knew that his mom was hurting… and the reason why she was hurting was the fact that after everything, his mom still loved his dad.

He moved towards Grace and then grabbed her glass and placed it on the coffee table." Why? You still love him, mom… and he still loves you…" he said, while grabbing both her hands and squeezing them lightly.

Grace sobbed, as those words reached her ears." Christian, sometimes love j- just isn't enough"

He shook his head." I refuse to believe that" he told her.

She placed a hand on Christian's cheek, and looked at him with pleading eyes." Let me be, my son... even though it hurts and will hurt for a while, do not force me… the important thing is that your father and I have forgiven each other. It's time for both of us to move on. I've accepted it, and I'm finally at peace now…"

As those words tumbled from her lips, Christian felt an excruciating ache in his heart.

He so wanted to convince her otherwise, but he knew his place and decided to respect his mom's decision…

Grace smiled through her tears, and said." Don't worry about me, Christian… I'm doing the work that I love again, healing sick children, I have a wonderful, loving family in my life, and I like living on my own…"

It was then, when Christian was reminded what he and Ana discussed the day before." Mom, you can live with Ana and me, or with Elliot or Mia." He suggested, while giving her a concerned look." You do not have to live alone. I'm worried about you."

"Christian, I've lived in much more dangerous places in the world, when I joined 'Doctors without Borders'" She pointed out." No need to worry, sweetheart."

In response, Christian grabbed both her hands and placed them over his heart.

As he looked at his mother, he said." Mom, I need you to be safe at all times."

Grace was touched by his concern, and felt a tug at her heart." You don't have to worry anymore, Christian." She said in a convincing manner." Elena Lincoln is in jail. Sawyer brought her into custody almost seven months ago, remember? 'El diablo' will get its punishment… we are safe now"

At hearing that, Christian's eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Then he opened them, and said." We are safe indeed. That bitch is behind bars where she belongs"

"When is the trial? It's soon, isn't it?" Grace asked, and gave him a worried look.

"Yes… it's next week" Christian replied, and then moved away from her.

He stopped at the wide window, and said." I miss my friend, mom…"

Grace sighed deeply." I know you do…"

In response, Christian gritted his teeth and turned his face away from her." It's her fault that Taylor is dead… Elena Lincoln is the FUCKING DEVIL" he said in such a manner, making Grace's skin crawl.

"She's lucky Sawyer found her first. If that wasn't the case, I would've made sure she received the **punishment** she deserved for taking so many lives…"

"Don't talk like that, Christian… you're scaring me." Grace pointed out, and got up from the couch." You are a good man. And good people don't think and talk that way"

Christian was just about to reply, when they both heard a loud noise.

"Luke! Stop it!" they heard Mia shout." Calm down!"

Grace and Christian looked at each other for one split second, their eyes wide." What the hell?"

They were just about to rush to where the others were, when Luke appeared in the doorway of the study.

He was seething!

The first thing Christian noticed was the rage behind Luke's eyes, the second was his right hand…

It was bleeding!

"Sawyer, what the fuck is going on?!" Christian said, and moved with his wheelchair in Luke's direction.

"That BITCH!" was all Luke said, the veins on his neck about to pop!

"Who?!"

"That DEVIL BITCH."

"What happened?! The trial will be next week, right?" Christian asked, and was now right in front of Luke." The District Attorney has prepped Ana and me. We're going to testify against Elena Lincoln in court"

"NO"

"What do you mean, no?!" Christian spat, his brows furrowed.

"That BITCH has managed to cut a deal with the FBI!" Luke barked, while tears of anger pooled in his blue eyes.

* * *

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading my work. :)**

 **Also, thank you for the wonderful feedback. Thank you for answering my question from the previous chapter.**

 **YOU ROCK.**

 **What do you think of this chap? ;)**

 **Till the next one,**

 **xoxo**

 **J**


	35. Rendered invalid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Rendered invalid**

xxx [[[ ]]] xxx

.

* * *

 _ **"That BITCH has managed to cut a deal with the FBI!" Luke barked, while tears of anger pooled in his blue eyes.**_

.

.

The next day, Special agent Sawyer sat across from Elena Lincoln AKA 'El Diablo'.

She had a smug smile on her face, her pale lips curled into a devious smile.

"Well, you look happy" Sawyer said, while clenching his hands into fists underneath the table.

Right now he had the urge to stand up, grab this 'devil woman' and choke her to death with his bare hands.

He could… oh he most definitely had the strength and skills to drain the life out of her within minutes.

He calculated the time that it would take his co-workers to reach the interrogation room, unlock the door and get to him.

Yup, he could do it.  
By the time they would be inside, Elena would be dead already. After all the suffering this woman has inflicted upon so many people, she deserved to die by suffocation!

"Well, well… I told you we will see each other again" she said, saying the words in a mocking manner." The last time we met, I told you to kill me… but, I knew you didn't have the balls for it."

Sawyer glared at the woman, and gritted his teeth." You're right, I should've killed you when I had the chance… DEVIL…"

In response, Elena laughed a wicked laugh." You men are all weak" she spat, while she tugged at her restraints." I gave you a chance to finish me off, and yet you decided to be a coward and arrested me instead… and now? Well now I'm gonna be a free woman and there's nothing you or any other man can do about it"

As those words reached his ears, Sawyer placed both his hands on the table in a calm manner. (the right one was still wrapped with a bandage, because the evening before he had gripped his glass so tightly till it broke, while hearing from Special agent Kelly that Elena Lincoln had made a deal with the FBI)

Oh, obviously there was a storm raging inside of him, one that was about to burst.

However, he ordered himself to keep his rage under control. It would be too easy to get up and squeeze the undeserving life out of this DEVIL bitch. But, Luke still believed in the American justice system.

Plus, he wanted a future with the love of his life… he wanted to have a family with Mia. And he couldn't be with her if he was in jail for life, right?!

No, he couldn't do this to Mia…

There has to be another way… That's the reason he had asked Christian and Ana to visit someone who might help. That person might know who 'the BITCH' was working with.

They had to find out as soon as possible who had placed the bombs for Elena! If not, hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent lives will be at stake.

Sawyer was extremely worried, but he had faith in Christian and Ana, and truly believed they would succeed…

"Quit wasting my time, Special agent" Elena said impatiently." What do you want from me?"

"Do you see my hands on the table?" Luke asked her.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, and scoffed." What stupid question is that?"

"Do you see them?" he insisted.

"Yes, I see those stupid hands of yours" she replied." They do look kind of girlie… you have women hands, Special agent"

She was deliberately mocking Luke, but it didn't get to him. Instead, he whispered." With these "girlie" hands I drained the life out of your favorite bodyguard. Don't you forget"

In response, Elena threw daggers with her eyes at Sawyer." What's your point, Agent?!" she shouted.

"What's the difference between your hands and mine?" he questioned.

Elena huffed, and glared at him.

"You don't know?" Luke said, and then smiled mockingly at her.

"Spit it out, Agent!"

"The difference between your hands and my hands is that mine are not in restraints. Yours are…" Luke pointed out, and then got up. He leaned forward and locked eyes with her." Your hands will stay in cuffs till the day that you die! That's a fucking promise"

She smiled in response." So I guess you aren't in the loop? Guess what, agent. Only a few hours and then I'll be a free woman once again"

Sawyer scoffed." I guess **YOU** aren't in the loop, Mrs. Lincoln. Haven't you heard?" He told Elena, and looked at her triumphantly." The deal you signed yesterday evening has been rendered invalid"

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Yes… I've personally spoken to the Director, and I've convinced him to revoke the deal you made with us. I've assured him that we will stop your men from executing your plan" Luke told her." You won't EVER leave this prison. Get that through your thick head, Mrs. Lincoln"

Well, that struck a chord in her.

"What about the bombs, Special agent! There are five scattered all over Seattle!" she hissed, her voice cold as ice." If you do not free me, my men WILL NOT hesitate to detonate them all! Think of ALL the innocent lives that you will lose!"

Sawyer still had his eyes locked onto hers, their faces inches apart.

God, he wanted to end all of it!

"You're A MONSTER" He stated, his voice trembling from anger, while giving her a disgusting look.

"Well?" she whispered, and leaned even closer." Will you be able to live with it, special agent? Knowing that you let innocent men, women and _**children**_ die, because the FBI refused to let me go?"

Oh, she was good… emphasizing the words children…

As those horrifying words reached his ears, Luke felt a chill go up and down his spine.

This woman was cold, calculating and absolutely HEARTLESS!

"You would do anything for your freedom, would you?"

She leaned back, and tilted her head to the side." Wouldn't you?"

"No" he said without hesitating." Tell me the location of all the five bombs, Mrs. Lincoln.

Elena laughed at hearing that." Do you really think I would tell you, BEFORE I'm a free woman? Give me my deal back stating that I'm a free woman, and _then_ I'll tell you the locations."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then it's bye bye Seattle" she said in a calm manner.

"You're the devil…"

"And proud of it, Special agent. Tick tock, tick tock… you have only 36 hours left to have the papers ready, Agent. Tell your boss, so he can tell the director of the FBI to sign for my release." She demanded." And ONLY then will I call my men off"

.

.

… **In the meantime …**

.

.

With a blank expression on her face, Ana pushed the wheelchair with Christian in it. They were back.

As her heart hammered inside her chest, Ana tried to be calm. But, man she was obviously failing miserably.

The last time she was here, she had told her biological father that she'd never ever come back to this place again…

.

.

… **Flashback … ( two days AFTER Hailey was killed)**

.

.

 _Her whole body trembled, as she walked in the direction of the white door._

 _The moment she reached it, Ana stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and let out a breath._

" _Are you ready, Miss Steele?" Special agent Kelly asked._

" _Yes" Ana replied, her heart beating a hundred miles per hour._

 _When the door swung open, she immediately walked inside. The moment she sat down, Murphy greeted her._

" _Hi Ana… are you alright? I was informed that you were in danger" he said in one breath, and gave her a worried look._

 _Ana took a seat, and looked at her biological father." You act like you care, Mr. Murphy."_

 _He tried to place his cuffed hands on her, but Ana refused._

" _I do care about you, Ana… you may not want to believe that. But, I care" Murphy said, attempting to convince her._

 _However, Ana did not fall for it._

 _She scoffed, and glared at him." Is that why you almost jeopardized the FBI's plan to save Christian's mom?!" Ana exclaimed." It was YOU wasn't it? You sent your thugs to grab me, before I could meet up with Hailey! You put me and Christian's mom in danger, don't you get that!"_

" _Yes, it was me… and I don't regret it at all. I don't give a damn about that woman, Grace. All I cared about was to protect YOU, Ana"_

" _No! You only care about yourself! You are a selfish man!"_

" _Ana, please listen to me… Hailey and Elena were working together. And no one knows Elena Lincoln better than me, OK" Murphy explained." When I found out what you and the FBI were planning to do, I knew I had to save you. If for some reason the FBI failed you and you ended up in Elena and Hailey's clutches, I'd surely lose you… I couldn't take that chance… I had to try"_

 _Ana shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes." You shouldn't have done that! When I saw that man who grabbed me, I knew right away that you were the one responsible." She pointed out." I saw him in here! He was a prison guard?!"_

 _He nodded." Yes, he was"_

 _Ana gave him a disgusting look." It's YOUR fault that he and those other thugs are dead. Your fault!"_

" _I'm sorry the FBI agents killed them, but I do not regret trying to save you from Hailey and Elena" Murphy announced." You are the one I care about"_

 _But no matter how many times Murphy told her that he cared about her, Ana didn't believe him._

" _I want to make one thing clear, Mr. Murphy… I want you to let me live my life from now on." Ana told him." Don't EVER interfere in my life again. IS THAT CLEAR?!"_

 _As her words reached his ears, Murphy looked absolutely hurt and devastated." Ana, please…"_

" _And don't think I'll ever come back here, cause I won't!"_

.

.

… **END of Flashback …**

.

.

"Ana, you OK?" She heard Christian say, taking her back to the present.

He had turned his head, looking back at her, cause Ana had stopped pushing the wheelchair.

"Are you OK?" He repeated, and gave her a worried look." If you're not up to it, we don't have to go in"

Ana shook her head fiercely." No, he's probably the only person in the whole world who can help us… let's get it over with"

He nodded, and that's when the guard opened the white door.

Both Ana and Christian instantly noticed that something was wrong. Ex-senator Murphy looked like he was hit by a bus!

As she reached him, Ana asked." What happened to you?"

Her brows were furrowed, and she gave him a concerned look.

He chuckled." If I didn't know how much you hated me, I would've thought that you were concerned about my well-being" he told her, while looking at Ana with only one eye, cause the other was black and blue, and injured.

Ana shook her head, and took a seat." This is not the time for jokes, Mr. Murphy" she pointed out." Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?"

She looked at Christian , and then back at Murphy." Elena Lincoln?"

Murphy nodded." Yup, that BITCH tried to have me killed"

"Seriously? Why?" Christian asked.

He shrugged." Probably because I'm the only living person in the world who has information about her 'struggling'' operation…" Murphy answered, and laughed.

"Why the FUCK are you laughing?!" Christian barked at him." It's no laughing matter."

"I'm sorry, it's just funny how she sent two of her thugs to get rid of me… she's clearly off her game, cause I've three of my thugs looking after me."

"And yet you look like you've been hit by a bus." Christian countered.

Murphy was just about to reply, when Ana asked." What did they do to Elena's thugs?"

"I won't get into the details. But, clearly they're dead"

Ana shook her head at that." That's why I don't want anything to do with you" she stated." You're still as bad as them."

"Ana, I know I'm not a saint. But I was just defending m…" he began ,but she cut him off.

"I don't have time for nonsense, Mr. Murphy! We're here because we need your help once again." Ana told him, the look on her face serious.

"OK, what is it?" Murphy asked." For you Ana, I'd do anything"

She glared at him, and then began to explain what was on the line.

When she was done explaining, Murphy shook his head." Whoah! That BITCH will do anything to get out of prison"

"Yes, but we cannot let that happen!" Christian pointed out." You say that you care about Ana. Prove it"

Murphy locked eyes with Christian." You don't have to use that tone, Christian… and of course I will help."

"Good" Christian said, and nodded.

"Thank you" Ana said." You don't know how much this means to us"

"I want to help. The last thing I want is that devil in disguise out on the streets once more" Murphy replied.

"So, what now? Should we send Special Agent Sawyer to you, so you can give him the information?" Christian asked.

"Yes, but first. Can I speak to you in private?" Murphy said, his eyes locked onto Christian.

"What for?" Ana asked, her brows furrowed.

Murphy then looked over to her." Please, Ana? I'd like to discuss something with your fiancé."

Her eyes darted from Murphy to Christian." Is it OK with you?" Ana asked, while giving him a worried look.

"Yes, it's fine"

"OK, then… I'll be waiting outside." She replied." I'll call Sawyer immediately and inform him"

"Do that, sweetie" Christian told her.

Ana let out a deep breath, and grabbed Christian by his right hand for a brief moment.

As she walked out the white door, Ana felt her stomach churn.

Something wasn't right… what were Christian and Murphy about to discuss?

While dialing Sawyer's cell phone number, Ana had a bad feeling, her heart pounding inside her chest.

.

.

As soon as the white door closed, Christian looked at Murphy.

"What is it?" he asked." What is it that you don't want Ana to know?"

* * *

 **Note: So, what do you think Murphy wants to tell Christian? About Elena maybe?**

 **Thank you so much for reading my work. :) YOU ROCK.**

 **And also, thank you for the reviews. Honestly, they inspire me to write. ;)**

 **What do you think of the chapter?**

 **Till the next one,**

 **xoxo.**

 **J**


	36. Let them burn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Let them burn!**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _As soon as the white door closed, Christian looked at Murphy._**

 ** _"What is it?" he asked." What is it that you don't want Ana to know?"_**

In response, Murphy gave Christian a serious look." Here is the number of _someone_ who knows exactly where to find Elena's second in command." He said, while handing a piece of paper over to Christian." Mannie has his own ways to make people talk."

"I don't get it" Christian told him, and gave Murphy a confused look." Why are you giving this to me? Special agent Sawyer will be here ASAP, I assume"

Murphy shook his head." My 'guy' and his buddies are mercenaries, and they do not work for free" he explained without blinking." If you want to stop Elena's second in command from detonating those explosives, you will need Mannie and his men."

"Why? Why do we need to go on this illegal route?!" Christian shouted, and hit the table so hard that even he was startled by it." This is why you asked Ana to step out. You don't want her to witness that you are just as bad as Elena Lincoln"

Well, that hit a nerve." You know what, give that back! Give me back that fucking piece of paper!" Murphy shouted, while giving Christian a poisonous look." You think you can save Seattle without Mannie's help… well, go right ahead!"

"The FBI will find Elena's men and they WILL discover the locations of the bombs… That's why they're FBI!" Christian countered.

Murphy chuckled and shook his head." They will, I believe it too… but not on time" he told Christian" Do you know how I know that? Because I know that BITCH… you think she'll make it easy for Sawyer and his colleagues?! I highly doubt that"

At this point Christian had enough of it." Here! Take it back!" he spat, and threw the piece of paper in Murphy's face." I'm out of here…"

Without looking back, Christian moved with his wheelchair in the direction of the door.

"Don't come running back to me, if the FBI can't save Seattle, Grey!" Murphy shouted, but Christian ignored him completely.

.

.

.

Ana was impatiently pacing the hall, when she saw Christian move towards her.

"Hey, what did he say?" she asked, the moment he had reached her.

Christian sighed, and said." He has a little army of mercenaries at his disposal, and he wants me to pay them."

Ana gave him a confused look." You have to pay them? But why? What for?" she fired the questions at Christian.

"So they will help bring down Elena's second in command, and prevent the bombs from being detonated"

Ana saw the defeat in Christian's eyes, and that's why she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… I want to talk to Sawyer first." Christian told Ana.

"I knew it." Ana whispered, while trying to swallow her tears." He's just as bad as Elena Lincoln… you cannot act like you've changed and have a fucking army of mercenaries at your disposal!"

Christian interlaced their fingers together and gave her a sad smile." Did you have hope, Ana? That maybe he really had changed?" he asked.

She nodded, and avoided his gaze." Yes… he's not my dad; Ray is. But, he's still my biological father and I had hoped that he would try… not for me, but for himself"

"I'm sorry, Ana"

She looked at him and asked." Were you willing to pay them?"

"Who?"

"The mercenaries"

Christian shook his head." My mom reminded me not so long ago that I'm a good man, Ana… and she's right. I am and I want to be… for me, and especially for you…" he confessed, as tears pooled in his eyes." There's no one in the world who wants Elena to fail more than me, and I told myself to do everything in my power to let her pay for all the pain and suffering she has caused. And Taylor…"

A huge lump that had formed in his throat, prevented him from continuing.

Ana cupped his cheek, and said." Take it easy, Christian… we will share this burden. We'll get through this like all the obstacles that came before…"

He shook his head." No, I have to tell you this"

"OK" She said." I'm listening"

"I would do _**anything**_ to prevent the bombings, but at what cost? Do I want to ignore my principles? The ones I lived by my whole life?!" Christian exclaimed." If I do it, if I pay the mercenaries, will I be able to look at myself in the mirror and still claim to be a good man?"

It pained Ana to see him this way… he was torn and she could see that. Ana knew that he was seeking advice from her.

"Ana," Christian whispered." Will I be able to look my future wife in the eyes, and not feel ashamed for what I did that one time?"

It tore at her heart and soul, but she knew that she could not make this decision for him.

"To use these mercenaries… it's illegal, right?"

He nodded." Yes, and they do anything for money… they protect, but also kill, torture people. You name it." Christian explained." They do it all for the right price"

"But why do we need these people? The FBI can and will save Seattle, won't they?" Ana asked.

"I want to believe that, Ana… but Murphy does not" Christian told her." And who knows Elena Lincoln better than him?"

* * *

.

At the moment Ana and Christian were silently drinking a cup of coffee in a small coffeeshop.

 _ **When Special agent Sawyer arrived with his FBI colleagues, they told Christian that they would be taking it from there.**_

" _ **We will meet up later" Sawyer had told them." Now we have to extract info from Murphy and then make a solid plan to defuse all five explosives."**_

" _ **Good." Ana said, and squeezed Christian's hand." We'll leave it to the FBI… I have faith in you guys"**_

That happened approximately two and a half hours ago.

Christian was really wrestling with his thoughts, while Ana watched his every move.

"What is it, Christian?"

They were sitting by the window, and as he stared in the distance, his eyes fixed on a spot, he said." Time is running out… Elena has given the FBI only 36 hours, Ana"

She touched his hand and said." Sawyer and his colleagues WILL succeed."

"Will they? Maybe if there was more time, but there isn't." Christian said, his throat closing up." And if Elena is telling the truth; those five bombs are scattered in different places… how will they stop them in time?!"

Ana was just about to reply, when her phone rang.

It was Sawyer.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Ana, I need to talk to you and Christian… now"

.

.

.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Ana and Christian arrived at their destination.

Sawyer had been very vague and strange during the phone conversation, making Ana feel on edge.

Something's wrong!

The moment Ana had pushed Christian's wheelchair out of her van, she noticed that Sawyer was smoking.

"What are you doing? Are you smoking again?!" Ana asked, while giving him a disapproving look." I thought you stopped… Does Mia know?"

With a blank expression on his face, Sawyer shook his head." No, she doesn't and she doesn't need to know"

"What's wrong, Luke?" Christian said impatiently.

He also noticed the tension on Sawyer's face… something's wrong.

"Let's take a seat first" Luke replied, and went on smoking like his life depended on it.

There was a bench a few feet away, so after taking a seat on it, Sawyer began to talk.

"Murphy's solution is not exactly a solution" He started, and took another cigarette from its package.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked." What happened?"

While lighting the cigarette, Ana and Christian both noticed how Luke's hand was trembling." I don't know what to do… my colleagues and I have stumbled upon a dead end. We cannot seem to get more info about Elena's men" he pointed out." It's like they do _**not**_ exist… We've tried INTERPOL, CIA, you name it. It's like they are ghosts…"

"What does Murphy say? I thought he was willing to help?!" Christian asked, his hands clenching into fists.

"Yes… but like I said. His solution is not a solution"

"Sawyer?" Christian said, his voice impatient.

Luke sighed and said." I think you know this… he's told you about his little army?"

"Yes" Christian replied.

"Will the FBI do it?" Ana asked." Will they use Murphy's mercenaries?"

Sawyer shook his head." NO… our government does not work with mercenaries." He explained, his voice shaky. "It's illegal under international law"

"What will you do then?"

"The director has ordered every FBI agent in Washington to work on the case" Sawyer replied." But the problem is…"

"Time…" both Ana and Christian said.

"Yes" Luke agreed." Time isn't on our side"

"Sawyer, why are you telling us all of this?" Christian asked." You must have a reason."

It was then, when Sawyer clenched his hands into fists, and looked away." I wanna do it."

Ana was shocked to hear it. But, Christian wasn't.

"You wanna play by Murphy's rules?" Ana said, dumbfounded." You are willing to break the law? What about your career? Huh? What about Mia? Your future together?"

Ana's eyes then darted from Luke to Christian and then back to Luke." Seriously?" she whispered.

"I just need the money" Luke announced.

He so has made the decision to go through with Murphy's plan. Ana saw it on his face." They want 1,500,000 million dollars."

"What?" Ana uttered, disbelief written on her face.

"YES, and because the FBI doesn't work with these people, and I do not have that kind of money lying around, I'm asking you" Sawyer explained, his eyes locked onto Christian's.

This whole time, Christian was silent, contemplating what to do.

He knew that Sawyer was desperate, he was at the end of his rope.

There wasn't another way… no better solution.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you." Luke told Christian." And I'm not talking about the money… I'm talking about your principles, Grey… but, are we really gonna let hundreds of people from our City die?"

* * *

.

 **… Eighteen hours later …**

.

Special agent Sawyer stood in a small, dark room and watched how a tall man punched someone to a pulp.

After a few minutes, Sawyer walked towards the two, his face expressionless." Mannie, Enough!" he ordered, while his stomach churned.

His FBI co-workers weren't present nor were they near, because at the moment he was doing something illegal and unethical.

Plus, he was working alongside infamous mercenaries...

'Fucking MERCENARIES!'

Sawyer never in a million years thought he'd be doing this, but Elena didn't give him a choice, did she?!

Without hesitation, the tall man who was dressed in full tactical gear and a mask covering his whole face, stopped with the punching, and stepped aside.

The man who was used as a 'punching bag', was bleeding all over. His feet and hands were tied securely, while he dangled motionless in front of Sawyer.

(Two hours earlier, Mannie and his partner had hung the man like he was a carcass)

"Give us the locations, " Sawyer said, while looking the bleeding man straight in the eyes.

He weakly shook his head, and said." I don't know anything"

"Do not lie!" Luke growled, and grabbed him by his collar." We know you are 'El Diablo's' second in command!"

But, no matter what Sawyer said, Elena's second in command did not budge." I will take it to my grave" he said weakly.

Blood mixed with saliva dripped down his chin, and although it seemed like he was about to lose consciousness, he still had some strength, and spat at Luke.

"Hail, Diablo!" he said, his eyes locked onto Sawyer's." Let the people of Seattle _**burn**_ "

While wiping away the spit from his face, Sawyer looked at Elena's second in command, and saw absolutely no fear in his eyes. That man would die for his leader, and Sawyer knew that.

He will never give up the locations of the five explosives!

"Hail, Diablo!" Elena's thug repeated, the corners of his lips curling up in an evil, but weak smile.

Well, at that point Sawyer totally lost his patience, knowing that he had to do what he initially considered a last resort.

"I wasn't going to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Sawyer told the man, while a storm raged in his blue eyes.

With that, he stormed out the small room and when he locked the door behind him, he came face to face with Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sawyer hissed, his eyes wide." This is no place for a handicapped to be!"

"Sawyer, what the HELL are you doing?!" Christian fired back, while shaking his head slowly, disbelief on his face." I cannot believe you are willing to use an innocent to get the job done! Has Murphy's ways really rubbed off onto you? You know he's just using you, right?!"

"Get out of my way, Grey..." Luke warned." Time is running out... I have to save our city"

"Don't do this, please" Christian told Luke, and placed both hands in front of himself." Think about Mia"

Tears pooled in Sawyer's eyes, as that precious name reached his ears." I AM, can't you see that?!" Luke shouted, while a tear rolled down his cheek." I cannot stand by and let her see the city that she loves and that she grew up in burn to the ground… I need to do this"

Christian gave him a pleading look." I cannot believe you are doing this… I gave you the money, because you PROMISED that no one was gonna get hurt… that you won't use innocent people!"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. FUCKING WAY!" Sawyer warned, the vein on his neck about to pop.

"NO!" Christian said, and stood his ground.

Sawyer never thought that things would get out of hand like this… but after Christian had given him the money, he went back to Murphy and asked for Mannie's phone number.

.

.

… **FLASHBACK…**

 _._

" _I want to use your little army." Sawyer had told Murphy._

" _Really? The FBI has made it clear that they don't want to work with 'mercenaries'." Murphy told him, while air quoting the word mercenaries with his fingers._

" _I am here NOT as an FBI agent… I'm here as a civilian who wants to protect his City" Sawyer declared._

 _That made Murphy smile." Fine, I'll give you his number." He told Luke." Under once condition."_

" _I expected it. What do you want?" Sawyer asked, his face serious._

 _After Murphy and Sawyer made their deal, Murphy finally gave Sawyer the phone number._

" _When you call him, you must only say the code… nothing more." Murphy said._

" _And then?"_

" _Then he'll come find you."_

" _Time is running out! How long must I wait for him?" Luke had said._

" _He'll find you within fifteen minutes." Murphy replied." If he smells money, he WILL find you... Believe me."_

" _Murphy, I will make it clear that he will be working for ME"_

" _Of course, if you are the one with the money, YOU are the one Mannie will be taking orders from."_

 _._

 _._

… **End of flashback …**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luke, stop this madness... let that innocent woman go." Christian begged, and even placed a hand on his lower arm." You aren't controlling things anymore… they are controlling YOU"

But no matter what he said, Luke didn't change his mind.

"I have no choice, Christian…" Sawyer told him, and grabbed the wheelchair and pushed Christian out of the way.

From then on, everything happened so fast. Christian had fallen, and was trying desperately to get up. However, he didn't succeed.

He watched as Luke dragged someone from another room to the small room.

"Let me go!" he heard a woman shout." PLEASE!"

Christian wanted to help her… he wanted to stop Sawyer, but his legs were failing him.

 _ **At that moment, Christian wished he didn't send his temporarily security detail away. If Maximus had stayed, he could've helped him up. But, Christian couldn't take that risk. They had followed Sawyer a few hours ago, and knew he was here with very dangerous people.**_

 _ **And it never crossed his mind to bring Ana nor Elliot. He had slipped out the house without telling anyone, and told Maximus to drop him off, help him get inside the building and leave.**_

 _ **And now here he was, unable to stop Luke from making a huge mistake…**_

Sawyer looked back at him, as he dragged the woman in the direction of the small room.

"DON'T" Christian tried, and watched helplessly as the door opened.

Luke walked inside with the woman, and locked the door behind him, leaving Christian behind in the hall.

"I didn't want to do this! But YOU provoked me!" Sawyer growled, as he reached Elena's second in command. (His name was Gianni)

He watched in horror as Luke dragged someone with him!

"PLEASE! Let me go!" the person exclaimed, while you could hear her cry aloud.

"Give me the locations now!" Luke said, his voice thundering through the room.

It was then, when Elena's second in command trembled all over, shock and disbelief written all over his face.

Sawyer's heart rammed against his rib-cage, as he grabbed the person, and held her even tighter. It pained him very much, and God he didn't want to use this woman to get the info, but Elena's thug really didn't give him a choice.

"LET my daughter go… PLEASE!" Gianni exclaimed, while looking at Sawyer with pleading eyes." PLEASE, do not hurt her"

Sawyer swallowed hard, as he looked at the terrified young woman. He then turned his face to her father." Give me all five locations… now!"

As he looked at Elena's second in command, Luke noticed the defeat in his eyes.

"I will give you the locations of the bombs plus the detonators, just please, PLEASE let her go first"

* * *

.

Approximately **seven** hours later, Christian was in his private Gym, and worked on his exercises. After what happened earlier, he was extremely motivated to get back on his feet again.

Also, he was sitting on pins and needles, hoping and praying that Sawyer and his FBI colleagues will discover the bombs on time, and diffuse them.

Christian was working alone on his exercises, because Ana was still angry at him for leaving the house without informing her.

 _After Sawyer had dropped him off at home hours ago, Ana had given Christian a piece of her mind._

 _She had been worried sick, when Maximus had told her where Christian was._

 _Ana even wanted to file a missing person's report. However, Maximus had convinced her to wait. He had told Ana that Christian was in good hands._

 _Christian had lied to Maximus, and told him that the FBI was inside the building. That they knew that he was coming and that he was not in any danger._

Yup, that's the reason why Ana was giving Christian the silent treatment…

But, all of a sudden she stormed inside their Gym, and handed Christian his phone." There's news regarding the explosives" she mouthed to him.

"Hello… Christian Grey speaking" he said into the phone, while wiping away the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"It's a success, Mr. Grey" he heard Special agent Kelly say through the phone." With the INTEL that Special agent Sawyer had obtained, the bomb squad has discovered and defused all five bombs"

As those words reached his ears, tears pooled in Christian's eyes, relief written all over his handsome face.

Ana noticed it, and looked at him questioningly, while grabbing his hand.

"Thank you so much for informing us, Special Agent Kelly." Christian said." I will inform Ana and the rest of my family"

"My pleasure, Mr. Grey." Agent Kelly replied." Now we finally can close this difficult case"

"Uhmm, Agent?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Why isn't Sawyer telling me himself?" Christian asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Grey" Kelly pointed out." Something came up? And that's when he had told me to call you, Sir"

"OK, thank you again…"

After he hung up the phone, Ana looked at him expectantly." Well? What is it?"

"SWAT and the FBI bomb squad have defused all five explosives" he told Ana, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, and felt relief wash over her whole being." I'm so happy!"

With tears in her eyes, Ana pulled back and smiled widely." Elena has failed… her plan didn't work" she told him." We're finally free"

Christian nodded, and held her even closer to him, feeling the weight fall off of his shoulders." Yes, sweetie… we don't have to worry about her anymore" he whispered, while enjoying Ana's warmth and love.

* * *

.

… **A few hours later…**

 **.**

Special agent Sawyer walked out of the FBI building with a heavy heart. Not long ago he had placed his service guns and badge on his desk, and left.

After what he had done, it didn't feel right to be in the FBI anymore. He decided to resign from his duties…

Yes, Seattle was safe now and the people in it finally liberated from Elena Lincoln and her evilness.

However, by doing everything in his power to discover the locations of the bombs, Sawyer had thrown all his personal principles out the window.

Hours ago, he stood by and watched, when a man was being tortured. And he personally used an innocent to extract information from the one being tortured.

So, no… he did not deserve that badge. Not anymore.

Did he regret doing those things though?

No… without being ashamed or feel guilty about it, Sawyer doesn't regret it at all…

As he drove home, his heart ached tremendously.

As he unlocked the apartment door, his heart pounded inside his chest.

He was going to say goodbye… he did not deserve her. She deserved a good man.

The thing is; he used to be a good man… one who always followed the law and never strayed from it no matter what…

As he reached their bedroom, he took a deep breath.

Mia.

When he entered the room, Mia instantly sat up straight in bed." Luke? Is that you?" she said, and turned on the light.

As their eyes met, he felt his heart implode inside his chest for her.

Can he really live without her?!

He loved Mia so much!

"Hey, babe… yes it's me" Luke replied, and gave her a loving look." I love you... don't ever forget"

She shook her head." Of course I won't. Come here…" Mia whispered." I'm so relieved to see you. Why didn't you call me, Luke? I was so worried about you. Good thing that Christian told me about the bombs…"

Without hesitation, Luke closed the gap between them and cupped her face with such an intensity." I. Love… you" he declared, and captured her lips with his own.

Within minutes they were both naked, and he was on top.

As he made passionate love to her, Mia felt the heat, intensity and desperation in it.

As he slipped inside of her, Mia noticed the tears pooling in his eyes.

"I love you" she confessed, and felt as if she was falling off a cliff.

Mia held onto Luke, and felt him move inside of her like never before…

"Oh Goddd" she whimpered, as he went deeper and harder." Luke… oh my…"

He moved inside of her as if it would be his last time…

She dug her nails onto his back, while he moved and mumbled a "So close… I'm about to…".

Mia felt herself coming apart, and as she felt how he shuddered inside of her, she finally let go…

"Miaaaaa!" he shouted.

"Luke!" she cried out, as they both came with a bang.

They held each other close, both quiet and lost in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, he whispered." I have to tell you something, sweetie"

His voice sounded so strange in her ears.

She looked at him, and asked." What's wrong, Luke?"

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana and Christian were awoken by a loud pounding on their bedroom door.

"Who could it be?" she asked.

Christian shook his head." No idea"

As Ana swung the door open, she and Christian were startled.

It was Mia.

"Mia, what's wrong?!" Christian asked, while looking at his sister.

Her hair was a mess, and her mascara all smudged." It's Luke, Christian… they uhmm… they've taken him…"

"What?!" Christian shouted." Why? Who?"

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" Ana asked, her heart speeding up.

She was terrified…

Mia was a mess, and it was hard trying to understand her, because of her loud sobs.

"There were thr- three FBI agents… they uhmm… they've arrested him on suspicion of working with mercenaries" Mia uttered, and sank to the floor, sobbing aloud.

* * *

 **Note: Oh boy! :(**

Thank you so much for reading my work. :) YOU ROCK.

And also, thank you for all the reviews. ;)

Can you leave me a review for this chapter?

Till the next one,

xoxo.

J


	37. Hurt me… torture me kill me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Hurt me… torture me... kill me**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

 _ **"There were thr- three FBI agents… they uhmm… they've arrested him on suspicion of working with mercenaries" Mia uttered, and sank to the floor, sobbing aloud.**_

.

.

The first thing Christian did, was grab his phone and call Special agent Kelly.

"Kelly speaking"

"Special agent, I urgently need your help." Christian said into the phone.

Meanwhile, Ana led Mia inside and they both took a seat.

"Of course, what can I do for you, Mr. Grey?"

"Something suspicious has happened."

"I'm listening." Special agent Kelly said.

It was then, when Christian explained what had happened approximately forty-five minutes ago.

"No, something's definitely wrong." Special agent Kelly told him." I'm at headquarters right now, and …"

"And?" Christian said impatiently, while moving around with the wheelchair.

"I'm not allowed to tell you this, but I'll inform you anyway…"

"Tell me"

"There is absolutely no warrant for Special agent Sawyer's arrest."

"What!?" Christian shouted into the phone, making Ana jump up a little. In response, Mia began to sob again, while gripping Ana's hand so tightly that it hurt.

"I know…" Kelly told Christian, her voice shaky.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"Wait… you said that Sawyer was 'arrested' by the FBI at home, right?"

"Yes." He replied, while nervously tapping at the handle of the wheelchair.

"There are a few cameras outside his apartment building… I'll check if I can see if one of the cameras caught the abduction."

Christian waited impatiently, and locked eyes with Ana.

She was terrified, tears pooling in her blue eyes.

"FUCK… FUCK.. FUCK!" Christian heard Special agent Kelly shout through the phone.

"What? What is it?" he asked." Special agent Kelly? What did you discover just now?"

"I gotta go, Mr. Grey… I have to inform my superiors" she told him." We have to take action right away"

"Tell me?"

In response, Agent Kelly let out a deep breath, and said. "Special agent Sawyer has been abducted… those men are NOT FBI"

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

.

Special agent Sawyer was gagged, cuffed and his feet tied up.

"I bet you are wondering what you're doing here, huh?"

Sawyer gave the leader of the mercenaries a deadly glare, and he tried to move forward. However, Allen, another mercenary grabbed him tightly and prevented Sawyer from moving.

"Well, it's nothing personal." Mannie told him." We take the side of the person who offers the most"

Well, in response Sawyer began to tug at his restraints and tried shouting, but his voice was muffled by the gag covering his mouth.

"What is it? You wanna say something?" Mannie remarked, and decided to remove the cloth.

The moment nothing covered his mouth, Sawyer shouted." You fucking asshole! Didn't I just give you money?! And a lot of it?!"

"We are men of the world, Special agent… you cannot have enough money, you know."

Sawyer glared at Mannie, without blinking." You are a spineless little shit!" He barked." You and I, let's go now."

Mannie laughed aloud in response." No, no… as much as I want to fight you, I cannot damage the merchandise… that's my new employer's order"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Sawyer shouted, and began tugging at his restraints once more.

"He's talking about ME" Sawyer heard a feminine voice say, and that's when he saw her.

'Fuck… that's Gianni's daughter' were the words that swirled around in Sawyer's head, while looking at her dumbfounded.

"Surprised to see me, Special agent?" the young woman said, her heels tapping with each step that she took.

Sawyer shook his head, and realized that she wasn't an innocent after all.

"You're Gianni's replacement?"

(Gianni was Elena's second in command, the one who had given Sawyer the locations of the five explosives)

"Am I my father's replacement? Well… kind of." she replied, while grabbing Sawyer harshly by the face." You're going to feel my wrath, Special agent Sawyer. Why? Cause you, are the one responsible for my father's death after all…"

.

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

Christian received instructions from the FBI to stay at home with Ana and Mia.

As Ana tended to little Jason with Mia's help, Christian was in the study. He impatiently, and nervously moved from the window to his desk like a dozen times.

"Sir, the FBI will do their work. Don't worry." Maximus, the new head of Christian's security detail, insisted.

Christian sighed loudly, and furrowed his brows." What if they don't find him in time?! What if they don't find him at all?!" he said, while giving Maximus a defeated look." I won't be able to take another loss that huge, Max. I won't… After Taylor, I don't think I'll be able to."

"His colleagues WILL save him, Sir."

"And what about Mia…" Christian began, and clenched his jaws." My sister cannot lose him! She just can't"

It was then, when Maximus asked." What do you wanna do, Sir?"

.

.

… **Meanwhile in FBI headquarters …**

.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Special agent Kelly shouted, after Special agent Adams told her that they couldn't find more footage.

Adams and three other FBI agents searched the whole area, starting from Sawyer's apartment building.

They found footage of the white Cadillac driving away from Sawyer's place, but after reaching the SR 99 Tunnel, the footage has been corrupted.

"FUCK!" Kelly shouted, and threw the tablet at the nearest wall.

"Hey, calm down." Special agent Adams said, but she responded by giving him a venomous look.

"Seriously?! You want me to CALM down?!" Kelly barked at him." Do we have anything useful?"

He shook his head in response.

"Then do NOT fucking tell me to calm down" she hissed, and kept pacing the room." There must be something we missed… something that can lead us to him"

Without replying, Special agent Adams tapped away at his laptop, attempting to fix the corrupted footage.

"Guys, come on!" Adams shouted at the others." We have to find something useful"

"Oh my Goddd" Adams and Kelly suddenly heard one of the other FBI agents say.

Special agent Kelly dashed to Agent Salvatore.

"What is it? What did you find?!" she said, firing the questions at him.

"This…" he replied, and turned the computer monitor towards Special Agent Kelly.

"Is that the Grey residence?!" she said in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"Yes"

"Shit! FUCK!" Kelly shouted, and grabbed her phone.

She instantly dialed the number of her superior, and when he answered, she got right to the point." Sir, there's a situation at the Grey residence… we need to ensemble a team right away. And SWAT. We need SWAT ASAP"

After she explained what they saw on the surveillance cameras, her superior immediately gave Special agent Kelly the green light.

"Protect the family at all cost" was the order Kelly received, and that's exactly what she intended to do.

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

.

While Mia was looking after little Jason, Christian was in the study with Ana.

"What?!" she hissed, and stood up from the chair." Are you insane, Christian? You wanna go back to the building where Sawyer and Murphy's mercenaries tortured Elena's second in command?"

He nodded in response, and grabbed Ana's hand. But, she pulled her hand back, tearing it from his grip.

"Are you INSANE, Christian?"

"I believe we will find some clues there, Ana… I've got this gut feeling that Mannie can't be trusted." He explained." We're not going alone... Five of Max' trained men will tag along."

"No" Ana replied, her decision definitive." Maximus and the others can go… but you? You're gonna stay right here. Where it's safe"

"She's right" they all of a sudden heard Mia say.

Ana and Christian turned their heads and saw her with little Jason in her arms." You cannot l- leave me too, Christian… please?" she begged, while tears pooled in her eyes." I can't bear it if something happened to you too, big brother…"

Christian then moved towards her, and said." Max will protect me"

"Let him protect you HERE." Ana demanded, while a tear rolled down her cheek." We need you with us"

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

.

Special Agent Kelly and Adams just left the FBI headquarters in a black SUV, when she tried calling Christian again.

For the last ten minutes, she had dialed his cell, and the landline, but wasn't successful in reaching any of the two numbers.

"FUCK… FUCK!" She shouted, and asked Special agent Adams to step on the gas pedal.

"Is he picking up?" Adams asked, while driving above the speed limit.

"No" Kelly replied, and gritted her teeth." They must've cut the landline, and are using a cell phone signal isolator…"

"Fuck…" Adams remarked." Try Miss Steele's cell"

"It's no use… if we're dealing with a signal isolator, we won't be able to reach Grey nor Miss Steele" Special agent Kelly spat, and groaned aloud.

"Try anyway, damnit!" Adams shouted, while maneuvering the SUV." TRY."

Kelly kept trying, but was unable to reach Ana either." We're just fifteen minutes away… we WILL get there on time. We must" she uttered, while her heart pounded inside her chest." We cannot lose them, Adams… Not after all that Sawyer and the rest of us have done to keep them alive…"

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

.

"What do you want from me?!" Special agent Sawyer said, while giving Gianni's daughter a poisonous look." Kill me, why don't you?!"

She laughed a wicked laugh." NOO. First, you will witness what I do to people who dare to cross 'El diablo's path." The young woman announced." I want you to see them suffer and burn"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes, while his heart hammered against his rib-cage." What are you talking about?!" he asked." What are you gonna do?"

"Christian Grey, and Anastasia Steele."

While tugging at his restraints again, Sawyer broke the skin on both his wrists." NOO… they had NOTHING to do with your father's death! Leave them alone"

The young woman scoffed." Oh, really?! You think I'm fucking dumb?! Huh?" she exclaimed, and grabbed Sawyer's face with both hands." I know it was Christian Grey's money you used... so, HE is equally responsible for my father's demise"

Sawyer felt defeated, and clenched his hands together." Hurt me… torture me. kill me." he said, and gave her a pleading look." But please… do not hurt them"

"Why should I let them live a peaceful life, when I lost my father and 'El diablo' is finished? Why?" she said, her eyes filled with hatred, and disgust." By killing Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele, I'd have avenged my father's death and Elena's imprisonment…"

Sawyer swallowed hard, as he looked at the young woman.

She was long gone… Sawyer knew that he could **not** get through to her no matter what he would say. But, he HAD to try…

"Do not do this… please" Sawyer tried." You are not your father, and you are definitely NOT Elena Lincoln… why would you do this? 'El diablo' doesn't exist anymore. Your father was the last lieutenant, his men are all dead or incarcerated. Stop it, please. There's nothing to gain, Miss."

Her face was so close to his, and she brought her lips towards his ear." I cannot wait to hear Anastasia scream…"

At hearing that, Special agent Sawyer felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"You are so gonna enjoy the show." The crazy young woman said, making Sawyer's skin crawl…

.

.

… **Meanwhile …**

.

.

While Maximus gave his men instructions on how to reach the building, where Sawyer had held Elena's second in command captive, Christian and Ana listened, and stayed quiet.

"You will search the place, and retrieve what you think is important. Nothing more." Maximus ordered." Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir" the men replied.

"You can go now."

After three of his men left the living room, Ana looked at Christian." I still cannot believe you planned on leaving me again" she told him, and gave him a look so heartbreaking.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetie" he said, and cupped her face." I had to do something"

"I understand you, Christian" she told him, and sniffled." You lost Taylor, and you cannot see Mia hurt like this. But, you at least could've bring me along, y…"

Ana began, but stopped mid-sentence, because all of a sudden every equipment in the mansion stopped working.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Christian asked, while giving Max a worried look." Why is the power off?!"

They had a backup generator, but it didn't start-up right away.

In response, Max shook his head. "I don't know, Sir." He told Christian." We'll check it out right away…"

Max then called in six of the guards through his ear bud. He ordered one of them to check why there's no power in the mansion, and told the others to investigate for possible threats.

"Yes, Sir... right away" The men said.

"Where is Mia and little Jason?" Christian asked, as he felt really nauseous.

'Something's wrong. Something's OFF.' He thought right then.

"It's Jason's time for a nap, so she went to the bedroom with him" Ana replied, as she watched Christian.

While she observed him, Ana noticed his tells.

Something's wrong…

"Let me go get th…" Ana began, but it was then, when she, Christian, and Max heard an ear deafening sound.

"Boss! We're under attack!" one of Max' men said." Get the family to safety!"

"Oh, no…" Max said, and grabbed Ana by the hand, and pulled Christian's wheelchair to him.

"What's WRONG?!" Christian asked, his eyes wide.

Max stopped in his tracks, and said. "You two, in the panic room... Now!"

* * *

Note: Thank you so much for reading my work. :)

This was chap 37, you all.

 **Leave me a review? ;)**

Thank you all for the feedback... YOU ROCK.

Till the next chapter.

xoxo,

J


End file.
